LOVE and PRIDE
by dragonjun
Summary: "Shut it!" bentak Theo, kali ini dia memandang Draco langsung dan menunjuk tanda kegelapan yang ada di lengan kirinya. "Slytherin yang membuat kita bersaudara Malfoy, bukan ini. dan kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menolaknya!" rating M for theme and future chapter. chapter 22 complete
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 01. the way that you choose**

 **26 Desember 1997**

Hari ini hari yang sangat penting, hari dimana mereka memilih jalan mereka. Hari dimana secara resmi mereka berada di pihak kegelapan. Para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan dengan jubah hitam yang melambai berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, menantikan upacara selamat datang bagi pendatang baru mereka.

Ini adalah upacara yang sudah sering dia ikuti dalam enam bulan belakangan ini. sejak kematian Albus Dumbledore, sudah sering dia melihat beberapa temannya, juga kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts untuk mendapatkan yang kata mereka adalah penghargaan, Tanda Kegelapan.

Mereka adalah anak-anak dari pelahap maut, itu adalah takdir mereka, suka atau tidak suka menjadi pelahap maut juga. kakeknya adalah pelahap maut, begitu juga dengan ayahnya, dan kali ini adalah gilirannya. Upacara ini di lakukan untuk sahabat baiknya, teman terdekatnya. Orang yang paling dia kenal dan yang paling dia ketahui tidak mau untuk mendapatkan tanda kegelapan. Tapi sahabatnya ini, adalah yang paling tidak mau mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Tapi sekarang di sinilah dia, di tengah-tengah lingkaran untuk mendapatkan penghargaan yang akan membuat mereka mati membusuk di neraka.

Draco melihat sahabatnya berdiri dengan tenang. Seberapa pun takut dan tidak mau, Draco tau temannya tidak akan pernah kehilangan sikapnya yang dingin. Dia selalu iri pada sikap sahabatnya yang tidak terusik dengan segala bentuk omong kosong yang ada di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini ketika semua orang, termasuk dirinya. Berdiri ketakutan di depan Pangeran Kegelapan, Theodore Nott tetap berdiri tegak dan tidak terkalahkan, Peragaannya hampir sama walaupun tidak sehebat seperti ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape.

Cahaya ungu berkilauan dari tongkat Pangeran Kegelapan yang mengarah pada lengan sebelah kiri sahabatnya itu, Theo terduduk berlutut kesakitan. Lalu kemudian cahaya ungu itu lenyap dan di gantikan sorai-sorai kemenangan untuk menyambut anggota baru mereka.

"Para pelahap mautku, malam ini kita mendapatkan satu saudara lagi, Theodore Nott putra Theodoros Nott menjadi pelengkap dalam persaudaraan kita," kata Voldermort dengan pelan berbisik bagai ular. Kemudian dia pergi berpaling dengan nagini dan suara sorai-sorai kembali memenuhi ruangan. Botol-botol minuman muncul di meja dan mereka mulai berpesta.

Draco melihat Severus mengambil lengan Theo dan membawanya keluar ruangan, Draco mengikuti namun tidak tau ke mana mereka pergi. Dia terus berjalan mencari, dia harus menemukan Theo. Sampai kemudian suara pintu perpustakan terbuka, Draco menyender ke samping agar figurnya tersamarkan oleh cahaya obor dan kemudian Severus Snape keluar dari perpustakan.

Draco menunggu sampai Severus Snape agak jauh sebelum dia mendekati perpustakaan. Dia menemukan sahabatnya di sana sedang terduduk memegang lengannya yang baru saja diberi tanda kegelapan.

"Theo," panggil Draco mendekati Theo.

"Jangan mendekat," Theo memperingatkan, ada butiran air di matanya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama dia melihat Theo menangis. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya menangis adalah ketika dia berusia 7 tahun di pemakaman ibunya, selebihnya dia tidak pernah melihat Theo menangis. Tidak kali dia terjatuh, tidak ketika ayanya memberinya latihan keras yang membuatnya terluka parah.

"Theo, aku ingin meno-"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Malfoy!" potong Theo.

Draco menahan nafas, dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh, dia benci itu. Berbeda dengan Blaise, Draco dekat dengan Blaise tapi kadang Blaise memanggilnya Malfoy untuk bercanda atau ketika dia marah, sedangkan Crabbe dan Goyle kadang memanggilnya Malfoy kalau mereka sedang takut dimarahi olehnya. Tapi Theo tidak pernah memanggilnya Malfoy, dalam waktu serius ataupun sedang bercanda.

"Theo aku hanya ingin menolongmu," kata Draco lemah.

"You never try!" bentak Theo.

"Theo, we are Brothers, kita-"

"Shut it!" bentak Theo, kali ini dia memandang Draco langsung dan menunjuk tanda kegelapan yang ada di lengan kirinya. "Slytherin yang membuat kita bersaudara Malfoy, bukan ini. dan kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menolaknya!"

Dan dengan itu Theo keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Perasaan itu adalah kali pertama dia merasa benar-benar kehilangan. Theo adalah sahabat baiknya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil dia melihatnya di hukum oleh ayahnya dan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya karena ayahnya. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukan keakraban di aula besar atau di kelas, tapi di asrama Slytherin dan dimana mereka hanya berdua, semua anak Slytherin tau bahwa persahabatan mereka sangan erat.

Perasaan itu membuatnya kesal, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, tidak ketika Pangeran Kegelapan mengancam membunuh kedua orang tuanya, karena dia tau Pangeran Kegelapan masih membutuhkan emas keluarganya. Theo marah karena Draco menerima Tanda Kegelapan dan dia adalah orang terakhir dari anak-anak laki-laki pelahap maut di tahunnya yang menerima Tanda kegelapan, karena sebisa mungkin dia menghindar. Tapi kali ini dia tau, dia kehilangan Theo untuk selamanya dan itu terakhir kalinya dia melihat sahabatnya itu.

 **AN/ saya datang kembali dengan cerita baru. Adakah yang kangen?**

 **Hem, tadinya pingin banget bikin cerita yang Angst tapi setelah dipikir-pikir susah jadi ya ngk jadi. Cerita ini slotnya maju mundur jadi lihat tanggalnya yaa...**

 **Mind to review? Whatever you already read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 02. The Heirs.**

 **30 Juli 2005**

Suara ombak kecil beriak di pinggir pantai mediterania, burung-burung juga senang berkicau menyambut indahnya musim panas yang hangat dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat para penghuni dunia untuk beranjak dari singgasananya lebih menikmati untuk berlindung dari terik matahari dan menikmati minuman segar untuk melepas dahaga.

Di beranda cottage yang kecil ini berkumpul para pria-pria single yang mencari kesenangan di musim panas, memandang para gadis berbikini namun terlalu congkak dan diam-diam mengejek dan menghina.

"Jadi, Kau jadi menikahi darah lumpur itu?" tanya Marcus Flint pada pria di sebelahnya Cassius Waringgton.

Pria yang di sebutkan menurunkan kembali gelasnya. "Hum, kita tidak lagi di Hogwarts Marcus, mereka bukan lagi gadis-gadis yang menantikan kita di lorong hanya untuk sex," kata Cassius.

"Jadi artinya, kau gagal untuk menikahinya?" tanya Marcus, Draco yang sedang melamun ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dia agak penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka yang dia tidak mengerti topik yang sedang di bicarakan.

Cassius mengelengkan kepala. Dan Draco agak terkejut melihat Marcus ikut 'sedikit' sedih untuk temannya itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco penasaran tapi tanpa ekspresi tertarik. Wajah yang selalu dia tampilkan, dan sekarang dia sangat mahir melakukannya.

"Pacarku menolak lamaranku. Dan dia hanya menginginkan sex yang hebat. Selesai," jawab Cassius mendesah.

"Bukan, tapi yang sebelumnya, pacarmu darah lumpur?" tanya Draco menyerigai menghina.

Cassius mengangguk membalas serigai Draco. "Ya kita menyebut mereka darah lumpur," jawab Cassius kembali meminum minumannya.

"Harusnya kau masih mempertahankan darah lumpurmu, Draco," timpal Blaise yang ada di sebelahnya, yang juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Draco menghadapnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya bahwa dia tidak suka dan bertanya maksud dari ucapan Blaise.

"Ah, aku ingat mainan darah lumpurmu itu, Malfoy always get the best! The top mudblood," respon Marcus mencemoh.

Draco tidak membalas, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang membacanya. Dia masih memasang ekspresi tak terganggu.

"Mereka sedang mencari wanita untuk mereka hamili, Malfoy," kata Adrian Puncey dari dalam rumah, dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Draco mendengus mengejek.

"Kau pasti belum tau, makanya kau mengejek kami, dan kau Adrian setidaknya kau Cuma beruntung ada darah campuran yang mau denganmu," Marcus berkomentar memberi tatapan sebal.

"Yep, aku beruntung. Tapi yang pasti karena aku bukan bajingan-bajiangan seperti kalian," balas Adrian, mengambil gelas kosong di samping mereka dan menuangkan minuman ke dalamnya.

"Dan apakah istrimu tidak marah, kau ikut bersama kami ke sini, memandang para gadis berbikini?" tanya Blaise mencemoh.

"Dia tau. Tapi dia cukup percaya aku tidak akan berselingkuh dan dia sungguh mencintaiku sampai-sampai dia lebih memilih menyuruhku bersama kalian dari pada di London. Mereka akan melakukan pesta besar besok, _Happy Birthday the boy-who-can't-dies,"_ kata Adrian menyerigai.

Draco ikut mendengus. Slytherin selalu di kenal sebagai bad boy, kembali ke Hogwarts para gadis selalu mendambakan untuk berkencan dengan Gryffindor atau si pintar Ravenclaw, tapi mereka selalu mendapatkan kesenangan dari para Slytherin di belakang. Dari luar para Slytherin hanya berkencan dengan Slytherin namun cukup pintar untuk mendapatkan kesenangan lain di luar asrama mereka. Itu sesuatu tak terbantahkan, mungkin pengecualian untuk gadis Gryffindor, mereka tidak akan mau menjadi kekasih gelap mereka. Dan pernikahan Adrian dengan mantan chaser Ravenclaw juga mantan pacar dari Harry Potter, Cho Chang tidak diterima dengan baik. Walaupun mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan berkencan sebelum Adrian menjadi pelahap maut, tapi pernikahan keduanya tetap tidak di terima dengan baik oleh komunitas sihir. Walaupun istrinya salah satu pahlawan perang, namun tetap saja ada kesenjangan yang tidak bisa terbantahkan karena Adrian adalah mantan pelahap maut.

"Ckckc, Malfoy. Kau pikir kenapa ayahmu belum memaksamu untuk menikahi Astoria?" tanya Blaise marah. Draco bingung kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat Blaise marah. Draco masih tidak memberikan respon yang diinginkan. Blaise semakin kesal.

"Karena kau belum menikahi Daphne," Cassius mengejek.

"Dan kalau aku menikahi Daphne, aku hanya akan mendapatkan squib seperti Vincent? No way!" bentak Blaise. Draco semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaran itu. dia tidak menanggapi tapi masih mendengarkan.

"Itulah kenapa kalian adalah bajingan!" kata Adrian lembut mengejek. Wajah Blaise memerah, dia berdiri keluar rumah sebelum memberikan tinjunya ke pintu. Semua mendengus. Ini membuat Draco benar-benar penasaran. Setaunya, Blaise cukup menyukai Daphne, tidak mencintainya, tapi jelas dia salah satu yang beruntung karena bertunangan dengan salah satu gadis darah murni paling cantik yang ada di Britania dan juga baik hati.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan?" tanya Draco datar.

"Malfoy, this.." kata Adrian menunjuk tanda kegelapan. "Making us Brother. Haha, ini membuat kita bersaudara satu darah."

Draco tidak menjawab, dia belum mengerti namun tak ingin menunjukan ketertarikan. Namun Adrian cukup terhibur untuk menjelaskan.

"Pangeran Kegelapan, memberikan sihir saat memberikan tanda kegelapan. Dia mencampurkan darah kita, maka kau tidak bisa mendapatkan anak, yang memiliki kekuatan sihir dengan wanita yang memiliki tanda kegelapan, atau ayahnya memiliki tanda kegelapan," kata Adrian menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco mengejek.

Adrian mengangguk. "Anak Goyle squib begitu juga dengan anak kedua Montogue, setelah anak pertamanya juga squib, setelah itu belum ada lagi tapi anakku, dia penyihir," kata Adrian tersenyum, Casiuss melengos.

"Jadi kau merendahkan dirimu mengencani darah lumpur untuk mendapat keturunan? Banyak gadis," kata Draco menunjuk gadis-gadis di depan mereka, berbikini. "Kau bisa pilih satu dan kau hamili," kata Draco datar.

"Dan mereka juga akan menjadi squib, Malfoy. Kita mencari pewaris, yang berarti juga penyihir. Kalau kau dengan sembarangan mencari muggle, kemungkinan besar dia juga akan menjadi muggle. Kita mencari gadis penyihir yang tidak memiliki tanda kegelapan atau ayahnya memiliki tanda kegelapan," kata Adrian menjelaskan.

"Itu kenapa kau menikahi Chang?" tanya Draco lagi.

Adrian mengeleng. "Mrs Puncey, Draco Malfoy. Tapi tidak. aku tidak tau mengenai hal itu, aku menikah dengan Cho jauh sebelum mengetahui hal itu, teori ini dimulai setelah Goyle mendapatkan squib juga, dan anak ke dua Montogue juga squib, selanjutnya belum ada yang mau menikah dalam tiga tahun belakangan ini. mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kasian bagi mereka yang memiliki anak perempuan. Parkinson, Pansy menghilang dalam dua tahun ini, setelah Higgs menolak untuk menikahinya dan saudara laki-lakinya pun tampaknya sedang mencari wanita yang bisa mereka hamili," kata Adrian menjelaskan, diam-diam Draco menyadari bahwa sudah dua tahun belakangan dia tidak pernah melihat Pansy.

"Kita tinggal mencari gadis darah murni yang tidak berhubungan dengan tanda kegelapan, di luar negri, di luar inggris," kata Draco.

"Yep, Draco Malfoy yang agung. Tapi perlu di ingat perang dunia sihir kedua, perang dunia, kau bisa mencari ke segala penjuru dunia wanita berdarah murni, tapi setelah kau menunjukan tanda kegelapan tak akan ada yang mau menikah denganmu," kata Marcus.

"Dan Blaise?" tanya Draco menemukan pencerahan.

"Mr Greengrass sudah mendesaknya untuk menikahi Daphne, tapi Mrs Zabini tidak mau kalau Blaise menikah dengan Daphne, bayangkan anak satu-satunya, anak dari tujuh suaminya. Bisa kau bayangkan menderitanya dia karena hal ini," kata Marcus mencemoh. "Dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai dia memaksamu menikahi Astoria," kata Marcus menambahkan.

"Aku sudah bilang kalian adalah bajingan," kata Adrian mencemoh. "Oh, apa aku sudah menceritakan tentang Theo, Dia akan kembali bulan september ini, bersama istri dan kedua anaknya."

"Lucky bastard," kata Cassius.

"Theo?" tanya Draco, kali ini suaranya berubah menunjukkan sedikit emosi.

Adrian mengangguk. "Ya, aku bertemu dengannya di Paris, dua minggu yang lalu. Dia bersama dengan dua anak laki-laki yang dia katakan sebagai anaknya. Dan dia bilang akan kembali bulan agustus ini."

"Jadi dia pergi ke Perancis?" tanya Draco lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menerima tanda kegelapan Theo menghilang ke esokkan harinya. Dia tidak kembali ke Hogwarts dan Draco sama sekali tidak bisa menemukkannya. Semua surat yang dia kirimkan untuk Theo selalu kembali utuh belum dibuka. Dan setelah perangpun dia tidak kembali. Professor Snape dinyatakan tidak bersalah, dan kematiannya di hargai sebagai jiwa kepahlawanan yang patut dihormati, di salah satu wasiatnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia menolong Theo untuk melarikan diri dan sepenuhnya tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan pelahap maut. Draco merasa di tonjok, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Theo tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pelahap maut, dia tidak mau mengikuti jejak orang tuanya sebagai pelahap maut. Dan perasaan bersalah itu selalu menghantuinya.

"Aku pikir aku akan kembali ke Manor. Liburan ini tampaknya tidak akan menyenangkan lagi terutama pemiliknya sedang tak ada di tempat," kata Draco meninggalkan mereka. Dia mengepak pakaiannya dan kembali ke Manor.

...

Sesampainya di Manor Draco menaruh barang-barangnya di kamar kemudian, Draco langsung menuju kantor kerja ayahnya. Malfoy terlalu kaya untuk kekurangan emas, walaupun mereka perlu membayar denda yang cukup besar pada kementrian, harta mereka menumpuk seperti tidak berkurang sepeserpun.

"Father," sapa Draco pada ayahnya.

"Draco? Bukannya kau berlibur sampai hari sabtu besok?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Father, aku akan menikahi Astoria," kata Draco pelan menantang.

Lucius memandang putra semata wayangnya tajam, mendongak dari berkas-berkas yang sedang dia kerjakan dan memperhitungkan apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab ayahnya tegas.

Draco mendengus mencemooh. "Kau tau kalau aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pewaris jika aku menikahi Astoria? Lalu kenapa kau malah menjodohkanku dengannya? Untuk menambah kekayaanmu? Kau gila Father!" Draco berteriak pada kaliamat terakhirnya, membuat ayahnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau akan menerima semua perbuatanmu, aku akan menikahi Astoria dan akan mendapatkan squib untuk cucumu," kata Draco pelan dan kejam.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh," kata Lucius meninju Draco di bagian rahang membuat Draco terhuyun, meninggalkan darah mengalir dari bibirnya. "Kau selalu bodoh, kau membuatku malu," kata Lucius lagi.

Draco tertawa mengejek. "Say it! Karena siapa aku begini?" teriak Draco.

"Draco," pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita anggun yang sudah berumur namun tetap cantik. Narcissa menghampiri putranya, dan mencoba untuk menghapus darah di bibir Draco. Tapi Draco menampiknya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mencintainya, Draco. Cukup dengan omong kosong itu. Dia wanita tidak berguna kalau tidak bisa memberikan pewaris," kata Ayahnya santai.

"Kau. Kau orang paling jahat, kau mengambil hidupku. Aku tidak mencintai Astoria, tapi kalau menikahinya membuatmu menderita, aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu," kata Draco lantang.

"Kau masih sama bodohnya, aku tidak peduli, kau boleh menikahinya. Tapi sebelum itu kau bawa pulang dulu pewarisku, dan aku membutuhkan pewaris penyihir bukan squib," kata Lucius tidak kalah menusuk.

Untuk beberapa detik kata-kata ayahnya membuat Draco bingung, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Begitu juga dengan Narcissa. Masih menahan kemarahannya Draco keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Lucius?" tanya Narcissa menuntut. Lucius tidak menjawab dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Masih menahan kemarahannya, Draco keluar Manor dan ber-apparate pergi. Tidak banyak tempat yang bisa dia datangi, dia ber-apparate ke Diagon Alley berharap bisa mendapatkan penginapan di Leaky Couldron, suasana ramai menyabut pesta ulang tahun pahlawan mereka mungkin bisa mengalihkan suasana hatinya, setidaknya dia tidak akan sendiri dalam kesunyian. Dia benci sunyi.

Keceriaan itu tidak membuat orang-orang mengenalinya, biasanya ketika dia berjalan di Diagon Alley mata akan menatapnya waspada, namun kali ini tidak. mereka terlalu sibuk bergembira menyambut hari besar besok, hari yang diperingati sebagai hari nasional dalam komunitas sihir. Bahkan banyak toko-toko yang menawarkan harga diskon dan juga hadiah-hadiah tambahan. Mereka bersyukur untuk hari lahir bagi penyelamat mereka.

Di antara keramaian itu dia menabrak seseorang. Draco menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf ataupun menolong wanita yang sedang merapihkan belanjaannya, namun figurnya yang mengendong anak kecil membuatnya membungkuk menolong untuk mengambil belanjaannya yang terjatuh. Anak kecil itu tertidur dalam gendongan ibunya, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun, terlalu besar untuk di gendong, dan tampaknya ibunya kesulitan untuk mengendongnya.

Draco mendongak memberikan belanjaan yang tercecer, namun sebelum dia bisa benar-benar berdiri tegak dia mencium wangi yang familiar, dia yakin dia mengenali wangi itu, dan entah kenapa dia merasa merindukan wangi itu. Wanita itu menatap balik padanya, mata coklat madunya seperti emas di sinari oleh matahari musim panas, dan ketika mata itu bertemu dengan matanya yang biru putih hampir ke keperakkan bagai mercury. gold meet silver, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Mata itu melebar karena sama terkejut sepertinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita itu mengambil belanjaan ditangannya dan menghilang dari keramaian tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih bahkan satu katapun. Untuk beberapa saat Draco tidak merespon. Dia hanya berdiri di lantai batu Diagon Alley, dia bermimpi, pikirnya.

Lamunannya tersadar oleh seseorang yang menabraknya lagi. Dan cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke _Leaky Couldron_ untuk memesan kamar. Draco menolak tawaran makan siang dari Tom si pemilik bar dan langsung saja ke kamarnya di lantai tiga. Melepaskan pakaian dan sepatu dia ingin mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kemudian mungkin turun ke bar untuk minum mengikuti keramaian.

Pertengkaran dengan ayahnya membuat dia benar-benar marah. Ayahnya sudah mengatur hidupnya, bahkan dia menjodohkannya dengan Astoria, wanita yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai, dan jawaban ayahnya semakin membuatnya seperti bukan manusia. Tapi lamunannya di _Diagon Alley_ tadi seakan mengingatkannya kembali pada suatu kesalahan yang dia buat di masa lalu, dia menganggap itu adalah kesalahan, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak mengetahui apa persisnya. Kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan dari gadis berdarah murni, bukankan kesalahannya yang terdahulu akan lebih baik dari pada tidak memiliki pewaris. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya lagi seakan semua itu gila.

Dia mengambil handuk dan menyelipkannya ke pinggul dan keluar kamar mandi. Kamar penginapan itu tidak lah mewah, malah usang mempertahankan tradisi kuno para penyihir. Dia melihat ke luar jendela dimana jalanan muggle juga sama sibuknya dengan jalanan _Diagon Alley_ , tapi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan mobil yang lalu lalang membuatnya tanpa sadar memuji kecerdasan para muggle yang bisa bertahan tanpa sihir.

Dia mendekati tempat tidur dan melihat ada _Daily Prophet_ yang tergeletak sebagai salah satu layanan penginapan. Dia malas membacanya karena menduga kolom depannya hanyalah tentang Hari nasional besok yang akan dimeriahkan dengan banyak sekali festival, banyak pula penyihir dari luar negri juga datang untuk melihat kemeriahan acara itu, tapi ternyata salah. Di halaman depan itu tercetak sebuah gambar penyihir wanita cantik berambut dan bermata coklat madu yang bersinar keemasan, rambutnya tergantung sampai pundak memberikan gelombang seadanya yang menambahkan keanggunannya, tidak lagi keriting megar tidak beraturan. Dia tidak akan percaya kalau itu bukan mimpi kalau dia tidak membaca judulnya yang besar-besar.

 ** _Our Heroine Back Home_**

 _Pahlawan kita Hermione Granger yang menghilang setelah kelulusannya dari Hogwarts menampakkan dirinya kembali. Menurut sumber yang kami dapatkan, selama ini Hermione Granger pergi ke Perancis untuk mengikuti pendidikan Healer. Bersama suaminya Theodore Nott dan kedua putra mereka Alexander Leon dan Louise Hugo, berencana untuk menetap di Inggris, dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga Nott._

 _Theodore Nott sendiri adalah putra Theodorus Nott, Theodore Nott merupakan salah satu mantan pelahap maut yang sudah dibersihkan namanya melalui catatan dari almarhum Severus Snape dan menunjukan kontribusi dalam perang melalui koneksinya di Perancis. Bahkan di Perancis dia sangat di segani. Sekarang Hermione Nott nee Granger bekerja sebagai Healer di St Munggo, namun kedatangannya ini tidak serta merta di sambut gembira. banyak sumber yang menyebutkan ke pergiannya karena keretakan hubungan persahabatan the Golden trio, namun belum ada bukti ataupun kejelasaan lainnya. Kita hanya patut bersyukur karena pahlawan kita sudah kembali, dan berharap akan melengkapi kisah the Golden trio kembali._

Draco dua kali membaca artikel kecil itu dan masih belum percaya. Dia tidak bermimpi bertemu dengan Hermione tadi. Dia tertawa tertahan dan surat kabar itu terlepas dari tangannya, entah mengapa dia merasa lelah.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ S** elamat tahun baru semuanya, sayangnya tahun ini saya tidak bisa kemana-mana, tempat yang mau saya kunjungi sedang dalam status waspada, dan malas mencari destinasi lain, karena ternyata macetnya parah. jadi di rumah aja, malah nonton stand-up comedy, gezz *ngk penting

Terima kasih banyak untuk mem-follow, mem-favourite dan juga me-review cerita ini, senang ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

always with love, Dragonjun


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/** setiap flashback adalah Hermione POV, kenapa? Aku punya motif, berharap berhasil.

Thanks for you kind heart to me. walaupun aku ngk bisa baca review kalian. entah kenapa, berharap segera di selesaikan masalahnya oleh fanfiction net nya. tapi aku tau itu semangat untuk aku, hehehe.

okey aku nambahin summary di depan jadi aku pikir kalian akan berpikir, i rather being silly. *Another bow to apologise, but i am not think much. I have story, i grateful to share with you all, i hope you like it.

 **Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 03. Maybe, this was a beginning**

 **24 September 1998**

Walaupun masih pukul 20.00 malam, perpustakaan sudah sepi. Mungkin banyak diantara mereka masih di Aula besar untuk menyelesaikan makan malam. Namun aku berpendapat bahwa ini di karenakan mereka masih memiliki ketakutan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Hogwarts sudah mengalami perbaikkan, menurutku malah tidak ada perbedaan dari sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja masih ada yang trauma dan ketakutan yang menyertai untuk hanya berjalan sendiri di koridor.

Sudah hampir sebulan kami kembali masuk sekolah. Aku tidak perlu ditanya lagi sudah pasti mengulang tahun ke tujuh ini, saat kesempatan itu ditawarkan, Harry dan Ron pun kembali ke Hogwarts walaupun mereka merasa canggung, namun yang membuatku menjadi terkejut adalah hampir semua orang kembali ke Hogwarts, maksudnya teman-teman satu angkatanku yang masih dapat bertahan.

Sebelum ini aku tidak menyangka, tapi kembali aku berfikir bahwa mungkin mereka sama sepertiku, mencari ke-normalan hidup setelah perang. Hidupku terasa aneh setelah perang berakhir, sidang-sidang yang aku hadiri, pesta-pesta peringatan kemenangan yang diakhiri dengan tangisan mengingat mereka yang tidak bertahan. Dan segala bentuk ketidak normalan bagiku. Disini, Hogwarts ia merasa semua kembali normal. Ini hidupku.

Hermione mengerjakan PR yang di berikan hari ini, walaupun baru dua minggu lagi akan di kumpulkan. Ia mungkin satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di perpustakaan dan akan bertahan sampai batas waktu perpustakaan ini di tutup. Lima menit sebelum perpustakaan akan ditutup, aku menguap lebar kecapekan dan nampaknya Madam Pince akan segera memulai untuk berkeliling memperingatkan mereka untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

Aku sedang berjalan ke arah sudut untuk mengambil jalan ke lorong ke dua dari arah pintu keluar dari seksi terlarang untuk menaruh buku yang tadi kubaca ketika aku mendengar suara erangan tertekan ketakutan. Berjalan ke samping dan mendapati seseorang sedang tertidur sana. Dia mimpi buruk.

Kepalanya terkulai di atas salah satu lengannya yang ada di meja. Matanya yang keperakan terpejam erat, namun aku bisa merasakan, aku bisa melihat ketakutan bila mata itu terbuka. Lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya menambah bukti bagi hipotesaku. Aku mendengar suara langkah mendekati kami, sepertinya madam Pince, dan aku tidak ingin di omeli oleh penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengguncangkan bahu pemuda itu untuk membangunkannya, sebelum berhenti mendengar erangannya. "Tidak,, tidak ! please jangan, tidak My Lord!"

Suara itu begitu menyedihkan dan putus asa. Menghela nafas, aku mengulurkan tanganku lagi agar bisa membangunkannya, ku guncangkan bahunya sedikit. Namun reaksinya sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menarik lenganku dan memintingnya sehingga dia berada di atasku, menimpaku. Matanya menyala ketakutan, juga hampir seperti menahan air mata kemarahan. Matanya melebar ketika dia menyadari siapa aku. Dan aku bisa melihat sedikit kelegaan di matanya yang biru dengan serai keperakkan itu. Namun kemudian dia menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sebelum dia bisa bicara, aku menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku yang bebas dan memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Kami mendengar langkah kaki berhenti kemudian menjauh. "Kau ingin kita di marahi Madam Pince?" tanyaku berbisik.

"What the Hell, Granger!" desisinya penuh emosi.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dan dia melepaskan cengkaramannya. "Kalau kau lebih suka ketahuan oleh madam Pince, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan ajak aku. Dan harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari mimpi burukmu," kataku pedas. Dan dapat dilihat reaksinya langsung enggan, aku menduga dia sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari perpustakaan, sesampainya aku di luar ternyata dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdiri canggung, bingung untuk mengakhiri pertemuan aneh kami. Aku menatapnya enggan, memberinya isyarat bahwa aku akan kembali ke asramaku saja.

"Tunggu," katanya dingin, aku berbalik dan menatapnya langsung. Dia kembali menjadi si arogan.

"Apa?" tanyaku pedas.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang yang tadi," pintanya kejam dengan mengancam. Namun jelas, tidak berpengaruh untukku.

"Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menceritakan apapun tentangmu pada siapapun, Malfoy. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat dan mengambil ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi," kataku menutup pembicaraan aneh kami. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku peduli untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia perlu mengambil ramuan tanpa mimpi.

.

.

 **30 September 1998**

Kalau saja ada yang mengatakan bahwa setelah perang dan matinya pangeran kegelapan para Slytherin akan berubah lebih baik, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Mereka tidak lagi mengatai para darah lumpur, atau sesumbar tentang kemurnian darah. Namun yang jelas kelakuan mereka tetaplah sama. Walaupun mereka tidak lagi mengatai darah lumpur, mereka tetaplah menganggap diri mereka berbeda dan diatas segalanya.

Ketika Aku sedang mendongak dari koranku, pintu aula besar terbuka dan keluarlah para gerombolan Slytherin, ini mungkin salah satu yang tidak berubah dari mereka. Mereka menganggap diri mereka agung dan memandang kami meremehkan. Mereka tidak akan membuat perkara dengan yang lain, tidak dengan kalahnya Pangeran Kegelapan dan semua yang telah terjadi, tapi jelas mereka tidak menganggap yang lain layak mendapat perhatian mereka.

Dan yang paling aku kesalkan adalah para gerombolan cowok-cowok Slytherin yang di puja. Walaupun reputasi mereka sudah sangat buruk, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hampir seluruh gadis di aula besar, tepatnya yang sedang dalam masa puber ini, akan menengok ke arah mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi kami para gadis-gadis bahwa mereka terkenal sebagai sex gods. Ya ampun, membicarakannya saja membuatku malas. Mereka hanya berkencan secara resmi dengan gadis Slytherin namun cukup bermain-main dengan gadis dari asrama lain, kecuali pastinya adalah Gryffindor.

Itu sudah menjadi gosip yang selalu di bagikan di kamar mandi anak perempuan ketika mereka membicarakan siapa tidur dengan siapa, dan beberapa gadis Gryffindor yang naksir pada cowok Slytherin, dan walaupun mungkin saja mereka bisa bermain di belakang, sejauh yang aku tau tidak ada yang berhasil. Kebanyakan gadis Gryffindor akan menahan keinginan mereka, kerena loyalitas mereka yang besar, mereka cukup dengan membicarakan para Slytherin's sex gods dalam asrama mereka sendiri. Dan para pemuda Slyhterin tidak cukup berani untuk mendekati para singa-singa betina. Itulah kenapa para pemuda Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff akan lebih memilih gadis Gryffindor karena mereka sendiri yakin bahwa gadis asrama mereka pernah setidaknya sekali, bermain dengan ular-ular itu.

Anehnya para gadis Slytherin tampaknya, mereka sudah tau hal itu, dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Kenapa? Karena mereka pada akhirnya akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi menurutku itu adalah pikiran yang sangat konyol, mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk hidup dalam tradisi yang mereka banggakan. Menikah karena perjodohan dan tanpa cinta, suami mereka memiliki banyak selingkuhan dan hidup sebagai wanita sosialita darah murni.

Aku mendengus memikirkan hal itu.

"Kenapa, Hermione? Apa ada berita menarik?" tanya Harry. Aku menggeleng.

"Tampaknya ada yang mendapatkan mangsa baru!" kata Ginny berbisik di telinggaku. Aku menengok padanya dan dia memberi isyarat pada para gerombolan Slytherin yang baru masuk itu. mereka sedang tertawa bersorak, dan Blaise Zabini membalas tersenyum puas oleh sorakan mereka. Jelas maksud Ginny adalah 'permainan' mereka. Hermione menyerigai mengerti, namun serigaiku teralihkan oleh sosok di sebelah Zabini, Draco Malfoy. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan tidak bersorak seperti yang lain. Dia hanya duduk dan tersenyum mengejek namun mengapresiasi pada temannya itu. tapi ada aura bahwa dia tidak benar-benar tertarik. Mungkin karena dia adalah 'Pangeran Slytherin yang paling di inginkan', dan pertunjukan Blaise bukanlah hal yang istimewa.

"Yup, tradisi mereka tampaknya tidak berubah setelah kejatuhan pangeran kegelapan," tambah Lavender di sampingnya. "Makan yang benar, Ronald sayang."

Ron seperti ingin muntah. Jelas dia tidak begitu suka perhatian di depan umum, salah maksudnya perhatian ala 'boyfriend-girlfriend' di depan umum, dan Lavender sangat suka memperlihatkan hal itu pada semua orang. Hermione mendengus lagi, Lavender dulu pernah menyukai Blaise Zabini, kulitnya yang kecoklatan khas Italia sangat mempesona siapapun yang melihat, Lavender cukup lama membicarakan ketertarikkannya itu, sampai pada akhirnya dia berpacaran dengan Ron dan ocehan tentang Zabini berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Setidaknya itu adalah ke normalan yang ada di Hogwarts," balasku malas, membaca kembali surat kabarku.

.

.

Pelajaran pertamaku hari ini adalah Aritmancy. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini. aku menemukan beberapa bacaan kemarin dulu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Professor Vektor. Kelas ini semakin sepi saja. Tidak ada murid di tingkat bawahku yang mengikuti pelajaran Aritmancy tingkat lanjut dan dari enam anak di angkatnya yang mengikuti kelas ini hanya tersisa empat. Aku, Michel Corner, Anthony Goldstein, dan Draco Malfoy.

Theodore Nott tidak mengulang tahun ke tujuh dan Susan Bones meninggal saat pertempuran Hogwarts. Jadilah hanya mereka berempat yang ada di kelas tersebut. Professor Vektor memasuki ruang kelas, beliau memberikan banyak sekali materi tentang proyek yang akan mereka lakukan selama satu tahun ke depan untuk di lakukan secara berkelompok. Professor Vektor menyerahkan pada mereka tentang pembagian kelompok tersebut.

"Anthony, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kelompok?" tanya Hermione pelan, namun ruangan yang sepi itu amat sangat membuat semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Jelas ini pertanyaan bodoh, kenyataanya adalah ia tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Draco Malfoy dan semua orang tau di ruangan itu tau. Aku memilih Antony juga bukan kenapa tapi karena aku lebih mengenal Anthony karena sesama Prefect dari pada Michel Corner.

"Iya, Hermione. Sorry. Tapi, ini tahun terakhir, akan banyak sekali tugas untuk semua mata pelajaran yang kuambil. Dan tampaknya akan lebih mudah kalau aku satu kelompok dengan Michel kami satu asrama," jawab Antony meringis yang aku artikan sebagai permintaan maaf dan perasaan bersalah, Bloody Ravenclaw, aku tau akan berakhir begini. Mereka lebih mementingkan nilai dari pada menyelamatkan seorang gadis untuk satu kelompok dengan Draco Malfoy.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku kemudian menengok ke meja di sampingku, dan mendapati Draco sedang menatapku dengan tersenyum mengejek. Salah satu tangannya menahan dagunya. "Nice try, Granger!"

Aku hanya mendengus pasrah.

 **_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** terima kasih semua dukungan kalian mulai dari, review, follow maupun favourite. saya agak lucu kalian mengajukan vote. hehe, saya sudah memutuskan akan saya buat apa ff ini, tapi saya ngk akan bilang, biar kalian tau sejalan dengan cerita ini berjalan, gmn?

Jadi, ini dia chapter 4. hope you like it!

 **Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 04. Surprising or surpised**

 **05 September 2005**

Sudah seminggu Draco menghindari kenyataan yang meresahkannya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan semua mimpi-mimpi buruknya juga tidak berkompromi untuknya. Dia kesal dengan hidupnya saat ini. dia merasa tidak terima akan nasib yang sedang dia alami.

Berpikir masak-masak, dia merasa perlu mendatangi Theo, sahabat baiknya, atau kalau Theo masih menganggapnya sahabat. Tapi dilain pihak dia ingin bertemu Hermione, masalahnya dia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, bukan wanita itu.

Dulu pada suatu titik, dia yakin dia memiliki perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan pada wanita lain selain Hermione. Kepergian Hermione bukanlah sesuatu yang dia bayangkan, tidak dari wanita paling berani yang pernah dia kenal, atau mungkin.. dia memang tidak pernah mengenal Hermione Granger.

Dengan mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan itu, dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hermione lebih dulu, pertimbangannya Cuma satu, dia akan menemukan wanita itu di tempat yang dia ketahui, St Mungo, mungkin Nott Estate pilihan yang baik, namun dia tidak yakin apakah keluarga kecil itu akan menetap di rumah peningalan keluarga Nott, tidak dengan semua kenangan Theo disana.

Namun tampaknya takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Dia mendapati figur sahabat lamanya itu keluar dari salah satu ruangan Healer. Draco ingin menyapa Theo tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dia tak yakin apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Alih-alih menyapa, Draco membututi sahabat lamanya itu.

Theo berjalan dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru, seakan bahwa dia sudah sangat terbiasa berada di rumah sakit ini. dia berjalan ke arah lantai lima, kafetaria. Draco melakukan sedikit sihir untuk merubah penampilannya dan mengikuti Theo. Ini adalah salah satu keahlian yang tidak pernah dia bagikan pada banyak orang, mengendap-endap dan mencuri dengar.

Dan kini dia yakin bahwa takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya, karena di sana, di salah satu meja, duduklah wanita yang keberadaanya menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah sakit, dengan di temani dua anak laki-laki yang duduk di setiap sisinya. Anak yang paling muda sedang membaca buku dengan serius, walaupun tampaknya dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa membaca. Draco menduga mungkin gambar-gambar di buku itu tampak menarik perhatian anak Hermione yang paling kecil, sedangkan anak yang tertua, Draco tak bisa melihatnya karena duduknya yang membelakangi sedang bercerita seru dengan ibunya.

Theo menghampiri keluarga kecil itu dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada istrinya yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Anaknya yang sedang membaca buku menutup bukunya dan menyapa ayahnya, Theo mengusap kedua kepala anaknya itu.

Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh untuk Draco melihat Theo dan keluarga kecilnya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya, bagaimana kalau itu adalah dia? bagaimana kalau pria yang harusnya mengecup Hermione dan membelai kedua kepala anaknya itu adalah dia, Draco Malfoy.

Melihat perhatian kecil dengan makan bersama di kafetaria membuatnya merasa perasaan asing yang tak pernah dia rasakan, cemburu, iri, marah. Harusnya dia ikut senang bahwa sahabatnya, yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagian keluarga dari dia kecil, akhirnya bisa membentuk keluarganya sendiri dan bahagia. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sadar, dia mungkin akan sangat berbahagia untuk sahabatnya itu, mungkin, kalau wanita itu bukanlah Hermione.

Draco merasa tidak tahan lagi menyaksikan lebih lama, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. tampaknya dia akan semakin gila kalau berlama-lama di sana. Draco selalu menjadi orang pengecut, dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena dia pengecut.

"Ini hidupku!" kata Draco mendengus ketika dia menginjakkan kaki memasuki Malfoy Manor. Seminggu sudah dia lari dari ketidak puasan dalam hidupnya, dia kembali pada kehidupannya yang monoton dan kembali dalam kepengecutannya. Dia akan kembali berdiskusi dengan ayahnya. Dia jelas tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kalau dia boleh memilih dia hanya ingin hidup dengan nyaman dan tanpa gangguan.

Dengan perasaan malas dia mengarahkan dirinya untuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu ek besar itu ketika dia mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan hal ini, Lucius. Putraku sudah tidak pulang selama satu minggu," kata Narsicca marah. Draco tidak pernah mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya, kecuali saat-saat sulit mereka selama perang.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya Narcissa. Kau perlu ingat bahwa dia juga putraku," kata Lucius mendesis, Draco mendengus mendengarnya. Ayahnya masih menganggap dia putranya, padahal Draco sendiri baru saja memutuskan untuk tidak memanggilnya ayah lagi.

"Kalau begitu pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku tidak mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk melihatnya seperti itu, Lucius. Kita sudah mengambil masa kecilnya, masa remajanya, sekarang mungkin masa depannya," kata Narcissa merintih.

"Aku tau. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya bersikap bodoh," balas Lucius tetap tegas. Draco tanpa sadar menyerigai. Membuat ayahnya merasa tak nyaman merupakan salah satu kesenangan untuknya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Dia bisa saja nekat menikahi Astoria hanya untuk membuatmu murka, bahkan walaupun dia tidak mencintai gadis itu," Narcissa merintih, Draco merasa terpecah karena mendengar suara ibunya semakin lemah, dia yakin air mata sudah menetes di pipi ibunya.

"Dan itulah kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh. Aku malah senang kalau dia menikahi Greengrass. Setidaknya dia darah murni. Tapi tidak sebelum dia membawa pewarisnya untukku," Draco mendengar suara Lucius yang tegas, dia tak bisa menutupi bahwa ada lubang yang tidak dia mengerti dari pembicaraan ini dan dia cukup berterima kasih karena ibunya bertanya tentang hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pewaris kalau menikahi Astoria, dan aku masih ingat semua orang di luar sana masih mengangap kita tidak layak untuk menikahi salah satu putri mereka," pinta Narcissa.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan pewaris, Narcissa. Kita hanya perlu meng-klaimnya," kata Lucius tenang. Draco merasa bahwa dia salah mendengar, namun keheningan setelah itu membuatnya ingin merutuki dirinya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meminta penjelasan. Draco berusaha keras untuk menjaga ketenangannya sehingga masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Narcissa penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Anak darah lumpur itu, dia Malfoy."

"Apa?"

"Anak pertama Hermione Granger, dia adalah Malfoy. Alexander Leon Malfoy," kata Lucius campuran antara kebanggaan dan tidak terima karena cucunya di beri nama Leon 'singa'. Draco merasa seakan kakinya tak lagi menapaki lantai, merasa lututnya seperti jeli sehingga dia mungkin akan jatuh sesegera mungkin. Dia jelas tidak salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya karena Lucius mengatakannya dengan jelas dan penuh kebanggaan. Anak Hermione adalah anaknya. Pikirannya kembali pada keluarga kecil di kafetarian St Munggo, kenapa dia tidak bertahan sedikit lebih lama untuk melihat anak yang membelakanginya tadi. Apa warna rambutnya tadi? Tingginya? Hidungnya? Lamunannya sesaat tadi hilang, tampak bahwa bukan hanya dia yang tertegun karena berita ini.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa .. Oh,, Merlin, Cucu kita?"

"Aku juga tidak percaya, Narcissa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan anak-anaknya kemarin dulu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah salah melihat matanya, mata itu jelas mata seorang Malfoy. dan juga berkat Daily Prophet kita tau siapa istri Theo Nott."

"Tapi, Bagaimana mungkin!"

"Aku juga ragu. Tapi jelas Draco kita bermain-main dengan semua laranganku. Dan dia tidak hati-hati. Tapi setidaknya kita tidak perlu susah-susah membuatnya menikahi gadis lain. Dia hanya perlu meng-klaim cucu kita dan dia bisa menikah dengan Greengrass."

Kemarahan yang dari tadi ditahannya sudah ada dipuncak ubun-ubunnya kembali. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa mengatakan dengan begitu dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya sama sekali. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah ucapan ibunya kemudian, tidak pernah dia mendengar ibunya berbicara dengan suara kejam dan sakit hati seperti ini.

"Kau orang paling kejam, Lucius," kata Narcissa tajam, suaranya serak menahan air mata.

"Narcissa," panggil Lucius mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat. Kalaupun Draco bisa mengklaim putranya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menikah dengan Astoria. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menderita sepanjang hidupnya dengan menikahi wanita yang salah."

"Narcissa, Draco hanya perlu bertemu dengan anak itu dan mengklaimnya. Hukum sihir akan mendapati anak itu sebagai pewaris Malfoy."

"Aku tidak percaya kau berpikir seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta anakku untuk mengambil seorang anak dari ibunya? Aku seorang ibu, Lucius. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya ketika anakku diambil dariku. Sebagai seorang perempuan dan sebagai seorang ibu aku tidak akan memaafkan hal itu. dan kalau Draco sampai melakukkannya karena bujuk rayumu, maka aku tidak akan menganggapmu dan Draco sebagai seorang pria yang patut aku hormati dan kasihani lagi."

Sebelum ibunya keluar ruangan, cepat-cepat Draco pergi kembali mencari ketenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan di Malfoy Manor.

 **27 Juli 2005**

Theo sedang membereskan meja kantornya. Kepindahan mereka yang dipercepat membuatnya kerepotan untuk mengatur semua ini, lebih lagi dengan kedatangannya ini banyak kolengannya yang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya. Galeon-galeon itu tampaknya selalu saja menarik perhatian. Kalau saja dia bisa menukarkan galeon-galeonnya dengan sedikit waktu untuk keluarganya, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Dia berupaya untuk mengahabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan keluarga kecilnya, walaupun begitu tanggung jawabnya tidak hanya untuk mendapatkan galeon untuk dirinya sendiri tapi juga berapa banyak orang yang hidup bergantung pada perusahaannya. Untungnya dia memiliki keluarga yang membuat hari-harinya sangat berharga tiap detiknya.

"Mr Nott," pangilan dari telpon di mejanya.

"Ya, Lucy," jawab Theo.

"Mr Malfoy datang. Beliau belum mendapatkan janji bertemu. Namun beliau bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang," kata sekertarisnya sedikit ketakutan. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan, keberadaan Lucius Malfoy selalu mengintimidasi terutama kepada mereka yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Ya, persilahkan dia masuk," jawab Theo. Mungkin Mr Malfoy bisa saja adalah Draco, tapi sejauh yang dia tau Draco belum mengambil alih Malfoy Crop, jadi kemungkinan besar yang datang adalah Lucius. Sejujurnya dia belum ingin bertemu dengan Lucius Malfoy, namun menolaknya hanya akan membuat masalah semakin runyam. Kedatangannya jelas, untuk memastikan bahwa kerjasama perusahaan mereka akan terus berlanjut. Dan Theo tidak punya alasan untuk menghentikan bentuk kerjasama itu. dia harusnya cukup berterima kasih karena Malfoy-lah perusahaannya itu masih bisa bertahan selama pengasingannya di perancis.

Lucius memasukki ruangannya dengan sikap arogan yang masih sangat melekat padanya. Theo memberinya senyum simpul dan mempersilahkan Lucius untuk duduk. Lucius memberikan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi di depan mejanya.

"Aku mendapati banyak perubahan padamu, kau menggunakan banyak teknologi muggle selama perjalananku ke ruanganmu," itulah kata sambutan dari Lucius Malfoy.

Theo tetap mempertahankan senyum simpul dan berjalan mengambil minuman di rak di samping ruangan. Anggur buatan peri yang terbaik.

"Ya, aku mendapati itu banyak membantu," jawab Theo tetap sopan.

Lucius hanya memberinya serigai mencemoh tanda tidak setuju. "Selama ini akan mendatangkan banyak galeon untuk brangkas kita," katanya mengejek, Theo tau dia sedang di uji.

"Tentu saja, Mr Malfoy. Semua peralatan muggle ini untuk mempermudah aku untuk melakukan pengawasan dengan jaringan Nott Inc di perancis. Jelas menggunakan email akan lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan pos burung hantu. Dan galeon yang dihasilkan akan semakin banyak dengan kemudahan itu," kata Theo menawarkan penjelasan walaupun Lucius masih tampak tak suka karena dia mengerutkan cuping hidungnya, tapi memberikan senyum puas. Kekayaan Nott mungkin tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Malfoy tapi perkembangan bisnis Nott Inc di bawah kepemimpinan Theo membuat Nott Inc lebih di pandang baik oleh masyarakat sihir Internasional. Malfoy jelas tak ingin kehilangan salah satu tambang galeon mereka.

"Aku tetap mendapatkan kerjasama kita kalau begitu!" balas Lucius. Satu jam mereka membicarakan keberlanjutan kerjasama mereka, sampai telpon berbunyi menyela diskusi mereka.

"Ya, Lucy?"

"Mr Nott, Mr standley baru saja mengantar anak-anak anda," kata Lucy.

"Ehm,, sebentar lagi aku selesai. Katakan pada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar atau istirahatlah di ruangan sebelah," kata Theo memberitahu sekertarisnya. "Maaf Mr Malfoy, tampaknya kita harus menyudahi dulu pertemuan ini. aku sudah ada janji dengan anak-anakku. Dan maaf saja. Anda datang tanpa pemberitahuan, aku tidak bisa membatalkan janjiku," kata Theo sebisa mungkin tetap sopan, namun tampaknya Lucius tidak suka di nomor duakan.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di kantorku besok," kata Lucius enggan.

"Ya tentu. Aku minta maaf karena harus anda yang mendatangi saya lebih dulu. Jujur saja saya seharusnya kembali bulan agustus nanti, tapi anda dengan semua informasi yang anda dapatkan bergerak lebih cepat," kata Theo.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana istrimu? Kenapa anak-anakmu sampai bisa ke kantormu?" tanya Lucius basa-basi, mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Dia sedang tugas di St Mungo. Kami janji bertemu untuk makan siang bersama," kata Theo memberi anggukan kecil.

"Jadi dia adalah Healer?" tanya Lucius -Theo enggan mengakui- iri.

"Ya."

"Kau pria beruntung. Draco belum menikah sampai detik ini," kata Lucius berhenti di depan pintu ruangan.

"Bukankah dia berkencan dengan Astoria, maksud saya, adik Daphne, Astoria Greengrass?" tanya Theo basa-basi ingin segera mengakhiri.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya pernikahan masih jauh dari wacana, baiklah aku menunggu kedatangamu di kantorku besok, Theo Nott," kata Lucius akhirnya memberi tangan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Tentu."

Baru saja kata itu terucap, dua teriakan membahana menyusuri lorong itu, dua anak kecil berlari manghampiri Theo

"Daddy!"

"Jagoanku! Siap ke tempat Mommy?" tanya Theo penuh senyum, Theo mengendong putranya yang paling kecil dan mengusap bagian atas kepala putranya yang paling besar.

"Hem," jawab putranya yang paling tua, Lucius memperhatikan dengan seksama, putra Theo yang paling kecil yang ada di gendongannya berambut lurus hitam legam, dan matanya abu-abu sama seperti keturunan Nott. Namun putra tertuanya, Lucius terperangah, berambut coklat terang hampir keemasan, sama berambut lurus, namun yang membuatnya amat terkejut adalah matanya yang biru dengan keperakan di sela-sela garis iris matanya, Malfoy.

"Hello boy! Aku Lucius Malfoy!" kata Lucius tak bisa menahan diri, matanya tetap melekat pada putra pertama Theo walaupun dia menyebut Boys!

"Louise," kata putra Theo yang paling kecil bersemangat, mungkin sekitar dua tahun, Lucius mencatat. Pelafalannya masih belum jelas, dan masih tampak senang belajar berkenalan, Lucius menerima dengan singkat jabat tangan yang di tawarkan oleh si bocah. Perhatiannya kembali pada putra Theo yang paling tua dan menerima uluran tangan lebih hati-hati, dia melihat wajah putranya di wajah bocah itu, kecuali rambutnya.

"Alex! Alexander," kata putra Theo yang paling tua.

"Istrimu orang perancis?" tanya Lucius tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Warna matanya adalah keturunan Malfoy, kemungkinan paling besar adalah Theo menikah dengan salah satu darah murni keturunan Malfoy dalam garis keturunan perempuan yang ada di Perancis.

Theo memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Lucius, ada perasaan tak menyenangkan yang dia sudah prediksi, namun dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini rasanya.

"Half-France. Ibunya orang perancis," jawab Theo enggan.

"Darah murni?" tanya Lucius mendongak pada Theo menantangnya untuk berbohong. Tapi Theo tau dia tidak sehebat Lucius untuk mengalahkan Legimens-nya, walaupun peragainya seperti mendiang Severus Snape, dia bukanlah occlumens yang hebat seperti Draco.

"Hem, istriku kelahiran Muggle Mr Malfoy!" kata Theo dengan tenang. Theo bisa melihat Lucius terkejut dengan perkataanya, namun dengan cepat menyamarkannya.

"I see! Sampai bertemu besok, Theo. Selamat bersenang-senang, Boys!" kata Lucius dengan senyum yang membuat Theo bergidik.

"Kau juga Mr Malfoy!"

 **_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/** hello, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian.

 **Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 05. Broken Heart**

 **17 Nopember 1996**

Kalau saja orang menanyakan hal bodoh yang pernah di lakukan oleh Hermione Granger, maka tidak ada orang yang bisa menjawab. Dia begitu pintar untuk melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku sendiri bisa menjawabnya, dan jawabannya adalah menyukai Ronald Weasley.

Untuk seorang gadis yang selalu pintar dalam segala hal menyukai sahabat baikku sendiri, yang tidak peka dan bodoh adalah suatu kesalahan. Dia pun merasa bodoh karena menyukai Ronald Weasley. Kenapa aku tidak memilih untuk menyukai Harry saja? Setidaknya, Harry lebih peka dan kalau Harry tidak membalas perasaanku, Harry adalah gentelment yang tidak akan membuatku seperti ini, merasa menjadi gadis jelek dan bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin, Ron bisa dengan santainya mencium Lavender di depan semua mata anak-anak Gryffindor dan dengan kejamnya, tidak memperdulikan perasaanku. Mungkin benar ini adalah ini adalah tidakan bodoh, karena aku menyukai orang yang tidak peka. Tapi di lain sisi aku merasa cukup beruntung, setidaknya Ron tidak akan sadar bahwa aku menyukainya, dan persabatan kami akan kembali seperti semula.

Aku mengusap air mataku yang mengalir dan mencoba untuk berdiri dari dudukku yang menyenangkan ini. sebelum aku mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggilku. Pemuda ini adalah orang yang secara misterius selalu datang disaat aku membutuhkan teman bicara ketika Harry dan Ron tak bisa. Akupun merasa aneh, kenapa? Kami bukan teman, tapi kami juga bukan musuh. Kami tidak pernah bertukar kata di depan yang lain, kecuali mungkin saat di kelas pada saat-saat tertentu.

Namanya Theodore Nott, salah satu putra pelahap maut yang di tangkap pada pertempuran di Departemen Misteri. Aku salah satu orang yang membuat ayahnya masuk ke azakaban bersama dengan ayah teman-temannya. Di luar dia akan menatap sinis padaku, pada kami. Tapi di luar itu, tidak. aku selalu satu kelas dengannya di pelajaran ramuan dari tahun pertama dan di tambah saat tahun ketiga dalam pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Aritmancy dan Rune Kuno. Dia satu-satunya dalam angkatan kami yang mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama denganku. Dan dia selalu ada di bawah namaku dalam ranking umum di kelas. Aku menyebut kami adalah rival yang saling mengerti.

"Hello, Granger!" sapa Theo menyerigai, satu hal yang aku pertanyakan dari dulu adalah bahwa menyerigai adalah kualifikasi para penghuni asrama Slytherin, bahkan Severus Snape sering menyerigai kala dia memotong poin untuk Harry atau memberinya detensi.

"Nott!"

"Wow, tidak kah seharusnya kau ada di menara Gryffindor? Merayakan kemenangan Gryffindor dari musuh terbesarnya, Slytherin?" tanya Theo angkuh.

Kalau saja ada yang patut di banggakan dari sosok seorang Theo Nott adalah ekspresinya yang selalu datar dan tak terbaca dan terkesan angkuh dan tak terkalahkan. Berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang selalu menampakan wajah manja, iri dan selalu ingin menang sendiri, Theo Nott tampil dalam bentuk yang lebih dewasa dari kami yang satu angkatan dengannya.

"Huff,"

"Kau menangis?" tanya Theo tetap datar.

"..."

"Ada apa, Granger? Kau bukan gadis yang gampang menangis!" kembali Theo menanyakan tanpa merubah ekspresi seakan dijawab atau tidak pertanyaan tak menjadi masalah.

Namun mungkin itulah yang menyebabkanku langsung menceritakan semuanya, aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa segamblang ini berbicara tentang Ron pada Theo Nott, orang yang sangat tertutup. Aku bisa menghitung berapa kali aku pernah melakukan pembicaraan dengannya, walaupun aku satu kelompok dengannya di kelas Arithmancy. Tapi pembawaanya yang tenang, dan minimnya orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara, mungkin ini yang membuatku bercerita panjang lebar, mengeluarkan keluh kesahku padanya.

"Dan dia menciumnya, begitu saja," kataku mengakhir ceritanya.

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu," pintaku memelas.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Theo.

"Ehm,,,, belum," jawab Hermione setelah sedikit berpikir.

"Maka kau beruntung, kau belum jatuh terlalu jauh, dan kau tidak akan kehilangan persahabatanmu," kata Theo, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh seakan-akan dia sedang tidak ada disana bersamaku.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar," kataku akhirnya.

"Granger, Ronald Weasley adalah orang idiot, dia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis cantik sepertimu menaruh hati padanya. Jangan menyia-yiakan waktumu hanya untuk menangisi pemuda menyedihkan seperti dia," kata theo kembali memandang ke arahku. Tak kulihat perbedaan dalam ekspresinya. Aku sendiri bingung apakah dia memberiku saran atau bukan. Tapi aku lebih terkejut karena dia bilang aku cantik.

"Kau bilang aku cantik?" tanyaku pernasaran.

"Kau memang cantik," jawabnya yang masih datar. Aku frustasi untuk memancingnya.

"..."

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan aku cantik, kecuali Harry dan Krum di tahun ke-empat," jawabku memelas.

"Semua laki-laki yang memiliki mata pasti menganggap kau cantik, Granger."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku lagi, memaksanya. Akhirnya sedikit reaksi aku lihat, alisnya sedikit mengerut menyatu, dia tampak berpikir dalam menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Blaise mengataimu, aset yang amat disayangkan. Draco hanya bisa diam ketika kami membicarakan betapa sexynya kau di kelas ramuan ketika kau membuka jubah dan rompimu, crabbe dan Goyle mer-"

"Cukup," bentakku. Aku menyesal menanyakannya, rasanya risih mendengar penjabarannya. Seakan aku adalah barang yang di pertontonkan. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia berkata jujur. Tapi tawa kecilnya yang kemudian muncul, reaksi yang aku pancing dari tadi malah membuatku marah.

"Tapi kami terlalu takut padamu, kau terlalu mengintimidasi," katanya kembali datar.

"Jadi, para laki-laki lebih menyukai gadis yang tak berotak dan berdada besar?" tanyaku sedikit membentak.

"Mereka lebih mudah untuk di dekati," katanya.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih baik dari para playboy Slytherin," jawabku semakin kesal. Namun dia mendesah malas dan memandangku seakan belum pernah dia lakukan.

"Granger, Granger... kalau kau tanya aku, aku lebih menyukai gadis yang berkarakter. Yang memiliki pikirannya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini, kami cukup puas dengan gadis tak berotak yang sedia setiap saat."

Kata-katanya terngiang bagaikan dengung yang aneh. Theo tampak lelah dan dia melepas kaca matanya, pandangannya begitu jauh. Dia mendesak dan menegok ke arahku lagi, dan ini membuatku amat terkejut, rambutnya yang lurus hitam legam dan wajah aristrokatnya, aku yakin dia memiliki figur yang bisa disamakan dengan ketampanan Sirius Black, tapi warna matanyalah yang membuat mereka berbeda.

"Your eyes!" kata Hermione tanpa sadar.

"Pardon?"

"Matamu. Matamu abu-abu. Aku baru menyadarinya," kata Hermione lagi.

"Ya. Satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri menjadi seorang Nott," kata Theo lelah. Aku tidak mengerti arti kata-katanya itu, tapi ternyata fakta itu akan menghantuiku di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Aku merasa harus segera pergi dari situasi ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali, terima kasih, Nott," kataku cepat-cepat.

"For what?"

"For make me feel better!"

"Bye, Granger!" katanya kembali memandang pemandangan di luar lagi.

.

.

Aku merasa sedikit lega dan perasaan berat itu menjadi ringan kembali. Mungkin mengeluarkan keluh kesahku sangat membantu dalam melupakan permasalahanku itu. rasanya langkahku pun menjadi lebih ringan. Walaupun diakhir dari diskusi dengan Theo Nott agak menyebalkan dan membuatku bingung. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hal itu meringankan beban sakit hatiku saat ini, bahkan aku agak melupakan apa yang di lakukan Ron padaku.

Aku sudah akan berbelok mengambil lorong ke kanan untuk mengambil jalan pintas menuju menara Gryffindor sebelum aku mendengar suara orang yang tidak aku inginkan untuk bertemu sekarang, Draco Malfoy. Tampaknya para Slytherin memang sedang tidak ingin di asrama mereka malam ini. Namun kemudian aku mendengar suara lain, suara feminim yang tidak aku kenali.

Sedikit mengintip dari ujung lorong aku menemukan Draco Malfoy dengan seorang gadis. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri saling menghadap. Gadis itu, Ravenclaw, aku tidak mungkin salah. Salah satu teman Cho Chang, dia satu tingkat di atas kami.

Dengan situasi seperti ini, biasanya aku akan berbalik dan mencari jalan lain. Sudah sering aku menemukan situasi seperti ini, mungkin keuntungan menjadi seorang prefect, dimana para Playboy-playboy Slytherin memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan para selingkuhan mereka. Dia tidak akan berhenti untuk mendengarkan kalau saja dia tidak memperhatikan dengan benar. Situasi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, ini nyata. Maksudku ini seperti pertengkaran antara kekasih, bukan selingkuhan yang sering aku saksikan.

Gadis itu hampir menangis, mungkin, aku tidak bisa melihat karena wajahnya menunduk dan keremangan cahaya. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Draco Malfoy karena tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama dari jendela luar, dan itu bukan seperti ekspresinya yang biasa. Matanya begitu dalam, seolah-olah dia benar-benar menyukai gadis ini. tapi aku harus mengingatkan bahwa ini Draco Malfoy, salah satu dari Slytherin's gods! The top ones.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Draco, ekspresinya seperti ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, tidak seperti biasanya yang pernah aku lihat, dingin dan menikmati ketika gadis-gadis itu memohon padanya.

"Draco, apa kau mendapatkan suratku?" tanya gadis itu, suaranya serak menahan tangis yang akan pecah

"Ya," jawab Draco dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" tanya gadis itu terguncang, dari samping aku bisa melihat pungungnya gemetar.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Draco resah, jelas dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Draco, tapi kita. Aku pikir kita lebih dari sekedar 'permainan Slytherin-mu'," kata gadis itu lagi, kali ini aku yakin ada air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Jelas aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu," kata Draco, aku menyadari Draco Malfoy tampak lelah dan pucat, ada lingkaran pada matanya, dan harus aku akui, aku jarang melihat wajahnya yang arogan lagi di kelas, tidak bahkan dia hampir tidak pernah lagi melakukan agresi kepada Harry.

"Draco," gadis itu merintih.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi aku pergi. Dan jangan mengirimi aku surat lagi. Itu menganggu," kata Draco Malfoy dingin, dia cepat-cepat meninggalkan gadis itu. aku harus segera menyelinap ke tangga agar tidak berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman aku kembali ke lorong itu. gadis itu masih berdiri disana dan dia menangis. Sungguh menyedihkan ketika pria yang kau inginkan, tidak menginginkanmu. Satu hal yang aku sadari kali ini adalah sepertinya malam ini bukan hanya aku yang patah hati.

 **_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 06. Claim**

 **05 September 2005**

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa Draco pikirkan adalah Blaise. Dia tidak yakin apakah Blaise sudah pulang dari cottage-nya mengingat dia meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu. Tapi tak ada lagi tempat yang dia pikirkan untuk di datangi. Semuannya jelas tidak dalam rekomendasi untuk di datangi.

Keinginannya mungkin adalah segera mendatangi Theo dan melihat apakah benar bocah yang ayahnya katakan itu benar putranya. Namun bayangan akan Hermione, benang kusut di kepalanya kembali bertautan.

"Kau sudah pulang, Blaise?" tanya Draco menemukan Blaise sedang tiduran di atas sofa di depan perapian.

"Kau berharap bagaimana?" tanya Blaise balik. Dia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menghadap Draco.

Draco tidak menjawab. Dia merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Hermione yang bersama Theo, ayahnya yang meminta untuk meng-klaim anaknya dan ya, anaknya, Draco ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak itu.

"Sudahlah Draco, jangan di pikirkan," kata Blaise kemudian. Draco menatapnya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan, tapi kemudian mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

"Aku tidak tau mengenai gosip itu, kau tau, yang dikatakan Adrian," kata Draco tenang, tanpa menunjukan ekspresi bersalah. Blaise hanya mengangguk, Blaise cukup tau bahwa Draco bukan lagi Draco temannya yang dulu, sejak dia mendapatkan tanda kegelapan. Draco menjadi manusia super tanpa ekspresi dan selalu berahasia. Kadang kalau tidak mengingat bahwa Blaise sudah berteman dengan Draco dari dulu, dia pun enggan untuk terus menjadi sahabat Draco.

"Bajingan beruntung, dia," balas Blaise.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Draco datar, tidak mengubah raut wajahnya.

Blaise menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Sejauh ini, ya."

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daphne?" tanya Draco pendek.

"Aku tidak tau, Draco. Jelas aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi membayangkan bahwa aku tidak akan menikahinya karena dia tak bisa memberiku seorang pewaris... itu .. itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku orang yang benar-benar bajingan. Dia pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik," kata Blaise berat, dia menghela nafas dalam. Dia mengutarakan hal yang membuat pikirannya kusut belakangan ini.

"Kau sendiri tau, Daphne adalah yang terbaik. di antara semua gadis darah murni yang ada saat ini, dia menjunjung etika sebagai seorang aristrokat, tidak seperti Pansy yang gila harta atau Astoria yang buta akan cinta. Daphne gadis yang terampil dan anggun. Aku cukup beruntung berakhir dengannya. Tapi dengan semua ini, aku merasa bersalah kalau tidak menikahinya. Dia akan kesulitan mendapatkan pria lain. Sama seperti kita, tidak ada yang mau menikahi anak pelahap maut, dan menurutku keadaan semakin sulit untuk perempuan."

Draco tau bahwa Blaise akan mengatakan hal itu. mungkin Blaise adalah yang paling bajingan diantara mereka. Ditunjang dengan ketampanan dan sikapnya yang manis, dia hampir berhasil menarik semua wanita yang dia inginkan. Itulah salah satu kenapa Blaise tidak langsung menikahi Daphne setelah lulus Hogwarts, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, Blaise merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik Daphne, ironi.

"Blaise, bagaimana kalau kau punya anak dari wanita lain dan kau menikahi Daphne," pertanyaan Draco ini merupakan pertanyaan dua arah karena pertanyaan itu untuknya sendiri. Tapi membayangkan dia akan menikahi Astoria, dia bergidik ngeri.

"Hem, mungkin saja. Itu bukan hal yang tidak biasa kalau kita memiliki selingkuhan. Tapi aku ragu, walaupun wanita-wanita itu mau tidur denganku. Mereka tidak akan membuat mereka hamil anakku, Draco," jawab Blaise frustasi.

"Kau tidak pernah tau kalau tidak mencoba," kata Draco bersikeras.

Blaise memberi tatapan mempertimbangkan.

"Atau bagaimana kalau kau ternyata memiliki anak dari wanita lain. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada wanita yang mengaku memiliki anak denganmu?" tanya Draco menekan. Blaise menaikkan alisnya melihat Draco, sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi dari sahabatnya ini. dia sudah menganggap Draco adalah mayat hidup, yang tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya lagi. Tapi kali ini, cara nya bertanya, walaupun sangat sedikit, menunjukkan antusiasme dan ekspresi.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah hal itu benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Blaise tersenyum sedih.

"Hem, aku hanya berpikir. Maksudku, yang menjadi persoalan orang tua kita adalah seorang pewaris, bukan begitu?" tanya Draco menahan diri.

Blaise mengangguk. Kemudian berpikir memikirkannya.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan meng-klaim anak itu, dan menikahi Daphne segera," jawab Blaise.

"Meng-klaim?" tanya Draco menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada menahan antusiasme. "Kau mengatakan seolah-olah anak itu bisa saja kau ambil. Bagaimana dengan ibunya?" tanya Draco. Tidak ada yang bisa dia tanya lebih baik tentang hal ini dari pada Blaise, dia bekerja di bagian pengaturan Hukum Sihir. Dia tau betul peraturan hukum sihir.

"Draco, seorang penyihir laki-laki maupun perempuan menjadi tanggung jawab penyihir laki-laki dewasa, ayahnya. Itu hukum sihir," jawab Blaise datar seakan apa yang dikatakannya sudah sangat jelas, seperti satu tambah satu adalah dua, selesai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco lagi. Blaise agak terkejut ketika Draco masih terus bertanya.

"Itu hukum sihir, Draco. Sama seperti jejak sihirmu akan menghilang setelah kau akil baliq," Blaise menawarkan jawaban.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti?" tanya Draco mendesak. Blaise mengelurkan tawa tertahan. Dia seperti melihat sahabatnya lagi, bukan Draco yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, tapi Draco yang manja dan usil.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran rupanya? Begini, dulu sekali banyak penyihir wanita yang meng-klaim memiliki anak dari Merlin, sehingga menjadi pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya pewaris sang penyihir. Dari situ diketahui, bahwa hukum sihir menyatakan bahwa ketika sang penyihir laki-laki yang sudah meng-klaim seorang anak sebagai pewarisnya, maka hak perwalian anak itu jatuh kepada penyihir laki-laki yang men-klaimnya," kata Blaise menjelaskan.

"Anak itu harus anak kandungnya?" tanya Draco. Blaise mengangguk.

"Ya. Ketika seorang anak lahir, terjadi ikatan antara si bayi dan anaknya. Tepatnya ketika sang ayah menyatakan bahwa itu adalah anaknya," jawab Blaise.

"Hanya bergitu saja?" tanya Draco merasa tidak terpenuhi.

"Aku kurang begitu paham bagaimana proses peng-klaiman, perwaliaannya jatuh kepada penyihir laki-laki, itulah kenapa dalam dunia sihir sangat jarang terjadi seorang anak dilahirkan di luar pernikahan. Tapi ketika hal itu terjadi, ketika seorang penyihir laki-laki meng-klaim perawarisnya, maka akan ada sihir yang menyegelnya, maksudku ada ikatan antara si anak dan si penyihir. jadi, kembali pada kasus Merlin kalau anak yang dia klaim ternyata bukan anak kandungnya, maka ikatan itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyihir wanita? Apa hak mereka terhadap seorang anak yang mereka lahirkan?"

"Mereka yang menentukan siapa ayah baptis anak tersebut. Ayah baptis akan mendapatkan perwalian anak apabila kedua orang tuannya tidak bisa lagi mengasuhnya, seperti meninggal atau berpisah, dan itulah kenapa seorang orang tua baptis sangat berpengaruh dalam dunia sihir," jawab Blaise lagi penuh sabar karena sepertinya pertanyaan Draco belum akan berhenti.

"Aku masih belum jelas. Bagaimana cara kau meng-klaimnya? Maksudku bagaimana kau mengakui anak itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku kurang paham tentang masalah itu. sudah berabad-abad hal seperti itu tidak terjadi. Tapi sepertinya hanya kau mengakui si anak, menurutku lebih seperti memploklamirkan bahwa anak itu adalah anak kita di depan ibunya. Untuk itu aku tidak terlalu paham."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau wanita itu menikah lagi? Atau menikah dengan orang lain yang bukan ayah dari anaknya?" tanya Draco semakin menuntut.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau apa yang kau bicarakan itu benar-benar terjadi," kata Blaise,

Draco menarik punggungnya ke belakang. Benar, apa yang dia tanyakan adalah situasi yang saat ini sedang dia hadapi. Dia tidak mau hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya tersayang, dia tidak akan dengan serta merta melakukan klaim terhadap anaknya dan menikahi Astoria, tidak jika dia bisa mencegah hal itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya," kata Draco menarik diri. Blaise merasa bersalah membunuh antusiasme Draco.

"Hem, kalau seorang anak dilahirkan di luar pernikahan," kata Blaise berpikir. "Kalau aku adalah wanita itu, dan ayah dari anakku tidak mengakui sehingga aku menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain. Ini kalau aku perempuan ya, aku akan membuat pria yang menjadi suamiku sebagai ayah baptis dari anakku. Setidaknya itu akan memberinya perwalian yang sah," jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

Draco terhenyut dari tempat duduknya. Dia bisa mengklaim anaknya, tapi bagaimana dengan Theo.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ayah kandungnya mengklaim anakmu, sedangkan kau sudah menikah lagi," tanya Draco melamun.

"Draco?" tanya Blaise membangunkan Draco dari lamuannya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco menyentak.

Blaise menaikkan alisnya berpikir, ragu dia menjawab. "Entahlah, aku sudah bilang hal seperti hampir tidak terjadi selama berabad-abad. Dan kondisinya selalu berbeda. Aku tidak paham mengenai hal ini, jujur saja," kata Blaise.

Mereka diam menyelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Blaise, apa kau membaca surat kabar minggu lalu?" tanya Draco ragu, apa dia akan menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Lucius, apa dia harus memberitahu Blaise kalau dia sudah mendapatkan pewaris?

"Ehm... oh, Theo? Ya cukup mengejutkan, dia menikahi darah lumpurmu. Apa kau merasa kehilangan sekarang?" tanya Blaise main-main. "Draco?" tanya Blaise merasa Draco tidak mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku perlu memastikkannya," kata Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari rumah Blaise.

"Draco kau mau kemana?" panggil Blaise namun jawabannya adalah bunyi 'pop' tanya Draco sudah ber-disapparate. Blaise hanya mengelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Draco berapparatte ke luar dari desa di ujung otter's side, salah satu desa sihir tempat rumah keluarga Nott. Salah satu desa penyihir yang sudah tua. Rumah keluarga Nott ada di kawasan bukit luar desa. Draco berjalan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam wilayah perlindungan, dan berhasil. Nampaknya Nott belum memperbaharui mantra perlindungan mereka, dan itu membuatnya cemas. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ada yang datang dan mereka tidak berniat baik pada keluarga Nott.

Draco berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang memperlihatkan rumah besar di seberangnya. Tidak sebesar Malfoy Manor, tapi cukup besar. Melihatnya dari dekat, Draco bisa melihat bahwa rumah keluarga Nott tampak sangat berubah. Batu abu-abu selama ini menurutnya menakutkan, tidak lagi seperti itu. tampak sangat ramah dan mengundang. Dan taman-taman di sekeliling jalan setapak tampak cantik.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah kereta yang para muggle namakan mobil, terparkir di halaman depan rumah itu. tampaknya keberadaan Hermione di keluarga ini membawa perubahan penting yang sangat signifikan.

Tiba-tiba tanpa terduga Draco terpental di ke belakang, Wow ini lah yang dia harapkan. Rumah itu terlindungi dengan mantra perlindungan lapis dua. Draco tersenyum merasa tertantang. Dia mengumamkan beberapa mantra untuk mengidentifikasi mantra perlindungan, namun tak juga berhasil. Dia berjalan ke sisi dekat pohon besar, takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihatnya dari dalam rumah, dan mencoba lagi untuk mematahkan mantra perlindungan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun dia tidak juga bisa memantahkan mantra itu. tapi jelas dia bisa melihat rumah itu. dia mendengar suara orang bersorak-sorak. Draco menyelusuri wilayah itu, tetap di luar batas mantra perlindungan, dan sampainya dia di bagian halaman samping rumah, dia bisa melihat dari kejauhan ada dua anak yang sedang bermain di halaman. Ditemani dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang peri rumah yang sedang menaruh nampan di gazebo.

Dua anak itu bermain... bola? Mereka menendang dan berlari namun sihir mereka yang belum terkontrol membuat bola itu terbang sangat tinggi sebelum kembali lagi. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa dan berlari-lari saling berkejaran.

Disitu, anaknya. Sedang bermain. Anak yang paling kecil tidak bisa mengimbangi kakaknya berlari. Lebih tepatnya dia hanya mengekori, namun kemudian menyerah dan duduk bersama pengasuhnya. Sedangkan anak yang satunya, anaknya, pikir Draco masih terus bermain-main dengan bola.

Dalam hati Draco berdoa semoga rencananya berhasil. Masih di bersembunyi di pohon, dia memberikan mantra supaya bola yang sedang di mainkan anaknya terbang mendekat ke arahnya dan dia bisa melihat putranya. Merlin, mantra perlindungan mematahkan usahanya itu.

Namun sebagian doanya terkabul, bola itu terbang tinggi dan jatuh ke dekat pohon di mana dia bersembunyi. anak itu berlari mengambilnya. Seakan dalam gerak perlahan, Draco dapat melihat putranya, cara berlarinya, rambut emasnya yang berkibar saat berlari, dan matanya, mata biru peraknya yang bercahaya ketika mengambil bola.

Sebelum Draco bisa beraksi, anak itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Draco jatuh terduduk di tanah. Jatungnya seakan terlilit, degupannya amat kencang dan menyesakkan. Dia baru saja melihat putranya dari dekat, putranya memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, hidung yang lurus sama dengannya, dan dagu yang dia yakin akan runcing sepertinya.

Perasaan meluap yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dia ingin segera berlari untuk mendapatkannya putranya, memelukkanya mungkin. Dia baru saja melihat hal paling indah yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Sebuah suara orang berapparatte terdengar oleh telingannya, dia melihat Hermione baru saja ber-apparatte di titik apparation dan dengan cepat berjalan menapaki jalan setapak itu, mantra perlindungan membiarkannya masuk. Masih memperhatikan, Hermione langsung berjalan ke halaman samping dan menyapa anak-anaknya. Dia mencium putranya yang paling kecil yang sedang di bacakan cerita oleh pengasuhnya. Kemudian melambai pada putranya yang tertua, langsung saja putranya itu berlari menyambutnya.

Seakan kelelahnnya tadi menghilang, dia ikut bermain bola dengan putranya, anaknya yang satunya pun kembali ikut bermain kembali. Satu jam Draco duduk disana melihat mereka bermain. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari tempatnya duduk itu.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/** thanks for your support! i never thanking enough.

RIP ALAN RICKMAN! Kalian juga pasti sudah tau berita ini, saya sendiri merasa sedih, Snape adalah tokoh favourite saya, kisah sang pangeran adalah bab pertama di Harry Potter yang memuat saya menangis. Tapi saya tidak akan pernah membuat cerita tentang Snape karena versi aslinya tidak tergantikan.

saya terinspirasi cerita ini dari Sacred Twenty-Eight. Saya menggambarkan bahwa dari setiap keluarga yang masuk ke dalam golongan itu memiliki ciri khas fisik sendiri-sendiri. kalau di Indonesia cerita dalam ff selalu menggambarkan Malfoy bermata abu-abu. tapi di ff yg berbahasa inggris banyak juga yang menggambarkan mereka bermata biru bersurai perak. mungkin karena dalam ff yang menulis dari seluruh dunia, dan mungkin di negara mereka di gambarkan seperti itu, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menggambarkan Draco bermata biru bersurai keperakan sedangkan Theo abu-abu. jadi untuk menjawab pertanyaan kemarin, Alexander adalah anaknya Draco, bukanTheo.

Saya tidak akan minta maaf karena update lama, karena saya punya alasan sendiri. Tapi saya masih berharap kalian masih menikmati cerita saya ini. terima kasih.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 07. Friends**

 **3 Oktober 1998**

Seperti hari-hari biasa yang aku lalui, pada jam segini aku akan kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan PR atau hanya sekedar membaca buku-buku yang belum pernah ku baca. Ini sudah buku kedua yang kubaca, novel roman tentang percintaan. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka tidak percaya, tapi aku juga gadis dalam masa puber, tidak masalah kan kalau juga ikutan membaca novel.

Aku agak terkejut mendapatkan novel yang sedang aku baca ini, judulnya cintaku ada dan itu nyata. Novel ini terbitan baru, berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang berbeda status darah dan mengalami perjalanan cinta berliku. Aku menduga bahwa novel ini sebagai bentuk menciptakan era baru ini, atau mungkin penulisnya memang memiliki pengalaman seperti yang dia tulis.

Sayangnya ada yang mengganguku saat aku membaca bagian seru saat Taylor Bunn akan mengajak kawin lari si tokoh wanita Adele Lim yang merupakan perempuan darah murni. Dan orang itu adalah juga darah murni, Draco Malfoy.

"Kau mau apa, Malfoy?" tanyaku tanpa menegadahkan wajah dari novel yang sedang kubaca.

Draco menaikkan alisnya dan duduk di depanku.

"Kitasepakat untuk mengerjakan PR aritmancy, Granger! Apa kau lupa?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Okey. Maaf aku lupa," kataku. Aku menutup novelku seketika. Aku baru ingat kalau kami sudah sepakat akan mengerjakan proyek yang diberikan Professor Vektor.

"Kau membaca roman picisan?" tanya Draco jijik, aku melirik dari posisiku yang membungkuk sedang mencari bukuku. Aku menarik novel itu dari tangannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyaku balik, kumasukkan novel itu kedalam tasku.

"Hanya tidak pernah terpikir olehku kau punya sisi romantis," jawabnya, kemudian dia mulai membuka-buka bukunya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, apakah tidak ada orang yang menganggap kalau aku juga gadis remaja biasa. Aku juga menyukai roman picisan, ataupun bergosip tentang cowok-cowok tampan. Tapi kenapa semua orang hanya menganggapku sebagai si kutu buku.

"Kadang membaca selain buku pelajaran juga berguna. Kau tidak pernah tau kapan kau bertemu dengan jodohmu," jawabku asal.

"Bukan masalahku. Terserah kau saja," kata Draco.

Aku kesal akan jawabannya, tapi kenapa juga aku harus mendiskusikan tentang diriku padanya? Kami mulai mengerjakan tugas kami. Ternyata Draco adalah orang yang sangat metodik, aku bisa melihat kenapa dia bisa menjadi orang yang sejajar dalam membahas masalah pelajaran. Aku terkejut mendapati diriku sangat nyaman berbicara dengannya, sesuatu yang tidak aku dapatkan dari Harry dan Ron.

Untuk dua jam kami membahas bagaimana memulai tugas kami, tahapan persiapan yang perlu di lakukan dan langkah awal memulai stimulasi formula yang sudah di berikan. Badanku terasa pegal-pegal karena duduk selama dua jam dan aku juga merasa bahwa Draco sama tidak nyamannya sepertiku.

Aku mengeluarkan cangkirku dan menyesap isinya. Terima kasih atas kehebatanku karena teh yang ada di dalamnya tidak tumpah. Tidak lama kemudian aku menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di depanku mulai membaui wangi teh yang kutambah dengan kayu manis dan sedikit lemon, kombinasi yang aneh kata Harry.

Aku mengeluarkan cangkirku yang satu lagi. Draco menaikkan alisnya, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kudekatkan cangkir itu ke arahnya tanpa memberikan insyarat lebih padanya, aku melihat dia mulai resah. Lima menit kemudian, Draco menarik cangkir itu dan menyesapnya.

"Ah.." desahnya tanpa bias ditahan.

Aku diam-diam menyeringai padanya.

"Apa yang kau tambahkan? Kayu manis?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan sedikit lemon," jawabku.

"Kombinasi yang aneh," komentarnya.

"Kau hanya perlu berterima kasih," kataku pelan.

Dia tertegun kemudian menatapku seakan baru pertama kali dia benar-benar melihatku. Dan kata-katanya kemudian membuatku lebih tercengang.

"Thanks!"

"Apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Aku berkedip satu kali.. dua kali.. tiga kali...

"Apa kau akan terus melongo seperti itu? kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, sebelum madam Pince mengusir kita dari sini," katanya mengagetkanku dari lamunan.

Aku hanya mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya semua sudah selesai kita bisa membahasnya lagi di kelas, sekaligus mungkin kita bisa meminta saran dari Professor Vektor," jawabku setelah setengah jam kemudian.

Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Draco.

Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan mulai berdiri untuk pergi. "Okey, night Granger! Terima kasih untuk tehnya," katanya.

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya, namun buru-buru kujawab.

"Kau juga, mimpi yang indah," jawabku. 'mimpi yang indah? What's the hell with me?' pikirku horor.

Dia menatapku bertanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau juga, bye."

Setelah dia pergi dari pandanganku seakan badanku lemas semua. Kepalaku jatuh ke meja dan rasanya sakit. Aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaat aku melihat madam Pomfrey meneriaki mereka untuk meninggalkan perpustakan. 'apa yang terjadi padaku?'

..

Mengulang kelas tujuh berarti juga berbagi kamar dengan kelas dengan murid yang ada di tingkatku. Tapi untungnya kami tidak berbagi kamar juga. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman hanya berbagi kamar dengan Lavender dan Parvati. Walaupun mungkin aku akan senang juga untuk berbagi kamar dengan Ginny, tapi kenanyaman menurutku tidak bisa di tukar.

Aku tidak ingin memiliki satu orang sebagai jembatan diriku pada dunia, maksudku kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tau bahwa aku adalah sahabat baik Harry dan Ron, tapi sebenarnya aku juga punya banyak teman selain dari mereka. Memang mungkin aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lavender dan Parvati tapi aku cukup menikmati berbagi gosip dengan mereka, aku juga kadang belajar bersama Neville di perpustakaan tertutama Herbologi. Aku juga sering berdiskusi dengan para perfek diluar asrama Gryffindor, bahkan kadang aku merasa bahwa Harry juga menyadarinya tapi karena dia tidak berkomentar apapun, itu bukan masalah. Lagipula Harry tau dia tetaplah sahabat baikku apapun yang terjadi, Ron? Jangan tanya, dia jelas tidak akan menyadarinya.

Kenyamanan karena sekamar dengan Lavender dan Parvati adalah waktu-waktu seperti akulah yang memiliki kamar ini sendiri. Aku bisa meneruskan kembali belajar sendiri di kamar atau seperti saat ini membaca novelku sebelum tidur, sementara mereka sedang di ruang rekreasi untuk bergosip. Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan bersender di kepala dipan. Pintu kamar terbuka dan munculah dua teman sekamarku itu. aku melirik meja di sebelah tempat tidurku sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam.

Mereka masih berkikik sambil menganti piyama untuk tidur. Aku menutup bukuku ingin mendapatkan gosip terbaru.

"Jadi kenapa kalian mengikik? Adakah hal yang spektakuler yang terjadi?"

"Hermione, kau sibuk membaca novel terus sih! Kami mendengar kabar terbaru dari si Raja!" kata Lavender.

"Raja?"

"Raja, Hermione. Sekarang dia bukan lagi Pangeran, tapi Raja," kata Parvati.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berpikir dan mengingat apakah aku pernah mendiskusikan tentang kerajaan dengan mereka.

"Aduh! Kau pasti tidak mengerti," kata Lavender sok. "Itu Pangeran Slytherin, dia sudah kembali dan mengambil posisi Raja," katanya lagi. Aku mengerti sekarang yang mereka bicarakan yaitu Draco Malfoy, sudah hampir dua tahun, tidak aku lupa yang pastinya saat kami di kelas lima mungkin, itu terakhir kali aku mendengar gosip tentangnya.

"Ya, mungkin dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dialah yang paling top. Kalian ingatkan minggu kemarin Zabini melakukan perayaan di depan aula besar," kata Parvati ada rasa kesal di nada suaranya.

"Oh, jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hermione datar.

"Melanie Thone, anak kelas lima Ravenclaw. Gadis kecil berambut coklat menyebalkan," kata Parvati kesal, Lavender memberi tatapan.. kasian? Hermione sudah curiga bahwa Parvati tertarik dengan Draco Malfoy, tapi hubungan Slytherin-Gryffindor tidak pernah ada dalam daftar.

"Oh, ya. Anak kelas lima?" tanyaku memastikan.

Lavender mengangguk.

"Padma yang mengatakan. Dia melihat sendiri mereka sedang snoging di ruang kelas kosong tadi," kata Lavender.

Aku tidak percaya baru saja tadi Malfoy belajar bersamaku, dan dia langsung mendapatkan gadis. Aku mengeleng tidak percaya, mungkin lebih seperti tidak percaya apakah itu benar bisa terjadi. Tapi benar kata Lavender ini sudah waktunya si Raja Kembali pikirku.

"Kita harus menyiapkan penyumpal telinga besok, awas nenek sihir!" kata Lavender mengingatkanku dengan Parkinson, pacar resmi Draco Malfoy. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Tidakkah menurut kalian anak kelas lima itu terlalu muda?" tanya Parvati lebih kepada diri sendiri berpikir.

"Mereka hanya berbeda tiga tahun," jawabku datar.

"Ya, tapi bukankah si raja seharusnya lebih menyukai gadis yang sudah berpengalaman dari pada seorang amatir," katanya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa bilang amatir pada Lavender waktu dia berusia lima belas tahun," jawabku keceplosan.

Lavender langsung memandangku menghina. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali," katanya sinis padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecut, menarik selimutku, malas untuk terus melanjutkan diskusi ini. Mereka masih membahas gossip-gosip terbaru, bahkan mulai membicarakan Ron. Aku jelas tidak ingin mendengarnya, membayangkan Ron yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri dari bibir Lavender bukanlah dongeng sebelum tidur yang aku inginkan. Beruntung besok adalah hari sabtu.

…

 **04 Oktober 1998**

Rencananya adalah aku ingin tidur sampai siang karena ini hari sabtu, tapi nyatanya aku malah terbangun pukul lima pagi. Bahkan mataharipun malas untuk bersinar. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar, mungkin danau adalah pilihan yang menarik, sambil menunggu Hagrid bangun dari pondoknya. Aku ingin belum mengunjungi Hagrid selama tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kebun labunya yang sudah berbuah.

Udara dingin oktober nyatanya tidak terlalu dingin untukku. Aku berjalan menyusuri danau, walaupun masih gelap, namun matahari subuh itu benar-benar indah. Aku tertegun saat melihat matahari terbit, beruntung selama aku sekolah di Hogwarts aku bisa melihat momen seperti ini, tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Aku tertegun melihat hal yang menurutku aneh. Ada tanaman bunga mawar di pinggir tepian danau. Baru kali ini aku melihat tanaman yang bukan tanaman sihir, ini agak konyol menurutku. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku dari belakang, membuatku terkejut dan jatuh ke danau. Tetiba itu pula sekujur tubuhku basah oleh air danau yang dingin. Segera aku berenang kepermukaan dan kulihat orang yang baru saja semalam kutemui. Dia tidak mengulurkan tangan atau pun membantuku. Hanya melihatku kembali ke tepian.

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!" kataku saat mengambil tempat duduk di akar besar yang menonjol ke permukaan tanah. Aku mengeringkan pakaianku dengan cepat, untungnya tongkat sihirku tidak jatuh ke danau.

"Nice Granger! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam memberi salam," jawabnya acuh.

Aku mulai menyisir rambutku dengan tangan. Aku paling suka saat rambutku baru saja kering seperti ini, gelombangnya tidak terlalu berantakan dan rambutku terasa sangat lembut. Aku agak terkejut ketika Malfoy mengulurkan jubahnya untukku, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana pendek katun. Aku menerimanya saat dia juga duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tau ini, tempat terindah yang pernah kulihat," kata Draco menatap jauh ke matahari yang masih setengah terbit.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kau beruntung bisa melihatnya," katanya lagi. Kata-katanya persis sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi, jadi aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Kadang."

Aku menengok ke arahnya, dia masih memperhatikan matahari terbit. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang melilit di dadaku seakan aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ngobrol dengan Malfoy.

Draco menengok kepadaku, sadar aku memperhatikannya.

"Apa sekarang kau sadar kalau aku tampan?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau menatapku, Granger!"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak seperti itu, Malfoy."

"Lalu seperti apa?" tuntutnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, siapa yang sebenarnya ada di sebelahku sekarang. Tapi ternyata aku hanya tertipu. Dia tetaplah musang menyebalkan," jawabku acuh sekarang giliranku yang menatap matahari terbit.

"Ya musang memang menyebalkan," katanya membuatku semakin terkejut.

"Ada apa Malfoy? Ini bukan Draco Malfoy kan? Apa ada orang yang mengakuisisi tubuhmu? Kau seharusnya menghinaku. Tunggu…. Darah lumpur? Tahu-segala? Semak?" tanyaku.

"Kau lebih suka kalau aku memanggilmu dengan semua itu?" tanyannya retoris. Okey, Draco Malfoy yang ini agak sedikit sulit kupahami.

"Tidak juga. Tapi .. bagaimana aku mengatakannya.. kau tidak seperti dirimu," kataku beralasan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku, Granger!" sip fakta yang konkrit.

"Ayahku akan mendengar ini! Aku rasa aku cukup mengenalmu," tambahku, kenapa sekarang aku berpikir bahwa aku yang menyebalkan.

"Kau salah kalau begitu," katanya. Dia tersenyum simpul. Tersenyum…

"Katakan, Malfoy. Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak berubah. Kau yang tidak mengenalku," katanya lagi.

Aku hanya diam tak menimpali. Ya, aku tidak mengenalnya. Atau aku mungkin beranggapan aku mengenalnya. Selain seorang darah murni, mantan pelahap maut, anak manja, apa yang aku ketahui tentang seorang Draco Malfoy? Tidak ada.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk memandangnya lagi, namun kemudian aku melihat tanda kegelapan di lengannya. Tanda hitam itu memudar seperti tato lama. Tapi jelas membuat cacat keindahan lengan itu.

"Apakah itu.." kataku menunjuk tanda kegelapan. ".. sakit?" tanyaku

Draco terkejut dan melihat arah mataku. Aku bisa melihat dia tidak nyaman,

"Tidak lagi," jawabnya.

"Apa kau menyesali. Bergabung dengan pelahap maut?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Aku cukup mendengar bahwa dia bergabung menjadi pelahap maut dibawah ancaman, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia pernah mengembar-gemborkan bahwa dia ingin menjadi pelahap maut –tentu sebelum mengetahui dan berhadapan langsung dengan Voldermort-.

Cupingnya memerah dan hidungnya mengerut, dia terlihat amat tidak nyaman, namun kemudian dia menjawab, "Sangat. Aku kehilangan hal yang berharga hanya karena ini."

Sulit bagiku untuk tidak membalas perkataannya, "Itu bukan kau," kataku tanpa aku sadari. Draco menengok kepadaku seakan-akan dia belum pernah melihatku dengan jelas.

"Tanda itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang. Sama seperti pemberinya, jahat dan jelek. Tapi tanda itu bukan milikmu, kau masih bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri, dan belum terlambat," kataku kemudian.

Dia kemudian tersenyum padaku… berterima kasih? Mungkin.

"Nice, Granger!" katanya. Kemudian berdiri, aku ikut berdiri dan memberikan jubahnya. Dia mengambilnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Melihat pungungnya dari belakang disinari oleh cahaya matahari terbit. Perasaan sedih meluap dan keinginan untuk memeluknya muncul tiba-tiba, untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri akan perasaan meluap aneh itu. Aku melihat kembali matahari yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terbit. Benar, ini adalah tempat paling indah.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/** ah ... terima kasih atas reviewnya. saya akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepat tapi entahah,, hahha, semonga cerita ini ngk jadi basi hehehe.

NB: tetiba ingin makan pizza...


	8. Chapter 8

**an/** thanks you always for your support. aku sudah berusaha untuk update lebih cepat namun ternyata sulit. hahaha. dan ya, aku rasa ini akan menjadi Dramione. tapi bagi theomione shipper jangan berkecil hati saya akan membuat paralel prequelnya, sebenarnya itu termasuk bagian dari cerita ini, tapi sekarang saya pikir agak tidak pas kalau saya masukkan kesini, hehehe. oke lansung aja ke chapter delapan.

 **Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 08. Blaise's Engagement**

 **08 September 2005**

Sejak pertama kali Draco melihat putranya dari jarak yang dekat, keinginan untuk melihat lagi meluap-luap membuat dadanya sesak. Sejak Draco melihat Alexander di pekarangan rumah keluarga Nott. Draco memikirkan seribu cara untuk bisa melihat anaknya lagi dari dekat.

Dia tidak mungkin bisa melihat anaknya dengan bertamu langsung ke rumah Theo, selain dia belum memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Alexander. Sejauh ini, keinginannya adalah sederhana, bertemu dengan Alexander. Draco berpikir keras bagaimana caranya? Dan ide itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan senyum merekah, Draco memberikan mantra dilusi pada dirinya. Diam-diam dia memasuki St Mungo, dan segera memacu langkahnya ke kafetaria. Ide itu muncul tiba-tiba mengingat kembali dia pernah melihat Theo dan keluarga kecilnya di kafetaria St Mungo. Dan dia mengucap meminta keberuntungan agar dia bisa melihat putranya lagi di sana.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dia melakukan hal itu. Namun sayangnya belum sekalipun dia menemukan keluarga itu lagi di St Mungo. Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan itu dating hari ini, karena dia melihat dua anak kecil dan seorang perempuan setengah baya yang dia lihat juga di pekarangan rumah keluarga Nott.

Draco berdiri di seberang tempat anaknya duduk memperhatikan dengan takjub. Bagaimana rambutnya yang coklat keemasan jatuh hampir menutupi matanya. Alexander sedang mengambar di kertas dengan, Draco yakin, alas lukis muggle. Mengerling sebentar pada Louise di atas pangkuan si pengasuh, Draco bisa melihat betapa anak-anak Hermione dirawat dengan baik.

Kembali memperhatikan Alexander yang sedang mengambar, Draco memperhatikan hidungnya, mulutnya yang memberikan senyuman, juga cara Alexander memutar bola mata saat berpikir. Draco memperhatikan dengan seksama. Alexander menggunakan t-shirt muggle dan celana pendek di atas lutut dan sepatu –yang pastinya bukan yang sering di pakai penyihir- dan koas kaki bermotif. Tapi kemudian dia pikir, itu cukup keren, terutama t-shirt yang dikenakan berwarna biru tua, yang menonjolkan kulitnya yang pucat dan tulisan pada t-shirt itu 'kick me' membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Hermione mendatangi meja mereka, Draco semakin waspada untuk tidak bergerak berlebihan, jangan sampai dia ketahuan. Hermione mencium dahi Alexander yang tidak menengadah dari kertas gambarnya dan kemudian menyapa si pengasuh dan mengambil Louise.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Hermione pada Alexander sambil mengusap rambutnya. 'sekolah? Alexander sekolah?' pikir Draco.

"Nice," kata Alexander.

"Hanya, Nice?"

Hidung Alexander mengerut seraya berpikir, Draco tersenyum melihatnya karena itu adalah kebiasaan yang sama dengannya. "That's nice mummy, not special," kata Alexander mengadu.

Draco merasa meluap-luapnya, anaknya sungguh lucu.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Jadi apa yang kau pelajari?" Tanya lagi.

"Mummy, mereka bahkan banyak yang belum bisa membaca. Membosankan hanya duduk disana, jadi aku mengambar," Jawab Alexander.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau gambar?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku, Louise, mummy dan daddy," kata Alexander. Draco mengeratkan tangannya menahan kesal mendengar Alexander memanggil Daddy, karena dia tau bukan dial ah yang dimaksud.

"Oh ya? Ini gambarnya? Belum selesai?" Tanya Hermione memperhatikan kertas yang sedang digambar Alexander.

Alexander mengeleng, Draco memperhatikan gambar itu, ada empat orang, seorang wanita dua anak kecil dan seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam. Perasaan ingin segera merobek kertas itu terasa amat besar sekarang.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada ibu guru untuk di ikutkan dalam lomba minggu depan," kata Alexander. "Jadi harus bagus mummy," kata Alexander, sekali lagi Draco merasa bangga, anaknya mewarisi darah seni dari dirinya. Lukisan Alexander sangat bagus untuk ukuran anak lima tahun.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah bekerja keras, aku akan memberimu hadiahm," kata Hermione. Untuk pertama kalinya Alexander memandang ibunya.

"Hadiah? Kita jadi menonton Manchester United? Aku ingin ke Old Trafford dan melihat Cristian Ronaldo." Tanya Alexander antusias. Draco tidak mengerti apa itu Manchester United, tapi itu hal yang dia catat akan dia cari tau setelah ini.

"Oh, darling, aku tidak yakin kita bisa," jawab Hermione, Alexander mengerutu, Draco ikutan menatap Hermione kesal, kenapa Hermione tidak langsung saja memberikan apapun yang diminta putranya itu, kalau Draco pasti akan mengabulkan apapun itu.

Melihat anaknya kesal, Hermione menambahkan, "Kenapa kita tidak menonton Quidditch saja? Daddy mendapatkan tiket Tornadoes vs Harpies?"

"Aku tidak suka Quidditch," kata Alexander, Draco terkejut mendengar putranya itu, Draco sangat suka terbang.

"Tapi kau suka terbang," kata Hermione beralasan, Draco memasang kupingnya cermat tak ingin ada kata yang terlewatkan.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak suka Quidditch," kata Alexander mengerutu. "Snitch membuatku bingung," kata Alexander, Hermione tertawa mendengar pengakuan putranya, tapi di lain sisi Draco merasa ada es yang mencair di atas kepalanya, pembicaaran ini hampir seperti bertahun-tahun lalu dia alami dengan Hermione.

"Ehm… bagaimana kalau kita menunggu bulan November, aku membaca jadwal pertandingan Arsenal vs Manchester United? Aku bisa mendapatkan tiketnya, kandang Arsenal di London. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Itu karena mummy ingin melihat van Persie," kata Alexander mengeluh.

"Darling, ini musim terakhir Arsenal di Highbury, tahun depan mereka akan pindah ke Emirates stadium? Bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione menggoda.

Alexander berpikir keras. "Baiklah," katanya akhirnya.

Draco tidak begitu mengerti percakapan mereka tapi dia sudah mencatat hal itu dan akan segera mencari tau secepatnya. Mereka kemudian memesan makan siang. Draco memperhatikan setelah makan Alexander kembali meneruskan lukisannya, sedangkan Hermione berbicara dengan pengasuh yang Draco kemudian tau namanya adalah Jenna. Hermione akan kembali untuk bertugas dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan anak-anaknya, Draco tau itu juga waktu untuknya untuk segera pergi. Tapi tidak sebelum Draco mengubah warna rambut lukisan Alexander berlabel 'daddy' menjadi pirang platina. Draco bisa mengenali wajah syok Hermione dari kejauhan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

 **10 september 2005**

Sekali lagi Draco menyesap wiski api yang ada di gelas yang digenggamnya. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan ingatannya akan gambaran tentang anak wanita dan dua anaknya yang sedang bermain di halaman rumah mereka, dan kemarin ketika mereka ada di kafetaria. Sayangnya siang ini, dia tidak mendapati ibu dan anak-anaknya itu lagi. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Draco untuk kembali lagi kesana besok.

Draco tidak pernah menyadari atau memikirkan kembali bahwa dia bisa merasa kacau seperti ini. Dia mengingat kembali saat-saat dulu dia bersama Hermione, pikiran itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Kalau dia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apa yang dia inginkan sekarang, jawabanya adalah mengambil anaknya, Alexander.

Dia tidak pernah melihat mahluk seindah Alexander, perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. Bahkan perasaan itu membuat dadanya merasa sakit, membayangkan bahwa bukan dia yang dipanggil ayah oleh Alexander, bagaimana Alexander tersenyum bahagia, namun senyum itu bukan untuknya, bagaimana sosok yang di lukis oleh Alexander bukanlah dirinya. Perasaan ini begitu memuncak sampai-sampai dia melupakan perkaranya dengan Hermione ataupun Theo.

Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana mengambil perwalian Alexander, apakah dia akan mengikuti rencana ayahnya? Jelas ayahnya memiliki rencana untuk mengambil hak asuh Alexander, tidak diragukan.

Lamunannya terhenti dengan tepukan tangan di pundaknya. Draco agak terkejut dan menengok kepada si penganggu, dan lebih terkejut mengetahui siapa itu, Theo Nott.

"Nott!"

Theo mengerutkan dahinya, "Nott?"

"…" kecangungan itu amat menyesakan. Keangkuhannya menahan diri dari antusiasme bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Diperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Kulitnya hampir sama pucat seperti dirinya, tubuhnya masih tinggi kurus, namun yang amat berbeda adalah aura kuat yang di pancarakan Theo. Draco menduga aura itu karena hidupnya sekarang amat bahagia, ada sedikit keriput menarik ketika dia berbicara, tapi semakin membuatnya tampak tampan. Hanya lingkaran hitam di matanya saja yang sedikit menganggu, Draco menduga mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Dan ada urusan apa kau ada di Manor?" Tanya Draco dingin.

Theo menganggukkan kepala mengerti, "Sedikit masalah perusahaan dengan ayahmu. Sejujurnya aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu," kata Theo berterus terang. Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan Theo memulai lagi "Draco, aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku pergi begitu saja saat mendapatkan tanda kegelapan dan tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi. Itu adalah saat yang berat untukku," kata Theo.

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan untuk mendapat tanda kegelapan Theo," kata Draco tanpa menyadarinya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar basa-basi. "Tapi ayahku tidak menyiksa ibuku sehingga aku berani menolak tanda kegelapan. Pangeran kegelapan mengancam untuk membunuh ibuku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya, karena itu menyelamatkan ibuku dari kebodohan ayahku," kata Draco sarkas.

Theo mengangguk. "Aku tau, Draco. Maka dari itu aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar kacau. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa memaafkanku dan mungkin kembali menjadi saudaraku," kata Theo.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Draco dingin, perasaan dikhianati itu kembali lagi. Saudara terbaik yang dia punya. Tapi kemudian ada perasaan lain yang muncul yang membuatnya lebih tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak mengabariku 7 tahun belakangan ini. Aku tidak tau apa kau masih Theo saudaraku yang dulu," kata Draco.

"I'm always you Brother, Drake," kata Theo.

Draco mengangguk pelan. "You act like fucking Hufflepuff!"

Theo tersenyum sedih. "Tidak, topi seleksi hampir membuangku ke Gryffindor," ucap Theo.

Draco berpikir menimbang, "Istrimu Gryffindor," kata Draco pelan.

Theo tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Sedikit banyak itu mempengaruhi hidupku," kata Theo tersenyum memikirkan istrinya. Draco tidak bereaksi apapun. Tapi jelas, ekspresi Theo yang tersenyum itu entah mengapa membuatnya ingin segera mungkin menghapusnya dari wajah tampan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Theo.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih aku atau Granger?" Tanya Draco menantang.

"Kau masih mau membahasnya?" Theo menarik diri sedikit ke belakang, "Aku akan memilih Hermione. She is my life, dia dan juga anak-anakku," kata Theo tegas tanpa keraguan.

 _Anakku Theo,_ pikir Draco

"Lalu kenapa kau perlu susah payah meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Draco dingin.

"Karena kau saudaraku Draco. Aku berharap bahwa kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu. Tapi Hermione adalah hidupku sekarang. Suka tidak suka, dia tanggung jawabku sekarang," jawab Theo tegas. "Aku tau ada masa lalu di antara kalian, Draco. Jangan pikir aku bodoh."

Draco menengok menatap sahabatnya itu lekat, mencerna setiap kata yang akan di ucapkan. _Apa Theo tau kalau Alexander anaknya?_ Keheningan melanda seakan sudah ribuan tahun, keheningan yang mereka tau, mereka saling mengerti maksud dari masing-masing.

"Aku berharap kau bisa dewasa menyikapi ini semua. Aku tau masa lalu kalian, mungkin lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku masih berharap bisa bersahabat lagi denganmu, kau adalah saudaraku, dan menyikapi ini sebagai pria dewasa," kata Theo.

"Aku tidak tau, Nott," kata Draco kemudian.

Theo tersenyum sedih atas penolakan Draco. "Aku mengerti."

Theo berbalik dan meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa ini terasa begitu melelahkan.

 **17 September 2005**

"Kau cantik, Mummy," kata Alexander pada ibunya yang sedang menatap dirinya di cermin.

Gaun biru gelap seperti samudra yang dalam itu tampak pas dan menambah keanggunan wanita yang memakainya. Potongannya tidak terlalu terbuka, namun potongannya membuat ibunya tampak begitu menawan. Dan kalau ada satu hal yang Alexander sukai dari ibunya adalah matanya yang yang coklat terang hampir seperti emas, begitu bercahaya dan hangat. Sayangnya hal itu tidak menurun padanya.

"Benarkah? Haruskah aku menghadiahkanmu sebuah ciuman? Sebagai balasan akan pujian itu?" tanya Hermione menggoda pada anaknya itu. hermione langsung menyerang anaknya dan memberinya ciuman di pipi. Meninggalkan gincu merah itu. anaknya mengosok dengan sedikit sebal.

"Ayo cepatlah, Daddy sudah menunggu. Dia tidak akan tahan menggendong Louise lama-lama. Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu cepat-cepat berdandan," kata Alexander kesal.

Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. Anaknya yang satu ini adalah bos di rumah mereka. Kadang itu membuatnya sedikit sedih, peragainya yang manja hampir sama seperti Draco Malfoy. tapi dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena Alexander adalah anaknya, sikapnya tidak manja, tapi bossy sepertinya. Lain dengan Theo yang amat menyayangi Alexander, Hermione kadang berpikir apakah Theo mencari sosok Draco dalam diri Alexander. Theo amat sangat memanjakan Alexander bahkan melebihi Louise, dan harus Hermione akui Louise lebih seperti dirinya, bossy, tapi amat mandiri, Hermione agak heran karena Louise jarang sekali menangis.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati suami dan putranya yang satu lagi duduk menunggunya.

"Siap?"

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Darling. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku tidak akan membuatmu menghadiri acara ini."

"Aku tau Theo. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin menemui mereka secara bersamaan seperti ini."

Theo membelai istrinya dengan lembut dan menempatkan ciuman lembut.

"Aw.. kalian menjijikan," kata Alexander jijik memutar bola matanya.

Hermione berlutut menghadapi putranya itu.

"Kau harus baik-baik di rumah. Jangan membuat Jenna kelelahan dan jangan menyuruh Mina sesuka hati dan-"

"Jaga adikmu dengan baik," kata Alexander meneruskan. Hermione tersenyum simpul. Untuk ukuran anak berumur lima tahun, Alexander tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar.

"Aku akan menjaga young Master dengan baik, Mistress," kata Mina. Peri rumah mereka yang Hermione bilang cantik.

"Terima kasih, Mina. Dan Jenna ada di sini membantumu," kata Hermione.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya," kata Jenna. Jenna adalah seorang squib yang dia pekerjakan untuk membantu mengasuh anak-anaknya. Pertemuannya dengan Jenna adalah kisah tersendiri.

.

.

Aula besar di Zabini Place dihiasi dengan amat indah. Hiasannya pun amat berbeda dari biasanya. Ciri khas dan cita rasa itali yang kental masih di pegang teguh oleh keluarga besar Zabini.

Theo belum pernah datang ke Zabini Place. Walaupun dia bersahabat dengan Blaise saat sekolah dulu, namun dia tidak pernah berada di rumah Blaise. ibunya yang amat terkenal karena kecantikannya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat mengikuti suaminya, tapi Zabini Blaise merupakan rumah suaminya yang pertama dan satu-satunya suami yang memberinya keturunan, Blaise, merupakan cerita sendiri yang masih menjadi misteri baginya.

Jamuan makan ini pun diatur layaknya pesta-pesta dansa para darah murni yang masih ketinggalan jaman. Perbedaannya adalah busana mereka yang tidak lagi bergelembung-gelembung dan berleyer-leyer.

Sebagai salah satu darah murni yang ternama, terlepas dari mereka dulu bersahabat baik dan tentu saja, kaya, Blaise tampaknya tidak keberatan untuk langsung mengundang Theo dalam acara pertunangannya dengan Daphne. Sejujurnya dia agak ragu untuk menghadiri acara ini, pertama karena semua yang diundang, Theo dalam hal ini yakin, adalah mereka yang berdarah murni dan kebanyakan adalah Slytherin, dan dia akan membawa Hermione, yang notabene adalah seorang kelahiran muggle. Dia tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia tidak terlalu tau bagaimana situasi saat ini, sudah hampir 7 tahun dia meninggalkan inggris, namun kabar yang beredar mereka belum meninggalkan prasangka mereka tentang kemurnian darah. Dan yang paling membuatnya ragu adalah pertemuannya dengan Draco. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan sahabat baiknya itu, mereka tidak pernah berkorespondensi selama kepergiannya di Perancis dan pertemuan kecil mereka seminggu yang lalu tidaklah lebih baik untuk persahabatan mereka. Ditambah dengan masa lalu Hermione-Draco, dia tidak meragukan cinta Hermione, tapi dia juga tidak ragu ada hal yang belum selesai di antara mereka, juga dengan kondisinya saat ini, dia hanya belum ingin berbagi dan tertutama dengan pertemuan kecilnya dengan Lucius Malfoy di kantornya kemarin dulu. Dia menerka bahwa Lucius mencurigai sesuatu, tapi sejauh mana Lucius akan menerka rahasianya.

Mereka datang agak terlambat, kedua pasangan sudah bertukar cincin di panggung. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita terlambat?" Tanya Hermione gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa, Darling. Dia akan mengerti. Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita akan datang terlambat," jawab Theo. "Ayo lebih baik kita cari saja mereka dan menyapanya. Kemudian kita bisa segera pulang, aku tau kau lelah."

Kerumunan para tamu menyulitkan mereka menemukan pasangan itu. Tapi jelas mereka malah menjadi pusat perhatian. Theo termasuk orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya karena kepulangannya dari Perancis masih diperbincangkan, ditambah dengan halaman depan _Daily Prophet_. Mereka hampir selalu berhenti setiap ada yang menyapa mereka, berbasa-basi sekedarnya, berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin. Theo menyadari kebanyakan dari mereka menatapa istrinya menghina namun ada sekilas tatapan yang Theo 90 persen yakin, adalah iri. Mereka iri dia membawa istrinya. Mereka iri karena dia memperistri, Hermione Granger.

Sulit sekali bagi mereka untuk bertemu dengan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu. Setelah lebih dari satu jam berputar-putar dalam ruangan yang besar itu, mereka menyerah. ini tidak seperti pesta pertunangan lainnya, ini malah seperti pesta pertemuan para pebisnis. Theo menyeret Hermione ke meja prasaji untuk mengambil makanan.

"Setidaknya, kita harus mengisi perut dulu sebelum berkeliling mencari mereka lagi," kata Theo mengambil makanan dari salah satu nampan pramusaji yang baru lewat.

"Ide bagus, dari tadi kita hanya minum _champagne_ ," kata Hermione.

'duk' Ada seseorang yang menabrak Hermione, gelas yang dipegangnya mengenai bagian depan gaunnya, warna anggur yang merah itu tumpah mengotori gaunnya.

"Oh, Maaf," kata perempuan yang menabraknya. Hermione tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Hati-hati Nona," kata Theo kasar hampir membentak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Theo memegang tangan Hermione menahan tubuhnya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sengaja," kata wanita tidak kalah keras membuat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

Theo mencoba menahan amarahnya, jelas itu bukan suara permintaan maaf. Hermione memandang wanita itu dan dia lebih terkejut ketika dia menyadari bahwa wanita itu menggunakan gaun yang persis sama seperti miliknya namun warnanya merah pucat mendekati pink, selain itu tak ada bedanya. Hermione sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya sebelum ada suara lain menginterupsi.

"Astoria!" bentak sebuah suara, nampaknya dia kesal dengan wanita yang tadi menabraknya. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu mendekati mereka.

"Granger!" kata suara itu lagi, kali ini nadanya lembut , Hermione menatapnya dan matanya membelalak lebar. "Theo!" kata Draco lagi.

Hermione hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri, jelas dia akan bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy dalam acara pesta seperti ini.

"Mrs. Nott, Mate," kata Theo menawarkan senyum tidak yakin, canggung. Mereka berjabat tangan singkat. Tapi mata Draco masih mengarah pada Hermione, melihat Hermione dan anak-anaknya itu bagai sungai yang mengalir, terasa alami dan damai. Namun melihat Hermione dan Theo itu bagaikan api, membara dan panas.

"Dan aku tunangannya, Astoria," kata wanita yang menabrak Hermione tadi.

"You're not!" bentak Draco. Hermione merasa risih dan menyeringai menghina.

"Belum, tapi secepatnya. Dan setelah Daphne-"

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan denganmu," kata Draco memotong kata-kata Astoria. Astoria membelalakkan matanya merasa terhina dan sakit hati, tapi Draco tidak peduli. Pikiran serta jiwanya masih terfokus pada dua orang di depannya. Dia tidak mendengar semua perkataan Astoria. Kecangungan itu terasa amat lama.

Theo kemudian melepas jasnya dan mengenakannya pada Hermione. "Are you okey?" tanyanya perhatian mengelus dagu Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

Peragai kecil itu membuat Draco muak. Memikirkan betapa intimnya Hermione dengan Theo membuatnya jijik, apakah mereka benar-benar mesra seperti itu? Draco yakin Theo tau siapa ayah Alexander terutama setelah teori yang di katakan Blaise dan percakapan mereka kemarin dulu, jadi dia berpikir bahwa Theo melakukan hal itu hanya untuk meng-klaim wanitanya. itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Seakan untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang, sang pasangan yang sedang di eluh-eluhkan datang. Blaise berjalan bersama Daphne di lengannya.

"Mate, kau datang," kata Blaise tersenyum dan menarik Theo dalam pelukkan. Daphne tersenyum sopan, Hermione merasa bahwa senyumnya agak di paksakan, dia mengerti dan juga mengingat banyaknya tamu yang datang saat ini dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Tentu aku datang," kata Theo, "Daphne," katanya lagi memberi anggukkan kecil.

"Jadi, ini Mrs Nott, yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggu," kata Blaise beralih ke Hermione. Semua diam menunggu Hermione, Draco seakan ingin sekali menonjok temannya itu.

"Hello," jawab Hermione kaku. Walapun pembawaan Blaise amat menyenangkan, itu tidak berlaku untuk Hermione. Dia tau bagaimana Blaise bisa menjadi orang yang menyebalkan dan kejam sama seperti Draco.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian," kata Hermione pada Daphne. Dia tidak begitu mengenal Daphne, namun kata Theo Daphne tidaklah buruk.

"Terima kasih," balas Daphne. "Apa yang terjadi dengan gaunmu?" tanya Daphne meneliti Hermione.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil," kata Hermione.

"Itu ketidak sengajaan," kata Astoria. Daphne menghela nafas, tampaknya dia tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Aku bisa meminjamkan gaunku yang lain kalau kau mau?" tanya Daphne menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu ke toilet sebentar," kata Hermione

"Biar aku temani!" kata Theo.

Hermione mengeleng, "Kau disini saja, aku tidak akan lama," kata Hermione, berpaling pergi tanpa menoleh kepada Draco yang berharap untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"She's big girl, mate!" kata Blaise menarik Theo untuk tidak mengikuti Hermione.

…

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati wanita setengah baya yang masih amat cantik, rambutnya yang hitam kini diselingi berwarna putih karena usia, namun hal itu tidak melunturkan kecantikannya, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Hermione.

"Senang bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Narcissa ramah.

"Kau juga, senang bertemu dengamu, Mrs. Malfoy," kata Hermione. Hermione tidak membalas keramahan itu. Dia hanya menjawab sopan, dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat berhubungan dengan Narcissa ataupun orang-orang yang ada di pesta itu.

"Panggil aku Narcissa saja, Miss Granger," kata Narcissa.

"Aku minta maaf Mrs. Malfoy. Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu Mrs. Malfoy dan panggil aku Mrs. Nott atau Hermione kalau kau mau, tapi aku tidak di panggil Miss Granger lagi," kata Hermione tetap sopan.

Narcissa memberikan senyum pengertian yang tidak dia mengerti, namun yang pasti dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebaikan wanita itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa, aku sudah membaca surat kabar, kau menikah dengan Theodore. Bagaimana Perancis?" tanyanya tetap ramah berusaha untuk tetap sopan juga, Hermione agak bingung dengan hal ini, itu bukan sikap yang dia antisipasi dari seorang seperti Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ya, Perancis kota yang indah dan nyaman. Aku rindu kembali ke sana," kata Hermione.

"Ya, aku juga rindu untuk berlibur ke Perancis. Kami punya villa di Marceille. Oh, maafkan aku jadi meracau-,"

Narcissa mengoceh tentang banyak hal, mulai dari villa mereka di perancis, orang-orang yang mereka kenal dan tentang desa-desa sihir yang dia kunjungi selagi berlibur di Perancis. Hermione mendapatkan kesan bahwa Narcissa ingin beramah tamah dengannya, dia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan dirinya. Hermione hanya menjawab sekedarnya, berusaha tetap sopan namun tidak menunjukan antusias yang berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku Mrs. Malfoy, tapi sepertinya aku harus mencari suamiku," kata Hermione pamit.

"Baiklah. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu," kata Narcissa tersenyum.

Hermione membalas senyum dan cepat-cepat pergi mencoba mencari Theo, untungnya adalah Theo masih di tempat mereka tadi berpisah, sialnya Theo masih bersama ketiga teman-temannya.

"Theo," kata Hermione menarik siku Theo.

"Yes, Darling," jawab Theo mengalihkan perhatiannya dan juga teman-temannya.

Hermione bisa melihat sepasang mata perak itu juga menatapnya dengan intens. Dia tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Aku lelah. Bisa kita pulang!"

Theo melihat arlojinya dan mengangguk.

"Mate, kami pamit dulu. Maaf, tapi Hermione kelelahan, dia baru saja menyelesaikan dua hari shift kerjanya," kata Theo.

Blaise mengerang kecewa, Daphne mengangguk pelan, Astoria acuh dan Draco tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

Draco membuka lagi botol keduanya. Hampir semua tamu sudah pulang bersisa para pramusaji dan beberapa tamu yang sedang akan keluar dari Ballroom.

"Kau akan mati, kalau menghabiskan botol ke-tigamu," kata Blaise menarik botol wiski api dari tangan Draco.

"Berikan padaku, aku membutuhkannya," kata Draco.

Blaise mengelengkan kepala namun mengembalikan botol itu.

"Kenapa kau meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Daphne? Kau menginginkan squib?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

Blaise ikut menuangkan wiski api ke dalam gelasnya. "Sejujurnya, kau yang memberiku ide Draco," kata Blaise.

"Maksudnya?"

"Waktu lalu kau ke rumahku. Aku mendapat ide. Aku mendiskusikan dengan ibuku dan kemudian Mr Greengrass dan mereka setuju. Secara teknis para darah murni sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun," kata Blaise. "Kau mengerti kan. Selingkuhan. Kami memutuskan kalau aku bisa mencari wanita lain untuk mendapatkan pewaris. Mother hanya menginginkan pewaris Mr Greengrass hanya mementingkan nama baik, dia ingin segera menikahkan putrinya," kata Blaise menjelaskan.

Draco terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi kau bilang, bahwa kau akan menikahi Daphne dan mencari selikuhan kemudian mendapatkan pewaris," kata Draco tercengang karena ide gila itu terilhami dari semua pertanyaannya pada Blaise.

Blaise tersenyum puas. "Kurang lebih seperti itu," kata Blaise.

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba Draco merasa marah pada Blaise, bagaimana mungkin dia semudah itu bisa mengatakannya, dia akan mengklaim seorang pewaris dari seorang wanita kemudian membuat wanita lain membesarkan anaknya.

Draco menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kau bajingan," kata Draco pelan.

Blaise tersedak, terkejut dengan reaksi Draco. Dia tau dia bajingan, tapi dia tidak pernah mengharapkan reaksi seperti itu dari Draco. Namun dia kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau aku bajingan Draco. Dan kau sama sepertiku," balas Blaise.

Draco mengelengkan kepala, _yap, dia adalah bajingan_ dan dia muak terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 **_TBC_**

 **Dragonjun.. XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 0** **9** **.** **Knowing You, Knowing Your Heart**

 **17 Desember 1998**

"Jadi mau kah kau ke pesta dansa denganku?"

Aku memikirkannya lagi, sudah dua kali pemuda ini mengajakku ke pesta dansa natal. Aku tidak mengharapkan kemungkinan dia akan mengajakku lagi apabila aku menolaknya kali ini. Viktor Krum cukup mengejutkan ketika untuk ketiga kalinya dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa natal dulu setelah dua kali kutolak. Tapi penolakan dulu itu karena aku mengharapkan Ron akan mengajakku, tapi kali ini apa? Tidak ada yang aku harapkan untuk mengajakku, kemungkinan besar dia akan pergi sendiri.

Ron jelas akan pergi bersama Lavender, walaupun hubungan mereka sempat merengang sebelum perang, saat mereka putus di penghujung tahun ke-enam. Tapi efek setelah perang, setelah Lavender di gigit manusia serigala, dia seperti memiliki indra ke-enam yang membuatnya sangat yakin bahwa Ron adalah _Mate_ -nya dan Ron entah kenapa seperti terikat pada Lavender.

Harry jelas dia akan pergi dengan Ginny, tidak perlu di ragukan. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti Mr dan Mrs Potter. Semua orang tau.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione kemudian. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku harus menunggumu di Aula depan atau aku menjemputmu di depan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tidak tau jalan masuknya, lebih baik kita bertemu di aula depan saja, bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah. Dan ehm,, apa warna gaunmu? Aku akan mencocokkannya dengan dasiku," katanya.

 _Bloody Hell_. Kami belum menjadi pasangan bukan.

"Hem, biru. Dark blue," jawabku.

Dia mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku perlu menemui McGonagall sekarang, ada sedikit masalah dengan essai-ku," katanya berpamitan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah dia pergi aku menghela nafas dan kembali membaca novel-ku. Tapi belum satu paragraf aku selesaikan ada lagi yang menganggu. Pemuda bersurai perak.

"Jadi Goldstein mengajakmu ke pesta dansa?" tanyanya santai sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengangguk.

"Bukannya kemarin dia sudah mengajakmu?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya."

"Dia mengajakmu lagi setelah kemarin kau tolak?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sepopuler itu," katanya mengikik. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Oh merlin… aku ini pahlawan dunia sihir, Malfoy. Jelas aku popular," jawabku sarkatis.

" _Point taken_ ," ucapnya.

Aku merasa terhina, memang aku tidak secantik Ginny, tapi bukan berarti aku jelek sekali kan. "Viktor Krum bahkan mengajakku sampai tiga kali, baru aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya," kataku menyombongkan diri. Kali ini kulihat dia sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wow!"

"Wow?" aku mengerutkan kening bingung, menarik diri dari novel-ku lagi.

"Ya. Maksudku Krum benar-benar pencari – _seeker_ \- yang hebat. Dia punya mata yang jeli. _See_ , waktu kita di tahun ke-empat, kau tidak seperti sekarang. Rambutmu masih semak, kau sama sekali tidak berdandan, gigimu masih berang-berang dan dadamu rata. Sebagian dari kami mengetahui bahwa kau perempuan adalah ketika Krum mengajakmu ke Pesta dansa natal. Dengan gaun biru lilac dan periwinkle," katanya menganalisis, aku melongo menatapnya.

"Thanks, Malfoy," jawabku tercengang karena dia mengingat gaunku kala itu.

"Sama-sama," katanya santai yang membuatku jengkel.

"Ya, jadi sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Sekarang aku sudah seperti anak perempuan? Bahwa rambutku sudah tidak semak? Dan dadaku sudah tidak rata? Dan ya sepertinya harus aku ingatkan aku berterima kasih padamu, gigiku tidak lagi berang-berang karena kau yang membuatnya besar sampai ke dagu," kataku kesal, ku tutup novelku dan menyilangkan tanganku di dada.

Draco melongo menatapku.

"Gigimu, apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

"Kau yang membuatnya besar sampai ke dagu, jampi yang salah sasaran. Tahun ke-empat di depan kelas ramuan," kataku marah. Dia berpikir dan kemudian tertawa.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya membiarkan madam Pomfrey mengecilkannya sedikit dari yang ukuran aslinya," kataku sambil menaikan dagu.

"Kau memang harus berterima kasih padaku kalau begitu. Lihatlah betapa hebatnya aku, aku hanya salah sasaran saja, gigimu tidak lagi berang-berang. Bagaimana kalau sasaranku benar? Kau pasti masih culun dan memiliki gigi berang-berangmu itu," katanya semakin sombong dan tertawa.

Aku mengeleng tidak percaya, walaupun begitu aku harus mengakui bahwa itu benar. Kedua orang tuaku tidak mungkin membiarkan aku mengecilkan gigiku menggunakan sihir secara sengaja, itu akan melukai kebanggaan mereka sebagai dokter gigi.

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak culun seperti dulu?" tanyaku, entah apa yang membuatku menanyakan hal ini.

Draco tampak berpikir, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak buruk," katanya setelah berpikir sebentar.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar 'tidak buruk'? dan apa artinya 'tidak buruk' itu? Aku sudah ingin menanyakan lagi tapi kemudian dia berkata lagi.

"Kau cantik. Rambutmu bergelombang tapi tidak lagi kusut seperti semak. Tinggimu memang tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi, aku yakin kau hanya 165 cm, tapi itu cukup, karena membuat tubuhmu proposional. Dan matamu coklat seperti.."

"Lumpur?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku baru akan mengatakan coklat berkilau indah keemasan dan jelas dadamu sudah tidak terlalu rata," katanya menatap ke bagian dadaku.

Aku memukul lengannya. "Kau mata keranjang," kataku marah dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau yang bertanya. Sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas. Aku perlu bantuanmu, ini essai transfigurasi," katanya memperlihatkan essainya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.

Hubunganku dengan Draco Malfoy berjalan sangat aneh. Setelah kami dipaksa untuk melakukan tugas aritmancy bersama, menjadi rutinitas untuk bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan setelah makan malam. Kami tidak hanya mengerjakan proyek aritmancy saja, tapi kadang kami membahas mata pelajaran lain. Secara teknis hampir seperti kami belajar bersama.

Seringnya adalah Draco meminta bantuan untuk pelajaran Transfigurasi. Dari semua mata pelajaran yang dia ambil hanya Transfigurasi yang tidak terlalu dikuasainya. Alasannya sepele, Professor McGonagall bukan tipe guru yang enak dilihat di depan kelas, membuatnya malas belajar dan pengantinya Proffesor Wellbeck tidak sama baiknya. Aku ingat memukulnya dengan buku yang tebalnya 5000 halaman karena merasa tersingung, Professor McGoagall jelas adalah guru favorite-ku. Tapi anehnya, menurutku adalah mata pelajaran yang paling dia sukai adalah Ramuan. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku pada mendiang Snape, tapi jelas menurutku Snape bukanlah guru yang enak dilihat dengan rambut hitam klimis dan jubah yang melambai bagai kelelawar, apa Draco Homo? Aku ingin tertawa mengingat ekspresinya waktu aku menanyakannya.

Efek samping dari rutinitasku dan Draco ini adalah berkurangnya interaksi ku dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang lain, Harry dan Ron tepatnya. Aku akan kembali ke asrama saat detik-detik terakhir pintu perpustakan akan di tutup, ditambah mereka juga melakukan latihan Quidditch 3 kali seminggu yang anehnya berbeda dengan jadwal 2 hari patroliku sebagai prefek. Walaupun secara teknis aku bukan lagi prefek, tapi kepala sekolah sendiri yang meminta bantuanku, sebagai dukungan pada sekolah yang masih dalam masa pemulihan. Jadi aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry dan Ron hanya dua malam di akhir pekan selain di kelas tentu saja, dan itu di barengi dengan mereka memintaku mengecek PR mereka. Siang diakhir pekan pun kadang kami ke tempat Hagrid atau kami Hogmaede yang pasti dengan teman-teman kami yang lain. Aku juga agak sedikit kesal karena hal ini, setidaknya Draco tetap kembali ke perpustakaan setelah latihan Quidditchnya walaupun hanya untuk 30 menit sebelum perpustakan tutup. Tapi tidak Harry dan Ron, mereka lebih memilih untuk ke asrama Gryffindor untuk bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Jelasnya, kami tidak pernah lagi benar-benar hanya ngobrol bertiga saja, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting yang terjadi di sekitar.

Harry dan Ron juga mengeluhkan hal itu, dan terutama mereka mengeluhkan banyaknya waktu yang aku habiskan bersama Draco di perpustakaan. Tapi aku menyakinkan mereka bahwa ini adalah demi proyek aritmancy-ku, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tau aku berbohong. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku bersama Draco. Draco adalah teman bicara yang setara, tingkat intelektual dan juga kesamaan tentang hal-hal yang menarik untuk mereka.

Contohnya kami sama-sama tidak menyukai Quidditch. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, Draco bilang bahwa dia hanya suka terbang. Dia tidak terlalu menikmati Quidditch, tapi ayahnya memaksa sehingga dia ikut menjadi tim Qudditch Slytherin. Kami sama-sama menyukai musik, berkat dia aku mengetahui jenis-jenis musik sihir selain Calestina Werbeck dan The weird sister dan sebagai gantinya aku mengenalkannya pada musik muggle.

Hanya satu cacat dalam pertemanan kami. Satu hal yang membuatku… _sedih?_ Kami tidak menyapa di luar rutinitas kami di perpustakaan. Di luar itu, dia masihlah Draco Malfoy yang dulu, yang memandang rendah aku karena aku adalah kelahiran muggle. Saat ini para Slytherin tidak terlalu membuat masalah, tapi mereka jelas tidak menutupi untuk memandang jijik pada kelahiran muggle, tidak terkecuali aku. Draco tidak lagi memancing Harry atau Ron seperti dulu, hal yang membuatku lebih takut kerena mereka saling diam, dan tidak menganggap satu sama lain, sedapat mungkin saling menghidar perkara antara mereka.

"Hem, jadi siapa yang akan kau ajak ke pesta dansa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa semua gadis seangkatannya penasaran dengan siapa gadis yang akan diajak Draco Malfoy.

Sangat jelas bagi semua orang bahwa pacar Draco Malfoy, yang resmi adalah Pansy Parkinson. Namun baru seminggu yang lalu diberitakan dalam _Daily Prophet_ bahwa Pansy Parkinson bertunangan dengan Terrace Higgs. Jadi sekarang Draco Malfoy adalah pria yang sedang di incar bukan hanya sebagai selingkuhan bagi gadis di luar asrama Slytherin saja, tapi juga bagi gadis asramanya, yang mengincar menjadi pacar resmi Draco Malfoy.

"Astoria Greengrass," jawabnya acuh. Draco masih menulis ulang essainya.

"Hem.. anak kelas lima adik Daphne Greengrass?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku tidak tau kau mengenal Daphne!" katanya menaikan wajahnya dari perkamen.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tau yang mana orangnya," jawabku. Dia mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu Astoria cantik?"

"Ya. Cantik," katanya pendek.

"Jadi dia pacar resmi baru Draco Malfoy?" tanyaku penuh makna, aku yakin dia mempunyai banyak gadis di belakang kekasih resminya.

"Not yet," jawabnya pendek.

"Kenapa Malfoy? Kenapa kau tidak antusias? Aku tidak tau sebegitu besar peran Parkinson dalam mematahkan hatimu!" kata ku menghina.

Dia meletakkan pena bulunya dan menghadap kepadaku.

"Perlu kau tau, Granger. Aku tidak patah hati karena Pansy. Dan yang perlu kau ingat aku bahkan tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya sejak Halloween di kelas enam. Jadi perlu kau catat, jika perlu di dinding kamarmu. Kalau aku tidak mungkin patah hati pada Pansy Parkinson," katanya tegas.

"Huu.." aku menggoda. "Aku tau, kau tidak mungkin patah hati. Kau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah menyukai orang lain selain dirimu sendiri. Tapi penolakan seorang gadis kadang menyakitkan," kataku mengejek.

Draco menarik novel yang sedang kubaca dan berkata pelan namun tegas. "Aku tidak pernah di tolak oleh gadis. Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Pansy, karena aku muak dengannya. Dia merengek meminta perhatian sedangkan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Pangeran Kegelapan –Kau tau tugas itu apa- Jadi kuputuskan saja dia. Dan kau tidak berhak menghakimiku. Kau tidak mengenalku, kau tidak tau apakah aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis atau tidak, dan kenapa aku harus menjelaskan hal ini," katanya dingin dan kesal menarik diri ke belakang dan bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Aku mengingat kembali bahwa di tahun ke-enam adalah ketika Draco mendapatkan tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan gambaran tentang Draco Malfoy yang memutuskan seorang gadis di koridor. Aku masih mengingat gambaran itu dengan jelas. Atau mungkinkah gadis itu adalah gadis yang benar-benar di sukainya.

"Sorry," kataku pelan.

Draco agak terkejut, mungkin karena aku meminta maaf atau mungkin karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi tentang menghakiminya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Draco, apa kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku tajam dengan tatapan mempertimbangkan.

"Ya. Ada seorang gadis yang dulu aku sukai," jawabnya kemudian.

"Dulu? kau mencintainya?"

"Cinta? Aku tidak mengenal cinta, Granger!" katanya tak yakin, aku melihat alisnya berkedut. "Aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Hanya sebatas aku menyukainya lebih dari gadis-gadis lain, bahkan Pansy," katanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Sorry, aku hanya penasaran," kataku mengelengkan kepala, namun dia menjawab, tampaknya ini adalah cerita yang ingin dia ungkapkan atau entah aku tidak tau.

"Hem, dia cantik, menarik, dan dia berbeda. Dia pintar dan tidak mudah di dapatkan. Aku perlu satu bulan penuh hanya untuk mendekatinya. Tapi kemudian dia tidak jauh berbeda dari Pansy, seperti gadis-gadis lain, merengek meminta perhatian," katanya.

Aku merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Aku yakin dia sangat menyukai gadis itu, terutama kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang dia putuskan di lorong waktu itu. Aku masih mengingat wajahnya yang tidak nyaman ketika gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tebak dia adalah Ravenclaw. Kau tidak mungkin berkencan dengan seorang Gryffindor, kau memandang rendah Hufflepuff dan Slytherin semua berotak udang," kataku sok menganalisis.

Dia tertawa kecil dan kulihat pergainya menjadi rileks kembali. "Ya. Dia Ravenclaw. Tapi Slytherin itu bukan berotak udang. Slytherin yang paling pintar setelah Ravenclaw. Kebanyakan Gryffindor bahkan lebih bodoh dari Hufflepuff," katanya mencemoh.

"Oh.. Tanya pada Crabbe dan Goyle," balasku pedas.

"Tanya pada Potty dan Wesel," katanya sama pedas.

Aku tertawa, ya, dua sahabatku itu memang bodoh, tapi mereka jelas bukan babon seperti Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Tapi Harry tidak buruk. Dia sangat hebat dalam Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dia dapat 'O' aku hanya dapat 'E'," kataku membela.

"Kau dapat 'E' di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam,. Aku baru tau, Granger, setidaknya satu lagi hal yang kuasai daripada dirimu, jadi dalam pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kau lebih bodoh dariku, aku dapat 'O'," katanya merasa menang.

"Dan Ron juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Ron sangat hebat bermain catur. Bahkan Bill dan Percy, mereka mendapatkan 12 OWL," kataku kesal.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kakak Ron," jawabku.

"Kadang dunia ini menyakitkan, Granger. Ternyata ada Wesel yang cukup pintar," katanya.

"Hei, bukan itu maksudnya," kataku memukul lengannya.

"Dan maksudku adalah kalian sangat berisik dan menganggu. Cepat kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing karena perpustakaan sudah mau tutup," kata Madam Pince yang tanpa kami sadari sudah ada di depan kami membawa tongkat kayu di tangannya.

"buk…" Aku dan Draco masih terbengong menatapnya, saat dia memukul meja dan dengan langkah seribu kami membereskan buku dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

...

 **24 Desember 1998**

Malam pesta dansa natal itupun tiba. Aku berdandan dan kupastikan aku menata rambutku dengan benar. Harus kuakui aku tidak perlu menggunakan ramuan Sleaky sebanyak di tahun ke-empat, mungkin semakin tua diriku semakin rambutku tidak terlalu kusut. Rambutku hanya ku tata lurus saja dan di kuncir di bagian bawahnya, namun jelas menonjolkan leherku membuat aku tampak tidak terlalu pendek dari tinggiku sebenarnya. Gaun biru tua ini pun menonjolkan kulitku yang putih. Apa aku perlu berjemur musim panas nanti? Tampaknya perlu di pertimbangkan.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Harry dan Ron dan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Antony menungguku di aula depan, aku harus berjalan sendiri. Sensasi yang pernah aku rasakan kembali lagi. Kala di tahun ke-empat semua mata melihat dan ingin tau siapa wanita yang di berpasangan dengan Viktor Krum. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka ingin tau apakah Hermione Granger akan berdandan sama cantiknya.

Harry dan Ron menyakinkan mereka bahwa aku bisa tampil cantik selagi aku mau. Aku tidak ingin besar kepala ketika Harry menyanjungku kemarin di depan seamus kalau Aku sangat cantik waktu di pernikahan Fleur. Aku tau mereka sahabat yang baik, mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan aku jelek kan?

"Hai Anthony!" kataku menyapa Antony Goldstein yang berdiri di salah satu pilar di aula depan.

"Hermione, wow. Kau cantik," katanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih," jawabku ketika dia mengambil tanganku dan menciumnya. Oh, darah murni yang gantleman

"Kita masuk kedalam?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami menyusul Harry dan Ron yang sudah masuk ke aula besar duluan. Acara pesta dansa itu berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah. Aku berdansa lima kali dengan Antony sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan istirahat di meja bagian ujung. Antony masih ingin berdansa tapi aku menolaknya dan akhirnya dia mengajak Hanna About yang kebetulan lewat, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu walaupun Antony tampak marah. Aku sudah curiga bahwa dia menginginkan aku sebagai kekasihnya, tapi tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Menikmati suasana pesta aku menatap sekeliling, mereka berdansa dengan gembira seakan mereka belum pernah merasakan pesta dansa sebelumnya. Setelah ku pikir-pikir mungkin ada benarnya. Selain pada angkatanku yang mengikuti pesta dansa di tahun ke-empat, semua angkatan yang ada di tahun atasku sudah lulus, jadi bisa dikatakan hanya yang berada satu angkatan denganku yang pernah mengikuti pesta dansa.

Ada beberapa gadis-gadis Slytherin berkumpul di sebelah meja tempat aku duduk. Mereka bergosip, aku malu mengakui namun aku cukup menyukai mendengar gossip-gosip. Mereka tidak akan membicarakan gossip-gosip yang beredar di sekolah secara sukarela padaku, miss know-it-all, the prude princess, yes, they call me names!

Dari nada suara mereka aku mendengar bahwa mereka agak sedikit sedih dan kecewa, setelah beberapa kaliamat yang bisa aku dengar, aku mendapatkan topic dari pembicaraan mereka. Bahwa mereka merasa iri karena Astoria Greengrass sudah resmi menjadi kekasih baru Draco Malfoy, Pansy yang murka di ruang rekreasi namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang membuatnya kembali pada Draco –semua orang tau, pansy masih menyukai Draco-.

Dan yang paling menarik adalah bahwa Draco hanya bertahan satu lagu untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan aula membawa pacar barunya _make out._ , yang kusadari memang benar karena aku tidak melihat sosoknya dari awal mulai pesta. Entah apa, aku tidak tau pasti, tapi aku merasa ada yang kosong dalam diriku. Beberapa bulan belakangan mengenal sosok Draco Malfoy saat ini, harus aku akui aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalnya dengan benar. Sama seperti halnya para cowok Slytherin yang memiliki kekasih secara resmi di dalam asrama Slytherin, akhirnya Draco memutuskan pilihannya.

Entah kenapa berita itu membuatku merasa kosong. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula besar. Menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku untuk merapalkan mantra penghangat, udara bulan desember tidak bersahabat untuk berjalan-jalan malam, terutama dengan jubah pesta.

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di tepi danau, tempat yang sama dimana aku menemukan bunga mawar di sana, tempat aku melihat matahari terbit bersama Draco Malfoy. Ku dudukkan diriku di akar yang menonjol sambil menatap danau yang hitam. Dulu aku pernah berda di dalamnya selama satu jam, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat bagaimana berada di dalam sana, bagaimana rumah para duyung di dalam sana.

Aku lupa berapa lama aku duduk disana. Lamunanku terganggu oleh sosok yang dari tadi berlarian dalam pikiranku, Draco Malfoy. Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau tau, di sini dingin," katanya pelan.

"Aku sudah merapalkan mantra penghangat," balasku tidak memadangnya aku masih memandangi langit yang gelap, bintang-bintang tidak tampak karena awan mendung, mungkin besok akan turun salju.

Aku merasa ada ada kain yang menutupi pundakku, dan kudapati Draco memakaikan jas nya dan kemudian merapalkan mantra penghangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, apakah di sini masih indah di malam hari," kataku pelan.

"Di sini masih terlihat indah di malam hari, kalau saja langitnya cerah," katanya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu saat di pesta." Aku masih tak memandangnya, aku takut. "Aku pikir kau tidak datang," kataku.

" _I had urgent thing,"_ jawabnya, aku mengangguk mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Draco, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab "Berapa banyak gadis yang pernah kau tiduri?"

Draco memainkan jari-jarinya. "Dua… tidak, sekarang tiga," jawabnya.

Aku tertawa lirih. "Jangan menganggapku bodoh, Draco Malfoy. Aku tau bagaimana para pria Slytherin bekerja di lorong-lorong gelap sekolah. Aku tau banyak gossip mengenaimu," kataku akhirnya menengok ke arahnya, dan aku agak terkejut betapa wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.

"Tidak,, aku tidak berbohong. Pansy yang pertama, _that girl_ yang kedua dan hanya beberapa saat yang lalu aku melakukan kesalahan dengan yang ke-tiga," jawabnya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku.

" _Why?_ Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari gadis-gadis lain," kataku.

" _That just snogging season, to hold my position as I would_ , aku bisa membuat mereka orgasme tanpa harus berhubungan sex dengan mereka," jawabnya.

"Untuk mempertahankan _image cassanova_ -mu?" tanyaku.

" _Yes and No,"_ katanya menyingkirkan rambutku yang nakal keluar dari kuncitnya dan menutupi wajahku karena terkena angin malam.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak ingin berhubungan sex yang tidak bermakna. Pansy, karena dia pacarku, that girl karena aku menginginkannya, yang terakhir kesalahan yang baru saja aku lakukan," jawabnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba dia menangkup daguku dengan kedua tangannya, membawa bibirnya ke bibirku, menciumku dengan memohon dan tuntutan untuk memiliki, baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang menciumku seperti ini. Krum hanya ciuman singkat dan ciuman tidak sengaja dari George agak memalukan untuk dikatakan sebuah ciuman.

 _Let it go_

Pikiran itu yang muncul ketika dengan sendirinya kusambut ciumannya. Dan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ thanks always being kind with me, for the support that always being my fuel.**

 **pada chapter sebelumnya saya mengatakan bahwa cerita ini adalah Dramione (Draco-Hermione) tapi belum tentu mereka akan happy ending, haha, saya belum menentukan akhir dari cerita ini. cek juga story baru saya pararel prequel dari Love and Pride cerita theomione, side by side.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and Pride**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 10. Mommy's Story**

 **19 september 2005**

Sebagai seorang gadis darah Murni, Narcissa mempersiapkan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang pantas untuk menyandang nama besar Malfoy sejak kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Lucius Malfoy. Peragaian sebagai seorang aristrokat, bukanlah hal yang cukup sulit karena dia dibesarkan dari salah satu keluarga darah murni yang paling tua, Black. Narcissa sudah terbiasa menahan dirinya dan selalu menampakkan wajah datar tak ada emosi.

Tapi diluar itu semua dia tau, bahwa dia adalah wanita yang lemah lembut. Dia menangis ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya mengusir saudari perempuannya, Andromeda karena Andromeda ingin menikah dengan darah lumpur walaupun dia tidak pernah banyak bicara dengan saudarinya itu. Dia menangis ketika dia harus menikah dengan Lucius Malfoy seorang darah murni yang dingin yang hanya pernah satu kali berkencan sebelum akhirnya menikah. Dia menangis ketika anaknya mendapatkan tanda kegelepan.

Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat kelemahan itu di balik topengnya. Dia sudah terlahir dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi kutukan bagi keturunan darah murni, terutama bangsawan tua 'Black'. Dia juga amat bersyukur walaupun hidupnya terasa kesepian dan sedikit tawa, dia memiliki suami yang –walaupun sama dingin seperti keluarganya- amat menjaga dirinya, dia tidak yakin apakah itu bisa dikatakan cinta, tapi Lucius adalah suami terbaik yang bisa di dapatkan dari perjodohan keluarga darah murni dan terutama karena dari pernikahannya itu dia mendapatkan anak yang tampan bagai malaikat.

Namun sekali lagi bukan hal yang alami untuknya, untuk menunjukan dan mengekspresikan kasih sayang pada orang lain. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala memberi apresiasi ketika bertemu kembali dengan Andromeda, tidak ada pelukkan atau kecupan, begitu pula dengan ketika dia mendapati Draco masih hidup di aula besar saat perang. Orang tidak akan mengira bagaimana dia bisa sangat dinginnya berbohong pada pangeran Kegelapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan putranya dan hanya menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukkan singkat karena bersyukur putranya selamat.

Anaknya adalah segalanya baginya. Hidup di keluarga yang tua dan kolot, Narcissa berbeda dari yang lain karena dia sangat menyayangi putranya lebih dari apapun, suatu kualifikasi yang tidak dimilki orang-orang yang satu golongan dengannya. Melihat putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan manja merupakan kebahagiannya. Namun dibalik itu juga dia merasa ada kekhawatiran. Putranya tumbuh menjadi anak yang congkak yang membangga-banggakan ayahnya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit sedih karena Putranya tumbuh seperti Lucius, walaupun begitu dia tidak bisa mengutarakan keberatan karena memang hal itulah yang di pegang teguh oleh keluarganya.

Narcissa membesarkan putranya sebaik mungkin. Baginya, Draco, adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah dia miliki. Putranya amat tampan, juga pintar. Draco kecil sangat manja namun penyayang. Draco memiliki anjing peliharaan, hal yang tadinya ditentang oleh Lucius, namun kemudian dia bisa membujuk suaminya itu, sayangnya anjing itu mati 2 tahun setelahnya. Kematian yang seharusnya di pertanggung jawabkan oleh Lucius.

Draco juga menyukai keindahan. Dia sangat suka bermain di taman dan mengambar. Kadang Draco suka memetik beberapa bunga yang di taman dan memberikan padanya. Hal yang menurutnya amat manis. Bahkan sampai dia besar kadang dia masih suka mengambar bahkan putranya bisa melukis dengan baik.

Saat putranya mulai beranjak remaja, Narcissa dengan hati-hati memantau perkembangan putranya. Dia mendapatkan surat dari gadis Parkinson bahwa dia sangat senang menjadi pacar Draco, dan menceritakan angan-angannya untuk menjadi the Next lady Malfoy. Walaupun Narcissa tidak begitu suka dengan Pansy, dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena toh anaknya masih remaja dan berkat apa yang dia dengar dari percakapan Draco dan Theo, Draco nampaknya pun tidak benar-benar menyukai Pansy. Tidak bisa dia sangkal anaknya sedang dalam masa puber dan dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bagaimana pemuda-pemuda slytherin pada masa seperti itu.

Tapi ketika natal tahun ke-lima dia melihat putranya berbeda. Mungkin Putranya sedang jatuh cinta dan harus Narcissa syukuri bahwa gadis itu bukanlah Pansy Parkinson. Seseorang Ravenclaw bernama Elena Williams, Half-blood, sekali lagi berkat kecakapannya mencuri dengar percakapan dua sahabat itu. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa putranya menentukan pilihan pada seorang gadis yang bukan darah murni. Dia tau benar bagaimana pengaruh Lucius terhadap putranya itu, tapi Narcissa cukup pintar hanya untuk tutup mulut dan memperhatikan dari jauh.

Terima kasih untuk Theo Nott, pemuda malang. Ditinggal mati ibunya di usia muda. Narcissa bersyukur karena Draco bisa menjadi anak normal, memiliki teman sepermainan, tidak seperti dirinya. Narcissa tumbuh sebagai anak yang kesepian walaupun memiliki dua kakak perempuan. Narcissa sudah menganggap Theo sebagai anak keduanya, bagaimana tidak? pemuda malang itu menjadi korban dari 'pendidikan' yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Hidup Narcissa Malfoy sangat bahagia sampai Lucius di tangkap karena insiden di Kementrian, di departemen Misteri karena melaksanakan tugas Voldermort. Dan kesedihan itu datang ketika putranya mendapatkan tanda kegelapan, sebagai hukuman bagi kegagalan Lucius. Putranya tidak lagi tampak seperti Draco-nya. Penuh kesuraman dan perasaan cemas. Persahabatan Theo dan Draco pun memburuk, Narcissa tidak sepenuhnya terkejut karena sebagaimana Draco amat memuja Lucius, Theo Nott amat membenci ayahnya dan juga yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya, termasuk menjadi pelahap maut. Bergabungnya Draco menjadi pelahap maut membuat Theo beranggapan bahwa Draco ikut memihak ayahnya.

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan putranya bahagia lagi. Pansy mengiriminya surat bahwa dia putus dengan Draco mengatakan Draco memiliki hubungan dengan gadis kotor, Narcissa hanya menganggap sebagai aduan gadis yang patah hati, tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Namun kemudian Narcissa menganggap bahwa putranya depresi karena tugas dari pangeran kegelapan dan tidak menginginkan hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Tapi dia salah, lebih dari itu, bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat putranya hancur. Tidak pernah ada lagi surat dengan nama Elena, atau tidak ada lagi Theo yang datang ke Manor. Putranya semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan.

Sejak itu putranya benar-benar depresi, selama perang dan juga selama masa persidangan. Narcissa memaksa putranya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Theo tidak kembali dan Narcissa menyayangkan hal itu. Tapi kembalinya Draco ke Hogwarts adalah penawar yang memang diperlukan. Narcissa berangsur-angsur melihat putranya kembali. Putranya kembali menulis surat-surat dari Hogwarts, kadang hanya sebuah lukisan abstrak, kala mungkin tak ada yang bisa Draco ceritakan pada dirinya, tapi Narcissa tau, Draco sudah sangat jarang untuk menyalurkan hobinya itu. Draco hanya akan memegang peralatan menggambarnya ketika dalam keadaan istimewa.

Saat putranya kembali saat liburan natal, kecurigaannya terbukti. Draco tampak sangat bahagia. Aura kebahagiaan itu amat besar, Draco tampak bercahaya dan dewasa yang membuatnya seakan sedang menatap malaikat. Namun kemudian Narcissa agak tertegun ketika menemukan salah satu lukisan di rak buku di kamar tidur anaknya. Lukisan seorang gadis cantik berambut dan bermata coklat keemasan.

Sesaat dia merasa bahwa dia pernah melihat gadis itu, namun dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa atau dimana dia pernah melihatnya, dia berasumsi bahwa gadis itu adalah Elena Williams. Yang pasti dia amat senang karena menemukan anaknya kembali, peragaiannya yang lembut dan manja. Tapi betapa mengejutkan untuknya ketika dia mendapati putranya kembali dari Hogwarts diakhir tahun ajaran. Putranya tampak sangat dingin dan matanya tampak mati. Lebih buruk ketika dia tampak depresi saat masa perang, anaknya seakan kosong.

Kekhawatirannya memuncak. Putranya menjadi _womanizer_ , hal yang tak penah dia bayangkan. Dia menghabiskan waktu untuk berpesta bersama Blaise. Semakin sulit Narcissa bisa memantau putranya. Kadang dia kembali dalam keadaan mabuk, itu benar-benar membuatnya amat sedih. Narcissa hampir pasrah bagaimana menghadapi putranya. Dia tidak bekerja, seperti halnya pewaris Malfoy akan mengambil alih usaha keluarga. Dia hanya keluar untuk minum dengan Blaise dan beberapa former Slytherin yang dia tidak begitu mengenal, yang narcissa yakin tidak memperbaiki kondisi putranya.

Tapi semua hal itu tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan keadaan sekarang. Ketika dia mendengar bahwa ternyata dia telah memiliki cucu, Narcissa bagai tertohok, mengingat sikap Draco yang _womanizer_. Tapi tak bisa lagi dia lebih terkejut disbandingkan bahwa ternyata cucunya dilahirkan dari penyihir wanita kelahiran muggle paling hebat yang pernah di kenalnya. Dia akhirnya mengingat siapa wajah gadis yang ada di rak buku dulu itu, bukan Elena Williams tapi Hermione Granger.

Putranya kembali mendapat semangat hidup. Tidak pernah dia melihat putranya berdandan amat tampan ketika menghadari pertunangan Blaise, sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa. Narcissa mencoba untuk beramah tamah dengan Hermione. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat kenapa gadis itu amat istimewa untuk putranya. Di satu sisi dia mengharapkan bahwa Hermione menjadi menantunya, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa kasian, karena gadis itu sudah bahagia dengan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Theo Nott, putranya yang lain.

Narcissa tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa dia akan bisa melihat putranya mengambil Alexander, cucunya, dari tangan ibunya sendiri. Sesuatu yang harus dia cegah. Ya, dia tau bahwa Draco akan berusaha mengambil perwalian Alexander. Betapa terkejutnya Narcissa mendapati sebuah lukisan seorang anak kecil berambut keemasan dan bermata biru keperakan. Dugaannya, bahwa Draco telah diam-diam melakukan penyelidikan terhadap cucunya.

Mendengar pembicaraan Draco dengan Lucius. Kali ini, Narcissa akan bertindak. Untuk putranya, dia tidak akan membiarkan putranya jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Tidak dengan apa yang kali ini dia tau itu adalah salah.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Narcissa pura-pura tidak tau, mengambil salah satu lukisan Alexander di dinding.

Draco menengadah menyadari ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepengetahuannya, ibunya tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi, terakhir kali mungkin sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts. Draco menaruh _sketchbook_ yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Mother!"

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Narcissa lagi.

Draco memandangnya tak menjawab.

"Ini Alexander?" Tanya Narcissa tersenyum.

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Narcissa. Ikut memandangi lukisan putranya.

"Yes."

"He's beautifull," kata Narcissa tersenyum.

Draco ikut tersenyum.

"Ya. Dia seperti aku, kan?" kata Draco bangga. Narcissa menatap putranya meneliti. "Dia sangat pintar, juga jago mengambar seperti-ku."

"Dari mana kau tau? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Draco menarik diri. Dia telah kelepasan bicara.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Draco dengan nada tidak bersalah, yang gagal menyakinkan Narcissa.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa melukis wajahnya?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Aku.."

Narcissa menunggu jawaban Draco.

"Aku ke St mungo. Mereka sering makan siang di sana," kata Draco.

"Dan mereka menerimamu begitu saja?" Tanya Narcissa memaksa.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Kau bersembunyi?" tebak Narcissa, dan dia tau dia benar. Draco tampak tak nyaman dan mengambil lukisan dari tangan Narcissa.

"Son. Apa kau menginginkan putramu?"

"Ya," Jawab Draco tegas.

"Dan kau akan mengambilnya saja dari ibunya?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Jangan kau ikuti apa kata ayahmu," kata Narcissa.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya," jawab Draco keras kepala.

"Aku akan membantumu, jangan ikuti rencana Lucius."

"Apa bedanya. Yang penting aku mendapatkan anakku," kata Draco tidak sabar

"Tapi sejak kapan rencana Lucius berhasil dan menguntungkanmu?" Tanya Narcissa retoris, Draco tidak menjawab, "Tidak pernah."

"Jadi apa yang kau sarankan?" Tanya Draco kemudian.

"Gunakan caraku."

…

 **20 September 2005**

Draco Malfoy tidak bisa menganggap dirinya bekerja ataupun seorang pengangguran. Dia kadang membantu bisnis keluarganya, tapi dia tidak benar-benar bekerja. Tapi merasa kalau terkadang tetap bekerja di hari sabtu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kenapa?

Karena pertama Hermione masih dalam shift kerja di St Mungo sedangkan Theo menurut ayahnya masih dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Perancis. Kedua, berkat usahanya yang tidak kenal lelah, mengendap-endap ke kafetaria St Mungo, Draco mengetahui bahwa keluarga kecil itu selalu menghabiskan waktu sabtu pagi di longbatch park.

Di bawah mantra dilusi Draco tidak bisa untuk menampakkan dirinya di depan Alexander. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk dirinya. Draco sudah mencari tau tentang putranya, dia akhirnya mengerti apa itu Manchester United dan Arsenal, semua informasi sekecil apapun yang dia dapatkan membawanya semua yang berkaitan dengan putranya.

Dia belum mau untuk menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, karena kedua anak Hermione masih tetap di temani dengan pengasuhnya. Dia tidak akan terburu-buru. Draco sudah meminum ramuan Polyjuice dalam jumlah besar sehingga bisa bertahan lama dan sekarang dia berpenampilan sebagai seorang pria seusianya, jelas kalah tampan di bandingkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, namun tetap pantas untuk menemui putranya.

Draco sudah duduk di bangku taman, menunggu putranya datang, menurut apa yang di dengarnya, mereka akan tiba sekitar pukul 9 pagi, tapi Draco sudah duduk disini selama 30 menit dan belum melihat mereka. Ada keraguan apakah mungkin mereka tidak jadi untuk bermain di taman.

Namun kemudian dia melihat Jenna, pengasuh Alexander sambil menggendong Louise. Draco merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Draco sudah latihan untuk hari ini, tapi semua terasa hilang entah kemana, dia merasa ingin buru-buru berlari menghampiri putranya itu. Tapi latihan keras untuk menjaga emosi-nya tampak cukup bisa diandalkan.

Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari bangku Draco, Draco memperhatikan dengan segsama, Alexander langsung mengambil bola dan bermain dengan bola itu di depan bangkunya, adiknya hanya melihat dari bangku bersama si pengasuh dan memakan cemilan. Sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi bangku mereka.

"Tidak menyenangkan jika bermain sendiri," kata Draco mendekati menatap anaknya itu. Si anak memandangnya, namun kemudian si pengasuh langsung berdiri.

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Tim Andrews," kata Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada si pengasuh, Dia sudah mencari nama yang terdengar sangat muggle.

"Jenna Backhurt," kata pengasuh itu memberikan tangannya. Namun masih tampak waspada.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sini, tidak masalah kan kalau aku bergabung? Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanya Draco berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi putranya.

"Alexander, ini adikku Louise," kata Alex menjabat tangan Draco. Louise tersenyum manis mengulurkan tanganya. Draco buru-buru mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dan mengambil tangan Louise.

"Anak-anakmu sangat tampan," kata Draco pada Jenna.

"Oh, bukan aku pengasuhnya, anakku sudah sangat besar dan hampir seusiamu mungkin," jawab Jenna agak malu.

"Oh ya? Anda tampak terlalu muda," kata Draco. Jenna hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, buddy, mau bermain bersamaku?"

"Kau bisa bermain sepakbola?" Tanya Alexander.

"Tentu, setiap bocah bermain bola, aku juga," kata Draco.

Draco tidak bisa mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali dia merasa sebahagia ini. Dia bermain dengan putranya dan Draco merasa sangat nyaman bersama Alexander. Putranya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Draco jatuh terpeleset ketika akan menendang bola, biasanya dia akan merasa tersingung kalau ada yang menertawainya seperti itu, namun tidak, dia mendapati bahwa tawa putranya sungguh membuat hatinya berdesir, bahkan dia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Louise yang ikut bermain bersamanya. Dia tidak bisa menolak untuk ikut tertawa bersama. Hampir satu jam mereka bermain bola di taman sampai si pengasuh memanggil mereka untuk beristirahat.

Duduk kelelahan, Jenna menawarkan minuman kepada Draco. Mereka asyik mengobrol dan memakan cemilan yang di bawa Jenna.

"Kau fans MU juga?" Tanya Alexander bersemangat.

Draco mengangguk.

"Then, You my best friend," kata Alexander. Draco tertawa, dia merasa begitu senang.

"Kalau aku bukan fans MU, kita bukan teman?" Tanya Draco pura-pura kecewa.

"E-chi," kata Louise ikutan.

"Apa?"

"Chelsea, Louise fans Chelsea, sama seperti Mum," jawab Alexander. _Tunggu bukannya Hermione suka Arsenal?_

"Oh ya? Ibumu juga suka sepak bola?" Tanya Draco pura-pura terkejut.

Alexander mengangguk. "Dad tidak begitu suka, tapi Mum sangat suka. Kadang kami ke Stadion Parc des Princes untuk menonton Paris saint Germain."

"Hem.. aku juga suka Arsenal," kata Draco masih penasaran dengan kenapa Hermione menyukai Chelsea. Tapi kemudian dia merasa salah bicara, wajah Alexander berubah memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Kau bukan fans MU!" kata Alexander merengut.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco terkejut. Apa yang telah dia ucapkan?

"Kalau kau fans MU, kau tidak mungkin menyukai Arsenal," Tuntut Alexander.

"Why?" Tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Karena mereka rival," jawab Alexander lugas. Draco langsung mengerti ini sama seperti tidak mungkin menjadi fans Tornadoes dan Magpies secara bersamaan.

"Oh, ya! aku mendukung MU tapi aku suka cara bermain Arsenal dia bisa memberi perlawanan hebat untuk MU," jawab Draco cepat memutar otak. Alexander mengerutkan bibirnya mempertimbangkan. "Pertandingan akan semakin menarik kalau yang bertanding sama-sama kuat."

"Mum juga suka Arsenal, tapi karena dulu kakek pendukung Arsenal makanya, Mum selalu membela Arsenal," kata Alexander agak sedih

"Hem.."

"Harusnya dia membela MU, aku kan anaknya," kata Alexander lagi, Draco bisa mengerti ekspresi ini. Ini ekspresi iri, ekspresi yang sama ketika dia merasa ayahnya tidak memberikan perhatian yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu kau akan mendapat dukungan dari Daddy, Daddy akan membela MU," kata Draco member semangat.

"Dad tidak begitu menyukai sepakbola, dia bilang dia kesulitan mendapatkan kesenangan dari menonton sepakbola, dia lebih suka quid-" kata Alexander terpotong

"Hem..?" Draco merasa tertohok, jelas Daddy yang di maksud Alexander bukanlah dirinya, dan Alexander hampir menyebut Quidditch, Draco menyadari kalau dia sekarang bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Tim, itu hanya obrolan mereka di rumah. Alexander, daddy mungkin tidak menyukai sepak bola, tapi dia selalu menemanimu ke stadion,"

"Tapi mereka tidak mau pergi ke Old Trafford, padahal sekarang kita sudah di Inggris," kata Alexander.

"Alexander, Old Trafford ada di Mancherster kita sedang di London," kata Jenna memberi penjelasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku saja, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana kalau kau mau," kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" Tanya Alexander bersemangat.

"Maaf Tim, aku senang melihat kalian berdua, tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kau anak nakal ternyata, memberi harapan pada bocah ini," jenna mengomelinya. Draco tersenyum sedih.

"Aku hanya menawarkan, kalau dia mau aku bisa mengusahakannya, tapi aku tau kalian tidak mungkin mengizinkan. Kalian bahkan baru mengenalku dua jam yang lalu," kata Draco.

"Kenapa kau temanku," tuntut Alexander merajuk. Jenna hanya mengelengkan kepala.

Draco tertawa, bukankah ini hari yang menyenangkan?

 **_TBC**

 **Cerita ini berating M bukan tanpa alasan. Anda sudah di peringatkan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **11\. The heart was blowing**

 **02 Januari 1999**

Udara musim dingin yang dingin membeku, benar dugaanku bahwa salju akan segera turun. Aku bisa mencium wangi dari salju. Apa kau percaya itu? Mungkin tidak. Kebanyakan orang tidak mencium aromanya, mereka juga tak bisa mencium hujan turun. Aku tertawa sendiri menyadari betapa konyolnya diriku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Harry sejak tadi melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan curiga. Aku hanya membalas nyengir padanya dan mengelengkan kepala, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya.

Malam itu Draco menciumku. Itu bukan yang pertama kali ada seorang pemuda menciumku, tapi jelas itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan ciuman yang intim. Perasaan yang meluap dan tak bisa dikatakan. Selama ini aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya benar-benar mencium seseorang. Dan sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau akan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Tanya Harry padaku. Semua orang di kompartemen itu ikut memandangku. Ginny yang bersandar di bahu Harry menengedahkan kepalanya juga, begitu juga Ron dan Lavender yang sedang bermesraan di ujung.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Hermione?" Tanya Ginny penasaran. Matanya berkilat-kilat ingin tau. Ginny sangat menginginkan aku memiliki kekasih, mungkin karena dia kasihan padaku yang selalu terjebak bersama dua pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah, itu urusannya," kata Ron acuh. Sejak Ron kembali dengan Lavender dia seakan tidak pernah bisa lepas lagi dari gadis itu. Walaupun mereka tidak bermesraan seperti saat mereka di tahun ke-enam, tetap saja kadang risih melihat mereka di depan umum, bedanya adalah karena saat ini Ron juga menikmati hal itu.

"Untuk kali ini kau sangat pintar, Ron, Ini bukan urusanmu," kataku sarkas.

Lavender member tatapan meminta maaf padanya. Kalau ada yang lebih baik dari seorang Lavender seusai perang adalah bahwa dia entah kenapa menjadi lebih bijak dan sabar, kecuali kalau menyangkut Ron.

Tidak lama lonceng berbunyi menandakan bahwa _Hogwarst Express_ sudah sampai di stasiun Hogmaede. Kami bersiap untuk turun dari kereta sebelum Harry mengambil salah satu tanganku, menghentikanku.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," katanya.

Mereka melihat pada kami dan Harry member anggukan sedikit agar yang lain jalan duluan.

"Ada apa Harry?"

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya baik hati.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang sedang merebut hati sahabatku ini," jawabnya penuh pengertian. Kalau ada orang yang lebih baik mengenalku, dia adalah Harry. Kami seperti saudara sendiri, aku pun begitu terhadapnya, bisa mengerti Harry lebih dari pada orang lain, mungkin lebih dari pada Ginny.

"Harry," kataku memohon, tapi dia hanya member pandangan menuntut.

"Hermione," katanya menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku akan menceritakannya kalau aku siap," kataku lagi.

"Baiklah," katanya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Dan mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu jatuh cinta. Aku mencium ini amat serius. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka," katanya.

Jantungku langsung berdetak sangat kencang. Bagaimana aku harus menceritakan padanya bahwa sahabatnya, yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudarinya sendiri berciuman dengan musuh bebuyutannya? Harry dan Draco tidak pernah sampai pada kata berbaikan. Mereka hanya sampai pada tingkat saling menghormati dan tidak ikut campur atau saling menyinggung. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menaruh hati pada musuhnya itu? Apakah Harry akan menerimanya?

Harry mengambil pundakku dan menggiring kami keluar dari kompartemen. Jantungku yang tadi berdetak sangat kencang seakan berhenti mendadak, ketika gerombolan pemuda yang sedang lewat di depan kompartemen kami ikut berhenti dan saling berhadapan. Draco dan antek-anteknya. Harry dan Draco saling memandang dan member anggukkan kecil sebelum Draco kemudian kembali berjalan ke luar kereta, tidak sebelum dia mengerling pada tangan Harry di pundakku.

rasanya kakiku mati rasa. Dadaku sesak tak bisa bernafas. Draco tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia melihatku tadi. Perasaan menusuk aneh yang untuk pertama kalinya ku rasakan. Apakah ciuman itu tak berarti apapun untuknya? Apakah ciuman itu sama saja dengan ciumannya untuk gadis-gadis di luar asrama Slytherin? Ciuman dari gadis yang bukan pacar resminya.

"Ayo, Hermione!" kata Harry menggiringku turun dari kereta. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui, kaki mengikuti Harry yang memimpin.

 **05 Febuari 1999**

Ketakutanku ternyata benar adanya. Sudah sebulan kegiatan belajar dimulai kembali setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru. Draco tidak pernah lagi mendatangi perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Diapun menghindar ketika aku memintanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas aritmancy. Dia semakin sibuk dengan latihan Quidditch-nya. Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengannya di kelas dan juga di aula besar, tapi dia tak pernah mau melihat ke arahku.

Aku bingung bagaimana caranya untuk bicara dengannya. Tapi aku juga bingung apa yang akan aku katakan kalaupun aku memiliki kesempatan itu? Karena di hati kecilku aku pun menanyakan apakah dia hanya menganggapku sebagai salah satu gadis yang dia cumbu di koridor. Di lain pihak Astoria Greengrass semakin menempel padanya, dengan Pansy yang secara resmi keluar dari pertarungan –walaupun masih sering memberi tatapan membunuh pada Astoria- tapi tampaknya Draco sudah secara resmi memploklamirkan bahwa Astoria adalah pacar resmi barunya.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan itu. Aku butuh penjelas, apapun yang akan dia katakan, walapun yang terburuk sekalipun, aku akan bicara dengannya. Harry-pun tampak tau bahwa ada yang tidak beres denganku. Dia menanyakan terus siapa pemuda yang sedang berhubungan denganku, bahkan Ginny sempat marah padanya karena Harry terlalu perhatian dan ikut campur urusanku.

Aku tidak memberitahu apapun. Bayangkan, apa yang akan aku katakan padanya? Bahwa pemuda yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Mungkin kami hanya berada pada satu waktu yang tidak tepat dan akhirnya berciuman. Entahlah.

Merasa putus asa, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak lagi mencoba untuk mencari perhatiannya untuk melihatku. aku merasa hampa. Harry bahkan menolongku saat pelajaran ramuan, agar tabung ramuan yang seharusnya aku sumbat malah jatuh dan mengenai kakiku. Aku tidak bisa focus terhadap pelajaranku, dia mendapati aku bengong di kelas.

Aku sudah ganti gaun tidurku dan menuju dipan ketika aku melihat salah satu burung hantu sekolah berdiri menungguku di atas kepala dipan. Di bagian kaki dipan terdapat burung hantu hitam legam, salah satu burung hantu sekolah dengan sepucuk perkamen yang masih tergulung.

"Dia menunggumu dari tadi," kata Lavender.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka ikatan perkamen itu. Tulisan itu ramping dan indah. Aku mengenalinya walaupun tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

 _Aku tunggu_

 _Kita perlu bicaara. Malam ini, di kamar kebutuhan._

"Siapa, Hermione?" Tanya Parvati ingin tau. Dia bertukar pandang nakal pada Lavender.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku mengambil jubahku yang tergantung dan buru-buru keluar kamar. Untungnya Harry dan Ron sudah ke kamar mereka. Tidak ada orang di ruang rekreasi. Aku langsung melarikan diri.

Aku hampir berlari menuju kamar kebutuhan. Rasanya sudah amat lama sekali. Pintunya pun muncul sesaat aku mengucapkan permintaanku sebanyak tiga kali.

Aku membukanya dan mendapati pemuda yang membuat hidupku selama sebulan ini kacau. ku tenangkan diriku sebelum aku memasuki kamar kebutuhan.

Draco hanya mendongak sedikit dari perapian dan memandang pada perapian lagi.

"Hai," kataku menyapanya.

"Hai," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menelan ludah dan duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. Kami diam seakan berabad-abad lamanya. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

 _"_ _How are you?"_

 _"_ _Bad."_

Dia mengangguk. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud itu semua, kami kembali diam. Seakan tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri kesunyian.

" _See_. Kau hanya akan diam saja?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanyanya retoris.

"Apa yang ingin ku dengar? Kau bilang kau ingin bicara?" tanyaku panas.

"Dan apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Tanyanya lagi masih tak memandangku membuatku habis sabar.

"Kalau dengan seperti ini caramu menyelesaikan masalah, maka masalah itu tidak akan pernah selesai, Malfoy," kataku memulai kali ini dia memandangku ketika aku menyebut nama depannya. "Aku tau kalian sering berciuman ataupun tidur dengan gadis dari asrama lain selain Slytherin. Aku tau kalian tidak akan pernah menganggap hal itu special selain hanya untuk hiburan kalian. tapi-"

Kata-kataku terpotong ketika dia melumat bibirku. Aku ketersiap terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba itu. Otakku seakan berhenti bekerja karena sensasi yang pertama kali ini aku rasakan, ketika lidahnya menjajah mulutku, merayuku untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku terkejut mendengar suara eranganku, saat dia menarik bibirnya itu.

" _What's that?_ " tanyaku linglung.

"Aku baru saja membuatmu diam."

"Oh.."

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Potter?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku bisa merasakan mataku melebar karena ucapannya.

"Kau yang berkencan dengan Astoria. Harry sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Dan dia berkencan dengan Ginny," jawabku.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Astoria. Tapi karena aku pernah tidur dengannya, aku kesulitan lepas darinya. Dan semua orang menganggap dia sebagai kekasihku," katanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau tidur dengannya," kataku, ada perasaan aneh, apakah aku berhak untuk cemburu?

"Aku sudah bilangkan aku melakukan kesalahan," katanya. Aku mengingat-ingat kapan dia pernah mengatakanya. Lalu aku ingat kata-katanya sebelum menciumku.

 _"_ _Aku tidak melihatmu saat di pesta." Aku masih tak memandangnya, aku takut. "Aku pikir kau tidak datang," kataku._

 _"_ _I had urgent thing," jawabnya, aku mengangguk mengerti apa maksudnya._

 _"_ _Draco, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab "Berapa banyak gadis yang pernah kau tiduri?"_

 _Draco memainkan jari-jarinya. "Dua… tidak, sekarang tiga," jawabnya._

 _Aku tertawa lirih. "Jangan menganggapku bodoh, Draco Malfoy. Aku tau bagaimana para pria Slytherin bekerja di lorong-lorong gelap sekolah. Aku tau banyak gossip mengenaimu," kataku akhirnya menengok ke arahnya, dan aku agak terkejut betapa wajahnya sangat dekat denganku._

 _"_ _Tidak,, aku tidak berbohong. Pansy yang pertama, that girl yang kedua dan hanya beberapa saat yang lalu aku melakukan kesalahan dengan yang ke-tiga," jawabnya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku._

Merlin… dia menciumku setelah dia berhubungan sex dengan Astoria. Secara otomatis aku menarik diriku, tapi dia memegang kedua tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Hanya satu kali dan itu kesalahan," katanya.

" _And what are we now?_ " tanyaku.

"Aku bukan orang yang baik dalam hal ini, Granger," katanya, dia tampak putus asa. "Bisa kita jalani ini saja dulu sebelum kita menentukkan status hubungan kita?" tanyanya.

Aku sudah akan protes, namun kemudian aku mengangguk. apa yang harus aku jawab padanya? Jujur akupun juga tidak tau, aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk mengatakannya pada Harry dan Ron.

Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menganti posisi duduk kami. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di telingaku.

"Kau tau, aku merindukanmu," katanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Draco," kataku.

"Katakan sekali lagi," ucapnya.

"Apa? Aku merindukanmu?"

"Bukan. Namaku," katanya.

"Draco."

"Hem… aku suka saat kau memanggilku Draco alih-alih Malfoy," katanya mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Draco kalau kau mau," kataku, namun Draco tidak menjawab. "Mungkin kalau kita hanya berdua saja," kataku melanjutkan.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia membuatku berbalik menghadapnya. Dan dengan keyakinan penuh kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibirku. Kedua tangannya menangkup rahangku dan membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam dan panas.

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku mendesah, tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah suaraku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi, setiap tangan Draco menyentuh dengan lembut dan posesif. Aku bisa mendengar Draco mengeram ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa dia sangat menginginkanku. Aku mengalunkan kedua tanganku di lehernya saat dia memutuskan untuk mencium rahangku dan kemudian turun ke leherku. Dia menginggit sudut pertempuan pundak dan leherku, dan menjilat ringan semakin turun ke bawah. Ke bagian payudaraku. Aku bisa mengerti sekarang apa yang dia maksud bahwa dia bisa membuat mereka organsme tanpa berhubungan sex. Berikan pujian pada bibir dan tangannya.

Tangannya tidak mau kalah menjelajahi. Turun ke pinggangku, memberikan sensasi dingin namun nikmat. Pungungku melonjak ketika dia menghisap putingku yang sudah berdiri, aku tidak ingat dia telah membuka bajuku aku bisa merasakan tonjolan di dalam celananya itu ketika dia menempatkan dirinya di antara kakiku. Draco adalah pria pertamaku.

"Draco," kataku susah payah.

"em.."

"D-draco," kataku menarik diri.

Dia menarik dirinya.

"Sorry," katanya.

"Tidak. Hanya…"

"Granger, ini antara kau dan aku. Gigit aku bila perlu, kalau terasa sakit," katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk dengan sikapnya yang lembut. Draco memelukku dan mengecup puncuk kepalaku. Dan dalam gerakan lambat aku bisa merasakan tangannya sekali lagi mejelajah. Bibirnya penuh dengan sensasi disetiap kontak yang dia lakukan di kulitku, membuatnya sangat responsif . aku bisa merasakan lidahnya di turun ke perutku, ku lihat pucuk kepalanya yang platina itu, kutarik sampai bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibirku. Ciuman itu berbeda dari yang pertama, aku bisa merasakan semua yang kami rasakan, perasaannya, kejujurannya, keinginanny, semua untukku.

Jarinya bergerak menyelusuri kulitku, menimbulkan sensasi saat jarinya bermain di dalam pahanya, membuatku semakin nervous. Tiba-tiba punggungku melengkung karena sensasi, ketika jari-jarinya memasuki, _dear Merlin, jari-jarinya._

Itu terasa tidak nyaman. Aku tak pernah di sentuh dengan cara yang Draco lakukan, Draco mengucapkan sesuatu dan mengarakan tongkat sihirnya di area perut bagian bawahku, kemudian membuangnya begitu saja. Kemudian tubuhku berangsur-angsur terasa panas dan tanpa sadar aku merintih karena nikmat, namun kemudian kurasakan sesuatu, yang dipaksakan, sakit, aku berteriak ketika kejantanannya memasukki.

Aku bisa merasakan jari-jariku mencengkram pungungnya, dan dia membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku rileks dengan suara baritonnya. Tapi kemudian rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur hilang dan aku merasa taknyaman dengan posisi itu, mataku bertemu dengannya ketika dia mulai menciumku kembali, dengan sensasi yang berbeda karena bersamaan dia mulai menggerakkan pingulnya, membawa sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Lenganku melengkuh di lehernya, seakan memberinya tanda bahwa dia harus bergerak lebih cepat dan aku bisa merasakan serigainya di leherku. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggulku, aku yakin akan meninggalkan bekas. Dan aku merasakan lagi sensasi nikmat di dalam perutku. Aku bisa mendengar teriakkanku ketika aku organsme dengan pungungku yang melengkung. Aku bisa merasakan Draco masih bergerak, berkonsentrasi mencari pelepasannya. Dan tidak lama dia mengeram, mencari mulutku dan menciumku.

Kulitnya yang pucat tampak merah kali ini. Mengatur nafas, dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan kejantannya dan memelukku, menciumi dahiku dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan dadanya, aku tidak ingat bahwa aku dalam keadaan telanjang dan kemeja Draco terbuka di bagian depan, sedangkan celananya bahkan tidak terlepas dengan sempurna.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama," katanya ketika sudah beberapa lama kami hanya berbaring berdempetan di sofa. Aku mengangguk. dalam dia kami memakai kembali pakaian kami. aku keluar dari kamar kebutuhan, Draco akan keluar lima menit setelahku.

Dalam perjalanan ke asrama itu berpikir lagi. Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar. Draco bahkan tidak memastikan hubungan kami. apa aku terlalu mudah? Tapi ini semua terasa benar. Dan yang pasti aku merasa sangat bahagia, aku tidak peduli kalau Harry dan Ron mengetahuinya, bukan berarti aku siap untuk memberitahu mereka.

Ketika aku sampai di kamar ternyata Lavender masih terbangun.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Tanya Lavender.

"Huh?"

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Aku tau kau pergi menemui seseorang yang special. Aku minta maaf, tadinya aku pikir adalah Ron. Kau tau, kalian … ya, tapi ternyata bukan," katanya padaku. Aku agak terkejut dengan pengakuannya.

"Kau curiga bahwa aku masih memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Ron?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Lavender tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Bukan. Dia bukan Ron," kataku.

"Aku tau. Aku bisa mencium aromanya, dan itu bukan Ron," kata Lavender. Jengot Merlin, apakah Lavender bisa mengenali bau seseorang, oh, Greyback yang menyebalkan, kenapa dia harus menggigit Lavender. Apa Lavender bisa membaui bahwa ini bau Draco?

"Apa kau bisa mengenali aroma seseorang?" tanyaku takut.

Lavender tesenyum, senyum –menurutku- agak mengerikan, dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mengenali, tapi aroma yang paling nikmat adalah Ron. Aku bisa mencium bau pemuda yang bersamamu tadi," katanya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya akan bisa memastikan kalau aku bertemu dengannya tanpa ada orang lain di sekitar kami, jadi tidak bercampur dengan bau orang lain," katanya menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau hanya bisa mencium aroma Ron paling kuat dan orang lain hanya samar-samar? Jadi kau tidak akan tau siapa dia kan? Maksudku kalau kalian tidak dalam satu ruangan sendiri," tanyaku memastikan.

Lavender tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk berada satu ruangan hanya berdua saja dengan pemuda selain Ron," kata Lavender tersenyum nakal.

Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya aku tau Lavender tidak akan menyukai orang lain selain Ron. Aku menarik selimut dan merebahkan diri, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Draco di tubuhku, apakah mungkin aku memiliki kemampuan seperti lavender? Aku tertawa karena pikiran konyol itu.

 **TBC**

 **An/** hai lama tak jumpa. Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka, tapi mohon disampaikan dengan baik. Hehehe. jadi gimana untuk chapter ini? Saya takut agak terlalu.. 'vulgar'?, saya sudah menyuruh teman saya baca dulu, walaupun kata dia tidak apa-apa untuk di pos, jadi saya pos deh, *tapi saya meragukan pendapatnya.

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semua semangat dan dukungannya… saya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk berterima kasih pada kalian.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/** I am sorry to late post, but here come, my beloved reader.

 **Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **12\. Birthday's gift**

 **19 september 2005**

"Kita akan kemana, Mother," Tanya Draco tidak sabar. Ibunya memang selalu misterius, dia bergerak diam-diam. Kalau Draco boleh jujur diantara mereka, Draco, Lucius, dan juga Narcissa, maka ibunyalah yang paling Slytherin, dia wanita yang ambisius, licik, dan cerdik. Tapi semua itu dalam hal yang benar, dibesarkan sebagai seorang Black yang masyur, Narcissa mendapatkan kemuliaan dari seorang Slytherin yang sesungguhnya.

Kalau ayahnya hanyalah seorang yang ambisius terhadap uang, maka ibunya amat berbeda. Mau tidak mau Draco amat mengagumi sosok ibunya. Apa yang dilakukan Narcissa dengan membantu Harry Potter, bukan semata-mata hanya untuk menyelematkan Harry Potter, Draco tau itu berkat perhitungan yang matang. Ibunya, sedalam apapun ayahnya jatuh kedalam ilmu hitam, tidak menggoyahkan dirinya, Narcissa tau siapa yang perlu di dekati dan dipercaya, dia tidak pernah mempercayai kakanya, Bellatrix, walaupun mereka dekat. Dia tidak pernah berbicara pada severus, tapi amat mempercayainya, sampai-sampai menjadikan seorang penyihir berdarah campuran sebagai ayah baptis putranya.

Dia selalu misterius, namun tujuannya jelas, dia licik namun tertap bermoral, dia ambisius tapi penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, Draco tidak akan pernah meragukan ibunya.

"Ikut saja denganku, Draco," jawab Narcissa, masih mengenggap tangan Draco, mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju titik apparation, dengan hentakan bagai tersedot kedalam selubung kecil, Draco tau bahwa dia sudah dibawa berapparate oleh ibunya.

Mereka mendarat di desa sihir yang sepi. Namun kemudian Draco tau kemana mereka menuju. Di desa sihir ini, ada satu keluarga yang mereka kenal, Pucey.

Narcissa memimpin Draco untuk memasuki mansion keluarga Puncey, rumah paling megah di desa sihir itu.

"Adrian!" sapa Draco pelan saat Adrian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Yes, Malfoy," jawab Adrian kalem. Adrian membawa mereka ke ruang kerjanya, tidak jauh dari Hall. "Silahkan duduk, buatlah senyaman mungkin," kata Adrian menunjuk sofa, dia mengambil menungkan wiski api kedalam 3 piala dan menaruhnya di meja, sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di depan Draco.

"Silahkan diminum," kata Adrian menawarkan, dan mengambil salah satu piala untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, kalau aku datang terlambat, Draco ini Adrian, dia pengacaramu," kata Narcissa lugas.

"Pengacaraku?" Tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

Narcissa juga mengambil piala dan menyesap wiski api itu, mengikuti si tuan ruamah.

"Ya, Draco. Ibumu sudah mengatakan kondisimu padaku. Secara garis besar aku sudah mengerti masalah kalian. jadi kau sudah menemukan pewaris kalian? selamat, mungkin?" kata Adrian sombong, dia mengangkat pialanya memberikan ucapan selamat pada Draco.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Narcissa pelan.

"Berita baiknya adalah kau bisa menikahi gadis darah murni kecilmu, dan menyenangkan daddy?" kata Adrian congkak. Draco mengempalkan tangannya menahan marah. Jelas dia tidak ingin menikahi Astoria. "Jadi kau sudah cukup puas dengan pewaris kecil-mu, darah campuran, tanpa perlu menghamili darah lumpur lagi. Bajingan cilikmu ini hasil permainanmu dengan si Darah lumpur kecilmu cukup berguna rupanya," kata Adrian meremehkan.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun sedetik kemudian, Draco menemukan dirinya sudah berada di depan Adrian, menarik kerah jubahnya dan menonjok wajah Adrian dengan keras.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Hermione darah lumpur dan anakku Alexander sebagai bajingan, Dia adalah Malfoy, bahkan lebih baik daripada Malfoy bergenerasi digabungkan," teriak Draco murka, dia bisa merasakan tangannya sakit sehabis menonjok muka Adrian, tapi kemudian di dikejutkan dengan guncangan yang belum pernah dia rasakan dan juga tak bisa dia jelaskan. Ada perasaan aneh membuncak seakan semua stress yang ada di kepalanya hilang seketika.

"What that?" Tanya Draco tanpa sadar.

"Klaim-mu!" jawab Adrian, Dia melepaskan tangan Draco dari kerahnya dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco masih bingung. Dia berdiri bagai patung masih takjub terhadap sensasi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

"Klaim-mu terhadap Alexander. Kau baru saja meng-klaimnya sebagai seorang Malfoy," Jawab Adrian, darah dari bibirnya sudah hilang.

Masih bingung, Draco tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, seakan mengerti, Adrian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Itu sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Malfoy. Itu berhubungan dengan hukum sihir kuno dan sulit dijelaskan kerena sangat jarang terjadi. Klaim tidak hanya sekedar mengakui seorang anak sebagai seorang pewaris, tapi juga mengikat dirinya, jiwanya pada sanga pewarisnya. Menurutku semakin cepat kau meng-klaim anakmu, semakin baik untukmu juga untuk Alexander, setidaknya sekarang Alexander sah menjadi Malfoy," kaa Adrian menjelaskan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata draco bingung, dia terduduk di sofa yang tadi dia duduki, Adrian juga kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Narcissa?" Tanya Adrian memberi tanda.

Narcissa mengangguk, dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memanggil peri rumah keluarga Malfoy, "Pixie!"

Krak

"Mistress," suara mencicit dibarengi dengan datangnya seorang peri rumah yang menunduk hormat. Matanya berlinang air mata, namun air mata kebahagiaan.

"Pixie, bagaimana lukisannya? Apakah sudah berubah?" Tanya Narcissa was-was.

"Ya, Mistress. Pixie ingin memberikan selamat atas datangnya pewaris baru bagi keluarga Malfoy, lukisannya sudah muncul di hall depan," jawab si peri rumah, dan Draco merasa merinding ketika si peri rumah memberinya senyuman selamat padanya.

"Terima kasih, Pixie, kau boleh pergi," kata Narcissa.

"Apa itu Mother?" Tanya Draco hati-hati.

"Aku memerintahkan Pixie untuk segera memberitahuku kalau terjadi perubahan di urutan lukisan di Hall manor," kata Narcissa. Samar-samar Draco mulai mengerti.

"Jadi?" Tanya Adrian.

"Ya, lukisan Alexander sudah muncul disebelah lukisan Draco," kata Narcissa, tiba-tiba nafas Draco menjadi pendek-pendek.

"That, Alexander sekarang adalah seorang Malfoy," kata Adrian.

Draco mengerti, setiap pewaris keluarga Malfoy memiliki lukisan mereka di Hal depan, dari Armand I, generasi keluarga Malfoy yang pindah dari Perancis ke Britania, sampai dirinya sendiri. Draco juga baru menyadarinya, bahwa tidak ada lukisan Alexander yang muncul disebelahnya, tadinya Draco berpikir karena Alexander adalah darah campuran, mungkin saja, Manor memiliki sihir yang membuat lukisan Alexander tidak bisa muncul di Manor, tapi barusan dia mengerti karena Alexander secara hukum sihir belum sah menjadi Malfoy.

Fakta bahwa sekarang lukisan Alexander ada disebelah lukisannya, membuat Draco ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu perasaan meluap-luap yang sulit untuk di ungkapkan.

"Hanya begitu? Jadi benar kata Father, aku hanya perlu mengklaim-nya dan mendapatkan Alex?" Tanya Draco bersemangat.

Narcissa mendengus, dia menegak isi pialanya lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak semudah itu, Draco. Walaupun sekarang secara hukum sihir Alexander adalah seorang Malfoy, tapi kita tidak bisa -sejauh yang masih aku pelajari- mengambil hak asuhnya, karena dia dibawah asuhan yang sama sahnya, ayah baptisnya, Theo," jawab Adrian.

"Lalu apa sekarang?" Tanya Draco tidak sabar.

"Aku belum tau, tapi aku akan mencari tau bagaimana caranya. Aku masih belum tau bagaimana pernikahan Theo dan Granger akan mempengaruhi hukum sihir tentang pengasuhan seorang pewaris dalam kasusmu," kata Adrian. Draco mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang sebaikanya kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Draco, prospek rencana mendapatkan putranya membuatnya bersemangat.

"Ehm, apakah Granger memiliki akses terhadap hal sihir atau sebagainya yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa sekarang Alexander adalah Malfoy?" Tanya Adrian lagi.

"Maksudmu, semacam Lukisan yang ada di Malfoy Manor?" Tanya Draco mengerutkan kening.

"Ya semacam itu."

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia kelahiran muggle, dia tidak mungkin memiliki hal itu," kata Draco tenang, dia yakin Hermione tidak mungkin memiliki hal semacam itu.

"Kau melupakannya lagi, dia menikah dengan seorang Nott," kata Adrian. Draco merasa tertohok.

"Tapi kalau Theo memiliki hal semacam itu, dia pasti tidak akan tau, pewaris Theo adalah anak kedua Granger, dan kalaupun mereka memiliki hal semacam itu mereka tidak akan tau kalau Alexander sudah berganti menjadi Malfoy, ya kan?" Tanya Draco memastikan, sejujurnya dia sedikit cemas juga.

"Ya, kecuali tiba-tiba dia melihat akte kelahiran Alexander," kata Adrian mengangguk.

"Apakah hal semacam itu akan berubah?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Ya. semua akan langsung berubah menjadi Alexander Malfoy," jawab Adrian. "Semua akte dan apapun yang bernama dirinya yang bersifat sihir, termasuk daftar penyihir yang akan masuk Hogwarts akan berubah menjadi Alexander Malfoy, dan permohonan akun bank Gringgots baru seperti tradisi keluarga Malfoy, mungkin besok mereka akan mentransfer sejumlah nominal untuk itu."

"Lalu kenapa kalau Granger mengetahui tentang klaim ini?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi lebih baik kita bergerak ketika mereka tidak mengetahuinya, itu lebih mudah untuk memenangkan negoisasi," kata Adrian.

"Negoisasi?" Tanya Draco

"Yap, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambilnya dengan paksa, dan memisahkannya dari ibunya," jawab Narcissa, dan kali ini apa yang Draco takutkan menjadi kenyataan, dia sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres, dan ini dia. Ibunya tidak benar-benar ingin membantunya untuk mendapatkan Alexander.

"What?"

"Aku seorang ibu, Draco. Tidak ada ibu yang ingin dipisahkan dari anaknya," jawab Narcissa.

"Kau.. kau .. kau menipuku," kata Draco merasa tolol.

"Aku tidak menipumu, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Alexander tanpa memisahkannya dengan ibunya, kita bisa menegoisasikan, mungkin jadwal dia menginap di Manor," kata Narcissa lembut.

"Kau.. kau.." Draco kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jadi apa? Kau berharap untuk mendapatkan ibunya juga?" Tanya Narcissa menantangi.

Draco tidak langsung menjawab. Dia benci. Dia benci ketika orang lain bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sejak dia mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki Alexander, mau tidak mau dia selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana seandainya dia dulu memilih Hermione? Apakah mereka akan menikah dan hidup bahagia, alih-alih Hermione menikah dengan Theo?

"I hate you, Mother! Harusnya aku tidak mengikutimu," kata Draco akhirnya, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Narcissa dan Adrian bisa mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dengan keras dan bunyi 'pop' apparate. Narcissa menghela nafas.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya," kata Adrian.

"Tidak, dia harus belajar menjadi dewasa. Dan karena itu aku perlu bantuanmu, Adrian," kata Narcissa.

"Aku siap untuk membantu, bibi," kata Adrian, mengangguk.

 **20 September 2005**

Tepat pukul 8 pagi Hermione melangkah memasuki ruang operasi. Dia harus mengoperasi seorang petugas kementrian yang kemarin malam datang dibawa dalam keadaan hampir mati karena terkena gigitan naga dewasa, setengah daging dibagian perutnya robek terkena gigitan. Tim penyembuh baru bisa melakukan operasi pagi ini karena semalam mereka harus mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh pasien sebelum bisa dioperasi.

Bukan kado ulang tahun yang dia inginkan, kalau dia ingin bilang. Theo sendang di Perancis untuk menggurus berkas yang belum selesai karena kepindahan mereka, dan kemarin dia pulang larut dan tidak sempat ikut potong kue bersama kedua putranya. Dan tadi pagi kedua anaknya marah padanya, tepatnya Alexander, dia marah pada Hermione karena Hermione tidak menepati janji untuk mengajaknya menonton sepak bola Arsenal vs MU, yang sudah Hermione janjikan, ditambah dia pulang larut malam semalam. Kalau sudah ngambek seperti itu, mau tidak mau Hermione kembali mengingat Draco, si anak manja yang harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Theo bahkan menegurnya karena dia terlalu keras terhadap Alexander.

Dua jam. Dua jam dia melakukan operasi, rasanya semua ototnya menjerit ingin istirahat. Hermione berencana untuk izin hari ini, agar bisa menemani kedua putranya jalan-jalan di taman.

Tok tok

"Penyembuh Smith," sapa Hermione membuka pintu ruangan kepala Penyembuh.

"Penyembuh Nott, silahkan masuk," kata Smith mempersilahkan.

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk setelah dipersilahkan.

"Maaf menganggumu, aku ingin menanyakan tentang hasil perkembangan dari metode baru yang… yang anda lakukan," kata Hermione cemas.

"Metode ini memang bisa membuat anda bertahan, tapi jenis kutukan seperti itu, adalah kutukan kuno, Mrs Nott, kita hanya bisa berdoa, karena kutukan itu tidak terlihat secara wajar. Aku tidak pernah melihat ada yang bertahan selama ini," kata Mr Smith sedih.

"Ya memang, tapi saya pikir metode yang baru anda perkenalkan itu bisa menaikkan kesempatan untuk sembuh," kata Hermione.

"Walaupun sembuh, tidak akan seratus 100%, metode ini hanya bisa membuat penderitanya bertahan lebih lama, kalau boleh kukatakan," jawab Mr. Smith.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi, oh, saya lupa, saya ingin izin untuk pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan," kata Hermione ragu. Sejujurnya dia tidak enak untuk meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Silahkan Mrs Nott, anda sudah bekerja terlalu keras, aku masih ingat anda mengantikan shif Mr Glowson minggu ini," kata Mr Smithe tersenyum lembut. "lagipula anda tidak memiliki pasien rawat inap, bukan begitu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Penyembuh Smith," kata hermione.

Hermione meninggalkan ruangan Mr Smith dan kembali ke ruangannya. Dia memberi beberapa catatan pada asistennya, dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah dia yang berdiri di hadapannya, Harry Potter.

"Hermione," panggil Harry pelan.

Hermione menelan ludah, dia tidak benar-benar siap untuk bertemu dengan Harry. Terutama saat ini.

"Potter," jawab Hermione pelan.

Harry ragu, namun kemudian dia membulatkan tekad.

"Hermione, aku minta maaf," kata Harry.

Hermione merasa sesak. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Kau terlambat 6 tahun?" kata Hermione menghindar, dia kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Hermione…"

"Berhenti Harry, kau sudah menjelaskan dulu," kata Hermione bertahan.

"Tidak begitu, Hermione. Aku minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi dulu. seharusnya aku tidak menghakimimu seperti itu," kata Harry berjalan mendekatinya, mereka terpisahkan oleh meja kerja Hermione.

"Jadi kenapa sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah kembali ke Inggris selama 2 bulan lebih. Heh? Bantuan apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" kata Hermione kasar. Harry mungkin hanya membutuhkan bantuannya, _mereka hanya memerlukan otakku, bukan begitu?_

"Hermione, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berpikir dengan benar waktu itu. Dan sebelum semuanya bisa aku cerna, kau sudah pergi begitu saja, kau tidak memberi kesempatan untuk kita berbaikkan," kata Harry beralasan, Hermione mendengus.

"Okey, mungkin kami yang tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk berbaikan. Maaf karena melewatkannya," kata Harry memelas. "Tapi, lalu sekarang kau datang, tapi berita yang aku baca kau bersama Nott, aku tidak mengerti. Semua itu membuatku bingung. Dan tiba-tiba saja pagi ini, ada namamu di permadani keluarga Bangsawan Tua Black dan memiliki anak dengan Malfoy. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, aku perlu penjelasan, aku ingin sahabatku kembali," kata Harry memelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Apa? Aku ing-"

"Bukan. Namaku ada di permadani?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya. aku tinggal di Grimmauld Place sekarang. Aku bersumpah sebelumnya tidak ada namumu di sana, tapi tadi pagi kracher memberitahuku, dan kulihat di sana tiba-tiba saja ada namamu terhubung dengan garis Draco Malfoy dan menurun menjadi Alexander Leon Malfoy. Apa Alexander itu anak Malfoy?" Tanya Harry.

Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Harry benar-benar tampak bingung. Itu menyentuhnya sedikit, kemarahan yang dia rasakan untuk sahabatnya itu sedikit melunak, tapi ada hal yang penting yang dia pikirkan saat ini. ketakutannya selama ini. Hermione buru-buru merapihkan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi tanggannya ditarik oleh Harry.

"Hermione, please aku mi-"

"Sorry Harry, ini lebih penting. Aku- aku akan menghubungimu nanti," potong Hermione.

"Tapi, Hermione," kata Harry putus asa.

"Sungguh aku akan menghubungimu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Hermione menyakinkan.a

"Baiklah," jawab harry melepas tangannya.

…

 _"_ _Aku hanya menawarkan, kalau dia mau aku bisa mengusahakannya, tapi aku tau kalian tidak mungkin mengizinkan. Kalian bahkan baru mengenalku dua jam yang lalu," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau temanku," tuntut Alexander merajuk. Jenna hanya mengelengkan kepala._

 _Draco tertawa, bukankah ini hari yang menyenangkan?_

"Finite," Draco mendengar teriakan feminim tak jauh darinya, dia tak sempat beraksi tapi kemudian merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Draco merasa jari-jarinya sedikit memanjang begitu juga dengan kakinya. Perasaan aneh itu bisa terlihat dari ekspresi Alexander di sampingnya, matanya membulat dan langsung berdiri dan melangkah ke belakang menabrak Jenna yang juga sudah ikut berdiri.

Sebelum bisa mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, Draco terkejut mendapati Hermione sudah berada di depannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, beberapa rambutnya keluar dari kucir kudanya, dan membuatnya semakin menyeramkan tapi harus Draco akui sexy. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa Hermione bisa sangat mempesona seperti sekarang ini dihadapannya, bahkan ketika mereka bertemu di pesta kemarin dulu, tidak akan mengalahkan wajahnya kali ini.

"What are you doing, here?" Tanya Hermione menahan amarahnya. Tongkat sihirnya mengacung tepat di muka Draco. Tapi itu tidak membuat Draco takut, Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya pelan-pelan, seringai Draco yang terkenal itu merekah diwajah aristrokatnya, membuat Hermione ingin sekali menamparnya.

"Melihat putraku," jawab Draco kalem, dia memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat Alexander yang ketakutan mengintip di belakang Jenna.

Jenna melotot mendengar pernyataan Draco, dia membenarkan gendongannya pada Louise dan mengambil tangan Alexander dan menutupi dirinya sehingga Draco tak bisa melihat Alexander lebih lama lagi.

Dengan perlahan Draco menampik tangan Hermione yang mengancungkan tongkat sihir dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Jenna, menarik tangan Alexander perlahan.

"Sini Alexander, lihat ayahmu," kata Draco membujuk.

Dengan takut Alexander keluar dari belakang Jenna, matanya masih melotot ketakutan. "Father?"

"Yes, I'm your father." jawab Draco.

"Stop. Kuperingatkan kau untuk berhenti, Malfoy," teriak Hermione melepaskan tangan Draco dari Alexander. "Jenna, tolong bawa anak-anakku pulang ke rumah, aku akan menyusulmu segera," kata Hermione pada Jenna.

Jenna mengangguk dan menarik Alexander menjauh. Draco kembali berdiri dan menghadap Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy," tuntut Hermione.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku ingin melihat putraku," jawab Draco, seringainya kembali.

"Dia bukan putramu," kata Hermione tegas.

"Dia putraku, Granger. Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya, lihat matanya, that's a Malfoy's eyes," kata Draco sombong.

"Dia bukan putramu, Malfoy. Walaupun dia berasal dari spermamu, tidak berarti kau berhak menjadi ayahnya. Kau tidak bersamanya ketika dia lahir, kau tidak bersamanya ketika dia pertama kali mengucapkan kata, kau tidak bersamanya ketika dia pertama kali melangkah. Dia bukan putramu," kata Hermione mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Tangannya mengepal memukul dada Draco. Draco menangkup kedua tangannya dan menarik Hermione.

"Kau yang tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ada," kata Draco.

"Dan lalu? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahuinya? Kau akan bertanggung jawab? Mencariku dan mencoba peran sebagai ayahnya? Atau kau berusaha untuk membuangnya, karena dia darah campuran?" tantang Hermione.

Draco tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak mempertimbangkannya. Jadi ku peringatkan padamu, jauhi anakku," kata Hermione mendesis.

"Sudah ku katakan dia putraku," jawab Draco mendesis juga. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Draco bisa melihat bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung Hermione, Draco ingin sekali menangkup bibir ranum itu dan merasakannya lagi.

"Kau tau Granger, Malfoy akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan aku akan mendapatkan putraku," kata Draco berbahaya

Itu membuat Hemione takut. Ketakutan yang selama ini, muncul kembali. Dia tau Draco bisa melakukan hal yang tak terduga, dan pikiran itu membuatnya takut.

"Draco, please don't," kata Hermione, kalimat itu muncul begitu saja. Untuk begberapa saat Draco merasa miris, apalagi ketika air mata Hermione tanpa permisi jatuh. Draco mengusap air mata itu dengan jari jemponya.

"Sorry, love, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, kau termasuk di dalamnya," kata Draco lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione takut.

"Sorry for late birthday's gift."

Dan kemudian Draco menempatkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Sangat lembut, dan sekejap kemudian Draco sudah menariknya kembali. Draco tersenyum simpul dan kemudian berbalik pergi.

Hermione hanya bisa termangu di sana. _Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa maksud kata-katanya?_. Sepuluh menit, Hermione berdiri bagai patung, dan perasaan bersalah kemudian muncul. Dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang lelaki yang bukan suaminya. Dia baru saja membiarkan laki-laki itu menciumnya, dan membuatnya memikirkan pria lain yang bukan suaminya. Dan sekali lagi dia merasa rapuh dan menangis.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/** for you my beloved reader, reviewer, follower, and favouriter 'aduh ini gaje banget'. minal aidin wal faidzin ya. mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

 **Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **13\. This hole in our relationship**

 **27 Mei 1999**

Draco Malfoy, aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hubunganku dengannya akan lebih dari sekedar hubungan remaja pada umumnya, paling tidak itulah yang aku rasakan padanya. Pertama kali aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga seperti dengan viktor Krum, atau perasaan canggung dengan Ron –Thanks Merlin, kami putus dengan baik-baik. Tak bisa kubayangkan akan tiba waktu dimana aku merasa senang dengan keberadaan Lavender Brown- dengan Draco itu terasa hidup, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi dia bagai menghidupkan sisi diriku yang lain, dan setelah kusadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Bicara tentang Lavender, dia sangat baik dan pengertian, terutama lagi setelah dia mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bersama Ron. Yang pastinya, aku tidak akan pernah. Tapi kadang aku berpikir apa Lavender juga tau siapa pria yang sedang berkencan denganku, aku mendapati bahwa aku merasa resah ketika berada satu kelas dimana Draco juga berada didalamnya. Aku yakin, melihat senyum misterius Lavender, bahwa dia mengetahui bahwa pria yang berkencan denganku ada di kelas yang sama.

Draco! Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi pria yang selalu berada di pikirkanku. Dia yang selalu mendatangiku di perpustakaan, di sudut gelap perpustakaan tentu saja. Waktu kami berbagi cerita, pandangan, ide dan apapun yang ada di kepala kami. aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa hidup. Sikapnya yang lembut, pembawaannya yang sombong dan sok tau, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa nyaman.

Bagaimana kami berdebat tentang buku yang kami baca, tentang caranya memberi kejutan padaku, senyumnya yang ditujukkan padaku ketika sedang makan di aula ketika tak ada yang melihat, saat kami bercinta, semuanya terasa tampak sempurna, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Namun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa itu, dan itu mengangguku.

"Hermione!" panggil Harry dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Harry!" balasku. Agak aneh mendapati Harry seorang diri belakangan ini, biasanya dia selalu bersama Ginny atau Ron, atau sibuk latihan Quidditch. Dia latihan sangat keras akhir-akhir ini karena final akan diselenggarakan satu hari setelah ujian NEWT. Bukan hanya Harry tapi juga Draco. Mereka berlatih keras untuk pertandingan final, dan karena tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, aku tak bisa menyalahkan.

"I miss you," kata Harry tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Why?" tanyaku heran, Harry belum melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau tau, kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol. Aku sangat jarang bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya selama ini kau sibuk apa?" Tanya Harry melepaskan pelukkannya.

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih kecang. Sangat aneh rasanya untuk berbohong pada Harry. Itu bukan hal yang sering aku lakukan. Tapi tampaknya belakangan ini aku jadi sering melakukannya dan amat mahir malah. Lagipula bukan Cuma aku yang sibuk, bukan begitu?

"Kau yang sibuk, sang terpilih. Aku selalu di perpustakaan," jawabku.

Harry memberiku padangan tak percaya. Aku tau itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Ayo katakan, kau sudah berjanji," katanya.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Mione! Your boyfriend!" jawabnya ketus.

Aku menggarukkan satu jariku di pelipis, pura-pura mengingat "Kapan?" tanyaku. Harry menyipitkan matanya. "Baiklah," kataku kemudian, setuju untuk membicarakanya.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Aku merasa mataku berputar tanpa aku sadari.

"Siapa? Siapa, siapa?"

"Pacar barumu?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Pacar baruku?" tanyaku balik masih bersikeras. Harry mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, matanya menerobos membuatku memalingkan muka. "Harry- !" kataku protes.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Hermione. Aku mengenalmu lebih daripada diriku sendiri. Jadi siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras kalau aku memiliki kekasih?" kataku masih keras kepala. Harry kembali melakukan hal yang sama, aku tau aku tak bisa berbohong ketika menatap mata hijaunya, tapi kemudian aku melihat ada perasaan bersalah atau canggung. Harry memalingkan muka.

"Apa itu?" tuntutku.

Harry tidak menjawab.

"Heh? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab. Kenapa kau bersikeras kalau aku memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku lagi, dan aku melakukan apa yang tadi dilakukan harry padaku, dan aku tau dia lebih sulit untuk berbohong padaku.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku melihat namamu di daftar Madam Pomfrey!" katanya marah karena tak bisa lama berdiam diri dibawah tatapan menuntutku, "Kau tau! Adult stuff!"

"Harry James Potter!" kataku sambil memukul bahunya, dua anak kelas dua yang disebelah kami ikut menengok ke arah kami. "Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai melihat daftar nama siswi di Madam Pomfrey?"

"Okey! Aku tidak sengaja," katanya tak sabar. "Aku menemani Ginny mengambil ramuannya! Dan ada namamu di situ. Bukan salahku, kan!" katanya membela diri.

"Dan tidak mungkin kau meminta ramuan seperti itu pada Madam Pomfrey kalau kau tidak menggunakannya, dan kenapa kau sampai menggunakannya kalau kau tidak memiliki kekasih? _Just for one night stand?_ " tanyanya mengejek sok beranalisis.

Hermione menggeleng tidak percaya. Aku yakin mukaku sekarang sudah merah, tapi kemudian aku melihatnya berjalan masuk aula besar, dia mengambil tempat duduk yang menghadapku, dan mulai menatapku, aku merasa benar-benar tak nyaman

"Come on, Siapa?" Tanya Harry mendekatkan wajahnya, membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tau Harry! Apakah aku harus cerita padamu," jawabku diplomatis.

"Hermione, Kau sudah seperti saudariku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat perubahan dalam dirimu. Kau tampak sangat bahagia. Dia membuatmu bahagia, jadi apa yang kau takutkan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia layak untukmu! Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal detail, aku sendiri sudah tau prosesnya –aku memukul lengannya, tapi kemudian aku tertawa, betapa konyolnya kami- tapi aku hanya bertanya siapa dia?" katanya menjelaskan.

"Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata menurutmu dia tidak layak?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia membuatmu bahagia. Asal bukan salah satu ular Slytherin!"

"Harry, tidak semua Slytherin buruk!"

"Ya! sebagian besar dari mereka buruk!"

"Aku tidak yakin, Harry! Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Snape!" kataku, Harry menampakan mimik tak nyaman, aku mengelengkan kepala. aku tau Harry butuh waktu untuk menerima bahwa Snape selama ini ada di pihak Orde. Walaupun dia berkata bijak mengenai Snape di halayak umum, tapi aku mengerti dia kesulitan untuk menerima, semua butuh proses.

"Jadi siapa? Katakan siapa orangnya?" Tanya Harry ulet.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, Draco berdiri dari kursinya dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya dengan jari-jari dikedua tangannya, tanda untuk minta bertemu denganku. "Entahlah. Aku akan membicarakan hal ini padanya. Aku hanya tak ingin kalau hanya aku sendiri yang merasa perlu untuk membuka hubungan kami pada semua orang," kataku kemudian.

"Baiklah, tapi aku masih merasa bahwa seharusnya kau memberitahuku, Hermione. Dan sejujurnya aku merasa sakit hati karena kau menyembunyikannya dariku!" tambahnya pura-pura sedih yang gagal.

"Aku minta maaf, Harry. Tapi janji aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengannya!" kataku akhirnya.

Harry mengangguk setuju. Aku mengecup pipinya sebelum berpamitan, mengatakan bahwa aku perlu ke perpustakaan, padahal untuk mengejar ke mana Draco menghilang. Kamar kebutuhan.

…

"Draco.." panggilanku mengema, ruang kebutuhan sudah berubah menjadi lorong perpustakaan, bedanya, kali ini sepi tanpa satu pun siswa yang membaca. Aku berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke lorong-lorong mencari Draco, sampai kemudian di antara dua rak besar yang gelap tanganku ditarik ke dalamnya. Langsung ku cium aroma parfumnya yang sangat maskulin. Tanpa aba-aba bibirnya sudah menyerang bibirku, dan kami bergulat saling mendominasi.

Aku menarik diri, aku perlu oksigen, dan dengan enggan Dracopun melepeasakan ciuman kami.

"What?" tuntutnya.

"Kita perlu bicara, sebentar!" jawabku, mendekapkan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tak nyaman bersembunyi seperti ini terus! Tidak bisakah kita menjadi pasangan yang normal?" tanyaku hati-hati, kulihat perubahan wajahnya yang sering kulihat di aula atau disudut lain sekolah ketika dia bersama teman-temannya. Ekspresi wajah dinginnya yang tak kusuka.

"Pasangan yang normal?" tanyanya dingin. Aku merasa ciut.

"He..em. kau tau, seperti makan bersama di aula besar, jalan bersama ke kelas!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka perhatian publik seperti itu?" tanyanya masih sama dingin.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal seperti itu, tapi aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini," aku menawarkan jawaban.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Hanya kau dan aku," jawabnya, senyumnya kembali, dia menarik rambut yang menjutai ke mataku. Hal kecil seperti inilah yang membuatku selalu tak bisa membalas ucapannya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di wajahku.

Aku menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa, "Draco, tadi Harry menyudutkanku, dia menanyakan siapa laki-laki yang sedang dekat denganku. Aku merasa tidak enak untuk merahasiakan hal ini darinya!"

"Jadi ini mengenai Potter?" Tanya kembali dingin, apapun jika kami membicarakan sesuatu dan ada nama Harry yang terlibat maka Draco yang arogan itu akan kembali muncul.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja. Aku jadi berpikir, apa kita akan seperti ini? sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Apa kau juga merasa nyaman dengan hubungan seperti ini? sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, lalu terus bagaimana?" tanyaku runtut. Draco menampakkan wajah malas, wajah yang yang selalu aku takutkan, karena ekpresi seperti adalah ekspresinya yang tak bisa ku baca, aku tak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

"I don't know".

"Kau malu dengan ini semua?"

Tapi dia tak langsung menjawab. "Aku menikmatinya."Katanya kemudian, dia mendekatkan dirinya, membuatku besandar di rak buku dan mulai menciumku lagi. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Yeah, kau menikamatinya!" kataku kehabisan nafas, aku bisa merasakan seringainya di leherku dan semakin ke bawah, tangannya mulai naik menelusuri pahaku.

"Hei, come on! Jangan pikirkan lagi," katanya, _yep bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir jika dia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku,_ "I fancied to shag you on the library, you know!" katanya serak.

 **2 Juni 1999**

Rasanya semua tulang ku remuk redam. Persiapan untuk ujian NEWT akan di mulai senin depan. Belajar belajar dan belajar. Aku merasak apa yang kulakukan belakangan ini hanya belajar saja, dan berkencan dengan Draco tentu saja. Melihat Harry dan Ron semakin terasa jauh, Harry tidak pernah lagi menanyakan siapa kekasihku, tapi aku tau dia terus menungguku untuk bicara dengannya. aku juga ingin sekali cerita mengenai hubunganku dengan Draco, tapi tidak pernah satu kalipun Draco mau mendengarkan alasanku mengenai hal itu.

Harus ku akui ada perasaan takut yang kurasakan. Baru kali ini aku merasa bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan, mungkin benar kata orang jatuh cinta membuatmu berpikir tidak masuk akal. _Cinta?_ Aku tertegun dengan pikiran ini. kepalaku langsung terasa pusing.

Aku berbelok ke arah kamar mandi di lantai 2, tidak jadi mengambil jalan ke sayap rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan ramuan bulananku. Kamar mandi itu memang jarang digunakan oleh siswa. 4.. 5 .. entah berapa menit aku hanya diam disalah satu biliknya. Pikiranku kacau, baru saja aku menyadarinya. Cinta. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Draco? Ya, tapi bukan jatuh cinta sepele, aku benar-benar Jatuh Cinta padanya.

Ya. aku tau kenapa aku bisa tak rasional seperti ini, baru pertama kali aku merasakan hal seperti ini. aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dulu adalah musuh besarku. Pemuda yang pertama kali mengataiku, mengejek rambut, dan juga gigiku. Tawaku terlepas ketika aku mengenang saat-saat kami masih menjadi musuh, dan kubandingkan dengan kata-kata Draco saat kami sedang bercinta, saat dia memuja dan membawaku klimaks. Rasanya pipiku saja sudah panas membayangkannya.

Saat aku ingin melangkah keluar dari bilik, terdengar pintu terbuka, suara kaca pecah.

"Astoria!" kata seseorang dari mereka.

"Aku benci dia," jawab Gadis yang bernama Astoria itu, pikirku.

"Astoria, jaga sikapmu, kau membuatku malu," jawab perempuan satunya, tampaknya hanya dua orang saja dari mereka.

"Siapa Daphne? Siapa dia?" Tanya Astoria, aku mengerti sekarang mereka Astoria dan Daphne Greengrass.

"Astoria. Kau tidak bisa bertidak seperti itu," kata Daphne menarik nafas panjang. Ada rasa lelah di suaranya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Daphne. Dia punya seseorang yang lain. yang menemani malam-malamnya. Dia membuatku sebagai boneka pajangan di asrama kita. Kau pikir aku akan menerimanya seperti itu?" kata Astoria panas. Aku mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Slytherin's boys dan selingkuhan-selingkuhan mereka.

"Tapi itu memang yang mereka lakukan, Tori. Pria-pria itu memang selalu mencari kesenangan di luar asrama Slytherin, kita semua tau itu," kata Daphne. Dan ini dia Slytherin's girl dengan kesabaran aristrokat yang mereka banggakan.

"Ya. tapi dia tak pernah ada untukku. Hell, bahkan Blaise lebih baik dari dia," jawab Astoria panas. Aku terkejut dengan penyataan ini. setahuku sebusuk-busuknya para pria Slytherin, Blaise adalah yang terburuk, dia tak sungkan-sungkan menyapa para selingkuhannya di aula besar. Tak pernah sekalipun menyembunyikan dengan siapa dia menghabiskan malamnya.

".."

"Maaf Daphne," kata Astoria kemudian. Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Daphne Greengrass, sudah rahasia umum bahwa Blaise adalah playboy kelas berat yang tak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah melihat wanita dengan rok pendek. Dan semua orang tau, Daphne adalah pacar 'resmi' Blaise Zabini.

"Tidak perlu," kata Daphne dingin.

"Daphne, katakan siapa dia Daphne. Aku tau kau pasti tau, beritahu aku, aku adikmu. Kau orang yang paling dekat dengan Draco," kata Astoria, aku menutup mulutku agar tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Draco. Dia bilang Draco? Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Aku mendengus, tentu saja aku adalah selingkuhan Draco kan? Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirikannya? Ya. karena dia selalu bersamaku setiap hari. Aku dengan bodohnya mengangsumsi bahwa aku satu-satunya kekasih Draco. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar satu gossip-pun bahwa Astoria adalah kekasihnya yang resmi?

Aku mengingat kembali awal mula kami bersama, aku pikir aku berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang dia kencani sebelumnya. Apa ini hanya asumsiku saja?

"Tapi kali ini aku tidak tau, Tori. Dia sangat protektif dengan mainan barunya," jawab Daphne. Mainan. Aku hanya mainan.

"Yap. Dan kenapa sekarang ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Astoria kesal.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Daphne sama kesalnya.

"Aku perlu tau siapa, Daphne. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan mudah mendatangiku, tidur denganku, mencumbuku di depan semua anak Slytherin. Dia menunjukan bahwa aku pacarnya, tapi kemudian saat semua orang tidak melihat dia akan keluar dari asrama dan entah kemana," kata Astoria terisak. Aku menutup mulutku, agar suaraku tidak terdengar, air mataku sudah keluar. Pikiranku kacau. baru saja tadi aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy, lalu ini? apa ini? rasanya seperti ada duri yang tak mau lepas dari dadaku. Pedih dan perih.

"Tapi itu memang cara kerja mereka, Tori. Mereka seperti meng-klaim kita agar bisa pergi berkencan dengan gadis lain dari asrama lain."

"Ya. aku tau itu. Tapi setidaknya Blaise masih perhatian denganmu, aku? Dia sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Aku janji akan menanyakan hal ini padanya, Tori. Tapi, kau tak bisa mengatakan padanya secara langsung seperti tadi," kata Daphne.

"Aku tau, aku kelepasan."

"Sudahlah ayo kita keluar. Kita perlu makan malam," kata Daphne mengajak Astoria keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku menahan nafas sampai Greengrass bersaudara keluar dari kamar mandi. Semua yang kudengar tadi amat sangat mengejutkanku. Bagaimana aku tak pernah mendengar hal ini? aku tertawa miris, tentu saja, sebagian waktuku kupakai untuk belajar dan bertemu dengan Draco. Aku hampir tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Harry dan Ron, bahkan aku tak pernah bergosip lagi dengan Lavender dan Parvati.

Rasanya berabad-abad sampai akhirnya aku kembali ke aula besar untuk makan malam. Hampir sebagian sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Aku bisa merasakan sebagian memperhatikan langkahku. Sampai akhirnya aku duduk di sebelah Harry dan Ginny. Lavender memberi senyum sedih padaku, namun Ron jelas-jelas membuang muka, merasa jengkel karena ke-absenanku.

"Hai guys," sapaku.

"Akhirnya kau mengingat kami?" Tanya Ron blak-blakan.

"Maaf karena belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk," kataku.

"Hermione, bukan kau saja yang akan ujian," kata Ron kasar.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku lagi.

"Hermione, bukan berarti kami hanya menginginkanmu untuk ujian, tapi kami benar-benar merasa kehilanganmu. Kita bahkan tidak pernah lagi ngobrol setelah makan malam. Kau akan selalu ke perpustakaan, dan kembali, hell saat kami sudah tidur," kata Harry berbisik.

Aku menutup mataku, dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar tadi dan semua desakan ini aku merasa beban yang sangat berat di punggungku. Ginny memberikan tatapan kasihan padaku, tapi dia tak membantu meredakan emosi Harry.

"Kau janji padaku, Hermione. Jadi siapa dia?" Tanya Harry panas.

Aku merasa air mataku mengalir. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan kulihat iris perak itu memperhatikanku, tapi, tapi tatapannya dingin, itu semakin membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku. "I can't Harry," jawabku.

"Kau tak bisa, atau kau tak mau? Aku bisa saja menggunakan peta perampok. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, karena aku masih menghargai urusan pribadimu, tapi ini sudah kelewatan," katanya mendesis, kulihat dia melunak karena aku menangis, tapi tampaknya dia sudah menetapkan diri untuk mengkonfrontasi hal ini padaku.

"Dia tak mau Harry. Mungkin pacarnya itu lebih penting dari kita," kata Ron semakin membuat suasana canggung itu menjadi panas.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi.."

"Stop, aku malas memperdebatkan ini, kau tidak seperti Hermione kami," kata Harry.

"Hermione kalian. aku milik diriku sendiri!" balasku marah.

Ron mendengus. "oh ya? kau lebih seperti peliharaan pacar barumu. Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab siapa sebenernya dia!"

"Karena itu bukan hanya urusanku," kataku beralasan.

"Lebih baik kita pergi," kata Harry dan kemudian berdiri pergi. Ron juga mengikuti Harry.

"Dia hanya sedikit kesal, Hermione," kata Ginny. Tapi aku tau lebih baik, Harry marah padaku.

"Mereka hanya tidak pernah kehilanganmu, Hermione. Mereka hanya belum terbiasa untuk mendapati bahwa kau dekat dengan pria lain, mereka terlalu protektif padamu. Kau adik kesayangan mereka," kata Lavender, Lavender dan kebijaksanaannya setelah perang.

 **5 Juni 1999**

Sejak malam dua hari yang lalu aku menghindarinya. Pertama karena aku tau perasaanku ini amat dalam untuknya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kedua, penolakan Harry dan Ron, ketiga yang paling ingin aku tau kebenarannya adalah bahwa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku ini hanyalah selingkuhannya, -dari apa yang kemudian aku dengar dari Lavender dan Parvati bahwa Draco dan Astoria berkencan setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru- aku tau mereka tidur bersama, Draco mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya tapi tak pernah kukira bahwa mereka terus menjalani hubungan itu.

aku tau aku tak bisa terus menerus menghindarinya. Tapi sejujurnya aku takut akan jawaban yang mungkin aku dapatkan. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur, dia berkali-kali memberi tanda untuk minta bertemu denganku, tapi aku tidak mengubris semua itu.

Aku melangkah ke arah danau, sebelum matahari terbit. Ke tempat di mana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Draco yang memikatku. Di salah satu dahan yang menonjol, bisa ku lihat bunga mawar yang mekar di tepian Danau, tempat di mana aku jatuh waktu itu.

Angin musim panas yang hanggat, namun terasa dingin karena matahari belum terbit. Lalu kemudian aku merasakan lengan memelukku dari belakang. Dan nafasnya yang hangat di telungkuk leherku, "I miss you," katanya.

Aku hanya diam saja, tak menjawabnya.

Dia menarikku semakin dekat dan membuatku duduk dipangkuannya. Kami memandang matahari terbit itu, menelusuri leherku dengan hidungnya. Itu terasa amat intim.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang saat aku memanggilmu," katanya, nada suaranya menekan dan menuntut.

"Aku bukan gadis panggilan, Draco," jawabku ketus.

Dia tau. Dia mengerti bahwa aku dalam kondisi sedang kesal.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawabnya cepat, kurasakan tangannya semakin erat di pinggangku.

"Bagus kalau kau tau."

"Granger, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, menarik daguku. Mata kami yang sejajar itu bertemu dan kulihat dia penuh kekhawatiran, mungkin.

"Draco apa arti hubungan kita ini?" tanyaku hati-hati. Salah satu alisnya melengkung ke atas.

"Jadi ini masalah Potter lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini bukan masalah, Harry. Ini masalah kita. Kita akan seperti ini terus?" tuntutku.

"Granger, aku tidak baik dengan hal seperti ini," katanya mengelak.

"Lalu bagaimana sebaiknya?" aku ingin mengatakan semua yang kudengar tentang dirinya dan Astoria, tapi rasanya mulutku terkunci rapat.

"Please, jangan ungkit hal ini. aku ingin kita berjalan tenang, setidaknya sampai kita lulus," jawabnya. Tapi aku tak yakin, lalu bagaimana kalau kami sudah lulus? Selesai begitu saja?

"Granger, I miss you. Kau tau ini hari ulang tahunku," katanya merajuk, dan aku kalah oleh ekspresinya yang sangat mengemaskan. Perasaan kesalku hilang seketika, aku menutup mata merasa bersalah.

"Aghhh aku lupa," jawabku membuka satu mataku.

"Kau tidak mempersiapkan hadiah untukku?" tanyanya, matanya menyipit, bibirnya cemberut.

"Sorry, I was distracted," jawabku meminta maaf.

"So, you are the gift then," katanya misterius. Tanpa kusadari tangannya memakaikan gelang perak tipis di pergelangan tanganku. Aku memperhatikannya. Gelang itu amat sederhana, hanya dihiasi batu kecil berwarna..

"Alexandrite. Hijau dan merah berubah secara bergantian," katanya menerangkan batu yang menghiasi gelang itu.

"What do you mean? Kenapa kau yang memberiku hadiah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Make love with me," katanya serak dan sensual.

"…"

"In here, now."

Draco kemudian menciumiku, menggigit pelan leherku, bibirku, tangannya menelusup ke bawah ke bagian sensitifku yang sudah basah. Aku bisa merasakan seringainya penuh kesombongan, dan dia membuka resettling celananya. Kami tak pernah bercinta selain di kamar kebutuhan. Dan sekarang dimana kami, disini, di tepi danau dengan masih berpakaian lengkap. Dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, mengeser celana dalamku ke samping dan memasukkiku dengan sekali gerakan. Dan perasaan penuh itu kembali kurasakan. Mulutku terbuka oleh sensansi itu dan dia menakup bibirkuku untuk bertemu dengan bibitnya.

Erangan ku terasa sangat erotis, dan salah satu tangannya mengarahkan pinggulku untuk bergerak bersama dengan pinggulnya. "I miss you," bisiknya lagi. Suara kecil percikan ombak di dari danau se-akan ikut bernyanyi bersama erangan kami sampai kami mencapai klimaks. Dan dia menghujaniku ciuman demi ciuman sebelum dia kemudian menarik keluar dari dalamku. Tawaku tak bisa kucegah untuk keluar, bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?

…

Pagi ini mungkin adalah pagi yang terindah. Setelah bercinta dengan Draco ditepi danau, dia mengantarku kembali ke kastil, bergandengan tangan. Aku tau itu hal yang sederhana, tapi pernahkah kau bayangkan? Bahwa aku akan berpegang tangan dengan Draco Malfoy sepanjang halaman menuju ke kastil, aku tau mungkin karena tidak ada ada orang yang melihatnya, dan dia menciumku sebelum kami berpisah di bawah tangga yang membawaku ke menara Gryffindor.

Ini pagi terindah sampai, aku masuk ke menara Gryffindor, dan mendapati mungkin- semua anak Gryffindor sudah terbangun dan memandangku tak percaya, sebagian dari wajah mereka merah padam menahan amarah, yang lebih kecil melihat takut-takut. Di bagian paling depan dari mereka adalah Harry dan Ron. Mereka menatapku marah.

"Jadi pacarmu itu adalah Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah padam.


	14. Chapter 14

**always say thank you for all of you and warn you this story is mature theme, not just adult contents.**

 **Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **14\. encounter**

 **20 September 2005**

"Mummy!" panggil Alexander untuk yang ke-3 kalinya. dia mengelus pipi ibunya yang sedang melamun.

"Ya, Xander! Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione kaget mendapati putranya itu.

"Kau dari tadi diam saja!" jawabnya pelan. Hermione merasa sedih karenanya. Dia merasa linglung ketika tiba di rumah. Jenna dengan baik hati membawa Louise untuk tidur siang di kamar. Tapi Alexander tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui bahwa ibunya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dan sepertinya itu adalah kelebihan Alexander.

"Mummy minta maaf sayang. Mungkin Mummy lelah," jawab Hermione menyisir rambut emas Alexander dengan jari-jarinya.

"Mummy!" panggil Alexander lagi.

"Hem.."

"Kenapa Tim menyebut dirinya ayahku?" Tanya Alexander, dia duduk di sebelah Hermione. Hati Hermione berderu, _apa yang harus aku katakana padanya._

"Oh, Alexander! Mummy tidak ingin berbohong padamu, Darling. Tapi…" kata Hermione terputus.

"Apa dia orang jahat?" Tanya Alexander polos. "Kau sangat marah ketika aku besamanya tadi?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Draco Malfoy. Aku tau kau pasti bingung dengan kejadian tadi," kata Hermione sedih.

"Dia tampak baik sebelum Mummy datang dan kenapa penampilannya berubah kemudian?" Tanya Alexander dengan kepolosannya.

"Alexander, dia menggunakan ramuan polyjuice, kau masih ingat apa itu ramuan polyjuice kan?" Tanya Hermione, mencoba membuat pembicaraan itu menjadi lebih ringan.

Alexander mengangguk. "Ramuan yang bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi orang lain," jawab anaknya itu dengan bangga.

"Iya. Draco menggunakan ramuan Polyjuice, sehingga dia bisa berubah menjadi orang lain," kata Hermione menjelaskan

"Kenapa dia menggunakan ramuan Polyjuice?" Tanya Alexander, _Inilah kalau memiliki anak yang pintar_ pikir Hermione menghela nafas.

"Agar dia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya," jawab Hermione pendek. Dia mengharapkan Alexander akan bertanya lagi.

"Jadi wajahnya yang asli adalah yang terakhir kali kulihat?" Tanya Alexander lagi.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jadi dia benar ayahku?" Tanya Alexander pelan.

"Alexander, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?" Tanya Hermione balik.

"Dia yang mengatakannya!" jawab Alexander.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. _Apakah dia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Seberapa sulit memberi pengertian pada anak umur lima tahun._ Hermione mencium jidat Alexander sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya. dia adalah ayahmu, Alexander."

Alexander diam saja. Mungkin dia sedang mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan ibunya.

"Daddy bukan daddy?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak Xander, Daddy akan tetap menjadi daddy, Draco, dia bukan Daddy tapi Father," jawab Hermione menawarkan jawaban. Alexander memberengut berpikir.

"Apa bedanya?" tanyanya lagi.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab.

"Daddy. Daddy adalah orang yang ikut membesarkanmu bersama Mummy. Father. Father adalah yang ikut menyumbangkan DNAnya padamu," jawab Hermione.

"DNA? aku seperti pernah mendengarnya," kata Alexander berpikir.

"Ya. aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya. Kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah agak besar nanti," kata Hermione baik hati.

Alexander kembali mengangguk. "Jadi Draco adalah orang yang ikut menyumbangkan DNA padaku, itu kenapa kami memiliki mata yang hampir sama?" Tanyanya lagi. Alexander dan segala keingintahuannya.

"Ya." tidak hanya hampir sama, tapi memang sama persis.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut membesarkan aku?" tanyanya lagi. _Bagian yang sulit_ pikir Hermione.

"Alexander, Mummy tidak ingin berbohong padamu, tapi mummy rasa kau belum bisa mengerti hal seperti itu, kau tau!"

"Yep, 'percakapan orang dewasa'." Kata Alexander malas. Hermione tersenyum. Dia cukup bangga dengan anaknya, Alexander mengerti apa itu, ketika dia dan Theo akan membicarakan hal-hal orang dewasa, maka mereka menutup telinga anak-anak mereka untuk tidak boleh ikut mendengarkan.

"Tapi Mummy tetap Mummyku kan?" Tanya Alexander khawatir.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Mummymu Alexander, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku akan bersikeras," jawab Hermione tersenyum dan begitu pula Alexander.

"I love you, Mummy," kata Alexander mencium pipi Hermione.

"I love you too, Xander," jawab Hermione memeluk anaknya itu.

Alexander berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan ceria. Hermione bersyukur karena apa yang dia katakan mengenai Draco tidak mempengaruhi jiwa anaknya.

"Draco bertemu dengannya?" Tanya suara dari arah pintu ruang keluarga. _Theo._

"Ya-" Hermione menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya seharian ini. dari mulai Harry yang datang ke Rumah sakit menemuinya. Menceritakan semua tentang nama Alexander yang muncul di permadani yang ada di Grimmauld Place. Hermione juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia menemukan Draco bermain dengan Alexander dan Louise di taman dan bagaimana Draco mengaku sebagai ayah Alexander, tapi satu yang tidak diceritakan Hermione – Draco yang kemudian menciumnya-

Ada perasaan bersalah karena dia tak menceritakan hal itu pada Theo, dan Hermione tau Theo juga menyadari ada yang disembunyikan darinya, namun Theo seperti Theo yang dikenalnya, tidak pernah menekan ataupun memaksa.

"Ini menjadikan semuanya menjadi lebih mudah, Hermione," komentar Theo setelah Hermione selesai bercerita.

"No. aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu," balas Hermione ketus.

"Cepat atau lambat, itu akan terjadi," kata Theo.

"Theo," rintih Hermione memohon.

Theo memeluk Hermione yang menangis dipelukkannya.

…

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tau bahwa Adrian Puncey merupakan sepupu dari Draco Malfoy. Ya dia adalah sepupu dari karena neneknya adalah Rosier adik dari Dorea Black nee Rosier. Mungkin karena Draco lebih banyak disangkutpautkan dengan keluarga Black yang terkenal itu. Mereka cukup saling mengenal. Walaupun tidak begitu dekat, mungkin karena Adrian lebih tua dari Draco. Tapi untuk ukuran sepupu mereka cukup dekat, memangnya kau bisa menyamakana dengan sepupu Draco yang lain, Nymphandora Tonks atau Sirius Black.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Tanya Adrian malas menyesap wiski api ke mulutnya.

"Tidak- oh, entahlah. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan pikiranku saat ini. masalah ini membuatku pusing. Dan aku tidak menemukan orang yang lebih baik untuk aku ajak bicara," kata Draco terduduk lemah di depan Adrian. Apakah itu sebuah pujian, mungkin kalau Draco Malfoy yang mengatakannya.

"…"

"Katakan sesuatu!" pinta Draco.

"Apa?" Tanya Adrian sok tak tau.

"Apa yang ibuku rencanakan?" Tanya Draco blak-blakan.

"Untuk ukuran Slytherin, kau sudah kehilangan nalurimu. Kau menyedihkan," jawab Adrian santai kembali menyesap wiskinya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengejekku," kata Draco panas.

"Sorry, cousin. But look of yourself!"

"Lupakan! cepat katakan, kalau aku mengikuti anjuran ibuku. Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan?" Tanya Draco tak sabar.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan Alexander. Secara hukum, kau sudah menjadi ayahnya, tapi walinya sekarang adalah ayah baptisnya. Menurut hukum, pernikahan Theo dan Granger juga berdasarkan hukum Muggle. sehingga perwalian ini sedikit rumit, dari yang sebelumnya yang sudah rumit. Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya kecuali.."

"Kecuali?" potong Draco tak sabar.

"Kau memenuhi persyaratan mendapatkan perwalian," kata Adrian menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Pertama, kau harus berkecukupan secara financial," kata Theo pendek.

Draco tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar nama, Malfoy?" Tanya Draco mengejek.

"Dalam artian kau memiliki perkerjaan yang pantas," jawab Adrian santai, Draco merasa tak nyaman.

"Maksudnya?"

"Untuk membesarkan seorang anak, kau dianggap layak jika bisa memastikan pendidikan dan lingkungan untuk mereka tinggal. Dalam artian yang lebih sempit, kau harus memiliki pekerjaan, bukan sekedar brangkas penuh galleon di Gringgots," jawab Adrian mengejek.

Draco melonggo.

"Maksudmu, aku harus mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap?" Tanya Draco coba memahami perkataan Adrian.

"Yep." Adrian mengangguk.

"Aku bisa meminta ayahku, salah satu posisi di perusahaannya, tak masalah," jawab Draco mencoba tidak berpengaruh. Adrian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, yang kedua adalah lingkungan untuk hidup. Kau harus mempunyai rumah yang pantas. –Bukan Malfoy Manor, kalau kau Tanya padaku," kata Adrian cepat-cepat.

"Okey, aku bisa membeli rumah yang cukup besar!" jawab Draco pendek. "Atau salah satu dari property Malfoy yang tidak digunakan, dan atas namaku," katanya menambahkan cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah, dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga yang mendukung. Maksudnya ada-"

"Kau memintaku untuk menikah?" potong Draco tercengang.

"Lebih kurang seperti itu," kata Adrian menyetujui, ekspresi Draco amat berharga, tidak pernah dia membayangkan bahwa sepupunya itu akan seterkejut ini.

"No!"

"Kita mendapat masalah!" jawab Adrian menaikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak memiliki wanita yang pas untuk ku nikahi, dan yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggantikan Granger untuk menjadi ibu dari Alexander. Tidak. jawabanku tidak. Cari cara lain," kata Draco tegas. Adrian agak terkejut mendengarnya. _Apakah yang dia lakukan benar?_ Dia jelas ingin menolong bibinya menjadikan Draco pria yang tumbuh dewasa. Memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap dirinya sendiri, pertama-tama dengan membuatnya bekerja, tentu saja. Tapi entah kenapa Adrian merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, seperti dia telah menekan tombol terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, yang diharapkan ibumu hanyalah kau bisa berbagi hak asuh, dalam pengertian, kau bisa mengatur untuk kapan kau bertemu dengan anakmu, bukan memaksanya tinggal bersamamu. Dan dalam kondisimu sekarang, itu sudah cukup," kata Adrian menjelaskan.

"Merlin, Aku tidak menyukai ini," kata Draco mengeram.

"Aku juga tidak," Adrian setuju.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Theo? Apa katanya?" Tanya Draco ingin tau.

"Pengacaranya sudah memberitahuku, bahwa dia bersedia untuk membicarakan tentang pembagian hak asuh," jawabku merasa senang.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Draco tak yakin menarik diri.

"Yep."

"Proses secepatnya kalau begitu," jawab Draco pendek.

Satu kalimat pendek itu mengentarkan Adrian. Draco tidak dirancang untuk tergesa-gesa dalam mengambil keputusan, kecuali… kecuali dia merasa bahwa dia bisa menang. Dan inilah yang membuatnya merasa salah. Apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

"Kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Tanya Adrian khawatir.

"Untuk sementara," jawab Draco pendek dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Adrian sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Membuatnya merenungi apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Draco tau bahwa Adrian tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan persetujuannya. Tapi bukan Draco kalau tak bisa berkilah. Satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kebersediaan Theo untuk berbagi hak asuh. Ada satu hal yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya, ide yang cukup aneh kalau Draco boleh bilang, bahwa Theo tidak akan menang melawannya kalau Draco benar-benar mengajukan petisi terhadap perwalian Alexander. Yang kedua adalah, ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melihat situasi, kalau dia bisa berbagi hak asuh, secara otomatis intensitas pertemuan dengan anaknya dan juga Hermione akan semakin besar, dan disitulah Draco akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan keduannya secara utuh. Rencana ini juga untuk meredakan kecurigaan ibunya.

Yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah mendapatkan posisi di perusahan ayahnya, dan segera mencari rumah untuk dia tinggal sendiri. Jelas ini bukan ide yang buruk. Akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari Manor yang menyebalkan.

Langsung saja Draco ber-apparate kembali ke Manor dan tanpa menunda-nunda segera berjalan ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Lucius cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Draco. Bukan saja karena penolakan anaknya untuk penawarannya segera menikahi darah murni dan mencari cara mendapatkan Alexander, juga karena Lucius merasa di khianati dengan istrinya yang tidak menyetujui rencananya tersebut. Anaknya sangat marah padanya dan beberapa hari belakangan ini tidak mengindahkannya. Tapi kemudian anaknya datang, berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco curiga. Di atas meja Lucius terdapat perkamen berserakan dengan nama-nama dan coretan. "Kau mencoba mengubah nama Alexander?"

Lucius buru-buru merapihkan perkamennya. "Tidakkah kau pikir nama itu terlalu Muggle,"

"Tidak juga," kata Draco cepat, walaupun dia sendiri memang merasa begitu. Jelas bukan nama yang akan dia pilih untuk anaknya. Dia akan lebih memilih nama dari rasi bintang seperti tradisi Black atau mengikuti tradisi keluarga Malfoy. Tapi menganti nama Alexander sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" Tanya Lucius setelah merapihkan perkamennya yang terakhir.

"Aku perlu mendapatkan perkerjaan. Aku perlu salah satu posisi di perusahan. Dan juga aku ingin segera pindah ke Malfoy Estete," kata Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Dan demi kehormatan apa aku harus memberikan hal itu padamu?" Tanya Lucius pelan-pelan. Alisnya menyatu ketika bertanya.

"Untuk tempat tinggal cucu-mu," jawab Draco pendek. "Jangan lupa ubah nama kepemilikannya sebagai namaku," tambahnya lagi.

"Kau berusaha mengambil hak perwaliannya?" Tanya Lucius kaget sekaligus senang

"Adrian sedang mengusahakan untuk merundingkan pembagian hak asuh. Yang pasti aku memerlukan pekerjaan tetap dan rumah itu segera," jawab Draco tegas.

"Pembagian hak asuh? Kau yakin? Nott bersedia begitu saja?" Tanya Lucius lebih heran lagi mendengar berita itu.

"Yep," jawab Draco mengangguk.

"Aku lebih suka kita mengambil perwalianya. Pewaris Malfoy harus tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Dan harus dibawah pengasuhan Malfoy," kata Lucius panas. Bergenerasi seluruh pewaris Malfoy selalu di besarkan di Malfoy manor, mereka yang sudah tua kemudian yang meninggalkan Manor untuk pindah ke property Malfoy yang lain. ide itu agak tidak cocok dengan Lucius.

"Ini bukan masalah kau suka atau tidak. Untuk sementara aku menerima pembagian hak asuh. Karena itu aku perlu bantuanmu, kau harus mencari tau kenapa Theo bersedia. Jelas dia bukan tipe pemurah seperti itu," kata Draco cepat kepada ayahnya.

"I see," kata Lucius tersenyum. Dia tau bahwa putranya, tidak mudah untuk ditundukan. Ini salah satu taktiknya.

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu?" Tanya Draco menuntut, tapi dia tak memberikan pandangan percaya, malah lebih seperti pandangan melecehkan. Sudah tak berbekas lagi rasa percaya Draco pada ayahnya itu.

"Tentu. Tapi tunggu-"

"…"

"Kau tidak berencana menikah dengan darah murni? Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kau memiliki keluarga yang mendukung?" Tanya Lucius, menemukan hal yang janggal terhadap strategi putranya.

"Tidak," jawab Draco pendek. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita tolol yang menikahiku karena galleon-galeon itu," tambahnya.

"Apa?" kata Lucius tercengang. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan perwaliannya kalau kau tidak menikah?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Draco menyeringai menantang.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya!" kata Lucius pelan-pelan

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Dan kau pikir aku memerlukan persetujuanmu? Lakukan apa yang ku inginkan segera," katanya lagi.

"Kau bodoh Draco," kata Lucius tidak sabar.

"We will see!" seru Draco.

"Tapi dia sudah menikah!" teriak Lucius.

"Sejak kapan kau berbudi, Father!" jawab Draco terkekeh. "Aku tidak mendengar kata tidak, Father! Lakukan apa yang aku pinta," kata Draco dan kemudian dia meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

 **21 September 2005**

Draco menelusuri lorong St Munggo. Walaupun dia sering mendatangi tempat ini dengan mantra Dilusi, dan mendatangi tempat ini tanpa hal itu membuat perubahan yang sangat signifikan. Hampir semua orang yang dia lewati akan melirik padanya, peragainya yang rapi dengan jubah mahal, ramputnya yang lurus dan kulitnya yang pucat hampir tidak seperti manusia normal menjadi daya tarik bagi penontonnya. Draco hampir yakin bahwa mereka akan mengenalinya.

Tanpa alih-alih dia mendaratkan kakinya di depan kantor Hermione. Dia cukup tau bahwa waktu sekarang adalah waktu dia menyelesaikan shiff kerjanya. Draco membuka pintu ruang kerja itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dan dilihatnya, wanita yang pernah mengacak-acak hatinya, tanpa bisa di tata lagi. Dilihatnya figure wanita itu, yang sedang mebelakanginya. Rambutnya sebahu dengan ikal yang mengantung mempesona, tetap coklat keemasan. Pinggangnya tetap ramping dan kakinya yang jenjang, hell, Draco bisa melihat kakinya yang jenjang tanpa tertutupi jubah _Healer_ yang sering dipakainya. Perbedaan yang mungkin bisa dia ingat dari Hermionenya adalah bahwa pinggulnya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, mengingat sudah dua anak yang dia lahirkan, tapi itu tidak merugikan profilenya, malah membuat Draco semakin bernafsu. Figure itu benar-benar wanita, matang dan sexy. Tanpa dia sadari, Draco sudah berjalan mendekati wanita itu dari belakang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Lea. Tapi aku rasa aku akan menyelesaikan berkas Mr. Scott besok saja," kata Hermione mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia menduga bahwa Lea suster yang menjaga salah satu pasiennya yang datang untuk mengambil berkas , tapi sayangnya Hermione tidak berencana untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban dari Lea, Hermione menghentikan aktfitasnya menyusun berkas di rak. Dia merasa tak wajar dengan keheningan itu, dan tiba-tiba dia mencium wangi yang sering dia cium di kantin rumah sakit, wangi itu sangat mengaggunya, tapi di kantin rumah sakit yang selalu ramai, dia berharap dia salah. Tapi ini berbeda…

Pelan-pelan, agak seperti video yang dijalankan secara slow motion, Hermione berbalik dan mendapati dirinya menatap mata biru keperakan itu. Mengambil nafas dalam dan mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, _Dia tak akan kalah._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hermione angkuh. Dia bisa merasakan nafas pria di hadapannya itu. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Hermione mengambil langkah ke belakang, dan mengutuk dalam hati ketika dia menemukan sepatunya membentur rak.

Draco hampir pasti bahwa wanita di depannya ini _nervous_. Dadanya yang naik turun, suara nafasnya yang berburu. Oh Draco sangat menyukainya. "Want to see you, _Honey,_ " jawab Draco. Satu kalimat itu sudah membuatnya keranjingan. Hermione yang dulu selalu memberengut tak suka ketika Draco menyebutnya dengan nama-nama seperti itu, dan akhirnya menyerah membuat Draco memanggilnya Hermione, dan merasa cukup dengan Granger.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Hermione berani.

"Satu, dua hal yang perlu kita bicarakan!" kata Draco santai.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Hermione, berjalan menjauh, berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur pasien, karena kalau dia duduk di kursinya, itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa tak aman membelakangi Draco.

"Santai… kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikannya," kata Draco mengambil frame foto Alexander di meja Hermione dan duduk di meja kerja Hermione menghadap wanita yang sedang bersedekap menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan segera pergi dari sini, Malfoy," kata Hermione hampir membentak.

"Kau selalu bersemangat, Granger!" kata Draco mendengus.

"Nott. Namaku Nott, bukan Granger lagi," kata Hermione. Dan kalimat itu membuat Draco panas.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Alexander," kata Draco menahan amarahnya.

"Aku dan Theo sudah menghubungi pengacara kami. Dia sudah menemui Puncey dan hari ini mereka akan membicarakan keberlanjutannya. Semua negoisasi itu bisa kita lakukan setelah itu. Dan kau tidak perlu mendatangiku dan bisa segera pergi dari sini, sekarang," kata Hermione cepat dan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Melihat Hermione marah membara malah amarah Draco semakin naik. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini mengusirnya begitu saja? Keangkuahan tidak membiarkannya menerima begitu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang akan membicarakan satu dua hal denganmu. Baiklah, masalah Alexander akan kita bicarakan setelah aku mendegar negoisasi antara Puncey dan pengacaramu. Tapi _Granger,_ aku tak bisa membicarakan hal kedua ini melalui Puncey," kata Draco mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya lambat-lambat hampir kata perkata.

Hermione menggeretakan giginya. "Nott. My name Hermione Nott."

" _Sweething,_ aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Nott. Bad habit die hard," kata Draco.

"Kalau begitu katakan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hermione tak sabar.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita," kata Draco berjalan pelan menghampiri Hermione dan mengambil lengannya, dan menemukan gelang pemberiannya masih ada di pergelangan Hermione. "I see," kata Draco penuh kemenangan.

Hermione menarik tangannya. "Don't touch me."

Draco menyeringai. "Kau tidak protes kemarin waktu aku menciummu," kata Draco.

Mata Hermione melebar, _dia pikir siapa dia._ "Harus aku akui, aku cukup terkejut mendapatimu di sana Mr Malfoy dan cukup terkejut dengan, apa harus kukatakan? Ciuman? Sulit mengatakan itu sebuah ciuman," kata Hermione berani, she not sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

Seringai Draco menghilang. "Kau membalasnya," kata Draco menantang.

Hermione mengangguk cepat penuh percaya diri. "Aku harus katakan cukup penasaran," kata Hermione berbohong. "Tapi Mr Malfoy perlu kau ingat bahwa hubungan kita dulu mungkin hanya 5? 6 bulan?" Tanya Hermione angkuh. "Dan pada saat itu, sangat sulit mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria –yang aku kira sekarang kau masih kekanak-kanakkan- perlu aku ingatkan Mr Malfoy, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang PRIA selama 5 tahun, ciuman seperti itu, untukku… sangat sulit aku bilang sebagai sebuah ciuman," kata Hermione dingin.

Pidato Hermione itu berhasil membuat Draco akan meledak seketika. Wanita ini jelas-jelas telah menyindir kebanggaan dan keangkuhannya sebagai seorang pria.

"I am a MAN, Hermione," kata Draco.

Hermione terkesiap. Seingatnya hanya dua kali Draco memanggilnya Hermione dan itu dalam keadaan yang paling putus asa untuknya.

"Kau tidak bekerja, kau masih hidup dengan keluargamu, kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab dan mandiri. Kalau kau mengatakan seorang pria adalah laki-laki yang sudah banyak meniduri perempuan atau yang bisa memberikan keturunan, maka kau salah besar, Malfoy. Sejauh ini menurutku kau hanyalah seorang remaja yang terkungkung dalam tubuh pria dewasa ya-"

Kata-kata Hermione terputus ketika Draco mendorongnya ke tempat tidur pasien, membungkap mulut Hermione dengan mulutnya. Ciuman itu menuntut dank eras, penuh harsat dan lapar. Satu tangan Draco dengan cepat masuk ke rok Hermione membuatnya naik dan menelusuri kaki Hermione sehingga melingkari pinggangnya.

Hermione merasakan desiran yang aneh. Dia mencoba menolak Draco, mendorong pundaknya menjauh. Tapi tubuh Draco bukan lagi tubuh remaja yang dia kenal. Tubuh pria dewasa berdada bidang dan kuat. Draco memaksanya membuka mulut, menekan rahangnya. Dan ketika mulut Hermione terbuka, tanpa ampun lidah Draco menyerang masuk. itu adalah saat kekalahannya, karena ketika lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hermione. Hermione bagai kehilangan akal, tubuhnya seakan memanas mengingat sensasi seksual aneh yang hanya dia rasakan bersama pria ini. tangannya kemudian turun ke dada Draco yang bidang, merasakan setiap lekuk otot Draco.

Merasa bahwa Hermione tidak lagi melawan, Draco merasa menang. Ciumannya turun ke leher Hermione, memaksa untuk membuka kancing kemeja Hermione yang memperlihatkan dadanya. Tidak seperti yang diingatnya terakhir kali, tapi sensasi yang dia rasakan masih sama, bahkan lebih. "I miss you," desah Draco.

Seakan tersadar karena suara Draco, dan gundukan yang menekan perutnya, Hermione mendorong Draco sekuat tenaganya. Menjadikan Draco terhuyung kaget dan terjatuh. Hermione sangat syok. Draco menyerigai penuh kemenangan padanya, berdiri merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, yang Hermione hampir yakin karena ulah tangannya.

"Don't say anything," kata Hermione pelan.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan sep-"

"Shut up," bentak Hermione, dia dengan cepat berdiri dan membenarkan roknya yang naik dan kemejanya.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, menampakkan Theo yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu.

"Hello, Brother," kata Draco santai.

Tanpa sempat untuk bereaksi, Theo memberikan tinjunya ke wajah Draco yang mulus. Terhuyun terjatuh di lantai, ada sedikit Draco keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau masih sama bajingannya, Drake," kata Theo kalem. "Aku kecewa denganmu." Theo menarik tangan Hermione dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Lama duduk di lantai Draco tertawa tanpa humor, terlintas dalam pikirannya, apa Theo melihat mereka?


	15. Chapter 15

**Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **15\. Truth and lies?**

 **5 Juni 1999**

Hermione merasa jika bumi yang dia pijak runtuh seketika. dia berdiri di depan semua orang. semua wajah yang bisa dia kenali di asrama Gryffindor. dia berpikir terlalu berat dan tak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa saat ini dia bisa melihat semua wajah para Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron berdiri di paling depan, saat dia memanjat lukisan nyonya gemuk. Hermione terlalu takjub karena hampir seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor sedang mengkonfrontasi dirinya. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pacarmu. Bukan, kekasih gelapmu," kata Harry sinis. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya kata Hermione ragu dengan sambutan yang tidak diharapkannya. wajah Harry tidak menunjukan emosi, tapi Hermione tau bahwa tidak lama lagi ekspresinya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Ron tampak kesulitan menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Jadi itu benar tentang dirimu dan Malfoy!" kata Ron kasar.

semua orang yang menonton tampak penasaran menunggu dengan sabar tapi hal itu membuat Hermione risih.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian dengar. tapi setidaknya kalian akan sedikit lebih pintar untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi diriku seperti ini," jawab Hermione berdesis. dia merasa wajahnya juga merona karena marah. "Sejak kapan kalian peduli dengan siapa aku berkencan?" tanyanya memandang kepada yang lain. beberapa tampak takut dan memalingkan muka.

"Ayo kita mencari tempat lain untuk bicara. mereka tidak akan bubar dengan sendirinya-," kata Ginny akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusan kami. Kau berkencan dengan seorang Slytherin. Nick-kepala-nyaris putus mengatakan bahwa dia melihatmu bersamanya, dan dia tidak sedang sendiri. Berita ini sudah tersebar diseluruh kastil. _So that's true, you and Malfoy,"_ kata Parvati menggelengkan kepala.

" _You like whore… Slytherin whore…,"_ tambah Parvati marah. Mukanya hampir semerah rambutnya.

" _I am not whore,"_ bantah Hermione tak percaya dituduh.

" _Yes, you whore if you slept with Slytherin. Really_? Kau, Hermione Granger dan Malfoy!" bentak Parvati. "Hanya Gryffindor yang tidak pernah sampai serendah itu berkencan dengan Slytherin. Kita tidak seperti Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Dan sekarang mereka akan menganggap kita gadis gampangan," teriaknya.

Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Parvati sudah tidur mungkin dengan 5 mantan pacarnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatai Hermione seperti itu. Hermione melihat sekeliling tak ada satupun yang tampaknya akan membelanya. Dia melihat Harry dan Ron, memohon pada mereka, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak akan membantu. Ginny menunduk menghindari tatapannya, dan Lavender melihatnya iba.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada kalian, itu bukan urusan kalian," balas Hermione sambil berbalik badan untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi, namun sebelum dia berbalik dan memandang Parvati dengan tajam. "Dan kau, kau tidak bisa mengataiku seperti itu, kau harusnya berkaca lebih dulu," kata Hermione berdesis.

Hermione tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melihat reaksi Parvati. Tujuh tahun satu kamar dengannya, mendengar gossip yang mereka bicarakan. Hermione tau Parvati diam-diam menaruh hati pada Draco dan Hermione tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan mereka komentari. dia tau, tidak hanya Parvati yang menaruh hati pada Draco, mungkin hampir semua gadis normal di Hogwarts setidaknya menaruh hati pada salah satu ular Slytherin dan siapa Draco? _Their Prince._

Tidak lama setelah dia keluar dari lukisan si nyonya gemuk dan membantingnya sehingga membuat sang penghuni berteriak marah kepadanya, lukisan itu terbuka lagi dan Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Lavender mengejarnya.

"Hermione, tunggu. Kami belum selesai bicara," panggil Harry.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan semakin cepat dan menuruni tangga, mereka masih mengejarnya. Mereka memanggilnya dan hampir membangunkan semua lukisan yang ada di dinding yang mengerutu marah karena masih terlalu pagi. Harry kemudian menarik tangan Hermione ketika mereka sampai di belokkan tangga ke lantai 5, yang lain menyusul di belakang terengah-engah.

"Hermione, tunggu," sentak Harry.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang," kata Hermione menolak.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menungguku," kata Ron terengah-engah mencapai mereka.

"Kita harus membicarakannya sekarang. Apa berita itu benar?" Tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Hermione pendek. Tangannya yang di genggaman Harry jatuh. Hermione bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Harry dan kemurkaan di wajah Ron.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan?" Tanya Ron.

"Akupun tidak tau, itu hanya terjadi begitu saja," jawab Hermione memelas, namun perasaan sakit hati dengan apa yang terjadi tadi di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor masih terasa amat baru.

"Kau tau, Hermione. Untuk kali ini aku mengangapmu sangat bodoh," kata Harry tajam. Hermione mendesah mendengarnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau dia hanya bermain-main denganmu? Tidakkah kau mendengar semua rumor tentang mereka?" Tanya Harry tajam.

"Harry. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mengatakannya lebih awal kepada kalian dan menutupi hubunganku dengan Draco. Tapi aku bersumpah aku benar-benar menyukainya dan aku yakin perasaanku itu berbalas. Aku mendengar semua rumor tentang dirinya, tapi tidak satupun hal yang dia lakukan padaku menyutujui semua gossip-gosip itu," jawab Hermione.

"Kau terlalu naïf, Hermione. Apakah kau berpikir kalau si bajingan Malfoy itu benar-benar menyukaimu? Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, kau tau, dia darah murni sedangkan kau darah-,"

Harry memotong ucapan Ron, "Shut up, Ron."

" _HE IS DRACO FUCKING MALFOY, FOR GODS SAKE!"_ teriak Ron.

Lavender menarik tangan Ron mungkin untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Hermione tau apa yang akan di ucapkan Ron. Dia tau Ron hanya keceplosan, tidak sengaja. Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan.

"Hermione," kata Harry sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Karena dia darah murni dan aku darah lumpur?" bentak Hermione.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau darah lumpur," teriak Ron marah.

"Kau hampir mengatakannya," kata Hermione sinis.

"Hey!"

Harry menjauhkan Ron yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Dia tidak bermaksud Hermio-," kata Harry.

"Tentu dia bermaksud mengatakannya, Harry. Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyangkal dan membelanya," balas Hermione marah.

"Dia tidak sengaja, dan kau marah pada kami karena kami benar," kata Harry.

"Bagian mana yang menurut kalian benar?" tantang Hermione.

"Bahwa dia mempermainkanmu," balas Ron keras.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. seharusnya kalian mendukungku, siapapun yang kupilih sebagai kekasihku. Seharusnya kali-"

"Tidak kalau itu Malfoy," jawab Harry. Ginny menjadi pucat dan Hermione merasa pusing dan lemah. Ron tampak khawatir melihat Harry. Harry tampak tak bisa menenangkan diri. mungkin dia tak berkata sekasar Ron, tapi reaksinya yang seperti itu lebih membuatnya takut dibandingkan Ron.

"Persoalannya adalah karena dia Malfoy. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian, karena kalian akan bereaksi seperti ini," kata Hermione frustasi. Semua lukisan tampaknya juga ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan kau berlagak pintar, Hermione. Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apakah dia tidak mempermainkanmu?"

"Tidak."

" _You silly girl_."

Hermione menggeleng.

"Harry, penahkah kau berpikir berada di posisinya. bahwa dia sama seperti kita, remaja yang seharusnya tidak menanggung beban yang berat," kata Hermione memohon.

"Tapi dia adalah Malfoy. orang yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain. Dia yang sombong dan congkak. yang selalu merasa bahwa kemurnian darahnya adalah segalanya. hal itu yang sudah sangat mendarah daging dan tak bisa di sembuhkan. apa kau yakin bahwa dia bisa dengan mudahnya berubah. tidak mempermainkanmu, sederhana karena jatuh cinta padamu?" Tanya Harry lirih.

"Kau berpikir bahwa dia tidak mampu untuk itu? kenapa? karena aku hanya seorang kutu buku jelek yang tidak cantik, lebih karena aku darah lumpur?" Tanya Hermione menantang merasa sangat sakit hati.

"Cukup, Hermione. Kau benar kami tidak bisa memaksamu siapa yang kau pilih dan harapkan sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi kami juga tak bisa baik-baik saja dengan itu. Kami jelas tak bisa menerimanya. Kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Malfoy," kata Harry tegas dan tenang memberikan pilihan.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Harry," kata Hermione sakit hati.

"Ya. kau tinggal pilih."

" _Really?_ Setelah semua yang kita alami?" Tanya Hermione sedih, tapi tampaknya Harry dan Ron bersih kukuh dan memandang keras padanya. Dan itu membuatnya amat sangat merana. "Coba kau pikirkan, dengan persahabatan kita. apa aku akan dengan tenang mempertaruhkannya kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya?," Tanya Hermione kemudian.

Mereka terkesiap mendengar jawaban Hermione. Harry geleng-geleng tak percaya, sedangkan Ron tampak kalah, mulutnya menutup dan membuka seperti ikan.

"Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kau memilihnya?" Tanya Ron lirih.

Mulut Hermione terbuka untuk langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ron. tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab. fakta bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya membuatnya memilih antara mereka dan orang yang dia cintai. apakah itu yang akan dilakukan seorang sahabat. dia tak pernah berpikir untuk meminta Harry memilih antara dirinya dengan Ginny, karena dia tau sahabatnya itu mencintai Ginny, bukan karena dia dekat dengan Ginny atau karena dia adalah adik Ron, tapi karena Harry mencintai Ginny atau mungkin dengan Ron yang memilih Lavender. Hermione tidak menjawab. bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya membuatnya memilih. apakah itu sesuatu yang benar.

"Kau bukan sahabat kami lagi," kata Ron menjawab tanpa berpikir. Ginny menutup mulutnya tapi matanya melotot tidak setuju.

Air mata tanpa disadari jatuh di pipi Hermione. Apakah persahabatan yang mereka lalui selama ini berakhir begitu saja? Ginny dan Lavender terkesima mendengarnya, Harry tidak menjawab, tapi dia seperti menyakinkan bahwa dia setuju dengan Ron.

Seakan seabad mereka berdiri di sana diam seribu bahasa. Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa dia terisak, tapi Harry dan Ron mengeras mereka menatapnya tanpa ampun. ekspresi Ginny terbelah merana melihat bergantian antara Hermione, Harry dan Ron. Lavender sederhana hanya menatapnya iba dari kejauhan, tangannya memegang tangan Ron.

Bukan salah satu dari mereka yang memecahkan kesunyian itu, tapi suara berat dari arah berlawanan.

.

.

Mereka tidak lagi menghormatinya seperti sebelum kejatuhan Voldermort. Tapi, sebagai seorang yang memiliki kekuasan di asrama Slytherin dan keluarga-keluarga darah murni, dia memiliki kedudukan untuk di jaga dan dia banggakan. Mungkin di luar sana, mereka menganggap jijik mereka (keluarga mantan pelahap maut) tapi di Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy masih memiliki kekuasaannya.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pemuda Slytherin yang tidak seperti pemuda Slytherin pada umumnya. _The golden rule,_ itu adalah semacam kode etik bagi asrama Slytherin. kau bisa tidur dengan sesorang dari luar asrama Slytherin tapi tak bisa secara terbuka mengencaninya. Draco Malfoy salah satu dari mereka yang sangat diinginkan oleh gadis-gadis itu, terlepas dari masa lalunya sebagai mantan pelahat maut. tapi satu hal yang tidak mereka tau, bahwa Draco Malfoy tidak melakukannya dengan cara yang biasa.

Draco Malfoy mendapatkan reputasinya tanpa harus meniduri banyak gadis. kenapa? karena jauh di dalam dirinya, dia sangat menghargai seorang wanita. dia dibesarkan dengan kedekatan yang luar biasa pada ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Tapi reputasi sebagai pangeran Slytherin menuntutnya. Gadis pertama yang dia tiduri adalah Pansy Parkinson. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mendapatkan seorang pacar resmi, gadis Slytherin. Lalu dia bisa mengencani gadis-gadis dari asrama Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw dan membuat mereka bergosip dan mendambakannya, tapi tidak sampai dia meniduri mereka, sederhana karena dia tidak menikmatinya. Kesenangan itu hanya untuk menjaga reputasinya. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu, karena dia tidak menikmatinya, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, apakah dia tidak normal? normal menyukai seorang gadis? Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari yang ada di salah satu tangannya berapa kali dia tidur dengan Pansy. itu bukan masalah karena Draco Malfoy akan memastikan bahwa gadis-gadis yang dikencaninya tetap merasakan klimaks, walaupun dia tak menidurinya.

Pernah dia berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak normal, mungkin menyukai sesama laki-laki, tapi tidak sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang Ravenclaw. Namanya Elena Williams, seorang darah campuran. Dia cantik, pintar, walau lebih tua darinya dan sedikit kutu buku. Tidak seperti biasanya, ketika dia mengencani seorang gadis maka dia akan membicarakan mereka, dan membahas bagaimana gadis ini, atau gadis itu. dengan Elena dia tak memperbincangkannya, karena dia tak ingin semua rekan-rekannya mengetahui keberadaan Elena dan kemudian mencoba mendapatkan Elena. Draco mendapati dirinya mendapatkan kesenangan bagaimana mereka bisa mengobrol dengan tingkat intelektual yang sama, Elena tidak terlalu mendambakannya seperti gadis lain, dan itu menantangnya. sampai pada suatu titik dia merasa Elena menuntut padanya, sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah hal yang di inginkan seorang gadis lainnya, Elena menjadi seperti Pansy dan gadis lainnya menuntut perhatian dan itu membuatnya merasakan tekanan, dan itu tidak menarik lagi. Draco memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dia merasa kehilangan, tapi tidak dengan semua yang dia alami di tahun ke-enamnya.

Lama kemudian setelah perang usai, dia kembali ke Hogwats. walaupun banyak perbedaan dari sebelumnya, tapi Hogwarts yang lama masih sedikit bersisa, terutama _The golden rule._ Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk kembali mendapatkan kehormatannya sebagai seorang Malfoy, untuk dihormati. Tapi hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mendapatkan kekasih secara resmi, untuk kemudian bisa berkelan kepada gadis-gadis lain. Pansy bukanlah pilihan, selain dia dengan terang-terangan adalah musuh Gryffindor's golden trio, juga karena ayahnya dengan cepat menjodohkannya dengan Terrace Higgs, _officially._

Draco merasa kesulitan mendapatkan kekasih "resmi", karena dia merasa tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis Slytherin dan suatu kebetulan yang aneh karena dia mendapatkan kesenangan dengan kebersamaan dengan tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Hermione Granger. Hermione yang kembali mengulang tahun ketujuh, satu dua peristiwa membawa mereka menjadi dekat. Hermione seperti Elena yang dulu, pintar dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, dan dia menemukan bahwa Hermione Granger sangatlah cantik, kecantikan yang tidak normal menurutnya, dan kemiripannya yang tidak logis dengan Elena.

Draco merasa keinginan kuat yang belum pernah dia rasakan bahkan ketika dia bersama Elena, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione, bahkan untuk secara terbuka mengencaninya. Bayangkan bagaimana hebohnya jika seluruh Hogwarts tau bahwa dia mengencani Hermione. belum ada yang bisa mengencani gadis Gryffindor, dia mungkin yang pertama, dan mereka pasti tidak akan meragukan lagi dirinya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ke-absenannya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin bisa di terima.

Keinginannya itu terus menerus mengerogoti dirinya. tarik ulur yang alot. sampai suatu ketika dia melihat Hermione keluar kompartemen hanya dengan Potter. untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Perasaan marah dan terkalahkan, lagi dengan si pitak Potter. Itu membuatnya tak berpikir dengan baik, dia mengambil tindakan untuk meniduri seorang gadis, Astoria Greengass. yep, dia memilih pacar resminya.

Blaise selalu bertanya siapa gadis yang selalu membuatku keluar hampir setiap malam. Bahkan dia terlalu mengenal Draco untuk mengetahui bahwa dia bahkan tidak memperlakukan Astoria dengan layak, lebih buruk lagi dari yang dia lakukan terhadap Pansy. Blaise juga cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa Draco sangat serius menyukai gadis itu, sederhana karena dia tak pernah bergosip tentang Hermione, begitu juga ketika dia bersama Elena.

Hermione dengan mudah menjadi pusat hari-harinya. Tapi Draco tidak akan pernah kehilangan harga diri dan keangkuhannya. dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Hermione di ketahui oleh orang lain. Dia tak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang bodoh di Hogwarts terutama orang-orang yang Hermione anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Draco tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, ketika Hermione akan mengeluh seperti Elena untuk meminta perhatian lebih, tak ingin hanya sekedar berkencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan kemudian setelah itu dia akan memutuskan hubungannya, dan mungkin baru akan menyebarkannya ke seleruh Hogwarts. Tapi Draco juga tidak tau kenapa bahwa dia tidak merasa apa yang dikeluhkan Hermione itu adalah sesuatu yang menganggu, dan mengurangi ketertarikannya, hal yang terjadi pada Elena. Dia bahkan berharap bahwa mereka bisa meneruskan hubungan mereka setelah mereka lulus, diam-diam ataupun terbuka. dia akan memikirkannya nanti, sekarang cukup dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan granger.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak bertemu dengan Granger. dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Rasanya mereka baik-baik saja, kecuali pertengkaran mereka tentang Potter kemarin. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaraa karena Hermione tidak membalas semua pesan yang dikirimkannya.

Tapi pagi ini, keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Dia menemukan Hermione di tepi danau tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya mengingat bagaimana tadi mereka _making love_ di tepi danau, bahkan dengan baju yang masih utuh. Tapi itu benar-benar intens dan membuatnya meluap-luap, dan perdebatan mereka terlupakan.

Tapi kemudian senyum itu langsung terhapus ketika tiba-tiba Balise memojokkan dirinya di lorong barat yang menuju ruang asrama Slytherin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," kata Draco menarik sikunya yang di tarik oleh Blaise.

"Ikut aku!" katanya pendek. Draco mengikuti Blaise menaiki tangga naik ke atas lagi.

"Di sini saja. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Draco malas, berhenti di ungakkan tangga lantai menuju menara barat, apa yang ingin dikatakan Blaise sehingga membawanya sampai sejauh ini.

"Apa berita itu benar? gadis itu Granger?" Tanya Blaise tanpa basa-basi.

Draco menarik diri, dia perlahan mundur dan menyedekap kedua tangannya di dada dan menyender di dinding. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Your girl._ Granger?" Tanya Blaise lagi.

"Apa ini?"

"Para hantu mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat kau dan Granger bergandengan tangan dari arah hutan terlarang. _Ýou fucking tell me, that not true_ ," kata Blaise memandangnya menyelidik.

Draco tak menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Blaise mengambil kesimpulan.

"Wow. kau membuatku kagum, Malfoy. Kau benar-benar pangeran Slytherin, kau bisa mendapatkan semua gadis yang kau inginkan, bahkan walaupun dia seorang Gryffindor," kata Blaise.

"Kau menarikku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?" Tanya Draco menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. semua orang sekarang sudah mendengar berita tersebut. aku menarikmu hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, Draco. Aku orang yang paling mengenalmu sangat baik, selain Theo," kata Blaise, menyebut nama Theo, Draco meringgis. "Dan aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai Granger!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu? Aku tidak pernah serius terhadap gadis yang ku kencani," jawab Draco santai.

Blaise menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Kau tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Kau bertingkah sangat rahasia. kau tak ingin berbagi. Jika itu aku atau yang lain, kami akan mengoceh bagaimana akhirnya bisa menaklukan singa Gryffindor, tapi kau tidak," kata Blaise.

Draco tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Blaise sangatlah benar adanya.

"Aku mengajakmu bicara disini karena aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Semua orang pasti akan menanyakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya mengencani Granger. semua orang di Hogwarts. Dan sebagian dariku mengatakan bahwa kau akan bersikap seperti seorang Gryffindor dan mengambil tangannya, membawanya pergi dengan kuda putihmu," kata Blaise sarkas.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan, Blaise. jangan membuat kesimpulan asal," kata Draco.

"Aku berharap aku salah. maka dari itu aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Draco, bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa bersama dengannya. Kau akan menjatuhkan reputasimu, karena kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya. Hubunganku dengan Granger hanya untuk membuktikan reputasiku bahwa aku bisa menaklukan gadis Gryffindor bahkan ketika semua orang tau bahwa aku mantan pelahap maut, yang belum pernah kalian lakukan. dan siapa yang bisa menaikkan reputasiku itu semua lebih baik selain Granger?" Tanya Draco menantang, tapi dia tau dia berbohong. Hubungannya dengan Hermione bukan sesuatu yang dia sengaja.

Blaise mengeleng kepala.

"Aku harap aku mempercayaimu, Draco. Bagaimana kalau kita memastikan hal itu?" Tanya Blaise mengambang, dan dia mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah berlawanan. Di sana ada 5 orang yang sedang bertengkar. mereka perlahan mendekatinya tanpa suara dan mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari pada yang pernah di ingatnya. suara itu adalah Hermione yang hampir menangis bertengkar dengan Potter dan Weasley. Hermione mejelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan tulus untuknya, itu membuat sekujur tubuh Draco lemas tanpa dia tau kenapa. Dan setelah akhirnya Hermione benar-benar menjatuhkan air matanya, Blaise memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Aku menarik kesimpulan, bahwa mereka tampaknya sudah mengetahui rahasia busukmu, mate," kata suara itu, Blaise Zabini. Hermione menengok dengan takut dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri di samping sahabatnya yang berkulit gelap itu, _emotionless._

"Jadi bagaimana? apakah persahabatan Golden Trio cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan?" Tanya Blaise sumringah mendekati mereka dan hanya berjarak dua meter sekarang. Draco tetap berdiri di keremangan ujung lorong yang sekarang mulai terang dengan sinar mentari yang menyelip di antara cela-cela jendela.

Hermione bagai di lempar oleh tembok raksasa. dia menatap pada Draco mencari pengharapan bahwa kekasihnya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sedikit tenang, tapi tidak ada.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Zabini?" Tanya Ginny mengertakan gigi, siap untuk mengutuknya.

"Strategi kami tentu saja. Bagaimana rasanya, Harry Potter? apakah kau bisa memandang musuhmu yang sudah tidur dengan sahabatmu?" Tanya Zabini jahat.

"Apa?" Tanya Ron murka. Lavender melepaskan tangannya dan Ron berdiri di sebelah Harry menghadapi dua Slytherin.

"Kenapa Weasley! terkejut. apa kau berpikir bahwa, _Our prince being a loving mudblood? you kidding me, rig-_ ," kata-kata Blaise terputus.

Harry dan Ron, keduanya bersamaan menyerang dua Slytherin. Ron yang berbadan lebih tinggi dan berotot tanpa keraguan, melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Blaise yang langsung tersungkur, tapi tanpa ampun Ron menambah lagi tinjunya. Lavender dengan cepat menghampiri dan menarik tangan Ron, tidak sebelum dia menambahkan lagi tiga tinjunya.

sedangkan Harry berlari ke arah Draco yang bahkan tak melakukan apapun, walaupun dia kalah tinggi dari Draco, tapi kemarahan yang membuncak itu membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan yang bisa melumpuhkan Draco dengan satu tinjunya. Hermione bisa melihat ada darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. Ginny dengan sigap, seperti Lavender ingin menarik tangan Harry. tapi tidak, Harry tidak menyerang Draco seperti Ron menyerang Blaise, tapi kalau saja tatapan itu dapat membunuh maka keduanya bisa saja mati saat itu juga. mereka saling bertatapan membunuh.

Harry kemudian berbalik dan menatap Hermione. wajahnya yang penuh kekecewaan dan amarah. untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Harry. Sesuatu seperti penolakan, Harry tidak melihatnya seperti seorang sahabat.

"Kau bukan sahabatku lagi," kata Harry kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ginny terkesiap tak menutup mulutnya, Ron juga tampak tajub. mungkin Ron juga marah pada Hermione, tapi dia tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan apakah yang dilakukan Harry benar. Dia mengucapkan hal itu tadi, tapi kalau dia yang mengucapkan tidak mempunyai efek yang seperti Harry. Walaupun dia juga tau Hermione terluka dengan ucapannya, tapi mereka tau bahwa apa yang di ucapkan Ron tadi masih bisa ditarik. tapi tidak dengan Harry, kata-katanya seperti final, bagaimanapun Hermione adalah sahabat yang sudah tumbuh bersama mereka dan Ron merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Ginny, Ron dan Lavender mengikuti Harry, tidak sebelum memberinya tatapan iba bercampur kecewa. Hermione merasa dunianya runtuh. sahabat-sahabatnya meninggalkannya. Harry… kekecewaan mereka membuatnya begitu pilu. Tatapannya kembali kepada Draco yang masih terduduk karena pukulan Harry. Draaco menatapnya dengan aneh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Draco lakukan padanya. Tadi saat Harry dan Ron memintanya memilih antara mereka dengan Draco, perasaan sedihnya itu tidak terlalu sakit ketika dia yakin bahwa apa yang dirasakan Draco padanya itu tulus. Namun sekarang perasaan sakit hati karena Draco tidak membelanya atau setidaknya menunjukan bahwa hubungan mereka nyata dan benar, perasaan sakit itu jauh dikalahkan dengan penolakan Harry dan Ron atau entahlah, mungkin pada saat ini Hermione tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih menyakitkan untuknya.

Pada titik ini, Hermione merasa menjadi seorang yang sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia memutuskan persahabatan mereka yang sangat erat itu, terlebih cara mereka memperlakukannya, mendiktenya. Bagaimana mungkin bahkan terbesit dipikiran mereka untuk membuatnya memilih. Pada saat ini Hermione merasa jatuh. Hermione memandang Draco. Mereka saling pandang seakan mencoba memahami masing-masing tapi dilain sisi merasa tak bisa saling mengerti.

"Kenapa, _mudblood_? apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Blaise pada Hermione, membuat padangannya beralih pada pria keturuan Italia itu.

Blaise dengan sigap berdiri dan berbalik ke arah berlawanan, "Ayo Draco, Goyle sudah mempersiapkan pesta."

"Draco!" panggil Blaise kesal, karena Draco walaupun sudah berdiri masih saja berdiri menatap Hermione. Sekali lagi dalam satu hari ini yang bahkan belum sampai tengah hari dia merasakan emosi yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Draco tak mengerti apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya, dia tak pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti ini, dan perasaan itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya dan ketika Blaise memanggil untuk ke dua kalinya, Draco berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione tak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tetap menompang bobot tubuhnya. kakinya terasa lemas dan akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk terkalahkan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **16\. backward or forward**

 **15 Oktober 2005**

Draco tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata baju muggle lebih mudah digunakan dan bahannya cukup tipis, setidaknya lebih pantas digunakan untuk musim panas di bandingkan dengan jubah penyihir. sayangnya sudah memasuki musim gugur sehingga dia menambahkan mantel untuk melapisi kaos jersey tipis tim kesayangan putranya.

akhirnya berkat perjuangan panjang dan tentunya kerja keras yang cukup melelahkan. Adrian mengabarkan padanya bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan putranya, Alexander. Semakin ingin membuat pertemuan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terlupakan, Draco memutuskan untuk mengajak putranya untuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola, Chelsea vs Man. United. Draco agak merasa kesal tidak bisa membawa putranya ke Mancester –Hermione menolak Draco membawa Alexander ke luar dari London- setidaknya mereka akan menonton tim kesayangan putranya itu, bukan begitu?

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di salah satu café muggle dekat Stamford Bridge. Itu merupakan cara paling mudah dan aman, menurutnya dan pastinya kedua belah pihak setuju. Draco masih mengingat bagaimana alotnya dia berkompromi dengan Hermione untuk bertemu dengan putranya. tapi bukan Draco namanya kalau seperti itu saja menyerah. Slytherin memiliki tekad yang kuat dalam memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, dan Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Menunggu selama 15 belas menit di dalam café muggle jelas membuat Draco tidak nyaman. dia tak pernah berada di dunia muggle –dalam waktu yang cukup lama- Draco ragu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan mereka. Dia sudah mempelajari dengan rinci bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan para muggle, tapi tetap saja itu bukan habitatnya. Pemuda pelayan yang memberikan kopi pesanannya pun menatapnya curiga, walaupun apa yang dia kenakan hari ini adalah yang terbaik dan paling mahal, terima kasih untuk Cho yang dengan enggan membantunya.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah pelayan itu meliriknya untuk keempat kalinya yang ditunggupun datang. Jenna masuk ke dalam Café dengan Alexander di tangannya. Dalam hati Draco mengutuk Hermione yang membiarkan putranya pergi hanya dengan wanita paru baya, dan dia squib.

Tapi yang membuat Draco ragu adalah bagaimana wanita paru baya itu tersenyum padanya dengan wajah baik hati.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," sapa Jenna. Alexander yang ada di genggammannya melambai agak malu. dan gerakan kecil itu membaut hati Draco berdesir bahagia dan membuatnya tanpa ragu membalasnya.

"Hello Jenna, Hello Alex!" kata Draco memberi senyum singkat pada Jenna dan segera berlutut menyambut putranya.

"Hello Mr Malfoy," jawab Alexander menyambut tangan Draco dan bersalaman malu.

walaupun mereka sudah cukup akrab saat pertemuan di taman, tapi situasi dan kondisi kemudian tidak mendukung untuk mereka. Draco merasa sedikit perih memikirkannya. namun dengan cepat dia menghilangkan perasaan yang menganggunya itu. dia tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatannya dengan putranya. apapun yang terjadi, Draco akan memastikan bahwa putranya merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Berdiri dari lututnya Draco mempersilahkan Jenna untuk duduk dan menarik kursi disebelahnya untuk Alexander, walaupun sekali lagi dia merasa kecewa karena Alexander memilih duduk di sebelah Jenna tapi Draco tetap tersenyum tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaanya.

"Kalian Cuma berdua? aku sudah menyampaikan pada Hermione bahwa aku memesan beberapa tiket untuk kalian," kata Draco. Bohong… Tadinya dia akana memesan semua kursi di tribun VIP, tapi kemudian Cho memarahinya dan mengatakan bahwa dunia muggle sangat berbeda dengan dunia sihir dan hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan akhirnya Draco hanya memesan 10 kursi saja.

"Ya, Hermione masih di rumah sakit. sedangkan Louise, dia bersama ibu kedua orang tua baptisnya, mereka baru saja datang dari liburan mereka di Perancis," jawab Jenna. Draco mengangguk mengerti, tapi tak bisa disangkal dia kecewa karena bukan Hermione yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Kalian mau pesan dulu atau kita langsung ke Stadion? pertandingannya masih 1 jam lagi," kata Draco.

"Oh berarti pintunya sudah di buka, ayo kita segera ke sana saja," kata Alexander antusias. Senyum Draco merekah lebar, pastilah hari ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Alexander sangat senang ketika mereka sampai ke tribun VIP. tapi dia mengatakan bahwa suasananya tidak begitu menyenangkan. Draco awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian mengerti apa maksud putranya itu karena saat mereka bersorak karena gol semua mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Draco lupa kalau mereka ada di kandang Chelsea FC dan benar kata Cho, budaya mereka berbeda. Mereka yang duduk di tribun VIP tampaknya adalah pembesar atau tokoh yang disegani di dunia muggle, mereka memakai setelah yang menurut Draco kurang pas untuk menonton pertandingan seperti ini. Draco tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh mereka. dia tidak tau berapa hartanya kalau di ubah kedalam poundsterling tapi dia yakin dia lebih kaya dari pada mereka. Yang menurutnya paling aneh adalah mereka tetap duduk di kursi mereka saat pertandingan berlangsung, mereka berdiri hanya pada saat Chelsea membalas gold an kemudian duduk lagi. Walaupun Draco adalah penonton sepakbola yang baru, tapi dia menemukan bahwa permainan itu cukup seru, dan menonton pertandingan dengan hanya duduk saja itu kurang menarik menurutnya. Setidaknya dalam Quidditch dia bisa memesan box sendiri dan mereka akan berdiri ketika pertandingan berlangsung, tempat duduk itu hanya pajangan untuk menunggu waktu mulai pertandingan. Mau tidak mau dia setuju dengan Alexander bahwa dia lebih suka tidak duduk di tribun VIP lagi.

Alexander cukup malu-malu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia cukup bersahabat dan menjadi akrab, setidaknya sama saat mereka bertemu di taman lagi.

"Akan menyenangkan kalau yang lain juga ikut," kata Alexander menjilat es krimnya. mereka memutuskan untuk makan es krim dulu sebelum pulang. Rasanya ada palu yang menghantam kepala Draco, tidak keras yang membuat sakit cukup membuat kesal tapi. "Tapi Daddy tidak suka datang ke stadion," kata Alexander kemudian.

"Xander," tegur Jenna pelan. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari ucapan Alexander tapi dia tidak menanggapi ataupun memperlihatkan kalau dia tertarik.

"Sorry, Jenna. Mr Malfoy kau menyukai pertandingan tadi?" Tanya Alexander bersemangat.

"Jelas. Terutama karena pertama kalinya aku menonton bersamamu. Kau adalah kawan yang menyenangkan," jawab Draco tersenyum. Alexander juga ikut tersenyum.

"Okey. Apa kau masih ingin menonton di Old Traford?" Tanya Alexander pelan, Tapi Draco menyeringai mendengarnya. tidak di ragukan bahwa putranya adalah Slytherin.

"Xander, tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu," tegur Jenna. Pada awalnya Draco kesal pada Jenna yang sering sekali menegur putranya. sudah sewajarnya kalau anak-anak memiliki banyak permintaan dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. tapi belakang dia juga merasa aneh bahwa dia sama sekali tidak kesal dengan sikap Jenna itu. ada hal yang aneh pada wanita paru baya itu menurutnya.

"Tentu dan aku akan mengajakmu," jawa Draco cepat. "Dengan syarat," kata Draco menghapus cengiran di wajah putranya.

"Syarat? apa itu syarat?" tanyanya bingung.

 _Oh, Merlin. dia lupa kalau anaknya itu juga anak Hermione._ Draco mengerutkan kening memikirkan jawaban. "Hem.. syarat itu adalah ada yang harus kau penuhi sebelum kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," jawab Draco tersenyum merasa bahwa jawabanya sangatlah baik.

Tapi Alexander menampakkan wajah bingung dan Jenna memperlihatkan wajah tidak setuju.

"Intinya, aku memiliki permintaan padamu dan kau harus melakukannya dan kemudian aku akan mengajakmu menonton pertandingan di Old Trafford, Man.U vs Arsenal, bagaimana?" Tanya Draco.

"Mr Malfoy," tegur Jenna tidak setuju, tapi…

"Okey," jawab Alexander langsung menjawab dan melupakan es krimnya.

"Janji! seorang pria tidak boleh mengingkari janji," kata Draco, tangannya memberi isyarat agar Jenna tidak menyela, tapi tatapan wanita itu membuatnya merinding. Tanpa sadar Draco memasukkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke saku memegang tongkat sihirnya, lupa bahwa Jenna tidak bisa sihir.

"Yap. apa?"

"Jangan memanggilku, Mr Malfoy!" kata Draco pendek.

Alexander menatapnya bingung. Draco tau bahwa anaknya itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Mummy bilang kau adalah ayahku, _Father._ aku tidak begitu mengerti apa bedanya dengan Daddy, tapi aku sudah punya Daddy. Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _Father?"_ Tanya Alexander.

Draco terkesima oleh kecerdasan putranya itu. anak umur lima tahun bisa menjawabnya dengan teguh dan tegas.

"Tidak. aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku _Father,"_ kata Draco, _Father_ mengingatkannya pada Lucius. "Tapi aku tidak ingin-"

"Papa! bagaimana kalau Papa?" Tanya Alexander.

Draco tersenyum.

"J'aime ca," jawab Draco tersenyum.

Jelaslah hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Draco mengendong putranya yang sudah tertidur. berjalan bersama Jenna menelusuri jalanan desa otter's side setelah Bus yang berhenti di halte terakhir pemberhentian di desa, yang jelas tak bisa melihat desa sihir di sebelahnya.

"Aku menyayangkan jika hubungan baik ini menjadi hancur," kata Jenna membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Draco.

"Sungguh menyenangkan melihatmu bersama Alexander hari ini. Bukan kah sekarang kau merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan Hermione dulu?" Tanya Jenna. Draco sungguh menyesal jelas, bahkan ketika Hermione membalikkan badannya dan pergi darinya, tapi kala itu keangkuhannya mengalahkan cintanya untuk Hermione. tapi saat ini dia ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dia bukan lagi Draco yang dulu.

"Kalian sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda. akan lebih baik, kalau hubungan baik ini akan terus terjaga. Bagaimanapun Theo-lah yang membesarkan Alexander. mau tidak mau kau tidak bisa menghapus perannya begitu saja. aku sangat senang kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu pada Alexander. Anak ini masih anak-anak, belum mengerti dengan semua masalah orang dewasa. Terima kasih karena kau mau berupaya dekat dengannya tanpa menghilangkan lingkungan yang membesarkannya," kata Jenna tersenyum ramah.

Tepat, pikir Draco. Bahwa wanita ini cukup mengerikan, bagaimana mungkin squib ini bisa membuatnya tak bisa menjawab kata-kata yang diberikan padanya.

Jenna mengambil Alexander dari punggung Draco ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Nott.

"Aku menyampaikan terima kasih padamu, atas semua yang kau lakukan hari ini, anak muda. jangan menganggap yang berlebihan, pikiran orang tua ini hanya bisa mendoakan agar kalian hidup bahagia," kata Jenna sekali lagi tersenyum dan memasuki gerbang.

Untuk 5 menit Draco berdiri disana memikirkan apa yang baru saja di katakan Jenna, tapi dia tidak mengerti.

 **21 September 2005**

Draco tertawa kosong. tidak ada rasa humor dalam tawanya itu, bahkan lebih bisa dikatakan tawanya sungguh mengerikan. Perlahan, Draco menyusun kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Hermione membalas ciumannya. _Apa artinya itu?_

Draco bisa merasakan bahwa di hasrat mereka masih ada, mereka masing-masing masih memilikinya. lalu kenapa? yang Draco tau, pernikahan Hermione dan Theo baik-baik saja. lalu kenapa?

Draco masih bisa mengingat wangi tubuh Hermione, lembut bibirnya. lekuk tubuhnya, mungkin sedikit berbeda dari Hermione yang dulu, tapi Draco tidak merasa ada kesalahan dari itu. Hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu ketika bertemu dengan Hermione, masih ada.

Tanpa menunggu waktu Draco keluar ruangan mencari keberadaan Hermione. Kemana Theo membawanya. Kalau mereka kembali ke rumah mereka, kemungkinan besar Draco tak akan bisa menyusul, tapi bukan sesuatu yang tak patut untuk dicoba.

Ketika Draco keluar dari ruangan Hermione, dia bisa melihat bahwa orang-orang sedang menatapnya. tampaknya pertemuan kecilnya dengan Theo membuat sedikit keributan. Draco memperhatikan beberapa memandang cemas padanya. satu jawaban mereka masih berada di rumah sakit. Lalu kemana Draco harus mencarinya?

Draco melihat salah satu suster melihat cemas dirinya kemudian ke arah tangga. Menyeringai, Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke arah tangga. Draco tidak tau kemana dia harus mencari mereka dan memutuskan untuk ke lantai paling atas, _rooftop_.

Berada di depan pintu yang menuju lantai paling atas, Draco tidak mendengar suara apapun, tapi dia sudah menjadi seorang penyihir handal. Walaupun seperti yang Hermione katakan bahwa dia tidaklah bekerja, tapi keahliannya sebagai seorang penyihir tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Draco bisa merasakan ada sihir di sekitar pintu itu.

 _Silent charm_

Draco menimbang sebentar sebelum melepaskan mantra itu. Pelafalnya bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa mantranya dilepaskan. Setelah mantra terlepas, Draco memegang a pintu itu, Dia paham kenapa pelafalnya tidak sadar bahwa mantra ituu sudah di lepas, dua orang di depannya sedang adu mulut, sesuatu yang tidak diduga olehnya sebelumnya.

Theo dan Hermione saling memandang penuh amarah, Draco tidak bisa memilih dimana diantara mereka yang lebih marah dari yang lain. Itu cukup membuatnya takjub.

"Dan kau berakting sama dengan dirinya! Kalian menganggap apa aku? piala yang diperebutkan?" teriak Hermione marah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu dan kau tau apa maksudku. Tapi jelas aku bisa melihat bahwa kau menikmati semua bersama deng-" kata-kata Theo terpotong ketika tamparan mendarat di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Jangan pernah berasumsi sesuatu yang kau tak ingin tau jawabannya," kata Hermione menahan amarah.

Draco menahan nafas. dia tak menduga bahwa Hermione akan menampar Theo. Menurutnya Theo berhak marah dengan apa yang tadi terjadi antara dirinya dan Hermione. tapi pemandangan di depannya itu tidak mencerminkan apa yang telah di asumsimkan olehnya.

"Kau harus ingat, Theo. apa yang telah kita sepati pada awalnya. Kau yang membuatku tak bisa mempercayaimu. Tapi bahkan kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang membuat dirimu sendiri tak mempercayaiku," kata Hermione lirih.

"I Love you, Hermione," teriak Theo marah, tidak terima dengan perkataan Hermione.

"I love you too, Theo," jawab Hermione. Draco meradang mendengarnya, nafasnya terasa pendek-pendek ikut menahan marah.

"OH ya? lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Draco tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk ke ruang kerjamu. Atau mungkin memang aku menganggu reuni antara kalian?" teriak Theo menggebu.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sana. Kaulah yang membuat kita saling bimbang dan ragu-," teriak Hermione tak mau kalah, tapi kemudian teriak kemarahannya tergantikan dengan teriak ngeri.

"Theo!" Teriak Hermione. "Theo, no! Please please… Help…. Healer! Healer!"

"Granger-!" Draco berseru langsung menghampiri Hermione yang terduduk, kepala Theo ada di pangkuannya dan yang membuat Draco syok adalah tubuh kejang Theo. "Theo… ap-"

" _Draco… Help…"_ kata Hermione lirih melihat Draco mendatanginya.

Dengan sigap Draco berlari ke arah tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu. tidak berapa lama Draco kembali dengan seorang penyembuh yaitu sahabatnya, Celline dan dua orang perawat laki-laki.

"Hermione," panggil Celline.

"Celline… Theo…" Hermione menengadah.

"Cepat bawa ke ruang tindakan…." perintah Celline. Dengan sigap mereka membawa Theo. "Hermione, tenanglah! Kau harus tenang," kata Celline yang kemudian memberi tatapan pada Draco seakan meminta tolong padanya.

Walaupun Draco bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi, tapi dia mengangguk singkat. Mereka membawa Theo ke lantai satu dimana ruang tindakan berada. Celline masuk ke dalam ruangan melakukan tindakan penangan untuk Theo. Hermione mencoba untuk ikut masuk tapi tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan, dan berdiri di depan pintu ruang tindakan dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Entah apa yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Draco merasa perlu untuk menenangkan Hermione. Draco menarik Hermione dan memeluknya. Draco merasa canggung mendapati Hermione tidak menolak dan kemudian menangis di pelukkannya. Dia merasa salah tapi pada saat yang sama dia merasa benar.

Hermione sendiri terlalu kacau untuk menolak pelukkan Draco. Dia terlalu kacau saat ini. Theo… seharusnya dia tidak mendorong perasaan dan pikirannya pada Theo. Semua masalah mereka, bisa mereka selesaikan, tapi itu memanglah bom waktu. Mereka sama-sama tau bahwa masalah itu akan mengacaukan hubungan mereka, maka dari itu mereka berdua sama-sama saling menghindari topik pembicaraan itu dan ketika masalah itu terkuat maka konsekuensi itu harus siap diterimanya.

Draco membelai rambut Hermione, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Salahku… ini salahku," kata Hermione merintih.

Draco terkesiap. dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Hermione. Draco-pun merasa terkejut melihat Theo jatuh kejang seperti itu. Dan untuk saat ini, perasaan sayang pada sahabatnya itu kembali. perasaan seorang saudara, bahwa saudaranya juga merasakan sakit.

"Tenanglah, Hermione," kata Draco mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"Ini salahku, salahku, Draco," kata Hermione berbisik. Draco tau saat ini Hermione benar-benar kacau, bahkan dia memanggilnya Draco tanpa rasa benci sekalipun. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya lebih perih.

" _Let me go_ , Draco," kata Hermione masih dengan suara lirih.

Draco menarik diri, mencoba melihat Hermione lebih baik walaupun wanita itu masih dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Jangan ganggu aku lagi. pergilah menjauh dari hidupku saat ini," kata Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco saat ini benar-benar menarik diri. menahan Hermione dengan dua tanggannya di pundak.

Perlahan mata coklat keemasan yang indah itu terbuka dan menatap balik padanya.

"Biarkan aku hidup tenang dengan hidupku, Draco. aku cukup bahagia sekarang. Theo, aku, Louise, dan Al-"

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan membiarkan kau hidup tenang tanpa aku mengenal Alexander, itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Draco keras. Dengan berat hati dia melepaskan pundak Hermione dan melangkah mundur. Menatap wanita itu lagi, _Her eyes,_ Draco hampir saja mengatakan iya, hampir seperti 6 tahun yang lalu ketika dia ingin mengatakan iya. Sayangnya kali ini, dia merasa benar ketika mengatakan tidak.

…

Kacau itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. Sesampainya dia di rumah barunya, salah satu property Malfoy. Draco merasa sedih dan sepi. Hatinya terasa hampa dan kekosongan itu tampak tak berujung. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Hermione. Wanita itu adalah sosok yang tak pernah dia lupakan. Enam tahun yang lalu ketika dia berada pada kondisi dimana dia diharuskan memilih antara kehidupannya dan Hermione, dia memilih hidupnya. hidupnya yang baru dia bangun kembali. kehidupan setelah kegelapannya. kehidupan dimana dia merasa bebas. Tapi keangkuahan (pride) membuatnya melepaskan wanita itu mengalahkan hasrat dan rasa cintanya, untuk sekali saja merasa bebas dan tak terbelenggu.

Tapi ternyata dia salah. Hidup yang dia pilih bukanlah kebebasan, namun bentuk lain dari ketergantungan, kesombongan yang dia jalani selama ini. Namun penyesalan itu masih sebatas angan-angan tanpa tindakan, karena pada akhirnya dia tidak berbuat apapun.

Bertemu kembali dengan Hermione meruntuhkan semua skeptis yang ada dalam dirinya. Pertemuannya dengan wanita itu, mengembalikan rasa cinta (Love) yang ternyata selalu bersemayam di hatinya dan mengalahkan keangkuhannya untuk sekali lagi mengambil hatinya.

Tapi kesadaran bukanlah hal yang meruntuhkan hatinya, tapi satu kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sudah milik orang lain. Wanita bukan lagi miliknya, _His Hermione._ Kata-kata Hermione di rumah sakit tadi, ketika dia berteriak pada Theo bahwa dia mencintai suaminya mengiang di dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai rasanya akan meledak.

Draco mengambil lukisan Alexander yang dia buat dan dipajang di kamar tidurnya, mendekapnya dan menangis sejadi-jadi.

Alexander adalah cerita sendiri untuknya. Dia belum lama mengetahui keberadaan Alexander, namun dia tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih dia inginkan. keberadaan Alexander atau Hermione. Dia mengingginkan keduannya. Dan itu semakin membuatnya merana.

Dia tidak menyadari ketika ada tangan halus menyentuhnya membelai rambutnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukkan. Dia tau siapa itu, Ibunya. Entah berapa lama dia menangis dalam pelukkan ibunya dan semakin erat pelukkan itu.

"Dia tak menginginkanku, Mom," kata Draco lirih. Pelukkan itu semakin erat. Draco tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memanggil ibunya Mom. Tapi Narcissa tau, Draco hanya memanggilnya Mom di saat dia merasa paling lemah.

"Tapi aku mengingikannya, aku menginginkannya," kata Draco.

Narcissa terus mengusap rambut draco layaknya anaknya itu masih sepuluh tahun. "You must being a Man, Draco. You must to grow up."

Draco menengadah menata wajah ibunya.

Narcissa mengelus pipi Draco dan menyingkirkan rambut yang mengenai matanya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Percayalah padaku, nak."

Perlahan Draco mengangguk dan semakin kembali memeluk ibunya.

AN/ aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku akan membuat kalian membenci Draco, kasian padanya, dan Mencintainya lagi.

apa yang terjadi hampir sebulan itu? tell me, what's your thought!


	17. Chapter 17

**Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **17\. Love? part 1**

 **5 Juni 1999**

"Kau melihat wajah Potter dan Weasley tadi?" Tanya Higgs, anak kelas 6 Slytherin yang sekarang sama-sama di kelas 7. Draco menengokkan kepalanya enggan pada kumpulan pemuda-pemuda Slytherin yang sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik. aku menantikan wajah sombongnya terkalahkan. mentang-mentang dia sudah menghabisi Kau-Tahu-Siapa, jelas aku benci melihat mereka melenggang seperti pemilik Hogwarts. aku bangga padamu, Malfoy!" kata Neil Throne penuh hormat. salah satu pemuda yang berkumpul di sana.

Draco membalas menyerigai, Walaupun kepalanya tidak bangun dari lengan kursi.

Mereka masih saja membicarakan reaksi seluruh Hogwarts pagi ini. berita mengenai dirinya dan Hermione tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. beragam reaksi, ada yang senang, khususnya Slytherin, ada yang terkejut dan tidak percaya –Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw- dan pastinya ada yang murka –Gryffindor-

Draco tidak menampik ataupun mengiyakan tentang berita tersebut. Banyak yang meragukan berita tersebut, jelas. Namun reaksi para Gryffindor membuat semua makhluk yang ada di Hogwarts membenarkan berita tersebut. Blaise dan semua akal liciknya. Draco mengerti mengapa Blaise menyarankan hal itu, reputasi dan segala macam itu. Blaise tidak menunggu jawabannya untuk setuju dengan rencananya, dia langsung saja mengatakan di depan para Griffindrok (Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Levender), dan melihat reaksi mereka tanpa Draco sadari dia mengikuti rencana Blaise. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun, tidak menjawab pertanyaan, hanya menyeringai jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan padanya.

Astoria mendekati Draco duduk di sofa dimana dia tiduran. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Tapi senyumnya, menyiratkan ketidak tulusan sama seperti gadis darah murni lainnya. Perempuan ini, seperti semua Slytherin tau adalah pacar resminya.

"Draco, sayang! Selama ulang tahun!" kata Astoria. dia memberikan kado yang ada di tangannya.

Perlahan Draco bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil kado tersebut. Dia membuka kado tersebut, di dalamnya adalah glove Quidditch terbaru. Draco memberikan senyum kecil pada Astoria.

"Thank you," jawabnya pelan. Astoria langsung menciumnya di bibir. Tau bahwa semua orang sedang melihat mereka, setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan Draco membalas ciuman itu namun tidak lama langsung menarik diri menghentikan ciuaman mereka.

Draco tertawa kecil dan mengelengkan kepala. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Dia sudah membuat rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione. Setelah beberapa hari ini gadis itu tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Draco tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Hermione dan dia merasa nasib memberinya keberuntungan bahwa dia menemukan Hermione di tepi danau dan mereka bercinta di sana pagi ini. namun itu tampaknya sudah lama sekali karena beberapa jam kemudian semua orang di Hogwarts mengetahui hubungan mereka dan semua menjadi kacau.

"Apa berita yang sedang beredar itu benar?" Tanya Astoria tanpa basa-basi. Kata-katanya manis walaupun dia belum selihai Daphne dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, seakan semua orang ingin mendengar jawaban dari Draco.

Draco melirik pada Blaise yang menatapnya awas.

"Kau pikir?" tanyanya balik.

Astoria tersenyum manis yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Aku tau kau bersenang-senang," jawabnya tetap tersenyum –senyum licik- menciumnya lagi dan bangkit mengikuti Daphne menuju kamar anak Perempuan. Pansy menatapnya juga dan kemudian ikut ke atas.

Ada beberapa dugaan untuk Draco. Dan semua kemungkinan itu menyangkut dirinya.

Keheningan itu di pecahkan oleh suara burung hantu yang masuk dari pintu ruang rekreasi yang terbuka oleh beberapa anak kelas tiga yang masuk. Burung hantu hitam itu langsung menjatuhkan gulungan perkamen kecil diatas pangkuan Draco dan langsung pergi sebelum pintu ruang rekreasi tertutup lagi.

Para penghuni asrama kembali bercengkrama dan tidak hening lagi. Draco membuka gulungan perkamen itu. Pesan itu sangat singkat.

 _Kita perlu bicara. Malam ini._

Draco menggulung kembali perkamen itu ketika Blaise menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah memulai, Draco. Kau tidak bisa ragu," kata Blaise, matanya tajam menatapnya.

"Tapi ini bukan urusanmu," jawab Draco tidak setuju. Dia perlu bicara dengan Hermione.

"Dan kau ingin merangkak untuk kembali padanya? apa kau yakin dia masih akan menerimamu? mendengar kebohonganmu bahwa kau tidak memanfaatkannya untuk sebuah reputasi?" Blaise membombardir pertanyaan.

Draco tak menjawab. Dia tau tidak akan mudah mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa dia tidak ikut campur dalam semua kekacauan ini, tapi apakah semudah itu untuk mengatakan padanya. Dan melihat apa yang dia lakukan seharian ini, tidaklah membantu.

"Kau tau apa yang lebih menyenangkan?" Tanya Blaise membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Kalau kita memasukki aula besar dengan penuh kemenangan," katanya sadis yang dijawab dengan senyum puas para pemuda Slytherin.

Yap. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kemenangan Slytherin, kemenangan mereka akhirnya bisa menginvasi gadis Gryffindor, kemenangan Draco Malfoy. Semua teman asramanya menaruh hormat padanya. jelas saja, tak ada seorangpun dari Slytherin bisa mengencani gadis Gryffindor dan bermain-main dengan mereka.

Saat makan malam ketika mereka berjalan beriringan dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, semua orang mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah rombongan Draco dan teman-temannya yang memasukki Aula besar. Desis-san tak suka langsung berhembus di segala penjuru aula besar.

Kemarahan jelas bermunculan terutama di meja Gryffindor. Tapi seakan menambah tensi yang terjadi mereka malah tertawa-tawa seakan merayakan kemenangan yang tampaknya semua orang ketahui.

Draco masih menampakkan ekspresinya yang datar. Dan perlahan dia mencari di mana Hermione berada. tepat di bagian paling ujung meja, duduk Hermione di sana sendiri. Walaupun dari jauh Draco bisa melihat matanya yang merah dan bengkak, dan bagai ada es yang mencair itu membuatnya terasa perih. Kemudian mata itu menatapnya langsung dan mereka menahan kontak mata. Dari matanya yang menyala itu, Draco tau bahwa gadis itu memintanya untuk setuju berbicara dengannya malam ini. Tapi sebelum Draco akan menarik tangannya untuk menyisir rambutnya sebagai tanda, tiba-tiba Draco merasakan bibir hangat menyentuh pipinya. Draco menengok ke kirinya dan dia tak menyadari bahwa telah duduk Astoria di sana dan untuk memperparah keadaan, Astoria mencium bibirnya.

Draco tidak membalas ciuman itu, tapi memang tampaknya Astoria tidak mengharapkan hal itu, karena dia langsung menarik kembali dan berbalik bicara dengan Pansy. Draco kembali menatap pada Hermione dan ada kilauan di pipinya yang dia yakin adalah air mata.

"Ada apa Granger?" teriak Blaise membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Kau tidak lepas menatap kami. Ingin bergabung dengan pangeran kami? Ada sedikit tempat untukmu. Tapi mungkin akan sedikit kotor dan penuh lumpur," kata Blaise menunjuk lantai.

Dan kemudian semua terjadi dengan cepat Potter memngarahkan tongkatnya pada Blaise, Blaise terpental ke dinding, makanan di meja mereka berantakan. Para Proffesor turun dan mencegah terjadinya pertarungan yang lebih brutal, karena semua Gryffindor sudah berdiri mengacukan tongkat dan para Slytherin juga sudah siap membalas. Tapi dari semua kekacauan itu, tak ada yang membuatnya lebih terganggu selain melihat Hermione keluar dari aula dengan air mata, Pada saat itu Draco merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di seluruh dunia.

.

.

"Please come..."

Kata-kata itulah yang di ulang-ulang oleh Hermione. Semua kejadian hari ini, membuatnya sakit kepala dan pusing. Tapi surat yang dia kirim untuk Draco adalah satu-satunya harapan untuknya saat ini, harapan untuk kisah cintanya.

Dia yakin Draco akan datang. Apapun alasannya, Hermione ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Draco. Tapi semakin detik berlalu harapan itu semakin kecil. Dia tidak mengerti.

Hermione langsung pergi ke ruang kebutuhan setelah dia berlari dari aula besar. Hermione tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, semuanya terasa remang-remang. Astoria yang duduk dan mencium Draco, Harry yang marah dan memberikan kutukan pada Zabini atau pandangan marah semua anak Gryffindor padanya. Hermione tak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih buruk.

Ruang kebutuhan yang telah berubah menjadi tepi danau yang di kunjungi tadi pagi. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian tadi terasa sudah terjadi dalam waktu yang lama. seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Hermione akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Draco tidak datang. Hermione tidak tau apa yang harus dia simpulkan dari ini semua. kenyataan bahwa kisah cintanya berakhir dengan begitu teragis. Hermione menatap ke langit-langit yang memperlihatkan langit luar seperti yang sebenarnya. senyum kecil terpeta di bibirnya Hermione bisa melihat rasi bintang Draco disana.

 **10 Juni 1999**

Dua hari adalah waktu yang menyiksa baginya ketika semua orang menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kecewa. Perasaan yang begitu menyiksa adalah melihat Gadis itu hanya menunduk menghindar semua pandangan. Tak ada lagi kepercayaan diri dan topangan dagu, dan yang paling Draco rindukan adalah kobaran semangat pantang menyerah di mata gadis itu. Tapi itu lebih parah kali ini, sudah lima hari sejak kejadian aula besar, sejak hubungan mereka di ketahui. Hermione ada pada tingkat dia tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi tidak dengan orang lain. Orang-orang tidak memperdulikannya menganggapnya seperti tidak ada. Hermione selalu duduk di paling ujung meja kalau dia aula besar, makan dalam diam dan menunduk, duduk di bangku paling depan di kelas, tidak menjawab pertanyaan guru dan entah kemana setelahnya, bahkan tidak di perpustakaan.

Waktu seakan menuntunnya, lusa adalah ujian NEWT dan Draco tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikit pun. dia merasa kosong. Dia butuh solusi, dia butuh sesuatu yang menyangkutnya pada dunia, dan di sinilah dia menunggu di lorong dekat menara Gryffindor. sudah 5 menit berlalu setelah jam malam tapi dia tak melihat Hermione masuk ke asrama Gryffindor sejak dua jam yang lalu sejak dia berdiri di sana menunggu. Lima menit kemudian Hermione berjalan melewati tempat dia bersembunyi, gadis itu berjalan lurus, tidak mengendap-endap takut dengan waktu jam malam.

Draco menarik Hermione dan membawanya ke sudut tempatnya bersembunyi. Menekankan dirinya ke tubuh Hermione. _Merlin, Draco merindukannya._ tapi yang menyakitinya adalah tatapan kosong gadis itu menolak menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku," katanya serak seakan mulutnya tak pernah di gunakan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Tidak. Kita perlu bicara," jawab Draco, Hermione mengarahkan tatapannya pada Draco dan itu membuatnya ngeri.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara ketika aku memintanya. apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanyanya datar.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hermione lagi namun kali ini dengan emosi.

"Tidak," kata Draco tegas, walaupun dia tak tau apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan.

Draco menarik nafas dalam.

"Bukan aku yang menyebarkan pada mereka tentang hubungan kita," kata Draco. Tapi Hermione tidak memberi respon.

"Katakan sesuatu," kata Draco berbisik hampir memohon. Tapi Hermione tetap tak merespon.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka menjauhmu, bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka mengejekmu, bukan aku yang-"

Kata-kata Draco terpotong dengan bunyi langkah kaki di belakang mereka.

"Mereka ada di sekitar sini, Ron," mereka mendengar suara Harry.

"Kau yakin?" kata Ron.

"Positif. mereka ada di peta," jawab Harry. "Pasti ada suatu jebakan atau sesuatu."

"Harry jalan masuknya memutar," kata Ron.

"Iya, Ayo lewat sini," kata Harry.

Mereka mendengar langkah itu pergi.

"Kita akan bicara, tapi tidak sekarang," kata Hermione kemudian.

"Kapan?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah siap," kata Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari Draco.

"Tidak. lusa sudah ujian NEWT, _Please,_ Hermione, kita perlu bicara," kata Draco mendesak.

"Ya. tapi tidak sekarang," kata Hermione cepat-cepat. tapi itu pertanda baik menurut Draco, Hermione yang bertatapan kosong tadi, sekarang tidak lagi. walaupun itu mungkin karena dia takut ketahuan oleh Potter dan Weasley. setidaknya saat ini dia melihat Hermione-nya.

"Okey," kata Draco akhirnya. Draco menunduk untuk mencium Hermione, namun gadis itu menghindar dan malah mendaratkan ciuaman itu di pipi Hermione. Tapi Draco tau Hermione perlu waktu.

Draco mundur untuk melepaskan Hermione yang langsung berlari ke arah asrama Gryffindor. Draco samar-samar mendengar Potter dan Weasley berdebat di belakang dinding karena tetap tidak mendapatkan Draco dan Hermione di sana.

.

.

Hermione tak bisa berada di ruang rekreasi karena tak ada satupun anak yang tidak melihatnya dengan benci, mungkin hanya Lavender yang menatapnya sedih. Hermione tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu setelah perang. Tapi setidaknya perubahan itu menjadi ke arah yang lebih baik.

Hermione maklum, Lavender tidak terang-terang membelanya, walaupun Hermione curiga sejak lama Lavender sudah mengetahui siapa pacarnya tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap sahabat Parvati. dan Ginny. satu-satunya yang tak menatapnya marah, walaupun Ginny juga tak bicara dengannya, tapi Ginny tidak menampakkan marah ataupun jijik padanya seperti yang lain.

Aula besar merupakan mimpi buruk, setelah insiden Harry yang mengutuk Zabini, semakin tegang saja perang antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Setelah dua hari dari insiden itu Hermione tidak pernah lagi berada di aula besar, dia akan mengambil sarapan langsung ke dapur dan langsung menuju pondok Hagrid. Dia tau bahwa apa yang dia lakukan bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pengecut' tapi menghadapi anak-anak Gryffindor yang keras dan berkepala panas bukanlah sesuatu yang dia nikmati, atau ketika para Slytherin masuk ke aula dengan lagak seperti yang mempunyai dunia juga malah memperparah keadaan. Bahkan perpustakaan juga tak bisa menjadi tempat pelariannya, orang-orang berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang cukup besar untuk di dengar dan membuat telinga panas.

Draco tidak datang malam itu, ketika dia meminta untuk bicara begitu juga hari-hari setelahnya dia tak pernah menghubungi atau mencoba untuk bicara padanya, bahkan menghindari tatapannya ketika para teman Slytherinnya mengejek. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione merasa menyerah. Hermione tidak lagi menatap Draco, ataupun yang lain, Dia malah merasa seperti robot. tubuhnya bergerak tanpa merasa apapun dan itu menyedihkan.

Kesadarannya untuk menyerah terhadap kisah cintanya nyatanya tidak sesulit ketika dia menyadari kemungkinan untuk menyerah pada persahabatannya. Harry membuang muka ketika melihatnya, dan wajahnya langsung memerah menahan amarah. Ron… lain cerita, dia tak menggebu-gebu seperti pada awal dia tau tentang hubungannya dengan Draco, tapi dia juga tak mencoba untuk bicara dengannya. Ron seperti menunggu Harry bergerak, seperti Ron biasanya, sesuatu yang Hermione tau dalam hati akan sulit untuk di lakukan.

Tapi dari semua itu yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah ketika akhirnya Ginny mengajaknya bicara, membawanya ke tepi danau tempat para peserta turnamen Triwizard memulai tugas kedua mereka.

"Kau tau, Hermione… kau adalah panutanku. Seseorang yang sangat aku kagumi dan aku juga sangat iri melihatmu," kata Ginny membuka pembicaraan.

Hermione agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Ginny namun memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia duduk di salah satu kayu di tepi danau sedangkan Ginny berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai Harry dari dulu. bahkan aku tak bisa bicara dengan lancar di depannya. aku terlalu gugup hanya untuk dekat dengannya. sementara kau dengan sangat mudah bicara dengannya dengan santai bahkan menyuruhnya atau memarahinya untuk mengerjakan tugas," Ginny tertawa kecil.

"Aku punya 6 kakak laki-laki, tapi bahkan bicara dengan laki-laki yang aku sukai saja aku tak bisa. Kau yang memberitahuku untuk sedikit melepas diri, membuat Harry melihat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau yang mengajariku untuk mencoba berkencan dengan yang lain untuk menambah kepercayaan diri dan juga menanyakan pada hatiku apakah aku mencintai Harry atau sekedar mengaguminya saja… kau… kau yang menyakinkanku dan membuatku menjadi gadis penuh percaya diri walaupun tidak memiliki baju bagus ataupun make tebal. kau benar-benar panutanku," kata Ginny akhirnya berbalik melihatku. aku melihat dia meneteskan air mata.

" _I am sorry,"_ jawab Hermione pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ginny tidak sabar. "Karena kau mencintai Malfoy? Karena kau tidak jujur pada teman-temanmu? Karena kau mengecewakan aku? untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Untuk semua yang kau sebutkan."

Ginny menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak Hermione. Kita tidak memilih dengan siapa kita mencintai seseorang. Dulu aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak mencintai Harry. Aku tidak ingin dianggap hanya menyukainya karena dia terkenal dan semua popularitas yang ada padanya. Kau juga tidak perlu meminta maaf karena menyembunyikan pada sahabatmu karena mereka tidak akan menerima Malfoy dengan tangan terbuka. tapi aku menerima permintaan maafmu karena telah mengecewakanku," kata Ginny lembut, dia berlutut di depan Hermione.

"Kau panutanku Hermione. aku merasa kecewa karena penilaianmu yang salah. Kau tidak salah karena menyukai atau bahkan mencintainya, tapi penilaianmu untuk lebih memilihnya dari pada sahabatmu itu yang aku kecewakan. Logikamu terkalahkan, karena Malfoy tidak mencintaimu dengan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. apakah hal itu pantas di bayar dengan 7 tahun persahabatanmu?"

"Kalau aku boleh berpendapat yang membuat Harry amat sulit memaafkanmu adalah karena Malfoy tak mencintaimu, kalau saja dia membelamu dan mengatakan bahwa dia setidaknya menyukaimu juga atau menunjukan kepeduliannya, maka ini tidak akan menjadi sulit," kata Ginny.

"Tapi bukan seharusnya mereka tetap mendukungku?" tuntut Hermione marah.

"Mereka akan mendukungmu Hermione. Pada akhirnya mereka akan mendukungmu dan menerimamu. tapi kesalahanmu dalam menilai menyakiti mereka. Kalau mereka tidak peduli bagaimana mungkin Harry mengutuk Zabini di Aula besar?" Tanya Ginny.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya Hermione setuju dengan pendapat Ginny. Kalau saja Draco menunjukkan sedikit saja bahwa dia menyukai… atau peduli padanya, sesulit apapun Harry dan Ron pasti akan menerima keputusannya.

Tapi kenapa Harry dan Ron berkata kasar padanya, sesulit apapun yang mereka hadapi Hermione tak pernah meninggalkan mereka, tapi kenapa kali ini mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia bukan teman mereka lagi. itu yang membuat Hermione sakit hati. cara mereka memperlakukannya seakan dia tidak ada dalam ruangan yang sama, cara mereka mendiamkan dan tidak membantunya di kelas ketika para Slytherin mengejeknya, atau ketika tidak ada satupun yang mau duduk sebangku atau sekelompok dengannya.

Proffesor McGonagall secara khusus memanggilnya ke ruang kepala sekolah memberinya tatapan aneh dan pada akhirnya memberinya izin untuk mengambil makanan di dapur tanpa harus ke aula besar. Dan memberi izin khusus padanya sehingga Hermione bisa mengirimkan daftar buku yang ingin dia pinjam kepada Madam Pince via pos burung hantu.

Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia tidak terganggu adalah di Pondok Hagrid. Tempat itu satu-satunya tempat pelariannya ketika pada tahun ketiga Harry dan Ron tidak bicara padanya dan sekarang pondok itu adalah tempat terakhirnya untuk bisa sedikit tenang, ironi bukan?

Hagrid menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Hermione masih ingat ketika dia pertama kali mengunjungi pondok Hagrid setelah insiden itu. Hermione menangis dalam pelukkan Hagrid sejadi-jadi. tapi teman setengah raksasanya itu tidak bertanya apapun, memberinya kenyamanan untuk bisa menangis dan mengusap punggunnya menenangkan. Hagrid tidak menyingung apapun. Hermione merasa aneh, bahwa kasih sayangnya pada teman setengah raksasanya itu adalah kasih sayang yang tak bisa dia utarakan dengan kata-kata. Dan disitulah dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

Mungkin adalah anugrah, walaupun dalam keadaan yang begitu ruwet otak Hermione masih bisa bekerja dengan baik. dia masih bisa mempelajari semua pelajarannya. Dia hanya membaca ketika di pondok Hagrid mempersiapkan ujian NEWT dua hari lagi.

Hermione tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukan jam malam. Karena Hagrid mengunjungi adiknya, Hermione tak punya teman bicara sehingga dia lupa waktu. tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan mengejutkannya.

Draco menariknya dan membawanya ke sudut tempatnya bersembunyi. Menekankan dirinya ke tubuh Hermione. _Merlin, apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan sangat meporak-porandakan hatinya._

"Lepaskan aku," katanya serak.

"Tidak. Kita perlu bicara," jawab Draco, Hermione mengarahkan tatapannya pada Draco.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara ketika aku memintanya. apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" tanyanya datar.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Hermione dengan emosi. _Seenaknya saja Draco ingin bicara? Kemana dia ketika Hermione menunggunya untuk bicara._

"Tidak," kata Draco tegas.

Draco menarik nafas dalam.

"Bukan aku yang menyebarkan pada mereka tentang hubungan kita," kata Draco. "Katakan sesuatu," kata Draco berbisik hampir memohon ketika Hermione tetap tak merespon.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka menjauhimu, bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka mengejekmu, bukan aku yang-"

Kata-kata Draco terpotong dengan bunyi langkah kaki di belakang mereka.

"Mereka ada di sekitar sini, Ron," mereka mendengar suara Harry.

"Kau yakin?" kata Ron.

"Positif. mereka ada di peta," jawab Harry. "Pasti ada suatu jebakan atau sesuatu."

"Harry jalan masuknya memutar," kata Ron.

"Iya, Ayo lewat sini," kata Harry.

Mereka mendengar langkah itu pergi.

"Kita akan bicara, tapi tidak sekarang," kata Hermione kemudian, pikirannya kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan Ginny. Dia perlu bicara dengan Draco bahkan sejak hubungan mereka terungkap. Hermione perlu tau apakah benar kata Ginny bahwa penilainya salah.

"Kapan?" Tanya Draco tak sabar.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah siap," kata Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari Draco.

"Tidak. lusa sudah ujian NEWT, _Please,_ Hermione, kita perlu bicara," kata Draco mendesak.

"Ya. tapi tidak sekarang," kata Hermione cepat-cepat, tidak ingin lebih merusak situasi. Bagaimana kalau Harry dan Ron menemukan mereka.

"Okey," kata Draco akhirnya. Draco menunduk untuk menciumnya, namun dengan cepat Hermione menghindar dan bibir Draco mendaratkan pipinya.

Draco mundur untuk melepaskannya dan Hermione langsung berlari ke arah asrama Gryffindor.

TBC

AN/

1\. Saya minta maaf karena terlalu lamanya meng-update cerita ini. begitu banyak alasan namun semua itu biar jadi rahasia saya. Honestly I really thought to give up to continue this story. but I feel not right for do that. so feel free to mad or yell at me!

2\. saya tidak mengecek tanggal pada cerita ini dengan hari pada waktu yang sebenarnya. semua didasarkan pada kepentingan alur cerita ini. kalau ternyata memang berbeda, mohon dimaklumi.

3\. Beberapa kali saya menuliskan bahwa Draco belum dewasa, tapi pada dasarnya Hermione dan Theo juga tidaklah Dewasa secara normal. Hermione terpaksa menjadi orang tua pada usia muda, dalam **keterpaksaan** itu dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang hebat namun tetap dia kehilangan proses untuk dewasa, karena dia dipaksa untuk dewasa. sedangkan Theo adalah alasan kenapa saya membuat side by side menjadi dua cerita yang berbeda.


	18. Chapter 18

balasan review guest:

guest: Ya, memang Hermione disini masih bimbang, dia tidak dewasa secara wajar.

T.a: ya terima kasih doanya

nay: ya, maaf ya. saya sedang banyak masalah dari percintaan, perkerjaan dan juga pendidikan. pokoknya hidup saya lagi ribet.

ardha: makasih sarannya, semoga lebih baik kedepannya

guest, aL, guest: terima kasih, saya akan berusaha untuk secepatnya update

 **Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **18\. My dear girl**

 **22 september 2005**

"Dephne?" Tanya Draco terkejut. Ketika peri rumahnya memberi tau bahwa dia kedatangan tamu, Draco tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Daphne Greengrass. tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah penampilan Daphne. Jubahnya masih sama lurus dan rapi, rambutnyapun terikat rapi dan cantik, tapi wajahnya tak bisa menutupi beban yang sedang dirasakan dan sebentar lagi akan ditumpahkan padanya.

"Draco…" jawab Daphne lirih.

"Ada perlu apa? tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan!" kata Draco penasaran.

"…"

"Kau perlu aku me-legimensmu?" Tanya Draco tak sabar. Mungkin Malfoy memang tak pernah menjadi orang yang sabar, tapi please kau tak mungkin bertamu hanya untuk duduk dan diam terpaku.

"Draco. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," kata Daphne lirih, jari-jarinya saling bertautan menandakan kegugupannya.

"Sesuatu yang sangat penting tampaknya," balas Draco malas.

"Yap," jawab Daphne singkat.

Draco menghitung dalam hati selama sepuluh detik, namun tampaknya temannya itu tak akan kunjung bicara dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau perlu mengarangnya dulu sebelum menanyakannya padaku?" Tanya Draco jengkel.

Daphne menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata "Draco apakah benar Theo memiliki anak dengan Hermione?"

Draco agak tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Maksudmu?" komentar Draco tak paham.

"Aku mendengar dari Blaise dan dia mendapatkan info dari beberapa kolegannya. ehm.. anak Theo dan Granger adalah anakmu!" kata Daphne.

"Ya. Alexander adalah anakku," kata Draco bangga namun juga hati-hati, belum tau ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. "Adrian sedang mengurus berkas-berkas yang diperlukan," tambahnya.

"Dan.. anak kedua mereka? mereka memiliki dua anak kan?" Tanya Daphne lagi, Draco menilai kali ini temannya itu agak tidak sabaran.

"Tidak. Alexander adalah anakku dan Hermione, kalau kau masih mengingat beberapa memori sebelum kita lulus dari Hogwarts. Louise kalau aku tak salah anak kedua Hermione," jawab Draco kecut. dia tak terima kalau Alexander dianggapbukan anaknya.

"Oh.."

 _Oh? hanya itu?_ Draco tidak mendorong lagi. dia benar-benar bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. dia pasti akan mendapatkan informasi, tapi dia bukanlah pemaksa dalam hal ini, Draco selalu berlaku layaknya Slytherin.

"Apakah anak itu, benar-benar anak Theo?" Tanya Daphne lagi, keheningan itu tampak canggung. Daphne memerlukan informasi namun Draco tidak akan dengan suka rela memberikannya tanpa dia mengetahui kemana tujuannya itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Draco tidak nyaman, "Tentu dia anak Theo," tambahnya lagi. memikirkan kalau Louise bukan anak Theo membuatnya tak nyaman. lalu anak siapa? siapa lagi pria yang pernah bersama Hermione. memikirkan hal itu membuatnya panas. Atau mungkin itu bukan anak mereka berdua? pikir Draco, tapi dia juga ragu.

"Maksudku, benar-benar anak kandung Theo?" Tanya Daphne, pertanyaannya semakin aneh.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya. dia juga merasa tak yakin. dia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang kirannya akan menegaskan argumennya. "Ya… Matanya abu-abu," jawab Draco yakin.

Daphne mengerutu dan menampakkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ada apa Dephne?" Tanya Draco terkejut. Dia tak pernah melihat Daphne begitu gambling menampilkan ekspresi wajahnya seperti barusan.

"Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Daphne mengelak.

"Kau kemari hanya ingin menanyakan hal ini? kau pikir aku bodoh?" Tanya Draco mulai kehilangan kesabarannya yang memang sangat langka.

".."

"Katakan sekarang juga. atau aku akan mengambil informasi itu tanpa seizinmu. dan aku pastikan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untukmu," kata Draco mengancam dengan suara rendah dan membuat merinding. Dia lelah dengan semua drama dalam hidupnya.

"Aku kesal, Draco. kalau ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. aku merasa bodoh. Theo membohongi selama ini. kau tau dia … dia…" kata Daphne tiba-tiba meracau. Daphne berdiri dari duduknya dan berputar-putar seperti setrika. air mukanya merah, dan dia siap untuk meracau.

"Dia.. Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari Theo. Ya, kan? semua pemuda di asrama kita pasti punya selingkuhan di luar asrama Slytherin untuk bersenang-senang."

Pundak Draco terasa tegang, mendengar ocehan Daphne. dia tak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

"Theo. dia sungguh manis, pengertian dan juga setia. dia tidak punya mainan seperti kalian. Tapi kemudian dia mendatangiku dan memutuskan pertunangannya denganku. Tentu aku merasa syok dan rendah diri. Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Daphne pada Draco ditengah-tengah ocehannya. tapi tampaknya Daphne tidak membutuhkan jawabnya. Daphne masih berjalan hilir mudik di perpustakaan itu.

"Tapi dengan sabar dia mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dari diriku. bahwa aku cantik, baik dan sempurna. tak ada pemuda normal yang akan mencampakkanku. bahwa meraka akan merasa beruntung mendapatkanku. ada yang salah dengannya yang tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan. aku tidak begitu saja menerima alasannya yang tidak jelas. sampai kemudian dia mengatakan padaku alasanyanya dan menyerahkan padaku semua keputusan padaku."

"Dan alasannya?" Tanya Draco memotong ocehan Daphne.

"Dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan," jawab Daphne putus asa.

"No way…" jawab Draco beraksi begitu cepat. "Tapi… tapi Louise.. dia anak Theo. anak kandungnya," kata Draco menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. membayangkan Hermione dimiliki oleh lelaki lain saja sudah membuatnya naik darah apalagi mengetahui kalau itu bukan hanya Theo, tampaknya dia siap membunuh pria itu.

"Itu yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa dia membohongiku. Kau tau, dan lihat aku sekarang berakhir bersama Blaise. That git are worst." kata Daphne mengakhiri keluhannya. Draco agak terkejut dengan ocehan Daphne, dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu begitu menggebu-gebu seperti ini dan tentunya dia tak bisa menyalahkan Daphne. Dia tau betul bahwa Daphne dan Theo adalah pasangan paling manis dulu di Slytherin. Daphne yang ramah dan Theo yang cool.

"Bagai- Bagaimana persisnya dia tak bisa memiliki keturunan? maksudku-" kata Draco terbata, _oke sekarang dia yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas._

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tak bisa bercinta, he just can't! kau tau apa maksudku, dia tidak bisa berfungsi normal layaknya lelaki normal," jawab Daphne.

Draco melonggo mendengarnya, hari apa ini, apa merlin sedang membagikan coklat kodok? pikir Draco. wajah Daphne merah padam, merona berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan padamu, Daphne. Tapi pada saat ini aku juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun," kata Draco merespon.

"Aku juga, Draco. maka dari itu aku kemari," kata Daphne.

"Hem.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Draco 3 menit kemudian diantara keheningan mereka.

Daphne mengeleng.

"Aku tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

"Daphne.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, Draco. Aku kehilangan calon suami terbaik, yang nyatanya berbohong padaku hanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan. dan kemudian aku mendapatkan calon suami yang dengan jelas akan memiliki wanita simpanan untuk mendapatkan pewaris. Bagaimana aku akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daphne penuh emosi. Dia kembali tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Merlin, Wanita sulit dimengerti. Tapi Draco entah mengapa mengerti perasaan Daphne. mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Blaise berencana untuk mencari wanita lain untuk mendapatkan keturunan, Hell… kutukan itu, benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku tidak punya solusi untuk masalahmu. kau tau dengan jelas orang macam apa Blaise. Tanpa mengesampingkan pertemananku dengannya, aku tak bisa menghindar kalau mendiskusikan hal itu," jawab Draco malu. _Merlin bahkan sekarang Draco merasa malu!_ "Kau bisa mencari solusi lain, Daphne. mencari orang yang lebih baik, mungkin. setidaknya kau tidak akan hidup selamanya bersama Blaise."

Daphne memberi tatapan aneh padanya dan Draco tidak suka. tapi Daphne menghela nafas panjang dan tertawa kecil

"Kau sama buruknya," katanya kemudian.

"Aku tau. tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun terhadap Astoria. Dia dengan jelas mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan dan menjadi istriku bukanlah salah satunya."

itu dia Draco dan Daphne memiliki pemahaman terhadap satu sama lain. Draco adalah orang terdekat dari hubungan Theo dan Daphne, layaknya Draco menganggap Theo sebagai saudara laki-lakinya, dia menganggap Daphne saudara perempuannya. Bahkan ketika dengan jelas Draco mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Astoria tidak akan berakhir di pelaminan hanya Daphne sendiri yang dengan santai menyetujui hal itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? apa dia bahagia bersama Granger?" Tanya Daphne kemudian. Pertanyaan sulit. Draco menimbang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan.

"Bahagia?" tanyanya retoris. "Aku tidak tau. mungkin iya. mungkin juga tidak. Dia…"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Daphne menengadah menatap Draco.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dia sedang dirawat di St Mungo sekarang, kalau kau ingin tau," jawab Draco pendek.

"Apa?" Tanya Daphne terkejut.

"Kau mendengarku."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daphne khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku belum tau lagi perkembangannya," jawab Draco.

Daphne mengangguk mengerti. Dia kembali menarik nafas panjang. melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melipat ke dada, membuat figurnya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Thank you, Draco. tolong kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan keadaan Theo. aku pikir aku perlu bicara padanya," kata Daphne.

"Ya. kau memerlukannya."

sekali lagi Daphne mengangguk tandanya untuk memita diri. Daphne keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Draco.."

Draco menengok ke arah suara datang dan, Damn! terkejut mendapati ibunya di sana. "Mother! sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanyanya skeptic.

"Sebelum kau masuk," jawab Narcissa datar.

Double Damn!

"Kau mendengar semua percakapank kami?" Tanya Draco yang sudah tau jawabnya.

Narcissa tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Mum?" Tanya Draco lagi. Draco amat mengetahui figure ibunya yang seperti ini, penuh rahasia dan perhitungan, namun dia tak akan menyangkal bahwa ibunya amat menyayanginya.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk menjadi seorang pria, son. hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bersabar," jawab ibunya datar, seakan mengajarkan pada anak umur lima tahun bahwa 'i' adalah garis yang diberi titik di atasnya

"Really?" Tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Yes. Aku akan menceritakan padamu dugaanku, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak langsung melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali kemudian."

Draco menarik nafas tak sabar. dia tak suka saat ibunya mulai memainkan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya, Mother. dan aku bukan anak umur dua belas tahun yang bisa kau ancam dengan mengambil sapu terbangku kalau aku tidak menurut. jadi apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Narcissa menggeleng.

"Seorang pria selalu memegang kata-katanya. Your words, son!" jawab Narcissa teguh.

Dua kali Draco menarik nafas dalam.

"Fine. aku tidak akan langsung melakukan apapun. aku tidak akan gegabah dalam bertindak. aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu," jawab Draco diplomatis.

Narcissa berjalan dari rak buku tempatnya bersandar dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tepat di depan Draco duduk.

"Kau pasti tau, bahwa aku sudah menganggap Theo sebagai anakku sendiri," kata Narcissa mulai bercerita. "Termasuk membantunya sebisaku. Dia anak yang tidak beruntung, Draco. Waktu kalian 13 tahun, tepatnya ketika dia lari dari rumahnya, dia sangat buruk. aku perlu membawanya ke St Mungo untuk menyelamatkannya."

Mulut Draco terbuka, apa hari ini semua rahasia di bumi akan terkuak? dia tak pernah dikejutkan sebanyak ini dalam satu hari, dan ini belum tengah hari.

"Tapi-"

"Waktu itu kau pergi menonton pertandingan bersama Lucius. Musim liga Quidditch sedang digelar. Tentu kau tidak mengetahuinya. Aku membawa Theo ke St Mungo dan aku juga meminta bantuan Severus. Dan kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Theo?" Tanya Draco merasa perasaan perih yang aneh.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa tepatnya. namun dari apa yang aku dengar dari Severus sesuatu yang hampir sama yang dialami oleh Ariana Dumbledore, adik Albus Dumbledore, dimana itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Theo masih diizinkan untuk sekolah di Hogwarts, karena Dumbledore mengerti kondisinya, dan perlindungan ketat dari Severus agar selalu menjaga Theo dengan cermat," jawab Narcissa. "Theo mengalami kesulitan dalam mengontrol sihir yang yang dia lakukan. Kemampuan untuk mengontrol sihir dalam dirinya, lebih tepatnya. Dia perlu dalam keadaan selalu tenang, kalau tidak, sihir dalam dirinya malah akan mengrogoti dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu apa hubungannya itu dengan semua ini?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti.

"Theo perlu mengkonsumsi ramuan penenang hampir setiap hari. setiap dia merasa kalau emosinya tidak bisa dikendalikan. semakin lama dosisnya pun akan semakin besar, terutama kalau dia lupa untuk meminumnya. Severus yang selalu memantaunya di Hogwarts, karena dia tidak aman bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri," lanjut Narcissa sedih.

"Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi ramuan itu, bukan?" Tanya Narcissa sedih.

Draco amat tau apa efek dari ramuan tersebut. Dia termasuk siswa terbaik dalam pelajaran itu. Perasaan tenang yang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam tubuh membuat tubuh bereaksi untuk rileks, yang otomatis akan memaksa syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuh untuk beristirahat. Dan itu juga artinya tidak bisa melakukan hubungan intim dengan normal, karena tubuh tidak memberikan rangsangan untuk bekerja secara normal. dalam kondisi biasa atau bagi orang yang dalam kondisi tak terduga membutuhkannya, efeknya akan berlaku dua belas jam atau sampai dua hari tergantung bagai manatubuh bereaksi, tapi kalau di konsumsi secara terus menerus maka artinya…

"Itu kenapa akhirnya dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Daphne?" Tanya Draco menarik kesimpulan.

"Ya. kurang lebih seperti itu. semakin dia tumbuh tumbuh dia tak bisa menghindari bahwa itu akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari," jawab Narcissa.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa memiliki keturunan dengan Hermione. Apa maksudmu, dia tidak mengkonsumsi ramuannya?" Tanya Draco horror.

"Ya. Aku rasa kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu," jawab Narcissa.

"Gila. dia bisa mati," seru Draco ngeri.

Narsicca tersenyum sedih, "Poor boy!"

 **23 September 20105**

Berita mengenai Theo, seperti meruntuhkan semua ego yang ada pada Draco. Realitas tentang sahabatnya itu seperti titik tempatnya berbalik. dia tak mengerti seberti apa namun, Draco bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya berubah. Mungkin benar kata ibunya bahwa sekarang dia sedang dalam proses tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

Setelah diskusi dengan Ibunya, dan beberapa janji yang dia berikan. Draco memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi Theo di rumah sakit. Draco merasa bahwa ada hal lain yang perlu dia singkirkan saat ini, perasaan egoisnya. untuk pertama kalinya, sejak kepulangan sahabatnya itu, Draco merasa amat rindu untuk menemuinya.

Draco memasuki ruangan Theo dan perlahan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang terbujur lemas di ranjang pesakitan. Draco merasa perasaan sakit yang aneh, perasaan kehilangan yang sama saat sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sangat pucat, brother," sapa Draco setelah mendekati ranjang dimana Theo berbaring. Draco duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, kembali menatap saudaranya itu.

"Apa terasa sangat sakit?" Tanya Draco lemah. "Apa dia selalu terasa sakit seperti ini?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Theo, kau masih ingat ini?" kata Draco menunjukkan kartu kodok yang diambil dari kantong jubahnya, kartu kodok Albus Dumbledore.

"Kau yang memberiku ini, kau yang paling tau betapa aku sangat menginginkannya. Kita sebenarnya sangat mengagumi pak tua itu, tapi betapa kecewanya kita karena dia membuat favourite, dan itu adalah Potter. Tapi kau tau? Kartu ini masih ku simpan dalam kotak kayuku. Ini salah satu benda berhargaku, bahkan sampai sekarang. apakah itu tidak aneh? mungkin itu memang pertanda bahwa kita tidak akan pernah menjadi sama seperti ayah-ayah kita, Aku yakin kau setuju untuk hal ini," kata Draco bernarasi.

"Theo, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Draco. "Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mencegahmu mendapatkan tanda kegelapan. Itu penyesalan terbesarku… tidak itu penyesalanku yang paling dalam yang kedua… Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang pertama," kata Draco.

"Kau pasti kenal Alexander kan? bahkan mungkin lebih dariku. Terima kasih Theo telah membesarkannya. Aku tau dia anak yang hebat, walaupun aku tidak percaya kau memiliki peranan untuk membentuk karakternya, Hermione begitu hebat sebagai ibu, kau setuju denganku kan?" Draaco tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berbicara begitu banyak saat ini.

"Theo, apa kau begitu mencintai Hemione?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Kalau iya, berarti kita sama, walaupun aku tau bahwa mungkin cintamu lebih besar dariku, mungkin kau lebih pantas untuknya, maaf karena aku bertindak egois dan bodoh," kata Draco lirih berat hati mengakui.

"Dan aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih Theo, karena kau selalu bersamanya disaat terburuknya. Aku tau, pasti berat untuknya ketika harus seorang diri berjuang bersama Alexander. Aku harus menerima hukumanku, kan? Aku bukan orang pertama yang melihat senyum Alexander, aku juga bukan orang yang dia panggil ayah. apa hukuman itu sudah cukup? Belum? Kau sangat jahat, Theo!" kata Draco mengelengkan kepala dan tertawa hampa. "Aku tau seumur hidup aku harus mengumpul pengampunan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari mereka, aku menerima hukumanku, Theo. Jangan khawatir, aku bersumpah padamu tidak akan menyakiti mereka lagi," kata Draco penuh tekad.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Hermione dari belakang Draco. Draco tidak sadar bahwa Hermione sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau mendengar semua kata-kataku?" Tanya Draco menyeringai sedih.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku memaksudkan apa yang aku ucapkan, Hermione. aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. aku tau bahwa selama ini aku menyakitimu, maaf," kata Draco.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab, Dia tak pernah melihat Draco setenang dan seteguh ini. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia melihat Draco yang ada di depannya itu seseorang yang berbeda, tapi itulah yang dia lihat saat ini, dan itu membuatnya bimbang.

"Aku… Tidak akan memaksakan diriku padamu… ataupun Alexander," kata Draco kemudian.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hemrione sangsi.

"Ya," kata Draco kemudian.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione.

Draco tersenyum sedih. "Setidaknya kali ini aku jujur padamu, Hermione. berjanjilah untuk bahagia," tutup Draco sebelum keluar dari ruangan Theo.

Setelah Draco keluar dari ruangan, Hermione terduduk dan menangis. Draco mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. jadi ini rasanya? _apa kau rasa ini yang kau rasakan saat aku meninggalkanmu?_ rasa perih yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hermione melihat Theo yang terbujur lemas, dan tertawa meringis mendapati nasibnya. "Kau bahagia dengan ini Theo?" Tanya Hermione lirih.

_TBC_

see you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

balasan review guest:

Guest: feltson story biar tuhan yang mengatur, saya ship dramione aja. hehehe

guest: Theo tidak meminum ramuannya setelah menikah.

guest: thankyou, I will try the best.

guest: welcome.

sip, ini hadiah untuk tahun baru!

 **L** **o** **ve and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **19\. LOVE or PRIDE?**

 **20 Juni 1999**

Hampir dua minggu setelah pembicaraan mereka dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian NEWT. Draco tau tak ada gunanya untuk menekan Hermione. Gadis itu sungguh luar biasa keras kepala. Jadi menunggu nya adalah satu-satunya yang dipikir bisa dia lakukan. Hermione sudah berjanji akan memberitahunya untuk bicara setelah ujian, dia yakin bahwa Hermione tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, tapi Draco hanya berharap bahwa hal itu bisa secepatnya terjadi.

Menurut Draco situasi pun tidak tampak membaik. Walaupun Hermione masih sering absen sarapan ataupun makan malam di Aula besar, tapi ketika dia melakukannya dia masih duduk seorang diri di ujung meja. Draco tidak melihat indikasi bahwa Hermione sudah berbaikan dengan kedua sahabatnya, walaupun Draco bisa melihat wajah frustasi pada mereka, tapi Draco tidak yakin apakah hal itu disebabkan karena mereka ingin memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan Hermione atau hanya karena saat ini tidak ada Hermione yang membantu mereka belajar untuk ujian NEWT.

Draco tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saja mereka berada pada situasi biasa, mungkin Potter dan Weasley tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dengan nilai kualifikasi yang mereka dapatkan. namun tetap saja takdir selalu berpihak pada _saint Potter_ , Dia dan Weasley tentu saja sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bergabung menjadi Auror apapun hasil ujian mereka nanti.

Hermione dilain sisi menurut Draco, akan berhasil dengan apapun yang dia pilih sebagai karirnya nanti. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya untuk bersinar, kecuali takdir. Draco mendengus dengan pemikiran itu, Malfoy selalu percaya pada takdir, takdir bahwa mereka dilahirkan sebagai seorang Malfoy, orang yang lebih baik dari yang lain, takdir yang membuat mereka terlahir kaya dan terhormat.

Draco berjalan ke aula besar untuk makan malam bersama anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. Ketegangan antara asrama Gryffindor dan SLytherin masih berlanjut. Kepala asarama masing-masing sudah memberikan peringatan keras terhadap mereka, walaupun tidak lagi terjadi perkelahian antara kedua asrama tersebut, tapi ketegangan selalu terjadi ketika kedua asrama tersebut berada dalam satu ruangan dan yang tak bisa dihindari adalah bisik-bisik yang bermunculan.

Draco baru saja duduk, ketika salah satu burung hantu sekolah mendatanginya dan memberikan surat padanya. Draco bisa melihat tatapan Blaise padanya, tapi tanpa menunggu apapun yang akan dikatakan Blaise Draco kemudian berdiri lagi dan cepat-cepat keluar dari aula besar.

Mencari ruang kelas kosong terdekat, Draco langsung mengunci ruangan itu dan menyalakan obor, membuka cepat-cepat surat yang di kantunginya. Draco yakin itu dari Hermione. 100 % yakin.

 _Tepi danau, matahari terbit._

 _HG_

Surat itu hanya singkat saja. tapi jantungnya seakan berdegup lebih cepat. langsung saja perasaan hatinya menjadi lebih ringan. Draco berpikir untuk kembali ke asrama, tapi kemudian dia merasa benar-benar lelah dan lapar. Rasa lapar yang hampir tidak pernah dia rasakan beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula besar. Bisa di duga Blaise langsung mendekati tempat duduknya.

"Simpan semua kata-katamu, Blaise," kata Draco.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun," katanya mendesis. Draco bisa merasakan bahwa semakin lama mereka semakin menjauh, secara emosional. Mereka masih selalu bersama, tapi temannya yang satu ini benar-benar bajingan dan saat-saat seperti inilah Draco merindukan Theo. Dia yakin bahwa Theo bisa lebih mengerti dirinya dan akan memberikan saran lebih baik dari pada Blaise.

"Aku sudah tau sebagian besar apa yang akan kau ucapkan," Jawab Draco dingin.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa saling mengerti dan kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," Blaise mendecak tak sabar.

Draco menganggu dingin dan memilih untuk diam saja. Draco tau apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan, persis seperti yang akan di katakan Blaise, sayangnya itu tidak sama dengan apa yang dia inginkan, bukan, tapi yang dia perlu lakukan. Draco perlu bicara dengan Hermione. Gadis itu benar-benar menganggu pikirannya dan dengan semua gejolak emosi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

 **21 Juni 1999**

Draco sudah menunggu Hermione sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Disaat matahari masih berada di ufuk belum memberikan tanda-tanda ingin keluar dari sangkarnya. Draco menunggu dengan gelisah. Dan semakin lama dia duduk menunggu semakin bergejolak emosi yang dia rasakan.

Pertama kali Draco sampai ke tepi danau, dia merasakan perasaan ringan cemas yang menyenangkan, ketika dia mengingat untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada di tempat ini. Draco bisa mengerti kenapa Hermione memilih tempat ini. Dia masih ingat waktu Hermione terjatuh ke danau dan sepasang bunga mawar yang mekar disudut pohon itu juga merupakan misteri untuknya karena selalu saja ada bunga yang mekar saat dia mengunjungi tempat ini.

Tapi semakin lama dia menunggu Hermione, semakin perasaan cemasnya menjadi tak menyenangkan. Di sini adalah tempat petama kalinya mereka bercinta selain di kamar kebutuhan dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bercinta sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi. semakin lama Draco menunggu semakin dia ragu apakah Hermione akan benar-benar datang.

Kegelisahannya kemudian terbayarkan dengan suara semak di belakangnya dan ketika Draco menengok dia bisa melihat Hermione berjalan perlahan mendekati tempatnya sekarang. Draco menarik nafas mencoba untuk mendokumentasikan apa yang dia lihat saat ini, dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup.

Hermione dibalut kain tipis biru laut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dari udara subuh yang dingin, berjalan perlahan, Dia menggunakan celana panjang longgar yang Draco tau pastilah pakaian muggle, dan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek. Dia tampak lebih kurus dari yang diingatnya, dan Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan menunggu gadis itu untuk mencapainya. Hermione berhenti dua meter darinya. Lengan Draco terbuka dan melangkah maju mencoba menyambut Hermione namun Hermione mundur dua langkah lagi, menolaknya. menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke dada dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Cara gadis itu untuk bertahan.

Draco yakin dia bisa saja dengan mudah untuk membaca pikiran gadis itu, tapi Draco rasa itu bukanlah hal yang bijak untuk di lakukan saat ini. Draco menangkup kedua tangannya sama seperti yang dilakukan Hermione, namun dia memilih untuk melihat ke semak-semak di bawah kakinya.

"Kau ingin bicara, cepat bicaralah," kata Hermione cepat-cepat. menjadi tidak yakin pada dirinya karena berhadapan dengan Draco.

Draco menengadahkan mukanya, marah. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Kau menghidariku," kata Draco memberi pernyataan.

Pundak Hermione bergerak tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco.

Alis Hermione terangkat perlahan dan kemarahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau? kau?... Berengsek!" kata Hermione hampir berteriak. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku menghindarimu? apa kau gila? apa kau benar-benar tak punya hati? atau perlu aku ingatkan, bahwa aku menunggu sampai tengah malam tapi kau tidak datang atau mungkin sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan semua kekacauan ini. Kau yang pertama menghindariku."

Draco merasa ngeri melihat Hermione melepaskan amarahnya. Sedikit rambunya nakal keluar dari kuncit kudanya, diterbangkan angin pagi membuatnya semakin cantik dan juga mengerikan. Draco pernah melihat gadis ini berteriak marah pada Weasley di tahun ke empat mereka setelah pesta dansa, dan jangan lupakan bahwa gadis ini juga pernah menamparnya. Tapi anehnya satu-satunya hal yang dia pikirkan untuk meredahkan amarah gadis ini adalah menangkupnya dan mendekapnya.

Hermione memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Draco. tapi Draco semakin kuat memeluknya. _shit,_ Draco merindukan gadis ini, wangi tubuhnya, lembut rambutnya dan betapa pas rasanya memeluk tubuh Hermione dalam pelukkannya.

Hermione menyerah dan tidak lagi memberontak. Draco masih memeluknya, menjatuhkan bibirnya di sisi bawah telinga kanan Hermione memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang. ciuman itu turun ke leher Hermione, ke pertemuan leher dan pundaknya, kembali naik ke atas ke rahangnya, ke pelipis matanya dan turun ke bibirnya. Lidah Draco memaksa masuk, dan untuk beberapa menit mereka melepaskan kerinduan di antara mereka.

Draco melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum lebar pada gadis di dekapannya. Tapi Hermione tidak balas tersenyum. ekspresinya malah semakin keras dan kemudian sekali lagi dia melangkah mundur dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ingin bicara, maka bicaralah," kata Hermione, suaranya sedikit serak dan bergetar.

"Granger…" kata Draco memulai. "Bukan aku yang menyebarkan berita itu dan bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjauhimu," lanjut Draco. Draco tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan tidaklah menjanjikan, bahkan terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan menghindar. Dan seperti yang sudah di duganya Hermione menjawab dengan tak sabar.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," jawab Hermione

"Granger… please…" kata Draco memulai, dia bahkan sedikit terkejut karena dia memohon.

"Aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar ingin bicara, Draco Malfoy. Jangan berpikir dengan ciuman itu masalah kita bisa selesai begitu saja," kata Hermione mencemoh.

"Aku juga tidak berpikir seperti itu," jawab Draco membela diri. Jelas dia tak berpikir bahwa kesalahannya akan termaafkan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau ingin bicarakan sekarang?" Tanya Hermione semakin tak sabar.

Draco mengikuti Hermione mendekap kedua tangannya di dada dan menarik nafas dalam mencoba menenangkan diri "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita."

"Benarkah?" jawab Hermione tanpa berpikir, "Hubungan kita? apa kita memiliki hubungan? sejauh yang aku bisa ingat kita tak pernah memberi nama pada 'hubungan kita'," lanjut Hermione semakin mencemoh.

 _Damn her brain!_ rutuk Draco

"Ya, tapi mengingat apa yang telah kita lakukan sejauh ini, kita bisa menamainya apa saja. enemy? friend? lover?" kata Draco memancing. satu hal yang paling dia suka dari Hermione adalah bahwa mereka bisa saling membalas dengan tingkat intelektual yang sama.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu," jawab Hermione mendecak.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco sedikit congkak. Mungkin dalam kondisi biasa Hermione akan langsung membalas ucapannya dan mereka akan adu argument dengan akhir berciuman di sudut ruangan.

"Astoria-lah kekasihmu, bukan aku," kata Hermione mengeratak, seperti giginya akan habis karena terlalu sering diasah.

"Dia bukan," jawab Draco marah.

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya," lanjut Draco menahan emosi. dan Kemudian Hermione membelalak kan matanya terkejut dan tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Kau bercanda! Dia yang kau tiduri sebelum kita benar-benar masuk dalam 'hubungan ini', dia yang kau paradekan di depan semua teman-teman Slytherin-mu sebagai kekasihmu, dan sejauh yang ku ingat dia juga yang kau cium di aula besar-"

"Itu bukan karena keinginanku!" balas Draco berteriak

"Apakah itu adalah kode etik kalian? Kau bisa meniduri gadis mana saja, tapi hanya berkencan secara terbuka dengan gadis Slytherin? jadi Draco katakan padaku di mana aku harus berdiri? menjadi gadis simpananmu?" Tanya Hermione bertubi-tubi, namun Draco mencium kesedihan dalam kalimat Hermione.

"Kau bukan gadis simpananku, Granger… kau…"

"You love me?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"What?"

"You love me?"

Draco menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengertak balik, "You love me?"

"Yes, I do," balas Hermione tegas. sesaat semua menjadi hening.

Draco menarik nafas dalam dan memindahkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, "Itu bukan hal yang mudah untukku. Ini.."

"Itu masalahmu. kau tidak pernah jujur bahkan dengan dirimu sendiri," kata Hermione panas.

"You not fair!" balas Draco panas.

"Aku akan bertanya lebih sederhana. apakah kau akan melanjutkan hubungan ini setelah kita lulus dari Hogwarts?" Tanya Hermione lemah.

"Yes!"

"Benarkah?" Hermione mendengus dengan jawab cepat Draco, "Apakah kau akan mengandeng tanganku saat kita di Diagon Alley? apakah kita akan berciuman juga di tempat umum dan yang terpenting apakah kau tidak malu membawaku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

"What?"

Draco menatap tak percaya pada Hermione. apakah gadis ini sedang mencoba melamarnya.

"Itu dia Draco. Aku tidak bisa melihat hubungan ini lebih jauh. sejauh apapun hubungan kita ini, pada akhirnya kau akan menikahi salah satu darah murni itu."

"Kau tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan," jawab Draco panas, dia sudah berjalan mendekat, membuat Hermione menjauh dan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan. kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membelaku, atau setidaknya mengakui hubungan kita ini. kau tau, aku memilihmu. sebelum kau benar-benar mencoba menohokku dengan semua sikapmu itu, aku membela dan memilih hubungan kita ini," kata Hermione lembut, membuat Draco merasa benar-benar bersalah dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan

"…"

"Setelah ciuman kita yang pertama, aku kembali dan terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana bahagianya saat itu. Aku ingat saat itu aku memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Harry dan Ron dengan semua ini, jika mereka mengetahuinya, aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada mereka, namun di satu sisi aku juga merasa bahwa apa yang aku lakukan denganmu adalah hal yang sempurna. aku tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun."

Hermione berhenti bicara dan tersenyum sedih, perlahan dia mendekat dan menangkup pipi Draco dengan lembut. Draco memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan semua sentuhan itu.

"Tetapi semakin aku berpikir, semakin aku menyadari bahwa semua itu sia-sia. Kau tidak menunjukan sedikitpun indikasi bahwa perasaanku ini bersambut."

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Draco putus asa.

Hermione menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Kau tau, kupikir apa yang membuat kedua sahabatku sekarang tidak mau lagi bicara padaku itu adalah kau. kau, Draco Malfoy, kau yang membuat 8 tahun persahabatan kami lenyap begitu saja,"

"Itu bukan salahku. Mereka bukan sahabatmu jika mereka mendekte apa yang kau lakukan. dan aku tidak akan meminta mereka untuk berbaikan denganmu," kata Draco tidak setuju.

"Kau benar. tapi setidaknya mereka menyayangiku dengan tulus. mereka kecewa padaku, karena aku memilihmu. Dan yang lebih mengecewakan mereka adalah karena sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah menjadikanku sebagai pilihan," kata Hermione.

"Granger," panggil Draco putus asa. sepertinya apa yang akan dia katakan akanlah sia-sia. Hermione datang sudah dengan keputusan matang yang akan sangat sulit untuk di ubah.

"Jadi seperti yang aku tanyakan padamu, Draco Malfoy, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? apa yang kau harapkan dari berlanjutnya hubungan kita ini?" Tanya Hermione menekan.

"…"

Draco tidak menjawab pertanya Hermione itu. Dia merasa tak karuan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan. Hermione melihat reaksi Draco itu, matanya yang bergerak-gerak liar namun menghindarnya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Hermione mendekati Draco dan menangkup tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Draco, membawa mata pemuda itu kepadanya.

"Aku rasa aku tau jawabannya," kata Hermione tersenyum sedih amat tipis. melangkah mundur, Hermione merekatkan kain birunya dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Draco.

"Hermione," kata Draco lirih hampir tak terdengar. Draco untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama depan Hermione, sesuatu yang dia lakukan karena dia benar-benar merasa putus asa.

Kali ini Draco bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum sedih Hermione, gadis itu menggeleng perlahan anggin pagi yang sejuk mengibarkan rambutnya dengan lembut, cahaya matahari terbit keemasan juga semakin membuat rambut coklatnya mengkilat indah. Hermione tampak benar-benar cantik pagi ini. tapi mata coklatnya tampak sedih menahan air mata dan Draco tau bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan bukanlah yang ingin gadis itu dengar. matanya menampakkan tekad yang kuat untuk memberikan keputusan yang Draco yakin akan benar-benar menghancurkannya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku… aku tau kau menginginkanku."

"Ya Draco aku menginginkanmu, menginginkan, mencintai Draco-ku. Tapi kau yang saat ini bukanlah Draco-ku. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar nyata. Kau tidak akan benar-benar mengendarai kuda putihmu dan menjemputku. Karena kau tidak akan benar-benar mencintaiku," kata Hermione mengusap air mata yang sudah benar-benar jatuh saat ini.

"Hermione… Lihat aku! dan katakan bahwa tidak menginginkanku!" teriak frustasi. Hermione sangat keras kepala. Dia yakin Hermione sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Goodbye, Draco," kata Hermione.

"Kurasa, Aku mencintaimu," kata Draco lirih, namun Hermione tidak mendengarnya karena dia langsung berlari menjauh secepat yang dia bisa setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal.

 **27 Juni 1999**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Draco di tepi danau, Draco dan Hermione benar-benar saling menghindar satu sama lain. Mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Draco adalah pilihannya. Namun mengatakannya secara langsung benar-benar menegaskan keputusan yang telah di ambilnya, dan itu membuat perpisahan mereka amat nyata. Dan sekali lagi Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mereka saling menghindar jika secara kebetulan bertemu hal yang benar-benar jarang terjadi. dengan tidak adanya kelas lagi yang harus mereka ikuti, minggu menunggu hasil ujian NEWT benar-benar sebuah neraka untuknya.

Berbeda dengan Draco, walaupun Hermione merasa sangat sedih, setidaknya dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan pantas. tapi bagaimana dengan sahabatnya? Hermione tidak pernah lagi bicara dengan Harry dan Ron. bahkan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam Hermione merasa tidak ingin berbaikkan. Dia merasa benar-benar sakit hati terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hermione tidak mencoba untuk mendekati mereka, tapi Hermione mengetahui Ginny dan Lavender mencoba membujuk kedua sahabatnya yang idiot itu untuk berbaikkan dengan dirinya. namun keangkuhannya membuatnya tidak ingin lebih dulu menyalurkan uluran tangan.

Lavender mungkin satu-satunya yang mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Gadis itu sangat giat membujuk Ron untuk meminta maaf padanya, walaupun Hermione yakin bahwa Ron tidak akan bergerak tanpa Harry. Sedangkan Harry, kekeras kepalaanya adalah rival terberat Hermione. Begitu keras Ginny membujuk Harry semakin keras Harry bertahan.

sedangkan anak-anak Gryffindor lain sudah tidak benar-benar memandangnya benci, namun mereka masih berbisik-bisik ketika Hermione berjalan melewati mereka. Anak dari dua asrama yang lain juga sudah tidak terlalu membencinya, walaupun mereka juga tak bersikap baik padanya. Sedangkan untuk anak-anak Slytherin, Hermione tidak berharap banyak terhadap mereka.

Draco menjadi lebih pendiam. Hermione tidak pernah melihat lagi, saat dia mencuri pandang pada pemuda itu. Draco tidak tertawa karena lelucon yang mereka bicarakan di meja Slytherin, ataupun ikut mengobrol antusias pada Blaise seperti yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya duduk, berdiri bersama mereka, namun tatapannya tidak terbaca. Hermione juga tidak pernah melihat lagi Astoria mendekati Draco, tapi menurut kabar burung yang dia dengar tampaknya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. malah mereka semakin hebat berspekulasi kapan keduanya akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya teriris.

Indikasi bahwa Draco dan Astoria masih menjadi kekasih membuatnya merasa sedikit bersyukur karena sudah memilih untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Draco. setidaknya Hermione merasa bahwa harga dirinya masih bisa dia pertahankan, dan dia bisa dengan tegak menatap hari esok.

saat McGonnagal memberikan diplomanya dan mengumumkan bahwa Hermione adalah lulusan terbaik, tidak ada satupun yang memberikan tepuk tangan kepadanya, kecuali guru-guru. Tapi bukan berarti Hermione tidak mengambil diploma itu dengan wajah terangkat dan dengan penuh kebanggaan. Setidaknya, semua yang sudah terjadi tidak ada yang benar-benar menghancurkannya.

.

.

setelah Pertemuan mereka di danau, Draco tidak lagi mencoba untuk menemui Hermione. mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain. Draco tidak peduli apakah Hermione sudah berbaikkan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana melupakan bayangan gadis itu.

Gadis keras kepala itu sudah memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Tidak ada apapun yang dia lakukan bisa mengubah keputusan yang telah di ambilnya. mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi Draco tidak ingin mengemis agar Hermione mau kembali padanya, sesakit apapun yang dia rasakan. sesakit apapun melihatnya dan tak bisa lagi memeluknya atau sekedar melihat senyumnya, Draco akan menahan menerimanya.

Itu adalah keangkuhan dalam dirinya. bahwa dia tidak ingin mengejar seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas menolaknya. Walaupun Hermione adalah cinta pertamanya, pertama kalinya dia yakin dia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, hal itu tidak juga menghancurkan keputusannya untuk membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Draco tersenyum kecut ketika dia masih merasakan perih ketika nama Hermione disebutkan untuk mendapatkan diplomanya sebagai lulusan terbaik, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bertepuk tangan untuknya. Draco ingin memberi tepuk tangan untuk Hermione namun, rasanya terlambat untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, dan dia memilih untuk diam.

Tapi Draco sangat terkejut karena Hermione menerima diplomanya dengan kebanggaan yang luar biasa. Dia benar, bahwa apapun yang akan Hermione pilih sebagai karirnya, Draco bertaruh gadis itu akan sukses. Dan apapun yang terjadi gadis itu tak terkalahkan.


	20. Chapter 20

Balasan review Quest:

Dini695: semoga pertanyaan kamu bisa terjawab di chapter ini.

aL: yang nulis dan yang baca kayaknya juga galau.

mmalfoy: sip, selalu semangat.

 **L** **o** **ve and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **20\. Conversation**

 **23 September 2005**

Hermione cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Harry berada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya walaupun benar dia yang mengundang Harry untuk memenuhi janjinya, namun mendapati sahabat lamanya itu membuat canggung dan nervous.

"Masuklah," kata Hermione mempersilahkan Harry yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kantornya yang terbuka.

Harry sangat nervous, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Hermione. Hermione mengambil nampan yang kemudian dia isi dengan dua cangkir teh panas kemudian mengajak Harry untuk duduk di sofa di sudut ruang kerjanya. Harry mengambil cangkir teh dan menyusupnya sedikit setelah Hermione mempersilahkan dan menaruhnya lagi di atas meja.

"Hem.. rasanya canggung, ya?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada hampir berbisik

"6 tahun?" Tanya Harry menawarkan.

"Ya, kurang lebih," jawab Hermione mengangguk.

"Hermione…" kata Harry memulai, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Harry sangat gugup, orang yang mengenal Harry amat tau tanda-tandanya, tangannya saling meremas dan mata Harry bergerak-gerak cepat. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu," katanya kemudian.

Hermione menawarkan senyum tipis namun tulus.

"Aku juga, minta maaf padamu, Harry. Sedikit atau banyak, aku juga bersalah padamu, juga pada Ron. Dan semua orang yang peduli padaku. Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari lebih cepat," kata Hermione. Hermione merasa sedikit lebih lega ketika mengatakannya, dadanya terasa tidak begitu sesak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Betapa sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit untuk meminta maaf.

Hermione mengambil cangkir dan menyesap tehnya. Harry melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya amat canggung untuk bicara seperti ini dengan Harry. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, membuatnya berpikir untuk meredakan ego dan kekeras kepalaannya. Meminta maaf kepada Harry adalah langkah awal untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Ya. kita sama-sama salah. Aku tau, aku bersalah padamu," kata Harry dengan tekad. "Tapi Hermione, ini terlalu canggung untuk memintamu untuk menjadi sahabatku lagi. Maksudku aku tau, kau adalah sahabatku, tapi setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Walaupun sulit, aku ingin kita bisa seperti du-"

"Kau mengoceh, Harry," kata Hermione memotong.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry berucap pelan.

"Hm.. Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit untuk seperti dulu, Harry, tapi aku sama denganmu. Aku masih ingin menjadi sahabatmu," kata Hermione tersenyum manis. dia meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Harry tak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Hermione balik.

"Tentu saja. tapi apa kau memaafkanku?" kata Harry cepat-cepat. Dia hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya karena terburu-buru meletakkannya ke meja.

"Aku memaafkanmu," kata Hermione. Harry hampir saja langsung ingin memeluk Hermione, namun tidak jadi dan mereka malah berjabat tangan.

"Kalau saja Ron datang bersamaku," kata Harry senang. ada keringat menetes di pelipisnya.

"Dan kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu," Tanya Hermione penasaran. Kenapa sahabatnya yang lain tidak datang? apakah Ron masih marah terhadapnya?

"Aku yang mencegahnya. Dia sudah bersikeras untuk minta maaf padamu. Bahkan sebelum kau pergi ke Perancis, tapi aku begitu keras kepala, dan dia tak mau mendahuluiku," kata Harry tak nyaman. Hermione mengerti setelah apa yang dilakukan Ron saat mereka berburu Horcrux dulu, Hermione tidak meragukan bahwa Harry amat takut untuk terlalu percaya pada orang lain. terutama setelah perang, dia amat takut untuk menjadi terlalu dekat. Begitu juga dengan Ron, pada saat itu, Ron masih mengumpulkan kepercayaan Harry padanya, Hermione merasa bahwa Harry tidak 100% percaya pada Ron saat dia kembali. Hal ini membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Hehm… aku minta maaf," kata Harry lagi.

"Kau mengucapkannya berulang kali," Hermione berucap menganggapnya agak berlebihan.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Hermione. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau akan memaafkanku dengan mudah. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu lebih dulu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau tidak menerima permintaan maafku, setidaknya Ron tidak akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari yang pantas dia dapatkan," jawab Harry. Jawaban Harry bukanla apa yang Hermione duga. Bahkan dia cukup terkejut dengan itu.

Perasaan bersalah itu malah terasa semakin besar. Mereka berdiam cukup lama, sampai kemudian Hermione memecahkan keheningan. bertanya basa-basi. Hal yang cukup aneh sesungguhnya. Bahkan ketika mereka hampir 6 tahun tidak bertemu, rasanya Hermione ingin sekali mencurahkan semua persoalan yang sedang dia alami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hermione

"Aku? Baik. Kau?" Tanya Harry balik.

"Tidak lebih baik dari hari ini," jawab Hermione singkat.

mereka kembali terdiam.

"Harry," panggil Hermione, ketika mendapati sahabatnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Hermione, aku tau bahwa akan sulit agar persahabatan kita seperti dulu lagi. tapi, tapi aku mencoba. Kau tidak tau betapa menyesalnya aku," kata Harry tampak merana.

Hermione tersenyum sedih. dengan keberanian yang dia kumpulkan, akhirnya Hermione mendekati sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku tau, aku juga sama menyesalnya seperti dirimu. kalau saja aku tidak gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan, kalau saja tidak terlalu sombong bahwa aku memerlukan kalian juga, kalau saja aku mau mengakui bahwa aku salah. mungkin sekarang tidak akan seperti ini. tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyesali semuanya tanpa aku memaafkan diriku sendiri, Harry. Begitu juga denganmu," kata Hermione menangis.

"Aku tau," kata Harry mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh," Kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh, lama kemudian Harry menganguk, saat itu Hermione melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saat itu Hermione merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu tampak lebih tua dari usiannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hermione mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana Ginny dan Ron. Luna dan Neville juga?"

Harry mengapresiasi usaha Hermione dan menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Neville di Hogwarts, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ketika Professor Sprout mengajukan pensiun. Dia sudah menikah dan sedang menunggu anak pertamannya. Kau tau dia menikah dengan Hanna, Hanna About, Hufflepuff."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hermione terkejut namun juga senang. "aku ketinggalan banyak cerita," kata Hermione sedikit cemberut.

"Ya. Luna akan menikah Desember nanti. Hanya Luna yang akan menikah di tengah cuaca dingin," kata Harry. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

"Musim panas ini dia baru saja pulang dari Armenia dan membawa kekasihnya," kata Harry dengan nada nakal dan sedikit geli.

"Aku tak bisa berkomentar," ucap Hermione tidak tau apa yang perlu dia komentari, atau mungkin bagaimana dengan calon suami sahabatnya yang antic itu.

"Hem.. aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau ku katakan bahwa kekasih Luna adalah cucu dari Newt Scamander?" Tanya Harry memancing.

"Oh, merlin… wow itu luar biasa," jawab Hermione takjub. Walaupun Hermione tak mengenal cucu Newt Scamander, tapi membayangkan bahwa sahabatnya yang antic itu akan menyandang nama yang begitu berharga terutama di bidang ke ilmuan membuat Hermione merasa kagum.

"Ya, lebih luar biasa lagi jika kau bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat memuja Luna. tapi semua orang akan berpikir bahwa Rolf se-unik Luna, tapi tidak dia gagah seperti Charlie, dan tampan seperti Bill," kata Harry.

"That's really nice catch!" jawab Hermione senang.

"Hampir semua tidak percaya. Lavender berharap bahwa anak Luna nanti akan menikah dengan salah satu anaknya. oh, ya, Ron hampir seperti yang dibayangkan semua orang, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts dia menikah dengan Lavender. Mereka sudah memiliki tiga anak dan sedang menunggu anak ke-empat mereka. Ron, auror sama sepertiku, sedangkan Lavender, dia membuka toko kue dekat dengan toko WW, kau perlu mampir,"

"Wow, aku tak percaya Ron punya banyak anak. apakah mereka berambut merah semua?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya. walaupun memang dia meprediksi bahwa Ron dan Lavender akan menikah segera setelah lulus sekolah, tapi Hermione tidak membayangkan bahwa empat anak bisa dihasilkan dari pernikahan yang mungkin belum sewindu.

Harry meringgis mengiyakan.

"Ginny bermain untuk Harpies, tapi musim ini dia mengambil cuti karena ingin fokus untuk mendapatkan momongan," kata Harry dengan nada biasa, namun Hermione tidak bisa lebih mengerti sahabatnya, Dia mencium bau gugup dan tak nyaman ketika Harry memberitahunya.

"Ginny tidak?"

"Tidak dia menikah dengan Corner 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Harry seperti sudah menduga pertanyaan Harry.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hermione terkejut.

Harry mengangguk.

"Tidak lama setelah kepergianmu, kami memutuskan hubungan kami," jawab Harry.

Pundak Harry bergerak tak nyaman seakan tidak ingin membicarakan topic yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tenang aku baik-baik saja dan semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan aku masih membujang kalau kau mau bertanya," kata Harry datar namun Hermione memberinya senyum simpati. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya," jawab Hermione sekarng yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Ya. tapi akan lebih baik mendengarnya langsung darimu," jawab Harry bersikeras.

Hermione menimbang apakah dia akan mengatakan bagaimana keadaan dirinya, tapi kemudian dia memutuskan memberikan gambaran umum tentang hidupnya.

"Hem.. setelah lulus aku pergi ke Perancis ke rumah bibi dan pamanku. Aku baru mengetahui aku hamil saat aku sudah berada di sana. kemudian aku memulai pendidikan Healer-ku dan bertemu Theo dan kemudian menikah dengannya," jawb Hermione sesingkat mungkin.

Harry mengangguk. Hermione tau bahwa dia sama sepertinya tadi menimbang apakah baik untuk hubungan persahabatan mereka jika dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Hem… Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, Hermione. walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah masih berlaku saat ini, tapi kapanpun kau ingin cerita, aku siap mendengarnya," kata Harry menawarkan.

Dan sekali lagi Hermione memberikan senyum hangatnya.

"Thank you, Harry," jawab Hermione.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku pamit dulu. Kalau kau membutuhkanku kau bisa menghubungiku, aku tinggal di Grimmauld Place," kata Harry mencoba merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. ternyata bahkan dia belum melepaskan jaketnya.

"Kau tinggal di sana?" Tanya Hermione sedikit curiga. dia tidak merasa bahwa Harry memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Harry mengangguk tak sabar.

"Hem, tadinya aku ingin membangun kembali rumahku di Godric Hallow, tapi mereka sudah membuatnya menjadi monumen bahkan sebelum aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah rumahku. aku belum punya rencana untuk membangun rumahku sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Grimmauld Place, lagipula Kreacher sudah tidak terlalu buruk," kata Harry bermain-main.

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

Bagaimanapun Hermione merasa agak sedih karena pertemuan kecilnya dengan Harry ini. Hermione merasa sangat merindukan teman-temannya itu. Dia memang tidak mengikuti kabar mereka di Inggris karena ingin meninggalkan kenangan buruk itu, tapi waktu yang telah meluluhkan ego-nya, dan penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Hermione ingin sekali rasanya menangis dalam pelukan Harry, melampiaskan semua keluh kesahnya. Tentang segala persoalan yang dia hadapi, Hermione perlu untuk menceritakan kisahnya pada orang lain yang mengenalnya luar dalam, dan tidak akan menghakiminya, untuk sekedar melepaskan kepenatannya.

Mungkin dia bisa bicara dengan Jenna ataupun Celline, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama mengenal Theo dan sedikit mengetahui sejarahnya bersama Draco. Hermione ingin berbagi cerita dengan seseorang yang benar-benar netral dan tidak berpihak.

"Hermione, Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku mendengar bahwa suamimu di-"

"Ya. Harry!" kata Hermione memotong. Namun kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Kau bilang kau tinggal di Grimmauld Place?" Tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk.

Hermione memberanikan diri "Bisakah kita berkumpul, maksudku dengan Ron juga. aku ingin sedikit bercerita pada kalian. Dan aku ingin melihat permadani keluarga Black."

"Tentu."

"Bisakah aku ke sana saat makan malam?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Ron. AKu juga harus memastikan bahwa Lavender tidak ikut," kata Harry lelah.

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

Hermione merasa benar-benar lelah. setelah pertemuan kecilnya dengan Draco di kamar Theo tadi. Entah kenapa Hermione merasa luapan emosi yang tak tertahankan. Dan disinilah dia, berdiri di depan rumah sahabatnya yang sudah 6 tahun tidak bertemu. walaupun mereka sudah berbaikan dan sama-sama ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, namun apakah pantas untuk mendatangi mereka dan mencurahkan semua persoalan yang sedang dia hadapi?

"Hermione!" panggil Ron segera memeluknya saat pintu depan terbuka.

Memeluk Ron adalah sesuatu yang aneh, seperti mereka adalah sahabat lama yang tidak pernah mempunyai masalah sama sekali. atau mungkin Ron saja yang terlalu bebal untuk mengerti situasi, namun hal ini malah membuat Hermione lebih baik.

"Ron!"

"Hermione, aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu," kata Ron melepaskan pelukkannya dan berbicara cepat tanpa berpikir. Hermione mendengus namun tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga Ron. aku minta maaf," kata Hermione.

Ron menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku yang salah," kata Ron bersikeras.

Ron mengajak Hermione untuk masuk dan membawanya ke ruang makan di sana sudah ada Harry dan Kreacher menunggu mereka. Harry langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya singkat. untuk saat ini itu sudah cukup.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Tanya Harry menawarkan.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Kau pikir aku ingin mati kelaparan," jawab Ron jengkel, Harry dan Hermione hanya mengeleng

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sambil membicarakan hal yang ringan. seperti apa kesibukan mereka dalam pekerjaan. Hermione cukup takjub bahwa Ron bisa menjadi auror yang hebat juga. dia bahkan diangkat sebagai wakil kepala Auror dan dengan lugu meminta Hermionememberinya rekomendasi healer terbaik untuk calon bayinya. Hal yang menurut Hermione dan Harry tidak perlu karena Ron cukup berpengalaman.

Mereka juga mengoda Harry, karena sudah dua tahun belakang menjadi Penyihir pria paling diinginkan dalam majalah wanita _Witch Weekly._ Ron dengan semangat mengatakan bahwa ibunya salah satu yang memilih Harry dalam pemilihan tahunan, dan menduga diam-diam Rita Skeeter juga menyukai Harry.

Setelah makan malam Harry membawa mereka ke ruang keluarga, tempat dimana permandani silsilah keluarga Black ada di sana. Hermione bisa melihat nama Alexander disambungkan melalui garis tipis dari nama Draco. Walaupun dia sudah mengetahuinya, tapi Hermione cukup terkejut mendapati nama Alexander Leon Malfoy alih-alih Nott. klaim yang dilakukan Draco memang benar adanya. Hermione juga cukup lega namun juga khawatir mendapati bahwa namanya juga terdapat dalam silsilah tersebut. setidaknya dalam dunia sihir secara sah Hermione adalah ibu dari Alexander.

"Ini cukup mengejutkan. melihat namamu terukir di sana," kata Harry pelan, matanya mengarah pada moto keluarga Black, terukir paling atas _Toujours Pur._

Hermione tersenyum kecil. ironi memang.

"Harry. Kenapa kau berpisah dengan Ginny?" Tanya Hermione. Hermione tau bahwa topic itu tidak semestinya diucapkan mengingat ada Ron dalam ruangan itu. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa tidak menanyakannya. baginya Harry dan Ginny adalah pasangan yang serasi dan saling melengkapi. apa yang membuat kedua sahabanya itu tidak bisa bersama?

Harrry tampaknya mengerti mengapa Hermione menanyakannya. Walaupun dia merasa tidak enak terhadap Ron toh akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Ya. Tidak lama setelah kepergianmu, aku dan Ginny memutuskan untuk berpisah," kata Harry.

Ron terlihat gelisah dan duduk di salah satu Sofa, Hermione ikut duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Harry memilih duduk di kursi di depan mereka.

"Apakah itu-"

"Tidak. Dan jangan coba-coba menyalahkan dirimu," kata Harry mengingatkan. "Hanya saja, setelah kepergianmu, Ginny merasa bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untukku, Ginny merasa bersalah dan dia merasa bahwa perannya dalam hidupku tidak ada artinya kalau bahkan dia tak bisa membujukku untuk meminta maaf padamu. dan aku juga tidak memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf padamu dan membuatmu pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan," kata Harry.

"Hey, itu bukan salah kalian. aku juga keras kepala," kata Hermione merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tau. Tapi, tetap saja. Ginny merasa bahwa aku membutuhkan orang yang lebih bisa mengerti diriku, dan orang itu bukanlah dia," kata Harry.

Hermione terdiam, apakah kalau saja dia tidak pergi sahabatnya ini masih bersama kekasihnya. atau mungkin mereka sudah menikah atau memiliki banyak keturunan.

"Hei, lagipula Dia sudah move on. walaupun kau tidak percaya, tapi dia lebih bahagia sekarang bersama Michel," kata Harry.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Hermione sedih. Ron bergerak di sampingnya dan menempatkan lengannya di pundak Hermione seakan menjawab pertanyaannya namun Harry mengeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Ya. aku belum bisa berpindah ke lain hati, tapi itu bukan hanya karena gagalnya hubunganku dengannya. Lebih karena aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," jawab Harry.

"Dia memang tidak berbaka dalam hal ini, Hermione. Kau ingat Cho?" kata Ron mendengus.

Harry melempar bantal yang ada di punggungnya ke arah Ron yang di tampik dengan mudah.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Hermione. mendengus.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Ron perhatian.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ya bagaimana kabarmu? apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan tentangnya?" Tanya Harry.

"Hem.. aku rasa," Hermione menggeleng dan tiba-tiba dia kembali bimbang. "Kau memang yang paling bisa membaca diriku," kata Hermione pada Harry. Walaupun Ron ingin menjawab tapi dia setuju dengan perkataan Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi Hermione?" Tanya Ron

"Aku… aku merasa lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padaku," kata Hermione menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa cerita," kata Harry. Hermione merasakan lengan Ron semakin kuat memeluknya.

"Kalian tau Waktu di Hogwarts dulu aku jatuh cinta pada Draco," kata Hermione memulai.

"Dari semua laki-laki horny itu kenapa kau menyukai ferret itu yang selalu menjadi pertanyaanku," kata Ron mendengus. Harry men-shushnya agar diam.

" _He was really nice, you know._ Kami memulai nya dari belajar bersama, saling beradu argumen, saling memberi perhatian. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya," kata Hermione pelan.

Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa Ron dan Harry sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi mereka diam mendengarkan. dan Hermione sangat mengapresiasi usaha mereka.

"Tapi kemudian hubungan kami ketahuan dan kekacauan itu terjadi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan kalian," kata Hermione.

"Hermione aku minta maaf," kata Harry lagi.

"Hei. sungguh aku juga bersalah. dan berhentilah meminta maaf. itu murni kesalahanku karena terlalu egois dan keras kepala. dan itu mengantarkanku pada kesalahan lagi. aku bertemu dengan Theo di Perancis," kata Hermione.

"Apa dia bukan orang yang baik?" Tanya Ron.

"Kau tidak bahagia bersamanya?" Tanya Harry.

Hermione mengeleng.

"Sulit mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bahagia namun sulit juga mengatakan sebaliknya. Theo… Theo… kau tau waktu aku pergi dari Inggris aku tidak tau kalau sedang mengandung. Aku bertemu dengan Theo di sana dan juga Jenna. mereka seperti keluarga baru bagiku. mereka sangat menyayangiku. Lalu berjalannya waktu, aku berkencan dengan Theo dan kami menikah," Hermione mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Theo... sewaktu kami di Hogwarts, aku sering ngobrol dengan Theo, dia orang yang nyaman diajak bicara. Dia sangat tenang dan bersamanya sangat menyenangkan," kata Hermione.

"Lalu dimana yang salah?" Tanya Harry.

Hermione ragu namun kemudian memberanikan diri.

"Waktu kami akan menikah, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan. Pada saat itu, aku berpikir yang terburuk bahwa dia tak bisa kau tau, berhubungan sex, karena kami tidak pernah melakukannya selama kami berkencan dan dia memang tidak menyentuhku hampir satu tahun dari pernikahan kami, tapi aku menerimanya dan itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku melihatnya sebagai laki-laki hebat yang bisa menjadi sosok ayah yang baik untuk anakku," jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Tapi setelah menikah dia berubah, dia bukanlah Theo yang selalu tenang yang ku kenal. dia menjadi tempramen dan sering mengurung diri, terutama ketika beberapa orang selalu menanyakan kenapa Alexander tidak mirip kami berdua."

"Apa dia-"

"Tidak.." kata Hermione memotong dan bergidik membayangkannya. "Tidak, dia tidak berlaku kasar pada Xander. bahkan kalau dia bersama Xander, aku merasa bahwa dia sedang bicara pada Draco."

"Dia tidak waras?" Tanya Ron ngeri.

"Dia cukup waras. namun terkadang aku benar-benar seperti tak mengenalnya. Kemudian pertengkaran mulai timbul… sampai nama Draco terucap dari salah satu dari kami. Dan tiba-tiba dia membawaku ke tempat tidur dan dia-"

"Apa dia memperkosamu?" Tanya Harry panas.

"Tidak, tapi itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Oh, Merlin," kata Hermione merasa pipinya panas merona karena malu.

"Kami bersumpah kami tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta atau kau bisa berhenti jika tak ingin cerita," kata Ron tak nyaman. membicarakan tentang berhubungan sex dengan sahabatmu sesama lelaki adalah hal yang biasa tapi dengan sahabat yang sudah kau anggap saudarimu sendiri agak luar biasa untuknya.

"Tidak, hanya saja, dengan Draco aku masih perawan, dan dia adalah laki-laki pertama bagiku. Walaupun saat itu kami masih muda, Draco.. Draco.."

"Draco is a sex god!" kata Harry singkat, Ron mendengus.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dia yang mengenalkan kepuasan seksual dan mau tidak mau aku membandingkan keduanya."

"Apa kau menga-"

"Tidak. aku merasa bahwa itu adalah hukuman untukku. bagaimanpun Draco berhak tau keberadaan Alexander, dan aku dengan egois tidak memberitahunya. Dan itulah hukumanku, bersama lelaki yang tak bisa memuaskanku."

"Tetap saja, men-"

"Kau jangan salah, Ron. Aku bahagia bersama Theo. sungguh, Dia luar biasa bersama Alexander, dan aku mencintainya karena itu," kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu?" Tanya Harry lebih memaksa.

"Masalahnya benar-benar menjadi besar ketika aku mulai mengandung Louise. Theo mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa memiliki keturunan, tapi nyatanya dia berbohong padaku," kata Hermione marah.

"Dan kau jelas tidak menerima itu," kata Harry membantu.

"Tentu. Kau tau aku, aku paling benci dengan seorang pembohong. Aku kehilangan sahabatku karena kebohongan. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan hidup tanpa kebohongan," kata Hermione panas.

"Kau tidak mengatakan pada Draco tentang Alexander," kata Ron beragumen. Lucu bahwa mereka bisa saling bercerita bahkan berargumen seperti dulu.

"Tapi Draco tidak pernah bertanya. aku tidak berbohong," jawab Hermione membela diri. harry memberikan tatapan pada Ron untuk diam, dan Ron cemberut tapi kemudian tidak membantah.

aku menerima takdirku bahwa aku tidak akan lagi terpuaskan sepanjang hidupku, tapi ternyata dia berbohong," kata Hermione panas. Ron sudah melepaskannya dari pelukan dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Theo mejadi tempramen karena dia tidak lagi mengkonsumi ramuannya. Dia mengkonsumsi ramuan penenang agar dia bisa mengontrol emosinya," kata Hermione.

"Theo Obscurus*?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ron merasa ngeri dan merinding dan Harry menjadi dingin.

"Theo tanpa ramuannya bukanlah Theo yang ku kenal. Bukan pria yang ku pilih untuk kunikahi," kata Hermione pelan, namun wajanya mengeras.

"Kenapa dia tidak meminum ramuannya lagi?" Tanya Ron.

"Kau tau kenapa dia tidak meminum ramuannya? Dia menyalahkanku karena dia ingin menjadi pria sejati dan memuaskanku, yang bahkan jelas tidak," kata Hermione getir.

"Dia bodoh kalau berpikir seperti itu," kata Harry.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Malfoy- sorry Hermione aku hanya bertanya," kata Ron cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

Hermione mengeleng. "Tidak Ron, aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selama aku di perancis. tapi kemiripan Alexander dengan Draco tak bisa terbantahkan, dan Draco selalu menjadi topic dalam pertengkaran kami," kata Hermione. Atau kah dia perlu menambahkan bahwa alasanya pulang ke Inggris adalah dia merasa tidak aman untuk tidak menghubungi sahabatnya lagi, sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terhadapnya atau anak-anaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Harry meredakan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dia menginginkan Alexander ketika mengetahui bahwa Alexander adalah putranya. Dia bahkan mengajukan pengambilan perwalian terhadap Alexander, sebelum Theo di rawat Hermione. Harry dan Ron menegang mengantisipasi kemungkinan permasalahan yang semakin ruwet. "Tapi siang ini dia datang ke rumah sakit dan aku mendengar dia bicara pada Theo bahwa dia akan melepaskan kami," kata Hermione bercerita, air matanya menetes.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" kata Harry.

"Sebagian dariku merasa itu lebih baik, tapi sebagian lagi…" Hermione menggeleng.

Harry mendekati sofa tempat Hermione dan Ron duduk dan duduk di sisi Hermione yang lain.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya? Malfoy?" Tanya Harry. sebagian dari dirinya tau apa jawabannya. dan melihat sahabatnya secara langsung menangisi pria yang dulu dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Harry masih bisa mengingat bagaimana bahagianya Hermione saat berkencan dengan Draco dulu saat di Hogwarts. Walaupun rasanya salah membela sahabatnya itu, yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai pria lain yang bukan suaminya namun harry tidak bisa menghakimi Hermione dan semua kegetiran yang dialaminya. Harry merasa bahwa dia bisa merasakan sama lelahnya.

Hermione menangis semakin menjadi dan Harry kemudian memeluknya begitu juga dengan Ron. Hermione merasa kecil.

AN/Obscurus* Saya menggambarkan Theo seperti Ariana Dumbledore dimana dia kesulitan dalam mengendalikan sihir dalam dirinya. tapi kemudian setelah film fantanstic beast tayang banyak diskusi apakah ariana Dumbledore termasuk kedalam Obscurus. dan kebanyakan beranggapan iya. jadi saya pake deh di sini. kalau ada yang ngk setuju ya, mohon di maklumi.

I feel suck with this chapter. kayaknya terlalu mudah bagi Harry, Hermione dan Ron untuk kemudian berterus terang setelah lamanya mereka berpisah dan bersahabat lagi, tapi saya ingin agar Hermione memiliki orang-orang disampingnya terhadap apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian. (saya sudah memperingatkan lho)

dan minta maaf karena ngk ada Draco di chapter ini. apa kalian merindukannya?


	21. Chapter 21

**hello, maaf ya kalau updatenya terlalu lama. saya bener-bener lagi tidak ada mood buat nulis, kesibukan saya awal. untungnya setelah nonton Beauty and the beast dan melihat emma lagi dalam peran yang lain, bikin refresh lagi.**

k1ller : we on the same boat

lililala2499: ya memang sahabat seperti itu, tapi saya menyinggung begitu cepatnya mereka berbaikan, gpp lah ya. tanpa drama mereka berbaikan. hehe

Riska662, aL: jawabanya ada di chapter ini

Ido Nakemi: ini semakin ruwet kayaknya

ayuniejung: hem... gimana yaa

jm: kau masih bisa berharap

mmalfoy: maaf mengecewakanmu

Guest: hem...

ochi ochi, aL, VeeQueenAir: udah update

 **L** **o** **ve and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter** **21\. Plan**

 **30 September 2005, Nott Estate**

Harry tidak pernah merasa seasing itu berada di suatu tempat. Kalau bukan saja karena sahabatnya, sahabat yang baru saja berbaikan dengannya, Hermione. Dia tidak akan berada di tempat ini sekarang. Kalau saja bukan karena temannya itu makan dia tidak akan pernah mau berdiri di tempat ini.

Pemakaman adalah acara yang paling tidak ingin dia kunjungi. Dia tidak ingat dan yakin tidak menghadiri pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Juga tidak ada upacara pemakaman untuk Sirius, ayah baptisnya. Satu-satunya upacara pemakaman yang dia hadiri adalah pemakaman Dumbledore dan juga orang tua sahabatnya yang yatim piatu itu.

Tapi kecanggung yang dia rasakan, dan mungkin juga Ron yang selalu bersamanya, tidak lebih canggung ketika dia berada di tempat ini sekarang. Pertama kali dia berada pada suatu situasi dimana pihak kementerian membacakan warisan yang dia dan kedua sahabatnya dapatkan dari Dumbledore dia merasa asing dan tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Begitu juga saat ini, dia tidak menduga bahwa dia di undang untuk mendengarkan wasiat yang di tinggalkan dari almarhum suami sahabatnya.

Ron duduk disebelahnya dengan gelisah, Hermione duduk di sisinya yang lain menatap hampa cangkir teh di pangkuannya. Yang membuat Harry agak takjub adalah Alexander yang duduk di sisi Hermione yang lain, ekspresinya yang datar membuat Harry menyadari betapa mirip Alexander dengan ayah kandungnya, Draco Malfoy.

Jenna ada di sebelah Alexander menggendong Louise yang tertidur. Harry merasa sedih melihat anak malang yang sekarang menjadi yatim itu, Dia tidak lebih baik dari pada Harry ketika kehilangan sosok ayahnya. Louise belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga di mansion Nott estate. Mereka berkumpul di sana untuk mengdengarkan pembacaan surat wasiat pada keluarga almarhum. Harry dan Ron datang karena Hermione meminta, Celline dan suaminya Jose Lerman juga datang ke pertemuan ini, Harry tidak tau kenapa mereka datang namun tidak berani untuk bertanya. Hermione juga tampaknya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka juga diundang, namun tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

Namun yang membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione, juga semua orang yang berada di sana amat terkejut adalah kedatangan Draco Malfoy dan juga ayahnya Lucius dan ibunya Narcissa. Harry memperhatikan bahwa Hermione menjadi resah di tempat duduknya. Harry merasa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi, entah apa itu. Draco hanya mengangguk sopan, hampir tidak terlihat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa paling pojok dan paling jauh dari mereka.

Kemudian juga datang Daphne Greengrass dan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampaknya adalah ayahnya, mereka memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau yang sama. Untuk hal ini Hermione tampak sekali terlihat terkejut. Harry mengambil tanggan sahabatnya itu dan memberikan gengaman yang menenangkan.

Alexander bahkan tampaknya mengetahui kekhawatiran yang dirasakan ibunya. Xander memeluk sisi lengan Hermione, Hermione memeluk putranya itu dengan erat seakan hal itulah yang dapat menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang sedang dia rasakan.

Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian ketiga Malfoy, mereka memperhatikan kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak ini. Namun semua bisa melihat perbedaan diantara ketiganya. Lucius tersenyum puas hampir menyerigai kemenangan. Narcissa tersenyum secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan hati-hati. Sedangkan Draco memandang penuh kerinduan seakan dia ingin ikut ke dalam pelukan itu.

Tidak lama pengacara keluarga Nott, James Shafiq datang bersama dengan salah satu pegawai kementerian, Hermione tau dari jubbah yang dikenakannya, jubah departemen hukum sihir, tapi Hermione mengetahui siapa dia, salah satu temannya di Hogwarts Padma Patil.

"Madam," sapa James hangat.

Hermione mengangguk menjawab sapaan.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Hadirin yang ada di sini, kita sekarang berkumpul di sini untuk mendengarkan pengaturan ahli waris untuk semua urusan yang ditinggalkan oleh Mr. Nott yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu," kata james.

"Pengaturan ahli waris? Bukan wasiat?" Tanya Jenna lantang, yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jenna," kata Narcissa tampak terkejut dan baru menyadari keberadaan wanita itu, tapi wajah Lucius bahkan lebih hebat dibandingkan hanya terkejut.

"Hello Narcissa," jawab Jenna lembut.

"Ya. Mrs. Berman. Pengaturan ahli waris. Sangat disayangkan bahwa Mr. Nott tidak meninggalkan surat wasiat kepada kita semua. Sehingga peninggalan alhmarhum diatur berdasarkan hukum sihir. Itu kenapa Mrs. Goldstein ada di sini," kata james mengarahkan pandangannya pada Padma Patil, atau mungkin sekarang adalah Mrs. Goldstein.

Semua yang ada di sana saling berpandangan. Hermione tidak mengerti apa perbedaanya namun dia tidak suka dengan reaksi Lucius malfoy, bahkan Draco juga tampak terganggu. Harry juga tampak bingung, namun Ron jadi lebih awas seperti yang lain.

"Mrs. Goldstein bisa anda bacakan pengaturan ahli waris dari Mr. Nott," kata James.

Padma mengangguk singkat dan memberikan senyum sedih kepada Hermione. Membuka perkamennya dan mulai membacakan teks di dalamnya.

"Berdasarkan hukum sihir tentang pengaturan ahli waris untuk keturunan penyihir anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight maka pengaturan ahli waris untuk kekayaan berupa property, asset berjalan maupun hutang diberikan kepada ahli warisnya yang sah yaitu anak pertama dari Mr. Nott, Louise Hugo Nott."

Harry merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Namun karena sang pewaris masih di bawah umur maka, pengelolaannya akan jatuh pada pengasuhnya atau dalam hal ini adalah perwaliannya sampai Louise mencapai usia baliq, pemanfaatan asset ini akan dibahas kemudian kepada perwaliannya berdasakan undang-undang No.5 kementerian sihir. Sekian dan terima kasih," kata Padma menutup perkamen.

Semua menjadi diam.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Harry binggung. Kalau memang semua harta milik Theo diberikan kepada Louise kenapa mereka diundang dalam acara pembacaan ini? Tapi Harry yakin tidak hanya ini, dan dari ekspresi Hermione yang dia, Harry yakin dalam kepala sahabatnya itu sedang bekerja dan mencari-cari.

"Dan siapa walinya?" Tanya Hermione tegas, namun suaranya cukup bergetar.

"Hal itu bisa berubah tergantung situasinya, namun kalau kau bertanya padaku untuk saat ini maka perwalian Louise jatuh kepada ayah baptis Louise, Mr. Greengrass," jawab padma.

"Apa? Tapi kami orang tua walinya," jawab Celline berdiri. "Maksudku, bukan maksud kami untuk memengang perwalian ataupun semua kekayaan Nott. Tapi kami, aku dan suamiku orang tua baptis Louise.

"sayangnya nama anda ataupun suami anda tidak termasuk ke dalam penyihir Sacred Twenty-Eight," jawab james.

"Apa bedanya? Kami sama-sama penyihir," jawab Celline terhina.

"Tentu berbeda," jawab Lucius congkak. "Kami Sacred Twenty-Eight, adalah pendiri komunitas sihir. Penyihir berdarah murni tua. Kami memiliki aturan kami untuk menjaga harta kami dari keturunan-ke-"

"Father," potong Draco mengeram.

"Dan kenapa ayahku yang menjadi walinya?" Tanya Daphne bingung.

"Mr. Nott dan Mr. Greengrass pernah menandatangani kontrak untuk menikahkan putra-putri mereka. Kontrak itu belum pernah di perbaiki. Sehingga secara hukum almarhum Mr Nott dan Ms Daphne Greengrass masih memiliki komitmen, hal itu menjadikan kau sebagai wali dari Theodore , namun karena kau belum menikah makan walinya menjadi ayahmu," jawab James.

"Tapi aku bertunangan dengan Blaise," jawab Daphne.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, Mr Nott sedang mengurus pemutusan kontrak itu, namun ajal sudah memanggilnya sebelum urusan itu selesai. Mengenai pertunanganmu dengan Blaise Zabini tidak ada kontrak yang tertangani karena beliau bukan anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight," jawab Padma.

"aku tidak-"

"Apa aku harus merawat anak itu, Louise?" Tanya Mr. Greengrass.

"No!" teriak Hermione marah. "Langkahi dulu mayatku," kata Hermione mengacukan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry meregut Alexander yang ketakutan sedangkan Ron mencoba menengkan Hermione.

"Mohon tenang, Mrs Nott," kata james, namun Hermione meliriknya penuh waspada.

"Silly girl, Tapi akulah walinya, dan perlu aku ingatkan dimana kita berada sekarang di rumah keluarga Nott dimana perlu aku ingatkan bahwa saat ini akulah yang-"

"Kau lanjutkan ucapanmu dan kau akan menghampiri Theo dengan cepat," kata Draco berdesis dan ikut berdiri dan mengacukan tongkatnya. "Aku tidak akan menyesal membusuk di Azakaban jika gantinya kau mati ditanganku."

"Draco," kata Narcissa menarik lengan Draco. "No dear, Please don't do that. Mr. Shafiq, aku rasa kau perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh agar kegelapan yang menyelimuti kita bisa sedikit berkurang."

"Ehm…"

Semua ikut duduk kembali namun tensi yang dirasakan sebelumnya masih belum hilang.

"Louise Nott akan di asuh oleh walinya, untuk saat ini adalah Mr Greengrass, namun," kata James cepat-cepat. "Karena Louise masih memiliki ibu kandungnya, hak pengasuhan bisa diberikan pada ibu kandungnya dengan izin wali yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya."

Mr Greengrass tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun Hermione melihat bahwa Jenna memberinya tatapan menyakinkan, bahwa masih ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Apa aku harus membawanya sekarang dan mereka bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang," Tanya Mr Greengrass dengan sombong.

"Sayangnya hal itu harus dibicarakan lebih lanjut dan perlu ada berkas-berkas yang ditanda tangani. Kami akan mengurusnya paling lambat 31 hari setelah kematian almarhum," jawab James.

"Baiklah apakah semua sudah semuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sayangnya masih ada urusan yang lainnya," jawab James menengok Mr Malfoy. "Namun kepentingan anda saat ini sudah tidak diperlukan."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku segera Mr Sahafiq. Daphne.." kata Mr Greengrass mengajak putrinya pulang.

Semua dia membisu dengan kepergian Mr Greengrass. Namun tampaknya James memang menginginkan bahwa Mr Greengrass untuk segera pergi dan tidak mendengarkan diskusi ini lebih jauh. Hermione percaya dengan James maka dia mengikuti rencana James.

"Sebelum kalian berbicara dan mulai berdebat, bisa aku tanyakan kenapa kami juga di undang untuk mendengarkan semua ini?" Tanya Lucius Malfoy menyerigai.

"Ehm. Saya lanjutkan," kata James membuka perkamennya. "Mr Nott juga memiliki perwalian terhadap anak baptisnya Alexander Leon Malfoy. Oleh karena meninggalnya Mr Nott maka hak perwalian Alexander kembali ke tangan ayah kandungnya, Draco Lucius Malfoy," kata James.

Lucius tersenyum miring yang membuat harry dan Ron ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya. Narcissa tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi mata mereka bertemu dan Draco tau apa yang diinginkan wanita yang paling di cintai di dunia, dan tentang janji yang pernah dia ucapkan padanya.

"Aku mendapatkan perwalian atas Alexander, apakah hal yang sama pada Mr Greengrass juga berlaku untukku?" Tanya Draco pelan, namun semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya," jawab James singkat.

"Jadi aku bisa memberikan hak asuh kepada ibu kandungnya?" Tanya Draco melirik James dengan masih sama tenangnya. Lucius melihatnya seakan kepala Draco sudah berubah bentuk. Narcissa memberikan elusan di tangan Draco.

"Ya, kau bisa," jawab James.

"I will. Aku memberikan hak asuh kepada Mr. Hermione Granger. -That's her name, right? Is not Nott anymore?- pengasuhan terhadap putraku Alexander Leon Malfoy," kata Draco menatap Hermione, ada air mata yang menetes di pipi Hermione, ucapan terima kasih yang tak tersampaikan. "Dengan catatan, bahwa aku bisa menemui putraku, tentunya dengan izinmu."

Hermione mengangguk.

Dan dengan itu Draco keluar dari ruangan yang disusul dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Hermione tergelatak di atas ranjangnya tak berdaya. Dia teringat ketika sedang berbincang dalam reuni antara dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan panggilan dari St Mungo. Sesampainya di St Mungo, Hermione tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sebagai seorang penyembuh, Hermione amat mengerti bagaimana kondisi Theo,

Tapi membayangkan dengan mengalami amatlah berbeda. Ketika dia melihat Theo terbaring tak berdaya kesakitan kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Hermione tak pernah merasakan kehilangan seperti itu. Dia tidak secara langsung melihat kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa. Dan menyaksikan secara langsung ketika Theo meninggal.

Untuk beberapa saat Hermione hanya terdiam mematung di depan jenazah Theo. Bahkan dia tak sadar Harry membawanya keluar ruangan dan barulah Hermione menangis kecang, Bagaimana bisa Theo meninggalkannya. Theo sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkannya juga, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Bahkan lebih dari itu setelah mendengarkan pengaturan hak waris, Hermione rasa saat ini dia beci pada Theo yang telah meninggalkannya. Hermione akan kehilangan Louise oleh pria jahat tak berperasaan, Mr Greengrass dan itu semua karena Theo meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka.

Dia hampir saja kehilangan Alexander, untungnya Draco berbaik hati menepati janjinya dan memberikan hak asuk Xander padanya. Tapi setelah mereka pergi, pembicaraan dengan James membuatnya berpikir keras cara mengambil hak asuh Louise dari Mr Greengrass.

Tapi rencana itu jelas membuatnya merasa tidak memiliki harga diri lagi

 _"_ _Kau bisa bicara James," kata Jenna membuka suara. Lucius, Narcissa, dan Draco sudah meninggalkan Nott Estate 15 menit yang lalu. Celline dan Jose juga mengundurkan diri setelahnya dengan celline yang terus menerus mengucapkan maaf karena tak bisa membantu Hermione._

 _Hermione tidak ingin bersikap kasar tapi saat ini dia tak bisa berlemah lembut dan mengatakan baik-baik saja. Anaknya akan di ambil oleh Mr Greengrass, dan Hermione tidak tau apakah dia bisa melawan hukum ini. Harry dan Jenna membawa Louise dan Alexander ke atas untuk menidurkan mereka. Alexander mengecup Hermione sebelum mengambil langkah mengikuti Jenna._

 _"_ _Apa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut hak asuh putraku?" jawab Hermione. Dia tidak memikirkan tentang harta. Greengrass boleh mengambilnya tapi di pisahkan dengan Louise dia tak bisa membayangkan._

 _"_ _Ada beberapa cara yang kita bisa lakukan sebelum 31 hari kematian Theodore," jawab james._

 _"_ _Katakan kalau begitu," kata Ron tak sabar. "Kecuali mengenai Greengrass memberikan hak asuh. Aku berani sumpah demi pantat merlin, lelaki tua itu buruk sekali. Dan dia tidak mungkin memberikan hak asuhnya kepada Hermione."_

 _"_ _Ya opsi pertama tampaknya mustahil," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Ada dua kondisi lain yang pertama apabila dia tidak mampu menjadi wali dari Louise," kata James._

 _"_ _Tentu kita tidak akan membunuhnya," kata Harry. Kata-katanya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergidik. "He's not worthed."_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Kondisi ini juga berlaku kalau kita bisa membuktikan dia tidak layak menjadi wali Louise, misalnya dia gil, tapi hal ini akan sulit di lakukan," kata James._

 _"_ _sangat sulit. Kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi adalah saat 31 hari kematian Theo dan itu sudah amat terlambat," kata Harry._

 _"_ _Dan kemungkin hak asuh malah jatuh ketangan Daphne putrinya juga amat besar, karena putrinyalah yang memiliki kontrak dengan Theodore," kata james._

 _"_ _Aku tidak yakin akan tiba waktunya dimana aku merasa tidak beruntung di lahirkan bukan dari keluarga berdarah murni," kata Hermione sedih._

 _"_ _Tapia da satu cara lagi," kata Jenna saling pandang dengan James._

 _"_ _Apa itu?" Tanya Hermione ragu-ragu. Dia punya perasaan bahwa dia tak ingin mendengar jawabannya._

 _"_ _Kau harus mengantikan perwaliannya," jawab Jenna._

 _"_ _Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Ron bingung._

 _"_ _Kau harus menikah lagi Hermione," kata James._

 _"_ _Bagaimana hal itu bisa membuat berbeda?" Tanya Harry bingung._

 _"_ _Dengan Hermione menikah lagi maka, si ibu mempercayakan pria itu terhadap hidupnya. ini seperti kondisi Hermione yang dulu. Dia menikah dengan Theodore dan menjadikannya ayah baptisnya, dan ini memberikan Theo hak asuh terhadap Alexander," kata James menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa Hermione tidak mengubah ayah baptis Louise saja? Tanpa menikahi pria itu?" Tanya Harry kritis, tapi Hermione yang menjawab._

 _"_ _Karena itu tidak diperbolehkan dalam masa berkabung," jawab Hermione, sesaat Harry merasa berada dalam kelas lagi._

 _"_ _Benar. Kalau Hermione-pun bisa mengantinya, maka kementerian tidak akan mengindahkan hal tersebut. Dalam Sacred Twenty-Eight pernikahan adalah hal yang sacral. Tidak pernah terjadi perceraian dalam pernikahan anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight. Dan esensi dari hukum ini, adalah melindungi kekayaan keluarga Sacred Twenty-Eight," jawab James._

 _"_ _Jadi maksudnya kalau Aku menganti ayah baptis Louise maka itu adalah unsur kesengajaan agar perwalian yang sah tidak mendapatkannya. Namun jika menikah, itu adalah hal yang suci dan karena tidak ada perceraian, maka itu dianggap sebagai hal yang sacral?" Tanya Hermione memastikan hipotesisnya._

 _"_ _benar," jawab James singkat._

 _"_ _Masalahnya dengan siapa Hermione akan menikah?" Tanya Ron serius._

 _"_ _Ron!"_

 _"_ _Hermione, kau tidak bisa menikah dengan sembarangan orang, kau dengar kau tidak bisa bercerai," kata Ron. "Harry! Harry kau belum menikah!"_

 _"_ _Apa? Apa! Apa! Aku?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! kita tidak bisa membiarkan Hermione menikahi lelaki sembarangan, kau cukup tampan dan kaya," kata Ron._

 _Harry memerah dikatakan tampan oleh Ron tapi sebelum dia bisa membalas, James menolak usul Ron._

 _"_ _Tidak bisa, Potter bukan Sacred Twenty-Eight."_

 _"_ _Apakah harus?" Tanya Ron._

 _"_ _Ron! Kalau tidak, kita tidak sepusing ini. Celline dan Jose adalah ayah baptis Louise dan mereka tidak mengakuinya," kata Hermione kesal._

 _"_ _Oke. Neville?"_

 _"_ _What?" Tanya Hermione bingung_

 _"_ _Dia sudah menikah dengan Hanna. Ernie? Harry Ernie belum menikah bukan?"_

 _"_ _Dia akan menikah bulan depan, aku sudah mendapat undangannya," jawab Harry._

 _"_ _Shacklebolt? Ugh" kata Ron tiba-tiba merasa jijik._

 _"_ _Hei dia menteri sihir. Lagi pula dia duda dan anaknya masih baru berumur 16 tahun, jadi-"_

 _"_ _au.." kata Harry dan Ron berbarengan ketika Hermione memukul kepala mereka dengan batal karena kesal._

 _"_ _Bisakah kalian berhenti!" kata Hermione marah._

 _"_ _Kami mencoba membantu," kata Ron._

 _"_ _Bukankah kita sudah tau siapa orang yang cocok!" kata Jenna._

 _"_ _Siapa?" Tanya Ron bingung namun kemudian matanya membulat dan membentuk huruf O besar. "Malfoy?"_

 _"_ _What? Kenapa bukan yang lain tapi masih anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight, Charlie?" Tanya Harry._

 _James menggeleng._

 _"_ _Tujuan dari peraturan ini adalah untuk menjaga kekayaan dari keluarga itu. Dulu sebelum menjadi komunitas sihir mereka membentuk semacam kelompok untuk bertahan hidup. kelompok mereka, Sacred Twenty-Eight adalah pimpinan dari kelompok-kelompok tersebut. Malfoy adalah pilihan terbaik. Dia adalah keturunan terkaya diantara anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight dan yang paling sedikit memiliki sanak saudara. Tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan, namun klan Weasley terkenal memiliki banyak keturunan dan kelompok mereka terpecah belah dalam memihak pada masyarakat sihir. Itu hal yang bagus, tapi tidak dari sudut pandang masalah ini," kata james meneruskan._

 _"_ _Dan mengingat masa lalunya dengan Hermione dengan Draco, pernikahan mereka tidak akan terlalu di permasalahkan," kata Jenna._

 _"_ _Aku tidak yakin dengan rencana ini!" kata Hermione merenung._

 _"_ _Aku juga tidak. Tapi aku melihat dia berubah. Tidak terlalu banyak tapi setidaknya dia mencoba, Hermione. But if you must. You can't lose your pride and dignity."_

.

.

 **30 September 2005, Malfoy Manor**

Draco menegak wiski api dicangkirnya. Dan mengelus gambar Alexander. Orang akan berpikir bahwa sekarang dia sudah gila. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ada maju ke depan. Dia tau apa yang dia inginkan dan dia mendekati itu.

Dia ingin Alexander, dia ingin Hermione dan selangkah lagi dia mendapatkannya. Tapi satu hal yang dia ingin pastikan bahwa dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya dan tidak melanggar janjinya pada Hermione.

Narcissa mendatangi kamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya menilai. Lucius langsung pergi entah kemana ketika mereka sampai di Manor. Berkicau bahwa sekarang Draco menjadi pria lembek dan takut untuk mengambil Alexander. Lucius kehilangan kendali karena progress mendapatkan cucunya hilang seketika di depan matanya dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi Narcissa berbeda, apakah Draco pernah mengatakan bahwa ibunya lebih Slytherin dibandingkan dengannya ataupun ayahnya? Ibunya tidak memberikan komentar apapun terhadap keputusan yang dia ambil. Ibunya bahkan tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau tau kenapa aku melakukannya bukan?" Tanya Draco.

"Tentu. Dengan situasinya saat ini jalan terbaik adalah menikah lagi, dan pilihan terbaik adalah dirimu."

"Apakah menurutmu aku berlaku egois? Aku mengingkan Alexander, tapi aku juga menginginkannya," kata Draco.

Narcissa menggeleng

"Dimataku kau menunjukan bahwa kau tumbuh dewasa Draco," kata Narcissa.

"Tapi aku masih licik bukan. Aku merelakan hak asuh pada Hermione, agar dia merasa bahwa aku tulus membantunya, bahwa aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku padanya. Dan agar dia merasa simpati bahwa aku sudah berubah, tapi kenyataannya aku masih menginginkan dia."

"Tidak, dear. Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan mereka, dan menepatinya. Masalah kau masih mengingkannya, itu adalah jiwa Slytherin yang tidak akan pudar, kita selalu seperti itu, menjaga apa yang menjadi milik kita, tapi yang perlu kau ingat, bahwa kau melakukannya dengan pertimbangan yang matang," kata Narcissa mengelus pipi Draco.

"Kau setuju dengan rencanaku?" Tanya Draco masih ragu.

"Aku bangga padamu, son!"


	22. Chapter 22

K1ller: aku juga bangga padamu

Deuliaas: bagaimana pendapaatmu setelah membaca chapter ini

Ochi ochi, Dini695, berlianannisa: yep.

Aquadewi, VeeQueenAir: ya setuju

Baramjji: theo

Ayuniejung: hem.. gpp llah, kan fiksi ya!

RyuuSei428: you will see

Nay: ..hem?

Lililala2499, mmalfoy: good.

Puma178: tunggu terus yaa

aL: i will try my best,

lover: terus baca yaa

 **Love and Pride**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 21. Plan**

 **15 Oktober 2005, Hestitant**

"Draco…!"

"ck…" jelas bukan respon yang di inginkan oleh ayahnya. Draco dengan enggan membalikkan dan berjalan ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Lucius Malfoy duduk di sofa di sebelah meja kerjanya dengan anggun. Draco selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya begitu sabar menjaga rambunya tetap panjang. Dia sangat yakin bahwa rambut ayahnya lebih lembut dan lebih mendapatkan perawatan dibandingkan dengan rambut ibunya. Tapi dalam hati Draco juga menduga bahwa itu memang sudah garis keturunan mereka, dianugerahi rambut yang lembut dan bersinar.

"Father, selamat malam," sapa Draco sambil mengangguk sopan dan duduk di sofa sebelahnya, tetap menjaga jarak.

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Ayahnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya tanpa dia sadari. Merlin, dia sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan ayahnya menanyakan dari mana dia seolah-olah dia masih remaja 17 tahun atau mungkin lebih muda.

"Bersenang-senang dengan anakku," jawab Draco singkat.

Lucius mengerakkan bahunya tak nyaman, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan secangkir teh yang sama dengan ayahnya muncul di hadapannya.

"Draco, aku tau rencanamu. Tapi aku takut bahwa rencanamu tidak akan berhasil. Dan daripada mendapatkan putramu, kau malah akan sangat jauh darinya," kata Lucius.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, father!" jawab Draco cepat. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia dan ayahnya akan berbincang mengenai Alexander dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini.

"Aku tau kau berusaha mendekatkan diri pada mereka, kau mencoba untuk membuat mereka nyaman dengan keberadaan dirimu. Kemudian Miss Granger mau menikahimu dan melihat situasi yang terjadi pada Miss Granger saat ini itulah solusi terbaiknya. Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Lucius.

Draco tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan memikirkan hal ini.

"Benarkah? Tapi sejauh ini menurutku aku akan berhasil," jawab Draco dingin. Dia tak ingin memberikan keraguan yang diam-diam bersembunyi di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak. Cara itu tidak akan membuatmu mendapatkan putramu dan juga gadis itu," kata ayahnya sambil mengambil cangkir dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Draco curiga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," kata Lucius tegas menerka dugaan yang telah di buat putranya. "Kau tidak berpikir bukan, bahwa Shafiq juga anggota Sacred Twenty-Eight? Dia pasti juga memikirkan jalan keluar yang sama agar Miss Granger menikahi penyihir berdarah murni yang termasuk ke dalam Sacred Twenty-Eight. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikir dia akan memilihmu?" Tanya Lucius.

Jantung Draco seraya berdetak lebih cepat. Ayahnya baru saja mengungkapkan fakta. Dia tidak memperkirakan bahwa Hermione akan memilih pria lain. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah memilih Draco adalah pilihan terbaik? Tapi kualifikasi apa yang bisa membuat Hermione memilihnya? Dan jawaban itu draco jawab sendiri 'tidak tau'. Dia... pria yang –walaupun dia tidak menginginkan hal itu- pernah mencampakkannya. Kenapa Hermione harus memilihnya? Dan kemudian keraguan itu tergambar amat nyata dan membuat terasa amat perih.

"Apa yang kau sarankan, father?" Tanya Draco pelan.

"Aku menyarankanmu untuk mengambil hak asuh Alexander dari Miss Granger dan kemudian dengan sendirinya dia akan merangkak mendatangimu dan minta kau nikahi. Kita bisa menggunakan media jika diperlukan. Memberitahu dunia siapa penerus Malfoy sangatlah penting dan itu akan semakin memojokkannya," kata Lucius.

Draco merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lucius. Memang kalau dia bisa memberikan Hermione satu argumen yang menyakinkan bahwa menikahinya adalah solusi yang paling tepat maka dia bisa mendapatkan Hermione dan Alexander secara bersamaan. Tapi ketika Draco bertanya pada hatinya maka bukan itu yang dia inginkan dan bukan itu juga yang Hermione inginkan.

"oh… sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu, jangan mencampuri urusan Draco lagi, Lucius!" kata Narcissa yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan menyampaikan idemu yang buruk itu."

"Ideku tidak buruk, Narcissa," jawab Lucius kesal. "Itu cara yang paling tepat dan paling akurat bahwa kita bisa mendapatkan cucu kita," Lucius mencoba menampik tebakan Narcissa yang amat tepat.

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu. Biarkan Draco yang menentukan dan akan bagaimana dia melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu memperparah keadaan," kata Narcissa kesal.

Tapi Lucius lebih kesal karena di ceramahi.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Narcissa. Dan kau Draco, camkan kata-kataku yang tadi. Itu adalah jalan terbaik."

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu, Father. Hermione tidak akan menyukainya," jawab Draco hampir putus asa, mungkin karena di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, dia setuju dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan apa yang dia sukai?" kata Lucius tampak sakit hati, namun Draco tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Lucius," kata Narcissa memperingatkan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi kalau begitu, untuk mendapatkan cucuku? Aku sudah tua. Biarkan aku hidup sedikit bahagia," kata Lucius hampir merajuk. Draco dan Narcissa saling berpandangan. "Kau bahkan tidak membutuhkanku lagi," kata Lucius hampir merana

Draco tersentak dari lamunannya. Ibunya juga terkesiap mendengar penuturan Lucius. Ini lebih seperti keluarga yang dia rindukan. Ayahnya yang selalu dingin tapi tampak konyol jika sudah berargumen dengan ibunya, atau sifatnya yang bodoh kalau sudah menyangkut keluarga. Tidak di pungkiri se dingin apapun Lucius Malfoy, dia punya sisi lembut ketika itu menyangkut keluarganya. Draco masih ingat ketika dia mengadu ketika dia di kelas tiga, insiden kecelakaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia ingat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan sangat konyol mendatangi kepala sekolah karena dia terluka, bahkan menempuh jalur hukum. Orang lain hanya mengira bahwa ayahnya mencari alasan untuk membuat Albus Dumbledore di pecat, tapi sesungguhnya ayahnya sangat khawatir padanya, dan bagaimana ibunya berusaha agar ayahnya tidak bertindak bodoh dengan memengal ayam raksasa itu dengan tanggannya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakang tapi suasana keluarga seperti inilah yang menghilang, dan sedikit dia merasa bernostalgia dan senang.

"Bukan begitu, father," kata Draco melembut, dan sedikit merasa bersalah. "Setiap anak membutuhkan sosok ayahnya."

"Kalau begitu ikuti saranku," kata Lucius hampir berteriak.

"Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku juga seorang ayah sekarang!" balas Draco berteriak. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar. Dan menjadi sosok yang dibanggakan olehnya," kata Draco menambahkan, namun dia tau bahwa kata-katanya barusan menyakiti ego-ayahnya. Tapi Draco tak bisa menariknya karena untuk beberapa tahun belakangan, dia tidak merasa bangga menjadi anak Lucius Malfoy.

"Itu konyol Lucius. Aku yakin itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Narcissa lebih untuk mengurangi tensi dari ayah dan anak ini.

"Kau tau, Miss Granger bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan untuk menikahimu!" kata Lucius memicingkan mata.

"Bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau?" Tanya Lucius mencemooh. "Kalian mempertanyakan diriku? Ck ck ck. Miss Granger sudah mendatangi Hogwarts dan mencari tau silsilah Sacred Twenty-Eight. Dia mencari jalan keluar yang sama, hanya saja bukan kau pilihannya Draco," kata Lucius kesal.

"Hermione selalu seperti itu. Dia akan mencari tau sampai ke yang paling mendetail," jawab Draco membela diri.

"Dan kau akan diam saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Lucius habis sabar. "Kau yakin dia akan memilihmu?" Tanya Lucius.

Ayah dan anak saling bertatapan menahan agar tidak berkedip lebih dulu. Seakan kemenangan dalam pertarungan argumentasi tadi akan di tetapkan berdasarkan hal ini. Draco menarik nafas merasa kalah dan membalikkan badannya, berpikir cepat, dan kembali menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tekad.

"Tidak jika aku masih mendengarkan ucapanmu," kata Draco kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Lama mungkin setelah Draco meninggalkan ruangan saat kemudian Narcissa memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau terlalu keras berusaha, that's not your style."

"Ck.. you son is a lazy snake…" jawab Lucius menyeringai.

.

.

St Mungo sudah terlalu familiar untuknya tapi tidak dengan penampilan aslinya. Terakhir dia berada di sini. Terjadi kekacauan besar yang mengakibatkan sahabatkan jatuh pingsan dan kemudian meninggal, tentunya karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Tapi draco tau bahwa kedatangannya akan semakin menambah kabar burung yang berembus sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Mereka masih sama tidak ramahnya ketika melihatnya. Tapi draco tidak akan ambil pusing untuk saat ini. Dengan yakin Draco mendatangi meja resepsionis.

"Apa kah penyembuh Granger masih jam prakteknya?" Tanya Draco sesopan mungkin.

Perawat di depannya terteguh tidak percaya. Hampir ketakutan, dan Draco yakin, sedikit terpana. Walaupun komunitas sihir takut dengannya –keluarganya- tapi pesona seorang Draco Malfoy agak sulit untuk di tolak, tidak di Hogwarts, tidak juga saat ini.

"E.. e… Penyembuh Granger?" Tanya perawat itu bingung dan kikuk.

"Penyembuh Granger sudah selesai jam prakteknya," kata perawat yang lainnya, Draco memperhatikan bahwa perawat ini lebih tua dan pastinya sudah menikah. Tapi kesan yang ditampilkannya membuat Draco merasa tidak nyaman dan entah kenapa merasa bersalah. Dia yakin pernah bertemu dengannya. Hogwarts adalah pilihan terbaik, tapi Draco tidak ingat.

"Apa aku bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Draco lagi lebih sopan.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar saya tanyakan," jawab perawat itu mengetuk tongkat sihirnya dan kertas yang dia tulis membentuk pesawat kertas dan melayang mengikuti arah kanan lorong rumah sakit.

Draco menunggu tidak sabar. Sudah tiga menit setelah perawat itu memberikan memo kepada Hermione tapi tak ada jawaban yang diberikan. Apakah Hermione tidak ingin menemuinya? Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Draco menjadi cemas dengan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Maaf tapi apakah Penyembuh Granger tidak memberikan balasan apapun?" Tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi, Draco menanyakan.

"Ya. Dalam prosedur seharusnya penyembuh Granger memberikan balasan. Mohon tunggu dua menit lagi, jika masih tidak ada balasan maka kita diperbolehkan untuk memasuki ruangannya," jawab perawawt itu, membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Draco menunggu lagi dua menit dengan tidak sabar. Dan setelah dua menit yang panjang menunggu, perawat itu memberi tau temannya dan memimpin Draco ke ruangan Hermione.

"Apa ini memang prosedurnya?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Ya, Mr Malfoy," jawab perawat itu. Draco tidak menanyakan kenapa perawat itu bisa tau namanya, hell, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau keadaanya darurat, apakah kalian menunggu lima menit?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Kalau dalam keadaan darurat, kami menggunakan howler, bukan kata-kata yang panjang tentu saja, tapi cukup memberikan pesan yang dibutuhkan," jawab perawat, berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri, Draco mengikuti.

Ketika mereka berada di depan ruangan Hermione. Draco menyadari bahwa ruangan itu bukan ruangan praktek yang terakhir dia kunjungi. Perawat itu mengetuk pintu dua kali, tidak ada jawaban dan kemudian perawat itu membuka kenop pintu dan pintunya terbuka.

Itu memang bukan ruang praktek, lebih seperti ruang istirahat. ada meja dan beberapa perkamen, lemari berisi berkas dan pajangan dan tempat tidur ukuran single. Dan tentunya Hermione yang sedang nyenyak tertidur.

"Apa ini sering terjadi?" Tanya Draco menatap wajah Hermione yang tertidur.

"Tidak. Biasanya para penyembuh menggunakan ruang istirahat untuk menunggu jadwal praktek berikutnya. Tapi hari ini tidak ada jadwal praktek lagi untuk Penyembuh Granger," jawab perawat itu sopan. Perawat itu dengan lembut menggoyangkan bahu Hermione, membangunkannya.

"Penyembuh Granger…" panggil perawat itu.

Hermione mengulat terganggu.

"Penyembuh Granger," panggil perawat itu sekali lagi

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya.

"Katie?" Tanya Hermione bingung suaranya serak.

Draco terkesiap. Draco serang mengenali siapa perawat, dia adalah Katie Bell, Draco ingat. gadis yang dulu terkena kutukan dari kalung yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Albus Dumbledore, salah satu hal buruk yang dia sebabkan di tahun ke-enamnya. Tiba-tiba Draco merasa tak nyaman.

"Hermione. Mr Malfoy ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata Katie memberitahu.

Hermione yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidurnya barulah menyadari keberadaan Draco di depan pintu. "Oh.."

"Apa kau mau bicara dengannya?" Tanya Katie lagi.

Hermione bertatapan dengan Draco dan kemudian menjawab, "Ya. Terima kasih telah membangunkanku," kata Hermione menambahkan.

Katie mempersilahkan Draco untuk masuk dan permisi untuk kembali ke meja resepsionisnya.

Hermione merapihkan tempat tidurnya dengan satu ayunan tokat sihir. Memberi isyarat pada Draco agar duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Keduanya merasa canggung. Draco merasa bodoh karena tergesah-gesah menemui Hermione. Bahkan dia tak mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Hem, aku baru pulang dari membawa Alexander menonton sepak bola," jawab Draco setelah agak lama berpikir.

Hermione mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Yeah, terima kasih telah membawanya, dia butuh untuk keluar," kata Hermione lembut.

"Tentu."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Draco memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tidak bisa dikatakan besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil dan tampak cukup nyaman. Perut Draco terasa melilit ketika dia melihat foto yang terpasang di atas meja di sebelahnya. Keempat orang yang ada di foto itu tampak tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar tangan Draco menjulur mengambil bingkai foto itu, Draco yakin mendengar Hermione terkesiap, tapi Draco tidak bergeming memandang pada wajah-wajah keluarga bahagia itu.

"Dia sungguh bahagia bersama kalian. Bukan begitu?" tanya Draco.

"Ya," jawab Hermione tegas. Hermione tidak yakin siapa yang Draco sebut sebagai 'dia' Alexander ataupun Theo, Hermione bahagia bersama keduanya.

Draco menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu ke tempatnya dan dia baru menyadari beberapa buku yang bertumpuk di sebelahnya dan membaca salah satu judulnya 'Silsilah keluarga berdarah murni dan keistimewaannya' ada juga 'Pemangku Hukum dan Peran, Keluarga Darah Murni'.

"Kau masih mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Louise?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menyadari bahwa nada bicara Draco menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Hermione.

"Kau sudah tau jalan keluarnya bukan?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Ya. Ada beberapa opsi yang bisa kuambil," jawab Hermione.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku!" kata Draco medesak. "Kau tau itu adalah jalan keluar yang paling mungkin."

Rasanya Hermione ingin sekali menampar Draco, begitu mudahnya pria itu melamarnya, tidakkah dia memahami jika Hermione masih merasa sedih kehilangan suami. Bahkaan sangat jarang terjadi seorang janda yang menikah lagi, ini bahkan baru dua minggu meninggalnya Theo. Hermione menahan diri dan mengatur kemarahannya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan memaksakan dirimu padaku! Kau tidak akan menyakitiku lagi!" kata Hermione mengeretakan gigi menahan amarah.

"Aku tau apa yang aku ucapkan, Hermione," kata Draco juga sama berdesisnya, Draco menangkup lengan Hermione yang berdiri untuk menenangkannya dan juga dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kau tidak bisa egois, kau bisa kehilangan Louise. Menikah denganku adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Oh ya? Seperti kau khawatir jika aku kehilangan Louise!" bentak Hermione. "Kau tidak memikirkan Louise sama sekali, Draco. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan Alexander, ya kan? Kau bohong padaku!" kata Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Dan kau!" bentak Draco membuat Hermione bergeming. "Untuk mendapatkan Alexander dan kau!" kata Draco tajam. "Tapi Louise adalah bonus untukku. Dia begitu manis dan tampan, siapa tidak ingin menjadi ayahnya?" tanya Draco.

Hermione sekali lagi melepaskan diri dari Draco, dan kali ini Draco melepasnya. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pernikahan itu untuk selamanya!" kata Hermione memberi fakta.

"Aku tau," kata Draco pelan.

"You stuck with me."

"No, you stuck with me!"

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. "I love Theo," kata Hermione menatap Draco.

Draco merasa seakan ada pisau yang mengiris jantungnya, mengkoyak paru-parunya. Dan dia benci dengan ruangan yang sempit itu.

"Cintaku dengannya tidak sama dengan cintaku padamu dulu!" kata Hermione tegas.

Draco menatap Hermione nanar. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa benci dengan kelugasan Hermione, keberanian dan juga semangatnya yang sebelumnya dia kagumi.

"Aku mencintaimu, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya," kata Draco tegas.

"Kau tidak pernah mencin-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. _I didn't tell you, but i did, and i do_ ," kata Draco.

Hermione terkesiap, perkataan Draco sangat mudah untuk di percaya, tapi pengalaman tidak mencatat dengan baik. Dan Hermione ragu untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku akan menikahimu," kata hermione membuat Draco terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan apapun. aku tidak berjanji bisa mencintaimu lagi, Draco." Mungkin itu adalah hal yang aneh, tapi satu hal yang dia tau hubungannya dengan Draco selalu berkilas antara cinta dan harga diri, keangkuhan dan kebanggaan. Hermione mengrelakan banyak hal untuk mencintai Draco, ketika kemudian pria itu mencampakannya, membuatnya merasah rendah diri. Meninggalkan kehidupannya yang menjanjikan dan penuh harapan berubah menjadi keputus asaan dan pilihan.

Theo mengembalikan harga diri dan juga memberikan cinta yang amat besar untuknya. Menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dan penuh kasih sayang walaupun jauh dari hasrat menggebu dan gairah, tapi dia merasa terhormat dan terlindungi, dia merasa aman.

Bersama Draco dia akan kembali pada gelombang yang tidak menentu kemana angin akan membawanya, dan dia merasa waspada dan tidak terlindungi. Hermione takut dia akan rapuh dan hancur. Dan sekali lagi berada pada Satu-satunya cara adalah melindungi dirinya, dan tidak ingin mencintai Draco adalah harga dirinya yang terakhir.

"Aku menerimanya," jawab Draco tegas.

 **The END...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUT, TO BE CONTINUE**

 **AN/ ha?**

Tenang saudara-saudara... cerita ini akan berada pada sekuel ketiga, setelah side by side dan Love and Pride, sekuel ketiga berjudul... **A New Chapter.**

Kenapa saya buat judul yang berbeda? Karena setelah ini cerita mereka tidak pas dengan judulnya... semoga kalian akan masih selalu (ngk efektif nih bahasanya) menantikan kelanjutannya.


End file.
